Gloria al Rey!
by Harpi
Summary: El fue traicionado, desterrado y arrojado a un mundo extraño por quienes creyo que eran sus amigos, dejandole con el sentimiento de venganza latiendo en el, pero a la vez, tanto tiempo en aquel mundo le ha pegado costunbres "extrañas", estara equestria preparada para las cosas que el traera? para los fetiches y rarezas que aprendio? esta preparada equestria para su REY?
1. Chapter 1

" _**Hasta que punto se puede confiar en alguien?, que sucede cuando no importa que hagas, la traición siempre te alcanza, hasta donde puede llegar tu alma a soportar"**_

_¿?: noo…SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDES HACER ESTO!_

_Guardias: Contrólate o si no.._

_¿?: Cállense! Ustedes no tienen velo en este entierro, y ahora respóndeme, porque me has hecho esto, respóndeme Celestia!_

_El lugar quedo en silencio, la gala de galope, una fiesta para la alta alcurnia era lugar de una discusión, una que no tenía sentido, nadie jamás se había atrevido a discutir y más aun gritar a la princesa del sol de esa manera, lo que empeoraba la situación era que celestia miraba aquel pony terrestre con una mirada fría_

_Celestia: -sin cambiar su semblante frio- creo haberte dicho que fue lo mejor para el país m.._

_¿?: No me vengas con estupideces! No tenias derecho de tomar esa decisión!_

_Celestia: -alzando sus alas dándole un aspecto intimidante- te recuerdo que la princesa aquí soy yo! Las decisiones que tome que protejan al país son definitivas!_

_¿?: si es pro títulos, el mío tiene igual de peso que el tuyo! Así que no te escondas tras eso, quiero saber la verdadera razón!_

_El pony terrestre mantenía la miraba fija hacia arriba, la "princesa" del sol estaba cerca a el, subiendo esas escaleras, mirándolo como fuera un peon mas de sus juegos, cuando ella indico a los guardias que se lo llevaran, solo se escucho un grito y ….."_

¿?: ahhhhh!-despertando- qu-que…que …rayos, otra vez ese sueño –tocándose el rostro- no vuelvo a cenar tacos a la una de la mañana

¿?: veo que al fin despierta maestro

¿?: eh? A twilight, que haces aquí tan temprano?

Twilight: es casi mediodía –ajustándose los lentes- debería de dejar de jugar wow core, al menos pague por jugar el original y no un server pirata-abriendo las cortinas-

¿?: a la luz, me quema!

Twilight: deje de jugar maestro y ordene este lugar

¿?: sisi mama.

EL joven se levanto con algo de baba aun en la cara mientras su "alumna" salía de su laboratorio, se había quedado dormido sobre su escritorio y su computadora prendida con un claro mensaje de que su personaje en un juego estaba muerto, miro alrededor y de verdad necesitaba limpiar el lugar, estaba lleno de libros tirados, papeles, polvo y tacos

¿?: de que sirvió contratar a ese trió si solo ensucian más de lo que limpian –suspiro- al menos estoy vestido esta vez- mirando su pc- a no, me echaron de la banda otra vez, ya estaba a un boss del lich King!T.T

Twilight: -entrando de nuevo- ya deje de jugar, que tenemos trabajo!

¿?: de acuerdo, solo no te enojes ( a veces me pregunto si recuerda que yo soy el mayor aquí)

El joven tenía una apariencia de un adulto joven de unos 21 años, pelo negro corto, color de piel azul algo oscura, llevaba un traje de científico algo desarreglada y con claros signos de aun estar medio dormido, salió como pudo de la habitación y se dirigió a otro cuarto en busca de comida, para su mala suerte, la refri solo estaba lleno de tacos y jugo de uva

¿?: Definitivo, ella no vuelve a ir de compras por comida

Twilight: -mirando la refri- sigo diciendo que contratar esas chicas solo ocasionaría problemas, además de ser ilógico contratar a personas que intentaron robarle

¿?: lo hicieron pro que tenían hambre, además, tarde o temprano iba a necesitarlas

Twilight: a que se refiere?

La explicación del joven se vio interrumpida por un portazo, se escucharon unos pasos para luego dejar ver una joven peliazul de piel celeste-azulino(ya saben quién es, así que ya saben que ropa usa), la cual llevaba una caja la cual tenía un …pony?

Sonata: ya volví jefe, y mire lo que traje, a que no es lindo?

¿?: Dime que no lo compraste con el dinero que separe para la cena…

Sonata: esto…..fue aria!

Aria: -entrando- yo? Fuiste tú la que no paraba de pedir y hasta llorar para que te compráramos ese tonto juguete

Sonata: no es tonto!

¿?: (madre tierra, pro que a mi…)

Twilight: decía?

¿?: solo…..usen sus uniformes y pónganse hacer los deberes por favor

Adagio: -entrando- de eso quiero hablar, me rehusó a seguir usando "eso", es una estupidez

Aria: opino igual

Sonata: a mi me gusta

Aria: no tienes orgullo sonata

Sonata: tu que sabes de orgullo –despeinándola-

Aria: se mas que tu –despeinándola mas-

_**Proverbio ¿?**_

_Ok, tal vez deba empezar del comienzo, mi nombre es Mario Zekeda, actualmente tengo….bueno, hace tiempo deje de contar mi edad, pero según lso registros humanos, tengo 31 años aunque me veo más joven, si, dijo humanos por que no soy originario de este mundo, vengo de un mundo donde los ponys son la raza principal del mundo, hace ya muchos años me enviaron a este mundo, desde entonces he vivido y sobrevivido, al principio fue difícil, tenia estas cosas raras llamadas manos y dedos, aunque al final resultaron mas útiles que mis cascos, pero bueno, me dedico a las investigación y creación de maquinas y robots, una fachada útil que me permitió seguir ciertos proyectos que llevo preparando en secreto, hace 10 años a una pequeña niña llamada Twilight Sparkle, al parecer le atraía mucho la ciencia y solia visitar mi laboratorio muchas veces, de verdad no entendía como burlaba la seguridad, pero para evitar que sufriera algún accidente y de paso evitar ser demandado, le dije que podía ser mi alumna, no estaba en mis planes realmente ser profesor, en especial que al dia siguiente sus apdres vinieron a verme, tuve suerte que mi reputación me respaldara para dejar a sus padres tranquilos y aceptaran que enseñara a la niña además de sus clases normales, claro, eso solo ocasiono problemas, intenten explicar al consejo municipal de la casi diaria visita de la policía a mi laboratorio, lo cual se debía por parte del hermano mayor de mi alumna, shining armor fue un dolor de cabeza durante muchos muchos años, y lo sigue siendo desde que es capitán de la policía, según el, solo protege a su pequeña hermana de que le haga algo malo…..juro que usarlo como sujeto de prueba para ver si mis experimentos son peligroso o mortales es algo que deseo desde años, pero de momento no hago nada, solo por mi querida alumna, la cual desde hace un tiempo ya parece mi mama, cuando los roles de maestro y estudiante se cambiaron?_

_Ahora, se preguntaran sobre el trió de adolecentes que está en mi cocina, resulta que hace 2 semanas por error deje la puerta de mi casa-laboratorio abierta, cuando recordé eso volví y note que alguien la dejo aun más abierta, al entrar escuche unos ruidos raros, al llegar a la cocina, vi tres sombras que estaban devorando como animales mi comida, las confronte y las tres se fueron encima mío, el resultado? 3 mocosas con 1 chichón muy notable cada una, estaba por llamar a la policía (al fin shining me iba a servir de algo) cuando la peliazul me sujeto de las piernas llorando y suplicando que llevaba 3 días sin comer, las otras dos voltearon el rostro intentando ocultas su vergüenza, al verlas bien se notaba que estaban algo sucias y el ruido de sus estómagos demostraba que no mentían, maldije mentalmente mi compasión, no llame a la policía y las invite a cenar, debo decir que nunca vi a alguien devorar la comida a esa velocidad, para rematar empezó a llover, la peliazul puso unos ojos de cachorro triste que no pude ganar y les di una habitación para que pasaran la noche mientras yo dormía en el sofá. Ahora, no se si entendieron mal mi invitación desoló una noche, por que cuando Sali en la mañana y regrese en la noche, las muy frescas seguían en mi casa, echadas en la sala viendo la tele y comiendo lo que quedaba de mi comida, cuando me vieron solo saludaron y siguieron como si nada, necesite toda mi control para no matarlas en ese momento, no le daría el gusto a shining de arrestarme por asesinato, posiblemente por embarazar a su hermana, después de todo, es de lo que siempre me para advirtiendo y amenazando que jamás me atreva hacer, por el amor a la madre tierra, que tan poca fe me tiene!_

_Volviendo a los del trió de aprovechadas, al parecer rehusaban a irse, y lo digo por que cuando intente sacar a su líder, la muy maldita se agarro con fuerza de un muro, ni jalándola de los pies pude sacarla, estuve así una media hora hasta que me canse, como no pude sacarlas, les dije que entonces ayudarían a mantener la casa limpia, es lo menos que podían hacer, escuche una respuesta negativa y desganada por el trio de chicas, pero les dije que era eso o llamar a la policía por allanamiento de propiedad y hurto agravado, lo cual eran como 10 años en una cárcel, aunque la condena no hubiera sido aplicada por que eran consideradas menores de edad, eso las asusto lo suficiente para aceptar a regañadientes, claro, puse una condición mas, mientras limpiaran la casa, deberían usar cierto uniformes, debo decir que ver al trio con traje de sirvientas francesas me alegro mucho, aun recuerdo aquella charla_

_Adagio: NI MUERTA USO ESTO!-tirándome el uniforme en la cara- PREFIERO SER ARRESTADA!_

_Mario: como quieras, igual usaras un uniforme a rayas y comerás carne misteriosa, y es misteriosa pro que ni ellos saben de qué animal es_

_Sonata: eso no suena agradable_

_Aria: no sonata, de seguro debe ser fabulosaaaaa_

_Sonata: tu lo crees? Que gustos mas raros tienes aria_

_Aria: -golpeandose la frente-_

_Adagio: grr…..no pienso usar el uniforme, tienes suerte que acepte el ayudar a limpiar esta casucha_

_Mario: enserio –sonriendo- de verdad aprecio tu opinión, pero –lanzándole el uniforme en la cara- igual lo usaran o se van._

_Incluso les dije que debía "asegurarme" que les quedara, así que después de unos ratos pude verlas con los trajes, su sonrojo y vergüenza por el traje que les quedaba bien valió la pena perder la comida de 1 mes, para mi mala suerte, mi alumna llego en esos momentos, al ver la escena de yo sentado con 3 jóvenes vestidas y con una expresión de estar siendo obligadas…..de inmediato cogió su celular y llamo a la policía, fue una larga noche intentando explicándole la situación y sacarme a shining armor de encima…otra vez…_

_Desde entonces el trio de metidas trabaja medio tiempo "cuidando" la casa, y si, lo digo entre comillas por que las 3 son terribles en todo lo que hacen! Aria y sonata pelean por cualquier cosa y adagio no es la persona las coordinada al limpiar un estante de libros por asi decirlo, aun no se como la mesa termino pegada al techo, es un hecho insólito, me tomo bastante tiempo enseñarles como hacer la limpieza y no destruir todo en el intento, la única útil era sonata, la cual tenía una buena mano con la cocina, adagio tenia mas fuerza que las otras dos y aria era más atlética, pero las 3 eran torpes al limpiar, lo cual me pareció muy raro, cuando les pregunte de donde venían, ninguna me quiso responder o divagaban sobre el asunto, pero después de darle un taco a sonata, esta confeso que venían de un mundo llamado EQuestria (que coincidencia), que eran sirenas que usaban un collar para controlar a la gente y que perdieron ese poder al pelear contra las rainbow en una lucha de bandas, incluso intento demostrar que a pesar de todo aun podía cantar, cuando lo hizo o pues…..pase la noche en el hospital.._

_**Fin del proverbio** _

Mario: pues lo seguirás usando, me gusta cómo se ven con los trajes puestos, son tan hermosas n.n

Creo que mi alago causo el efecto deseado ya que pude notar el sonrojo de el trio de revoltosas, claro tuve que parar ya que twilight alzo su celular, dándome una advertencia clara que estaba a segundos de dormir en la cárcel

Mario: ok, explíquenme porque la refri está llena de tacos

Sonata: era oferta de tacos en el supermercado*-*

Mario: ….aria, permitiste eso?

Aria: ese día le tocaba a ella comprar los víveres

Mario: no le tocaba adagio comprarlos?

Sonata: si, pero me dio un taco para ir pro ella y otro para no decirte que tome su turno y que le di parte del dinero de la comida para sus gastos personales

Adagio: -facepalm-

Mario: solo…solo váyanse a canbiar por favor…

El trió se fue a su cuarto respectivo, la única feliz era sonata, las otras dos se fueron con cara de "me da igual", mario se preguntaba como rayos termino con el rol de padre de 2 tsunderes y una chica alegre y que sospechaba que tenia ciertos toques de yandere después de que en una excursión de nieve, tomara a unos lobos y les diera un corte como de french pudul

Twilight: le recuerdo que no puede usar los fondos que el municipio le da para cubrir sus fetiches personales

Mario: aja, claro….espera..que fetiches te refieres!

Twilight: tener 3 jóvenes menores totalmente inútiles para el trabajo asignado mientras usan un traje demuestra cierto fetiche personal que espero este pagando con su propio dinero

Mario: desde cuando tu controlas los fondos para las investigaciones?

Twilight: desde que se olvido recoger el último cheque y yo misma tuve que ir en su nombre, debería empezar actuar como adulto responsable de una vez

Mario: ey!

Twilight: yo pasare a mi área de trabajo, almuerce y siga con su agenda que le prepare –llendose-

Mario: ….me dejo con la palabra en al boca la muy….okok, calma….solo es una joven, no mates a nadie….

El joven decidió hacer caso, tomo un par de tacos y se dirigió a su cuarto, en el pasillo choco con sonata, la cual ya tenía su traje de sirvienta, eran las pocas cosas que de verdad le alegraban, la sonrisa de la joven le daba cierta paz

Mario: te queda bien el traje

Sonata: gracias, ya me estoy acostumbrando a el, aunque podría darle algunos detalles míos

Mario: como gustes, intenta no destruir la casa en el proceso ok?

Sonata: no me trate como si fuera una niña!-inflando las mejillas-

Me rei un poco, sus reacciones suelen ser de lo mas encantadoras, le di uno de mis tacos y seguí mi camino a mi laboratorio, una vez dentro, recibí un libro directo en la frente haciéndome caer, cuando pude pararse, pude ver una buena vista

Mario: blancos no?

Aria: o/o

Aria estaba tirando todos los libros del suelo para hacer espacio, claro, tuvo que estar de gatas para alcanzar algunos, dándome una buena vista de la ropa interior que usaba, de inmediato varios libros fueron lanzados a mi persona, estampándome contra la pared y dejando ver una aria molesta salir de la habitación, luego de recuperarme, entre al fin, cerré la puerta y prendi mi pc

Mario: veamos, donde esta –en eso suena el teléfono- aloo?

¿?: veo que alfin contestas

Mario: -con un semblante serio- que quieres

¿?: Veo que sigues igual de amistoso

Mario: ve al grano, tengo cosas que hacer

¿?: como siempre directo, y yo que venia a decirte que ya tengo la magia que necesitabas para tu proyecto especial

Mario: lo tienes? Pero como..

¿?. De que te sorprendes, sabes que tus nuevas sirvientes causaron todo un lio hace unas semanas, digamos que mi gente aprovecho la ocasión para reunir algo de aquella magia, conveniente que estuvieran hay cuando eso paso no?

Mario: si, "conveniente"

¿?: Como sea, ya sabes lo que pedimos, al fin acabo, nuestros objetivos no son muy diferentes de los tuyos, ambos queremos…

Mario: te veré mañana en la noche en el mismo punto

¿?: hay estaré –colgando-

Mario: -suspiro- el momento se acerca…-mirando una foto en su escritorio- ya pronto dejare este mundo y empezara mi plan…

El joven activo una secuencia en su pc, la cual provoco que una pared se deslizara hacia abajo, dejando ver una habitación secreta, se veía muchas maquinas complicadas, pero lo que sobresalía de la habitación era un espejo, el joven se acerco al espejo, el cual en su reflejo dejaba ver la sombra de un pony, pero las sombras no dejaban ver qué clase de pony era

Mario: pronto chicos, pronto todo nuestro sacrificio no será en vano, vengare todo las vidas y sufrimiento que sufrimos por aquella maldita yegua….

En eso, tocaron su puerta, el joven volvió activar la secuencia en su pc para ocultar la habitación, grande fue sus sorpresa al abrir la puerta, era una joven de la misma edad que twilight, rubia de piel gris y curiosamente unos ojos que miraban a diferentes direcciones

Derpy: es para usted

Mario: una carta? Gracias

Derpy: de nada

La chica se fue por los pasillos, el joven no entendía como una cartera pudo entrar a su casa, en eso escucho a los ojos como varias cosas se rompían, un sonoro fastidio por parte de adagio y una disculpa de la cartera

Mario: (de seguro fue la tv, es lo único que les faltaba romperme….) veamos, high canterlot school, remitente, directora ….celestia….ok, calma, solo revisa la carta rápido, aunque la bruja esa no conoce el correo electrónico o que?

**"_Carta de la Directora Celestia:_**

_En un gusto comunicarme con usted ingeniero Mario Zekeda, debido a que a sido imposible comunicarme por teléfono o correo electrónico ya que aparece que me tiene bloqueada en cualquier tipo de conexión con usted_

Mario: (cierto, bloquee a la bruja de este mundo también, ambas siempre fastidiando)

_Me veo en la necesidad de enviarle una carta y comunicar lo siguiente, y es que por medio de informes de la policía_

Mario: (maldito shining armor….)

_Se me informo que hay 3 jóvenes que viven con usted, las cuales llevan ya varias semanas de faltar a la escuela_

Mario: (como si fuera mi problema)

_Y usted cómo debo pensar, debe ser el tutor de aquellas jóvenes, ya que no encuentro otra razón para que 3 jovencitas vivan con un hombre de su edad, soltero y solo…_

Mario: (no me gusta a donde va esto…)

_Espero que tome las medidas para que ellas asistan y regulen sus clases, espero que entienda la importancia de su educación y usted como SU TUTOR, debe aplicar la disciplina correspondiente, espero una respuesta afirmativa lo más pronto posible. La directora Celestia_

Mario: (ehhhhh, maldita bruja, incluso aquí me…ok, calma…..solo has que asistan y listo, no te compliques, al menos no me acuso de pervertido esta vez…)

_**Pdt: si por alguna razón alguna de ellas o las tres empiezan amostrar símbolos de mareos, vómitos o antojos extraños, cosa que sucede en una mujer que esta en estado de embarazo, me veré obligado a llamar a la policía, espero que entienda y no surja nada extraño**_

Mario: …..-destrozando la carta en muchos muchos pedazos para luego tirarla al suelo y pisarla con fuerza- MALDITA SEAS CELESTIA, MALDIGO CADA SEGUNDO DE TU EXISTENCIA SIN IMPORTAR LA DIMENSION EN QUE ESTES!

**O0o0o0o00o**

Applejack: escucharon eso?

Pinkie: si, sono alguien muy enojado, se abran olvidado de su cumpleaños?

Sunset: am flutershy, ya sal de hay, ya paso

Flutershy: -debajo de una mesa- pero sono como alguien muy enojado y furioso

Applejack: tranquila cubo de azúcar, de seguro no fue nada, intentar contar hasta 10 y veras que nada pasa, 1,2,3,4…..

Bic mac: 5

Applejack: ya te dije que no uses tus matemáticas complicadas conmigo!

**O0o0o0o0o00o0o**

Adagio: y ahora que le pasa para griatr de esa manera

Sonata: abra notado que pintaste bigotes en sus mangas?

Adagio: lástima que no tome una foto de su reacción

Aria: claro, quieres una foto de el solo por eso

Aadio: que dijiste! –sujetándole del cuello de su traje-

Aria: nada…

Adagio: eso pensé, ahora debemos pensar en como puede sernos útil

Sonata: a que te refieres?

Adagio: el sabe que somos de equestria y no le sorprendió, y la forma que evadía nuestras preguntas me da entender que el también es de equestria

Aria: como estas tan segura?

Adagio: tengo sospechas, además que puedo sentir cierta magia en el cuando estoy cerca de el

Aria: no será otra cosa lo que "sientes"

Adagio: -crujiendo los dedos-

Aria: olvidalo…..

Adagio: debemos descubrir que es lo que oculta, así que sonata se encargara de acercarse lo suficiente para sacarle lo que pueda mientras yo sigo revisando su cuarto cuando no esta

Sonata: entendido!

Aria: eso suena más a que lo acosas adagio

Adagio: es investigación!

Aria: y oler sus ropas que ya uso es parte de…

Aria no pudo terminar esa frase, ya que adagio la sujeto la cabeza con una mano y la alzo con un rostro que indicaba "ahora si no te salvas", aria en un intento desesperado de salvarse volteo donde estaba sonata, solo para notar que esta ya había corrido

Ahora se escucho los gritos de dolor aria en toda la casa, un vecino preocupado llamo a la policía, y mario volvió a tratar con shining armor otra noche mas….

_**Continuara….**_

**Aquí un nuevo proyecto que necesitaba quitarme de la cabeza, ya que interfiere con la otra historia, mendigo cruce de Ideas!xD**

**Ahora, nesecito 2 Oc modos ponys o alguna raza de equestria para formar parte de la historia, solo necesito una descripción física y mental de sus personajes, ya luego indicare cual son elegidos**

**Este Fic no es un harem masivo (no tengo madera para eso.) pero habrá varias escenas algo atrevidas ñam**

**Aclaro también que no se confíen, las dazzling son el tipo de villanos que esperan al oportunidad para atacar, aunque la manipulación no sirve contra mario, solo terminas ganando un chichón nuevo, preguntarle a adagio si no me creen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cartman6x61:** thx, creo que ya tengo uno, pero no te dire quien o cuando lo usarexD

**Silverwolf850:** tienes sus razones, las cuales involucraran mas problema llegado el momento

_**Capitulo 2: Convivencia en las trincheras**_

Adagio: me niego

Mario: no se los estoy pidiendo, les estoy diciendo lo que harán

Adagio: con mayor razón me niego aun más!

Una nueva "discusión" si estaba dando, bueno, eso parecía, aria y sonata, las cuales estaban en la mesa ya se habían acostumbrado a esta escena, adagio reclamando algo y Mario ignorando cualquier opinión, la verdad la noticia que tenían que volver a esa escuela las tomo de sorpresa, solo entraron para reunir la magia de equestria, no había otra necesidad para volver, además que no esperaban ser muy bien recibidas

Mario: se la razón por la que se escribieron en esa escuela, no me importa la verdad, pero la bruja esa me está presionando y no quiero a la policía las 24h aquí

Adagio: no pienso volver a esa escuela, no me importa lo que diga celestia!

Sonata: adagio, el lugar no era tan malo, tenia buena comida y ..

Sonata detuvo su intento de aligerar la discusión con la mirada de ira de adagio, la joven se levanto y se fue de hay molesta, aria solo bufo y se retiro también, el joven suspiro pesadamente, parece que convencerlas resultaría más difícil de lo que pensó

Sonata: acaso es mi culpa?

Mario: no, solamente les tomara tiempo aceptarlo, incluso tu no lo aceptas no?

Sonata: no, -algo melancólica- de hecho me da miedo..

Mario: ¿?

Sonata: estuvimos tantos años en este horrible lugar, tal vez no lo comprendas, pero ser tiradas a un lugar extraño, nuestra magia nos permitió cuidarnos, nos dios casa, comida y nos mantenía unidas, pero cuando perdimos nuestra voz, eso….

Mario: entiendo, son sirenas después de todo, debió ser como perder parte de si mismas

El joven recordó los primeros días que el trió de revoltosas vivió en su casa, adagio y aria solían discutir mucho sobre quien tenía la culpa de que el plan hubiera fallado, una echaba la culpa a otra de que perdieran su voz y por ende las condenaban a este mundo, sonata muchas veces intento calmar la situación, pero la mandaban a callar, al principio las dejaba discutir, no era asunto suyo, pero…

Mario: pero no pierden nada con intentarlo, pero si de verdad no quieren asistir puedo pelear con celestia, no es la primera vez que esa bruja y yo tenemos roces, y tampoco pienso permitir que vayan a un lugar si no se sienten cómodas, y tampoco voy permitir que se anden peleando entre ustedes por esto

El joven decía las cosas como si fuera lo más simple del mundo, pero para sonata era increíble, ella aun recordaba ese momento

_**Flash back**_

_En una de las tantas discusiones, estaba en su cuarto peinándose y intentando ignorar la discusión de sus amigas que se escuchaba a través de las paredes, en un intento de no llorar, no soportaba que se gritaran así, no soporta los gritos, la desgarraban por dentro_

_Mario: sonata?_

_Sonata: ah jefe…_

_Mario: -acercándose- estas llorando?_

_Aquella noche ella había olvidado cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, cuando el paso, pudo ver su tristeza y las lagrimas en sus ojos color cereza, el joven limpio sus lágrimas para luego dar un suspiro, se retiro de la habitación y luego se escucho un ruido detrás de los muros_

_Mario: ok, ustedes dos, viene conmigo ahora!_

_Aria: que crees que.. eh, bájame!_

_Adagio: quien te crees…bajame!_

_Sonata escucho las quejas, unos ruidos para luego ver por la ventana como mario había sacado cargando a ambas al patio, las dejo hay y luego saco una pala y rastrillo para cada una_

_Mario: si tienen tantas energías para pelear, entonces tendrán para limpiar el patio_

_Adagio/aria: ni hablar!_

_Mario: pues lo harán, no me importa que problemas tengan, pero si siguen en ese plan usaran esa energía para algo productivo, y ni piensen escapar, que estar aquí hasta que terminen_

_El joven puso una silla en el patio, saco su laptod y algo de limonada y se puso comodo, las chicas al notar que de verdad no se iría, se pusieron a trabajar de mala gana, sonata quedo sorprendida como en unos segundos la pelea acabo, el joven le dio una mirada y le señalo el pulgar en forma positiva, desde entonces cada vez que parecía comenzar una discusión, ellas terminaban trabajando en algo pesado o cansado, terminando tan agotadas que apenas llegaban a sus camas se dormían_

_Sonata: pero asi no te guardaran rencor?_

_Mario: si, pero ami me da igual si me odian o no, asi que es mejor que transmiten su fustracion a mi persona, no es bueno que los amigos peleen_

_Las discuiones fuertes se terminaron desde aquel dia, y la relación de las tres empezaba a mejorar _

_**Fin del flash back**_

Mario: si les preocupa que los estudiantes las molesten, puedo hablar con celestia de esto, o amenazar a toda la escuela, yo elegiría la segunda

Sonata: yo también eligiria la segunda

Mario: vaya, si que puedes ser mala cuando te lo propones

Sonata: hehe

Mario: bueno, iré a conversar con ellas, aunque aun no se tu opinión de esto, quieres ir a la escuela?

Sonata: el lugar se veía divertido, y los martes sirven tacos*-*

Mario: tomare eso como un si

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Mario: -tocando puerta- holaa, hay alguien?

Adagio: vete

Mario: adagio, respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como dueño entrando de todos modos –derribando la puerta-

Adagio: pudiste usar la llave de repuesto lo sabías?

Mario: ….maldición, twilight me va regañar de esto luego

Adagio: no me importa lo que digas, no volveré a esa escuela- sentándose en su cama con los brazos cruzados dándole la espalda-

Mario: (madre tierra, dame paciencia) adagio –recostándose en el muro- tu eres la mas analítica de las tres, sabes la situación en que estas y eres consciente que posiblemente debas acostumbrarte a esta nueva vida

Adagio no volteo, maldecía que el sujeto adivinara su pensamiento, por supuesto que sabia la posición en que estaban, ya no tenían magia, no tenían forma de ejercer control sobre nadie o conseguir lo que querían, esa fue la razón de por que terminaron la calle

_**Flash back de adagio**_

_Después de la derrota con las rainbow y salir corriendo de ahí, solo les quedo volver al hotel donde se hospedaban, fue el peor escenario que pudieron imaginar, su magia se había esfumado, estaban condenadas totalmente a este mundo, aquel dia solo se limitaron a descansar, estaban agotadas y solo quería dormir, solo que los problemas empezaron al dia siguiente._

_Todo aquellas personas que habían estado bajo su control empezaban a despertar por asi decirlo, fue cuestión de días que el dueño del hotel se preguntara porque rayos les dio la mejor habitación gratis a un trio de adolecentes, y aunque las chicas habían aprendido a manipular a las personas a través del habla, no pudieron hacer mucho cuando las corrieron del hotel, luego poco a poco el dinero empezó a escasear, habían cometido al estupidez de no haber juntado dinero para sobrevivir cuando pudieron, el hambre atacaba sus estómagos, tuvieron que reasignarse adormir en algún parque o callejón juntas para darse algo de calor, fue entonces que comprendió lo horrible que es sentir hambre, aun recordaba como se quedaron horas viendo a través de un vidrio unos postres que una panadería vendía, el hambre llego a tal punto que decidieron robar comida de una casa, no espero que lo que parecía fácil las llevaría a ser atrapadas y obligadas atrabajar como pago_

_Algo curioso fue que, cuando por fin tuvieron un techo donde vivir y comida, empezaron las peleas de quien tenía la culpa, si antes no peleaban por eso es por que luchaban por conseguir comida, quería quitar su ira y frustración con alguien o algo, no, ella sabia contra quien quería vengarse, con las malditas que las pusieron en esta situación para empezar, pero tener que volver a la escuela donde fue el lugar de su descenso? Ni hablar, antes prefería limpiar los baños_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Adagio: no quiero volver a ese lugar, no quiero verlos de nuevo

Mario: neh, mentirosa, se que fácilmente podrías ir con la cara en alto e ignorar cualquier comentario que te dijeran, eres muy fuerte como para que te importe lo que digan

Adagio maldijo por dentro, como es que el la leía tan fácil?

Mario: posiblemente solo no quieres ver a la rainbows hasta que tengas la forma de vengarte de ellas, pero dicen que las oportunidades se dan cuando menos las esperas, tendrías más posibilidades si estas cerca a ellas

Adagio: vaya, así que ahora apoyas mi idea de venganza?

Mario: mientras no se metan en líos muy grandes, me da igual, de todas maneras no tengo problemas en retar a celestia, esa bruja no me va a condicionar-

Adagio: parece que no soy la única que desea venganza

Mario: puede ser, solo piensa bien que harás, ya que si voy a pelear con celestia, no quiero sorpresas luego

El joven se retiro, ahora dependía de adagio, ella no era tonta, noto que el idiota uso su deseo de venganza como incentivo para ir a la escuela, sonrió, había caído en su juego por un momento sin darse cuenta, una cuchara de su propia medicina por así decirlo

Mario: -entrando- porsi, igual cuando regresen tendrán que seguir ayudando en la casa, con el uniforme n.n

Adagio: que no usare el uniforme

Mario: bueno –sacando un mandil de cocina- siempre puedes usar esto como alternativa, y me refiero a SOLO usar esto n.n

El cerebro de adagio le tardo unos segundos en entender, para luego su cara se sonrojara, el maldito estaba insinuando que era el traje de sirvienta o andar desnuda con solo un mandil, de inmediato le lanzo un lámpara que el joven esquivo y que por suerte era de plástico

Adagio: idiota...

**O0o0o0o0o0o00o**

Aria se encontraba en el patio sentada en el suelo mirando al vacio y encerrada en sus pensamientos, el volver a esa escuela, le desagradaba la idea de ver a las rainbows, pero no tanto volver a la escuela, era buena forma de entretenerse, cualquier cosa que le quitara los pensamientos de que su voz se había hido, no lo demostraba, no lo admitiría, pero perder su voz fue lo peor que le pudo suceder, adoración, dominación, todo se había roto aquel día, su voz al cantar sonaba horrible, lo intento una y otra vez y seguía sonando terrible, solo cuando estaba sola dejaba que la tristeza se apoderaba de ella y lloraba, la noche era su único testigo de su dolor

Mario: si te duermes aquí pescaras un resfriado

Aria: eh? Cuando llegaste?

Mario: hace un rato, solo que parecías estar pensando en algo importante y no quise fastidiarte

Aria: eso si que es nuevo-lo decía con su usual sarcasmo-

Mario: puedo ser amable… a veces, y bien, ya pensaste en lo que harás?

Aria: no, no me interesa tampoco

Mario: vamos, no me mientas, puedo no darme cuenta cuando se llevan parte del dinero de la comida, o que adelanten mi reloj para que llegue tarde a todos lados, pero si me doy cuenta cuando alguien miente

Aria: y si así fuera? Eso no debería importarte, al fin acabo, solo somos una molestia para ti

Mario: si, lo son

Aria: ….

Mario: pero son una molestia agradable, asi que no veas esto como que quiero deshacerme de ustedes

Aria: a mi no me preocupa eso

Mario: y haces bien –echándose- la verdad no importa si vuelves a la escuela o no, solo pensaba que se divertirían mas perdiendo tiempo con jóvenes de su edad que estar aquí viendo tele todo el día, te he visto quedarte dormida del aburrimiento con los ojso abiertos y babeando

Aria: si que eres bueno motivando-sarcasmo on-

Mario: si, soy increíble en ese aspecto-sin notar el sarcasmo-

Aria: mejor vuélvete a dormir

Mario: no gracias, igual debo prepararme para fastidiar a celestia si alguna se niega a ir, además, si una se queda y las otras van, la que se quede deberá hacer el trabajo de las demás n.n

Eso provoco un escalofrió en aria, ya de por si era cansado limpiar la casa que era algo grande, y peor el patio que era bastante grande, el joven la despeino un poco antes de pararse y irse, de verdad que era un hombre tonto, un tonto que se preocupaba por ella

Mario: por si, deja de estar gravando a escondidas cuando las parejas hacen lo suyo en el parque o cuando olvidan cerrar las cortinas, que dé hay le culparan de alguna manera a mi –yéndose-

El rostro de aria se puso azul, había descubierto su pasatiempo!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mario se sentó en su laboratorio, se sobo los ojos y giro sobre su silla, el rol de padre lo dejaba exhausto, al parecer leer los libros de psicología y crianza de niños y adolecentes le habían servido para algo, aunque fácilmente podía ignorar la situación y dejar que se peleen hasta que se agarren a golpes, algo dentro de el se negaba a dejar que eso pasara, maldecía que aun fuera tan endeble, pero era necesario, las revoltosas a ese paso hubieran terminado por quebrarse si alguien no les daba una mano, y él a su manera nada tierna lo hacía, pero si a el le interesara criar jóvenes, ya hubiera buscado pareja hace años! Aunque tal vez por esa razón lo hacia, les daba la ayuda que el no tuvo cuando más la necesito, quien lo sabe

Ya se hacía de noche, al parecer las chicas tampoco pelearían hoy, la decisión de volver a la escuela debía tenerlas ocupada, menos mal porque de haber empezado a pelear las iba a mandar a reparar el techo, y no tenia ganas de pasar toda la noche vigilándolas, por esa noche decisio no madrugarse y echarse en su cama para variar, ya que mañana seria un día largo

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ringringring, despierte, se hace tarde, ring ring ring, ya levántese flojo!

Mario: eh…estúpida alarma, ni ella me respeta….donde esta….-tocando- esperen….-tocando mas-

¿?: aah….

Mario: desde cuando las almohadas son tan suavecitas y lanzan gemidos?...ok, calma, solo recuerda le procedimiento, ponerse un bigote falso, pintarse el pelo de rubio y cambiarse el nombre a pancho sancho..esperen, yo no bebo!

El joven volteo de una vez para notar cierta peliazul dormida en su cama y notar que lo que palpaba era uno de sus pechos, dio un suspiro de tranquilidad, por un momento pensó que debería volver a escaparse algunos años, pero solo era sonata

Ahora, no es que el y ella tuvieran o hicieran "algo", esto empezó a suceder después de la primera vez que el interrumpió la discusión de las chicas y las puso a trabajar, desde entonces cuando el duerme en su cama ( ya que suele dormirse sobre su escritorio) sonata se cuela en su habitación y se duerme a su lado, el y ella eran conscientes de eso ya que la primera vez ella apareció en su puerta a altas horas en piyamas, con su almohada y un osito, esa noche solo dio un suspiro y la dejo entrar, desde entonces ella entrada cuando está durmiendo, y no, no se había atrevido a sobrepasarse con ella, aunque ganas no faltaban, no debía confundir las cosas

Mario: al menos este tipo de cosas no se puede ver mal de alguna manera

Sonata: ZzzZ…mhpp…donde….

Mario: veo que ya despertaste

Sonata: …hehe

Mario: eh, a que viene esa sonrisa….espera, que rayos estas!

En un movimiento sonata se abalanzo sobre el quedando encima de el en una posición que fácilmente podía llegarse a malentender, para empeorar, ciertas partes de ella y el chocaban, y su amiguito empezaba a "despertarse"

Sonata: veo que cierto "amiguito" tuyo esta despertando temprano

Mario: es una reacción natural ante este tipo de situaciones! Ahora ya qui –viendo sus ojos- (no puede ser, sus ojos están apagados, sigue dormida!), esto sonata, puedes qui…

Sonata: no –empezando a desabrocharse su piyama- tranquilo, ya verás que te hare sentir bien

Mario: de donde rayos aprendiste a decir esas cosas!(esperen, esta escena la he visto antes…a estado leyendo los doujin que mi escondite secreto anti-twilight!)

Sonata no solo seguía dormida, si no que la mirada que tenia era de una dominante, incluso sus ojos emitan cierto brillo de maldad, mario solo pensaba que de alguna manera esto iba a terminar mal, y no se equivoco, ya que la puerta de su cuarto se abrio

Luna: buenos días! Vine por mis…-viendo la escenita que se está dando -,,,

Mario: (a maldición….)

La subdirectora luna había llegado, ella era un amiga y antigua cliente de sus inventos, su relación de amigos era lo suficiente cercana para que él le hubiera dado una llave de su casa ya que el solía dormir hasta tarde, ahora el día que se le ocurre venir temprano y esto pasa, para empeorar, luna solo seguía hay parada en shock

Mario: esto….sabes, esto no es lo que parece

Mal uso de palabras, el semblante de luna se volvió sombrío, incluso su pelo se puso más oscura y su mirada mas afilada

Mario: esto…luna?

Luna: llámame –crujiendo los puños- nightmare moon

Mario: …..(voy amorir! al menos debi aprovechar la oportunidad que se me presento T.T)

Luna/nightmare moon: (asi que aprovechar no?)

Mario: (olvide que en ese estado peudes entrra a mi mente, espera, todo tiene uan explicacion perfectamente logica, asi que guarda ese martillo!)

Gritos de dolor se volvieron a escuchar en la casa y de nuevo llamaron a la policía, solo que esta vez shining tuvo que llevar a mario al hospital antes que a la comisaria, y tanbien a luna, la cual fue encontrada pisando la cabeza del joven contra el suelo con fuerza, lo curioso de todo esto es que sonata despertó 1 hora despueas preguntándose qué paso

**Continuara…..**

Motivacion!ñam(son casi 4am.)

Aquí otro capítulo una "pequeña" intro sobre lo que le sucedió a las dazzling y las cosas que pasan mientras conviven en el mismo techo, ya el tercer capitulo se entra a la trama principal


	3. Chapter 3

**Silverwolf850:** si, es como un pararayos para estas cosasxD

**Cartman6x61:** sale, otra organización y/o mafia detrás de el? El pobre nadie le tiene paciencia.

**Haseo55:** tengo tendencias a comenzar muy serio y luego humor, luego seriedad, algo de perversidad y voy variando ñam

**Guest:** thx, aunque como no soy de los que hacen historias cortas, me tomo tiempo para detallar varias cosas

**NertorHdez:** se agradece tu review ñam n.n

**Cerise Sparkle: **es posible(¿?)

_**Capitulo 3: planes, recuerdos y azucar?**_

**7.30 am, lugar, comisaria del pueblo**

Mario: sinceramente no creí que tendríamos que volver a este lugar de nuevo

Luna: ….

Mario: y mira que pusieron nuevos colchones –acostándose- que bien se siente

Luna: ….

Mario: oh vamos, sigues deprimida? Digo, no es como si fuera la primera vez no?

Luna: Mejor cállate! No creí que volvería a este tipo de situación….

Mario: tú te quejas? Yo soy el que casi tuvieron que cocerle la cabeza después de que me golpearas y pisaras repetidas veces!

Luna: -picándole la frente con su dedo- si no fuera porque te acuestas con una escolar, no estaríamos metidos en esto!

Mario: que no estaba haciendo nada mujer! (y técnicamente tienen más edad que tu) no tienes pro que estar…

Luna: no lo..

Mario: ce..

Luna: no te atrevas….

Mario: lo…

Luna: te lo advierto –mirándolo feo-

Mario: ….

Luna:….

Mrio: CELOSA!

Luna: ahhhh!

¿?: que sucede aquí –viendo como luna mordía la cabeza de mario y este intentaba quitársela de encima- no ustedes de nuevo…

El capitán Marcos Justice era ya un policía con bastantes años encima, a pocos meses de retirarse, no creyó volver a ver a esos dos, Mario Zekeda y luna, si, los conocía bien, ya que casi toda la secundaria y preparatoria arresto a ambos por diversos crímenes menores, lso jóvenes se metían en líos, pero este par, había momentos en que los dejaba libres en la tarde, iba a almorzar y para la cena ya habían sido arrestado de nuevo

Marcos: di gracias al creador cuando ustedes acabaron la preparatoria y ya no tuve que llevármelos a esta carcelera, los novatos de ahora no creen que los arrestaba más de 50 veces en solo 1 mes, al menos crysalis no está con ustedes esta vez

Mario: es culpa de esta salvaje! Deja de morderme!

Luna: -soltándolo—es todo tu culpa!

¿?: es culpa de ambos, ya deberían dejar de comportarse como niños

Luna: hermana!

Mario: tsk, apareció Molestia.

Marcos: iré por los papeles para liberarlos, y de paso abriré la cuenta de arresto que tenían en su juventud, solo para asegurarme

Celestia: gracias capitán –mirando a los encerrados- y bien?

Luna: pues…

Mario: aquí bien hasta que apareciste

Celestia: (no dejes que te haga enfadar…) sigue asi y pediré que te dejen aquí, luna, no preguntare exactamente que sucedió para que te arrestaran, pero eso jamás llego a nada bueno

Mario: "_eso jamás llego a nada bueno"_

Celestia: que maduro mario

Mario: _"que maduro mario"_

Celestia: ya basta..

Mario: "_ya basta"_

Celestia: es mejro que..

Mario: _"es mejor que.."_

Luna: (o no, otra vez…)

Cuando el capitán marcos agradecía que la hermana de luna, Celestia fuera mucho más responsable, aunque hubo ocasiones en que ella también termino arrestado con los demás, es bueno que al menso ella haya..

Marcos: pero que de….

Celestia: PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!

Mario: uahhhhhhh

Luna: hermana, para, no vayas a….olvidalo…

Marcos no espero ver a la directora Celestia ahorcando al ingeniero mientras este solo intentaba respirar, marcos dio un suspiro, para luego Celestia unirse al arresto de sus compañeros, se escucho una risa por parte de mario, un intento de homicidio por parte de celestia y luna intentaba no reír al ver a su hermana perder el control, algo que solo lograba el joven

Luna: (como extrañaba verlos asi…) oficial, mejor venga, mi hermana acaba de sacar un pedazo de tubo y pues..

Mario: ayuda, Molestia esta al ataque de nuevo!

Celestia: ven aquí. No te hare mucho daño!

.

Novato: esto capitán…

Marco: déjalos, créeme, así se llevan bien

Novato2: y tan pacifica que se veía la directora, esa no es una llave de lucha invertida?

Marco: deberías ver cuando eran mas jóvenes, es la razón pro que una de las celdas está hecha de concreto solido, que buenos tiempos

Novato: am, capitán, la directora esta que azota la cabeza del chico contra el suelo muchas veces

Marco: mejor llama a los médicos de nuevo, para asegurar

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Después de media hora de evitar que molestia le abriera la cabeza en dos, regreso a su casa, lastimosamente Celestia le recordó que al menos una de las chicas debía asistir a clases, bueno, eran 8am, al menos ya deberían estar despiertas no?

Mario: buenos días, hola? –cocina: adagio?-sala- aria?-cuarto- sonata, estas…

Sonata: jefe!

Mario: perdón! –Saliendo del cuarto- vaya….si que está desarrollada para su edad

Sonata: -saliendo del cuarto-

Mario: buenos días sonata

Sonata: -ignorándolo-

Mario: eh? Espera, fue un accidente, de verdad!

Y lo fue, el no tuvo la culpa que sonata decidiera cambiarse en su cuarto, y entrara justo cuando estaba en ropa interior, o que se quedara observando unos cuantos segundos a la chica, y con adagio y aria aun durmiendo, y ella ignorándolo, fue un desayuno muy silencioso y incomodo

Mario: o vamos, ay dije que lo sentía unas 49 veces T.T

Sonata: -mirándolo- dilo una vez mas

Mario: eh, lo siento?

Sonata: ok, con esa son 50 n.n

Mario: estoy confundido

Sonata: según el manga que encontré, es la forma de tratar a lso mirones

Mario: eh, déjame ver _"formas de ser una reina- pagina 34, hacer que tu esclavo suplique hasta que su poca autoestima se esfume total…" _–rompiéndolo en pedazos- sonata, no debes estar leyendo estas cosas, y..que estás leyendo ahora?

Sonata: son uno de los mangas que aria suele guardar en su cuarto bajo su cama, en una caja, con un candado y un letrero que dice "Aléjense, propiedad de Aria blaze, no tocar, en especial tu sonata"

Mario: haber …(esto es hentai, del genero del que un mayor fuerza a una estudiante a…)ok, creo que estoy enterándome de cosas que es mejor no saber, vamos al auto, llegaras tarde

Sonata: tenemos un auto?

Mario: si, solo que la ciudad me no permite usarlo más de 3 veces al año

Sonata: y eso?

Mario: ya veras

Ambos se dirigieron al garaje, curiosamente algunos arbustos estaban cortados como si les hubieran cortado la cabeza o apuñalados, definitivamente tenía el toque de adagio, en especial por el mensaje en el suelo "atacarlo mientras duerme", definitivamente iba a tener que poner mas seguridad en su puerta y las ventilas, por si las dudas

Al abrir la cochera, se dejo ver un auto blanco de tamaño mediano, como para llevar un buen grupo de personas, con una marca que decía "crysalis manda", lo curioso del auto es que tenía muchas, pero MUCHAS abolladuras, sonata subió al auto, sin saber lo que le esperaba

**O0o0o00o0o0o**

Sunset: no se lo habrán imaginado?

Applejack: suena muy fantasioso diría yo

Pinkie: pero lo juraron, con una pinkie promesa! Y ay saben lo que les espera si la rompen –mirada pinkamena-

Rainbow: suena mentira que hayan visto a la directora Celestia salir de la comisaria, y aun mas que pareciera que estuvo peleando

Pinkie: pero es verdad, incluso dijeron que iban a tomar una foto, pero al directora les dio una cara que era mejor no molestarla

Flutershy: eso suena aterrador

Rarity: querida, debe ser una broma de mal gusto, hay más probalidades que un auto se estrelle en la escuela justo en esta aula que a que eso suceda

Sunset: pero estamos en el 2do piso, no es muy….y ese ruido?

Las clases aun no comenzaban y algunos alumnos aprovechaban para conversar, estudiar entre otras cosas, el grupo de amigas conocidas como las rainbow se encontraban charlando tranquilamente, cuando un ruido se escucho acercarse para luego la pared del aula se destrozara y un auto saliera de ella, fue suerte que nadie saliera herido, pero como era posible estrellar un auto estando en el 2do piso? Lo más sorprendente además de eso, era las personas que salían de el, claro, apenas abrieron la puerta, algo de agua salió y algunos pescados de paso, era un joven que no reconocían, salvo cierta humana fiestera, y la otra si la conocían bien

Mario: parece que llegamos a tiempo

Sonata: fue divertido, en especial cuando atravesamos la playa y el cine y todos gritaron aterrados

Mario: si, solo evita contar esto a la policía

Rainbow: tu!

Mario: yo?

Rainbow: no tu, ella!-señalando- es una de las dazzling, acaso quieren la revancha por lo de la otra vez!

Sonata: revancha?

Rainbow: así es, pro que otro motivo volverían después de la paliza que les dimos

Sonata: yo..

Megafono: atención Mario. Podrías acercarte INMEDIATAMENTE a la dirección y traer a joven a tu cargo AHORA!

Sunset: la directora sonaba molesta..

Mario: tsk, que bruja, vamos sonata?

Sonata: si

Rainbow: ey, esperen!

Aquí algo raro sucedió, rainbow quería respuestas, pero apenas intento acercarse, el joven volteo un poco para mirarla a los ojos, entonces el instinto de rainbow le dijo a gritos que era mejor no acercarse, fue cosa de segundos antes que ambos se fueran

Flutershy: ….

Applejack: se sintió como si Flutershy usara su mirada

Rainbow: …..ahhhh!

Rarity: pasa algo querida?

Rainbow: nada, solo necesitaba gritar un poco, no entiendo por que no pude avanzar, pero lo más importante, de seguro las dazzling han vuelto para vengarse!

Flutershy: pero ellas ya no tienen sus amuletos verdad?

Sunset: en eso tiene razón Flutershy, sin sus amuletos ya no pueden provocar que todos peleen, y tampoco cantar

Rainbow: aun así mantendré la guardia!

Pinkie: si, pero también debemos hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida ahora que regreso!

Rainbow: Pinkie, no puedes hacerles una fiesta a ellas!

Pinkie que! –mirándola seriamente- TODOS merecen una fiesta -_0!

Rainbow: ok, todos se les está dando por mirarme feo hoy, quien mas falta!

Spitfire: dash! Olvidaste guardas los balones del partido de ayer! Mas te vale que tu y tu trasero aparezcan en la cancha ahora mismo!

Rainbow: ya voy! –sale corriendo-

Sunset: creo que hoy no es su día

**O0o0o0o0o0o0**

Celestia: un auto, enserio?!

Mario: yo no tuve culpa, ese avión se me atravesó!

Celestia: y explica como te cruzaste con un avión conduciendo!

Sonata: habla del avión del parque de diversiones, después de golpearlos el auto salió disparado mientras giraba en si mismo una y otra vez, fue como subir a una montaña rusa*-*

Celestia: luna, por favor indica a sonata dusk el horario de sus clases y las aulas

Luna: sígueme

Sonata: pero..

Mario: tranquila, te alcanzare en un rato antes de irme

Cuando luna y sonata salieron, el ambiente se puso muy pesado, Celestia se sentó en su silla y mario de mala gana se sentó, ambos se miraron las caras como retándose uno al otro, después de unos segundos ambos suspiraron cansados a la vez

Celestia: al menos uno ya está asistiendo a clases

Mario: te advierto que si le hacen daño, tomare cartas en el asunto

Celestia: suenas de verdad preocupado

Mario: y eso que tiene de raro? Soy una persona que se preocupa por los demás

Celestia: pusiste trampas en tu casa para que lso grupos religiosos y niñas exploradoras ya no se acercaran a tocarte la puerta, shining tuvo que obligarte a desinstalarlas

Mario: tocaban la puerta los domingos a las diez de la madrugada!

Celestia: como sea, te aseguro que ella y las otras dos no sufrirán acosos o daños

Mario: bueno, no se, tu promesas no tiene mucha validez

Celestia: y eso a que viene? Jamás te he..

Mario: como cuando prometiste no enojarte y luego me lanzaste cualquier cosa que encontraste a la mano, incluyendo personas

Celestia: fue pro que me bajaste los pantalones justo en la foto del baile de invierno!

Mario: o cuando estabas " a dieta" de pasteles, 3 dias después atacaste todo pastel en Freddy Fazbear Pizza, tuve que mejorar los animatronis que tenían para que reconocieran a criminales o a ti en caso que se acercaron demasiado, pero aun así atacaste al siguiente día y le volaste la mandíbula al pobre de foxy

Celestia: eso fue porque de alguna manera tu y luna me ocultaron toda comida y agua, y se las arreglaron para convencer a cualquier vendedor de no venderme nada, estaba muriéndome de hanbre!

Mario: siempre con excusas

Si, ambos tenían un pasado muy largo, y no muy bueno que digamos, para celestia, el era la única persona de provocarle un ataque de ira y ganas de matarlo, ni discord lograba alterarla hasta tal punto

Por su lado, mario no le agrada Celestia, aun si ella no fuera la que causo tanto daño a su gente, se parecían demasiado, la primera vez que se cruzaron fue en la secundaria, para ese tiempo el tuvo que asistir ya que acababa de llegar a la ciudad, como alguien que vive tantos años, debía cada tantos años cambiar de lugar para no levantar sospechas, o no sospecharías de una persona de supuestos 80 años con una apariencia tan joven? Claro, esto le obligaba a tener que volver a pasar la escuela, aunque el solía sobresalir ya que no en balde a vivido tantos años, pero aquella vez se tomo su tiempo, la primera vez que se cruzo celestia, el fue muy claro al decirle _"buenas, soy mario zekeda, y déjame decirte que no me agradas y jamás me agradaras"_

Mario. Si no necesitas nada mas, yo..

Celestia: siéntate, hay algo que quería hablar contigo personalmente

Mario: (su tono esta serio) bueno, que se le ofrece a su majestad?

Celestia: -mirando por la ventana- hay reportes de que muchas personas en manhatan están siendo encontradas en las calles tiradas y agotadas, como si les drenaran la energía de alguna manera

Mario: drenaran?

Celestia: si, los ataques empezaron hace 4 meses, al principio los ataques eran al azar, pero ahora parecen que sus objetivos son jóvenes y adultos jóvenes, -sentándose- los ataques no solo se vuelven más seguidos, si no que las área de ataque cada vez se acercan más a esta ciudad

Mario: alguna idea de quien hace esto?

Celestia: ninguna de momento, pero hace unos semanas, hubo una fuga en la prisión de desk rosa, los guardias presentaban la misma forma de ataques, su energía drenada, liberaron varios prisioneros, pero varios de ellos se encontraron muertos a pocos metros de la cárcel

Mario: de seguro liberaron a varios como camuflaje para evitar que descubrieran a quien querían liberar en verdad

Celestia: también lo pensé, shining está investigando esto, y creemos que puede ser el mismo grupo que….

Mario: que convenció a sombra de hacer lo que hizo no?

La mirada de Celestia se entristeció unos segundos, pero intento recobrar la postura, mario por su lado evito hacer alguna broma o burla al respecto, después de todo no era agrada perder a tu alumno en un mundo y tener que ayudar a arrestarlo en otro

Mario: de ser así, la razón porque me llamaste es porque los que ayudamos a detener a sombra somos los blancos principales no?

Celestia: si, y eres el único que se niega a recibir apoyo de alguna manera, solo nos preocupa tu seguridad

Mario: no em mientas, les da igual eso, lo hacen porque la hermana de shining es mi alumna y tengo ahora a 3 revoltosas en mi casa, si de verdad quieres ayuda, no me vengas con cinismo

La directora solo cerro los ojos con resignación, en tantos años el jamás confió en el, y por lo que veía, jamás lo haría, siempre se pregunto que hizo ella para merecer un trato tan frio

Mario: me mantendré pendiente y si es necesario les avisare, ahora si me disculpas-parándose-

Celestia: recuerda que aun debes hacer que las otras dos asistan, y no, no está a discusión

Mario: pues entonces tu ve y tráelas, yo no tengo pro que actuar como padre de nadie!

Celestia: y aun asi, te preocupas por ellas, al menos por sonata, cual es la razón?

Mario: -yéndose-

Mario se fue fastidiado, Celestia siempre metiéndole en cosas que no eran de su problema, acaso creía que el era un caballero a su servicio como si fuera una princesas o algo así? Luego recordó a la Celestia de su mundo y maldijo ser tan idiota a veces, en eso sonó la alarma del almuerzo, no había notado que estuvo en esa pequeña reunión con Celestia tanto tiempo, de verdad esa vieja hacia que la vida se le consumiera, aunque el que estuvieran drenando energía, acaso el maldito no se habrá atrevido a…

Mario: vaya, hace tiempo que no pasaba pro estos pasillos, de verdad no ha cambiado mucho, salvo..

¿?: si que tienes valor, atacar en mi propio terreno Mario no cumpleaños zekeda

Mario: ….esa voz…pinkie la lenta pie

Tanto mario como Pinkie estaban de ambos extremos de un pasillo, mirándose de una forma retadora y amenazante, los que estaban hay sintieron la presión de ambas miradas y se pegaron a la pared lo mas rápido posible, como si fuera un duelo entre vaqueros, preparándose para disparar, no se necesitaron mas palabras, Pinkie saco unas pistola-bombarda de color rosa y adornadas a su estilo, el joven dejo salir de algún lugar unas telas blanca y negra como si fuera lo que usan los toreros para provocar al toro, nadie entendía que pasaba, pero algo era seguro, no hiba a terminar bien

**O0o0o0o0o00o**

Sonata por su lado no le estaba yendo tan mal, aunque se sentía algo sola, ya que siempre paraba con aria y adagio, el asistir a cada clase sin ninguna cerca era extraño, al menos el ambiente era agradable, una que otra dificultad con ciertas clases (véase dormirse en matemáticas) y que no fuera martes de tacos, pero hasta el momento todo bien, hasta que por fin fue alcanzada por las rainbows, ellas solo querían conversar con sonata, si no fuera porque rainbow en vez de eso la confrontara en las gradas frente a la cancha de futbol, haciendola sentir incomoda, en eso, un ruido a lo lejos de muchas chicas gritando se escuchaba pro toda la escuela, y se estaba acercando

Rarity: no es Pinkie pie la que viene?

Applejack: y ese no es el sujeto que estrello el auto en la aula de arte?

Sonata: jefe?

Sunset: jefe?

Rainbow: Pinkie, ten cuidado!

La razón de la advertencia de rainbow era que se estaba jugando un partido entre 2 equipo y ella y su perseguidor estaban cruzando en pleno juego, y ahí l onotaron, pinkie le disparaba con sus pistolas bombardas, als cuales disparaban gorros de fiesta a una gran velocidad y cantidad, tanto pinkie como el se movían ágilmente entre los jugadores, pero fue cuando el joven paso cerca a fleetfoot el pro que tantos gritos, el joven en menos de 1 segundos desvistió y vistió a la jugadora con un traje de maid, sus ropas normales salieron volando al aire, y así fue pasando con toda femenina que se cruzaba en el camino del joven, el juego tuvo que detenerse por los gritos de las chicas al ser cambiadas a una velocidad increíble y pro algunas hemorragias nasales por parte de los chicos al ver a las chicas en esos trajes

Pinkie pidió asus amigas que la cubrieran mientras recargaba, las chicas no entendían que estaba pasando realmente, pero hicieron frente al joven, el cual cuando estuvo frente a todas ellas, emitió un brillo de maldad mientras sacaba muchas telas de vaya saber donde

Mario: Full stripp- Version Maid!

En un parpadeo, el joven desapareció y apareció detrás de la ultima en la fila la cual era rarity, en solo un parpadeo la ropa de todas ellas salio disparada al aire mientras llevaban ropas de sirvientas, de inmediato un sonrojo se dejo ver en la rostro de todos y algunos kyaaa por parte de algunas, no solo por haber sido desvestidas y vestidas, si no que juraban haber sido tocadas en ciertos puntos algo sensible pro así decirlo

Finalmente llego a su objetivo principal, el joven salto directo a ella, pinkie de inmediato lo apunto con su pistola, ese salto lo había dejado vulnerable, era imposible que esquivara el disparo

Pinkie: clip clio ( o no, me quede sin municiones!)

Mario: eres mía!

En un parpadeo Mario fue derribado por una mochila que impacto directo en el rostro, haciéndolo caer de lado y de cabeza, la responsable era nada más que sonata, la cual después no entendió porque lo hizo, pero no le agradaba que su jefe le pusiera los mismo trajes que a ella le daba

Después de que todo el problema pasara y muchas femeninas estuvieran mas ocupadas en recoger sus ropas e ir algún lugar a cambiarse en vez de castigar al culpable, salvo por las rainbow que atraparon y ataron al sujeto

Mario: esto, y por que la soga?

Applejack: como que por qué, te parece poco después de hacer….de hacer lo que hiciste!

Mario: vamos, tampoco tienen que enojarse tanto, se veían bien, es especial tu vaquerita n.n

Sonata: -atrás de el- repite eso jefe?

Sonata se le había corrido un poco el rímel de los ojos, así que este chorreaba un poco, mas el enojo que se notaba, le daba una apariencia muy aterradora, las rainbow retrocedieron por precaución

Mario: digo, lamento todo esto, pero para que conste, fue todo de Pinkie lenta pie!

Pinkie: QUE! Fue tu culpa!

Mario: tu empezaste!

Pinkie: es porque tu te sigues negando!

Rarity: haber, tranquilo los dos, pinkie querida, podrías explicarnos?

Pinkie: verán, yo suelo estar preparada para los cumpleaños de mis amigos, jamás olvido ninguno sin falta, pero el desde que lo conozco se niega no solo a decirme cuando es su cumpleaños, si no también a celebrarlo! –Zarandeando a mario- por qué no quieres festejar tu cumpleaños, sabes cuantos pasteles no han sido comidos por tu egoísmo!

Mario: me estoy mareando….

Sunset: pero eso no explica….bueno, no explica nada en verdad

Mario: verán, esta niña no paraba de insistirme con lo de mi cumpleaños una y otra vez, muchas veces logre atarla y devolverla a su casa, pero seguía insistiendo, así que hice un trato con ella

Flutershy: un trato?

Pinkie: así es, si logro ponerle un gorro de cumpleaños, aceptara que le celebre su cumpleaños, pero las reglas solo em permiten hacerlo si lo veo por casualidad, no se me permiten buscarlo, esperar que salga de su casa o aparecer en su cuarto y decorarlo para una fiesta

Todas: ohh…..

Mario: como la chica parece no quedarse sin material, la otra parte es que si antes de que me ponga el gorro yo le pongo un traje de sirvienta, ella pierde por ese día

Rarity: eso explica porque hace 1 mes todas las mujeres del centro comercial estaban usando esos trajes, tienen buen gusto, pero te falta darles detalles personales de acuerdo a cada una, yo podría…

Applejack: rarity, no es momento de pensar en ropa, si no de qué hacer con este pervertido

Rainbow: yo digo que tirarlo al rio atado a una roca

Pinkie: ponerle el gorro, mi reino por un gorro de cumpleaños!

Mientras las chicas pensaban en un castigo "adecuado" el joven se arrastro como oruga lejos de ellas, pero no llego lejos, ya que sonata se puso delante de el, por un momento pensó que ella le iba a ser algo malo, aunque no pareciera, el tenía mucho miedo de sonata, de aria y adagio no ya que eran fáciles de leer y sentir cuando querían hacer algo malo, pero con sonata no podía, no podía sentir su instinto asesino o si tramaba algo malo, y para alguien experimentado como el, eso sería algo de temer, para su suerte, ella simplemente lo desato

Mario: gracias

Sonata: que hace aquí jefe?

Mario: pues, antes de irme, se me olvido entregarte algo –buscando- aquí esta –mostrándole un balón de futbol americano-

Sonata: un balón?

Mario: no es cualquier balón, este te permite usar MAGIA de invocación!

La palabra magia llamo la atención de las rainbow, se pusieron nerviosas de pensar que una de las dazzling recuperara su magia, aunque al ver el balón, dudaron si era cierto

Mario: te demostrare, oye tu muchacho

Rainbow: soy mujer!

Mario: ah perdón, atrapa!

Rainbow: muy fácil!

Mario le lanzo el balón a rainbow, esta de un salto lo atajo, pero al atajarlo, mari ogrito, "BALON", y en un parpadeo, una sombra rodeo a rainbow, ya que un total de 2 equipos de futbol americano de la escuela estaban a punto de caerle, la pobre ni pudo articular alguna palabra ya que todos les cayeron encima, formando un cerro de jugadores y sin vista de rainbow, las demás se quedaron con la boca abierta, en especial porque de la cima de jugadores, el balón salió volando directo a las manos de sonata

Mario: ahora me crees?

Sonata: increíble, gracias jefe

Mario: bueno, me retiro, oye tu niña cabeza de tocino

Sunset: me llamo sunset shimer .

Mario: oh perdón, podrías hacerme un favor –guiñándole- por favor cuida de mi pequeña revoltosa, ser nueva es a veces duro

Sunset: si – asintiendo- no se preocupe, se lo que se siente

Mario: bueno, cuídate sonata, recuerda no llegar muy tarde –yéndose-

El joven la despeino un poco para luego irse, sunset se despidió sin entender que paso exactamente, luego dirigió su mirada a sonata para saludarla

Sunset: supongo que sería bueno volver a comenzar no? Bienvenida a canterlot high school, ni nombre es sunset shimer y será un gusto guiarte por la escuela

Sonata: lo mismo digo

Pinkie: si, una nueva amiga, debemos hacerte una fiesta!

Rarity: estoy de acuerdo, pero, que haremos con rainbow?

Cuando los jugadores de futbol se retiraron, pudieron dejar ver una rainbow enterrada viva en el suelo, toda magullada y temblando

Rainbow: eso fue…ASOMBROSO!

Applejack: al menos sigue viva

Sonata: probare mi nueva magia –lanzando el balón- BALON!

Celestia: que?... o.o

Y la directora Celestia que paseaba unos momentos por el campus atrapo el balón y en cosa de segundos todo el equipo de futbol americano de la escuela le cayo encima, sus últimos pensamientos fueron "nosotros no tenemos equipo de futbol!"

**O0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o**

El joven volvió a su casa, debía esperar a la noche para confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, de serlo, había un bastardo que le había visto la cara, pero antes, debía asegurarse de algo

Mario: -llamando- vamos, contesta

¿?: aloo?

Mario: hola, te llamo por que necesito un favor

¿?. Vaya, hace tiempo que no me pides un favor, y que será ahora? Tal vez cambiar las ropas de Celestia pro ropa de carne para que los perros la persigan, o cambiar el agua de los extintores por leche con chocolate?

Mario: nada de eso…de momento, solo necesito tus dotes caóticos para esta noche, creo que provocare un caos que de seguro amaras ver

¿?: vaya, si que sabes llamar mi atención, de acuerdo, pero ten en cuenta que de ponerse feo las cosas, deberé seguir actuando, aun si debo lastimarte

Mario: descuida, ya estoy acostumbrado….y busca la ropa de carne por si las dudas

El joven colgó el teléfono, si hiba a ser una estupidez, un seguro no estaba de mas, con pesadez volvió a su casa, tuvo que ir a pie ya que su auto no estaba donde lo estaciono, de seguro algún mocoso lo tomo, uno ya no podía dejar un auto en un 2do piso de una escuela sin que lo tomen, la juventud de ahora

Al llegar, noto que había demasiado silencio, no quería creerlo, ai que fue corriendo y si lo era, las muy vagas seguían durmiendo, de inmediato entro al cuarto de adagio (derribado por el ariete paternal, el último grito de la paternidad agresiva) cosa que despertó a adagio

Adagio: que no sabes tocar!

Mario: tocar mis calzones, ya levántate que hay muchas cosas por hacer!

Adagio: si claro, de seguro entras así para ver mi sexy figura, pervertido

Mario: mhpp. No, ahora cámbiate que el techo necesita reparación

Si algo fastidiaba mas adagio que ser mandada, es ser totalmente ignorado con respecto a su aspecto, así que agrego el nombre de mario a la lista de quienes vengarse, en primer lugar estaban las rainbow, del segundo al puesto 40, estaba el nombre de mario, y ahora estaba en el 41

O0o0o0o0o00o

_**Advertencia, intento de escena Lemon (si no te gusta, solo es necesario leer los últimos párrafos)**_

Aria tenia ciertos pasatiempos algo..adultos pro asi decirlo, como videos de lucha libre, algo de arte abstracto, mangas hentai y grabar parejas cuando estaban en lo suyo, su último video era sobre el capitán susnet shimer y su esposa amore candance, lo interesante del video es que luego se una tercera persona, una profesora suplemente llamada crysalis, y en esos momentos se encontraba viendo ese video con los audífonos puestos, su rostro estaba rojo y sus pensamientos eran de que lo que veía era algo malo y no debería ver….pero igual lo hacía, tan concentrada que no noto cuando tocaron su puerta, o cuando fue derribada por el ariete, incluso cuando el joven se acerco sigilosamente para ver lo que ella veía pro su celular, incluso le dio tiempod e ir pro palomitas, en un rato aria sintió una respiración cerca de ella, al voltear estaba mario comiendo palomitas, el solo se limito a responder si quería un poco

Aria: AHHHHHHHH

Mario: AHHHHHHHH

Aria: AHHHHHHH

Mario: AHHHHHHH….palomitas?

Aria al notarse descubierta, hizo lo mas sensato posible, en un movimiento de pierdas logro sujetarse del cuello del chico para azotarlo contra el suelo, al menos ver tantas veces la lucha libre servían de algo

Mario: escucha aria, conoces las reglas, pueden hacer lo que quieran en su cuarto, siempre que primero hagan sus deberes –con una venda en la frente por el golpe recibido-

Aria: …. (sentada en su cama recibiendo el regaño)

Mario: además que ya hablamos sobre estar gravando a la gente cuando está en "eso", solo falta que abra este armario y encuentre mas de esas cosas

Aria: espera, no lo abras!

El joven no reacciono a tiempo, abrió el armario y toneladas de mangas hentai le cayeron encima aplastándolo, aria deseaba que al tierra se la tragara en ese momento

Mario: vaya, hay de todo tipo aquí

Aria: no es verdad, no hay gore o NTR

Mario: si , esos géneros dan escalofríos….espera, anda de eso, se que eres joven y tienes las hormonas alborotadas, pero intenta limitarte con la compra de material adulto

Aria: … y tu que sabes de esto, no es mi culpa que seas un vejestorio para esto!

Si algo no le gustaba a aria era ser tratada como uan niña, y era lo que él estaba haciéndole sentir, el solo era un idiota que según había notado, paraba metido en su laboratorio con esas maquinas extrañas

Mario: tsk, mira quien lo dice

Aria: eres gay no?

Mario: eh?...que estas insinuando.

Aria: eso explicaría muchas cosas que he visto

Mario: que tonterías, solo no te excedas con estas cosas quieres?

El joven decidió terminar la conversación, este tipo de charlas no eran de su agrado, además del hecho de haber cambiado la ropa de muchas jóvenes (y de paso tomar foto a cada una a una velocidad de miedo), y ser aplastado por muchos mangas hentai estaban haciendo mermar su bloqueo, lo cual ya estaba débil por la inestabilidad de su cuerpo, por supuesto, aria notaba cuando alguien estaba perdiendo una pelea, y era el mejor momento para demostrar que ella mandaba para variar

Aria: solo durante sabe cuántos años encerrado en esta casa, es normal viendo tu apariencia de vagabundo

Mario: -puñalada al orgullo-

Aria: sin contar ese fetiche tuyo por los trajes de sirviente, lo cual demuestran un claro deseo de algo que jamás estará a tu alcance

Mario: -puñalada a los sueños-

Aria: sin contar que tu reputación de pervertido que según me entere, te tiene prohibido a muchos lugares, eso demuestra tu desesperación

Mario: -doble puñalada al orgullo y al autoestima-

En esos momentos mario estaba de rodillas con varias puñaladas invisibles al ojo humano, pero hay estaban, todas bien ensartadas hasta lo más profundo, lo mas honorable era irse de esa habitación y recuperarse, pero no, aria no lo dejaría irse, no hasta que entendiera que a ella nadie la mandaba y le daba ordenes

Aria: y si a eso le sumamos a tu ira la directora Celestia, demuestra el claro amor frustrado

Mario: …..ok. ahora si te pasaste

Si, ella había cometido un error fatal, y era hablar de aquella mujer, las puñaladas se cayeron de su espalda ya que el se paro con una aura y enojo notorio, aria retrocedió unos pasos, definitivamente la había cagado

Mario: ya veo…asi que quieres jugar rudo no?

Aria: espera, lo ultimo no fue…espera, que estas!

Aria fue empujada a su cama, antes que se parara, el ya estaba sobre ella, con ambos brazos en la cama impidiendo que escapara, creyó que era una broma de mal gusto, pero la mirada que tenia la paralizo, no era la mirada de enojo o cuando hacia una idiotez, era diferente, mas seria y con un brillo que no reconocía, para empeorar, recién se fijo que desde que despertó, no se había cambiado su ropa de dormir, al cual era un pequeño camisón y ropa interior oscura con toques sensuales, el joven acerco su rostro a ella para verla bien, luego bajo su rostro a su cuello y empezó a lamerlo

Aria: que estas…

Mario: tienes azúcar en el cuerpo

Aria: (debe ser de los dulces que desayune) deja de lamerme, es asqueroso!

Mario: no, sabe bien

Las palabras de aria no coincidían con lo que sentía, aquella sensación de ser tocada le estaba gustando, cuando el termino de lamer la azúcar de su cuello, siguió bajando, a pesar de las telas del camisón, este era muy delgado, lo cual le sentir como el la lamia, sentía ganas de morir de vergüenza cuando lamio en medio de sus pechos para luego empezar a besar hasta llegar su ombligo, ella seguía intentando sacárselo, pero a pesar que lo empujaba por la cabeza, no usaba nada de fuerza, en un intento aun consciente de negar que le gustaba la sensación que sentía

La mente de aria cada vez se perdía mas en las sensaciones que el le provocaba, tuvo un momento de lucidez cuando sentio que las caricias llegar a un punto muy sensible, el joven había llegado hasta su lado más intimo, incluso separo sus piernas un poco para tener mejor visión, a pesar que aquella tela interrumpía lo que buscaba, podía sentir el olor que despedía, aquel olor que lo embriagaba

Aria: espera, no, no lamas aahh! No…para…..no…no pares….

El joven empezó a lamer a través de la tela para luego succionar su intimidad, la forma en que el cuerpo de aria respondía a las cosas que él le hacía le nublaba totalmente el juicio, ver como su cuerpo de contorsionaba del placer que sentía, y los jugos que su intimidad empezaba a dejar salir, definitivamente su mente estaba totalmente nublada por ella

Las manso de aria que antes hacían esfuerzo por sacárselo de encima, ahora empujaban mas su cabeza para aumentar la sensación que le daba, cada lamida era como una corriente que recorría todo su cuerpo, aquellas sensaciones duraron varios minutos que le parecieron horas hasta que el momento llego, sujeto las sabanas con fuerza y movió su cintura hacia arriba, un último gemido fue la señal para que una sensación de gozo total la cubriera, había tenido su primer orgasmo, después de aquella sensación, se dejo caer, su respiración aun estaba agitada y no se atrevía a mirarlo al rostro, como mirar a alguien que se acababa de tomar aquello…

Mario pro su lado no desaprovecho ninguna gota de aquel néctar cuando termino, se levanto parar observarla mientras se limpiaba con su brazo lo que quedaba de aquel dulce en su rostro, no, no era suficiente, el deseaba mas, quería mas y lo obtendría, asi que acerco su rostro al de ella y la obligo a mirarlo, su rostro sonrojado y avergonzado sería algo que no olvidaría

Mario: se mía aria

Aria: si..

Los labios de ambos empezaban acercarse, el la deseaba, ella ya no mostraba deseos de rechazarlo, todo parecía que terminaría en algo profundo para ambos, cuando un ruido se escucho venir del primer piso

Adagio: ARIA, YA DESPIERTATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, QUE NO HARE TODO ESTO SOLA!

El grito de adagio provoco que ambos jóvenes volvieran en si, ambos notaron que estaban demasiado juntos, aria fue la primera en reaccionar, dándole un empujón, logrando tirarlo de la cama, de inmediato intento recordar que paso, los recuerdos llegaron rápido, tomo su sabana y corrió como el viento al baño, dejando a un joven tirado en el suelo algo confundido

Ella no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, tuvo que sentarse un momento para calmarse, las sensaciones y recuerdos de antes aun no se hiban de ella, y muy dentro de si, agradecía y maldecía adagio por haber interrumpido…

Aria: nono, agradecida, debo estar agradecida que interrumpiera, si no nosotros….ahhh, que estoy pensando!

Por su lado, mario se metió a su laboratorio y de inmediato se dio una ducha de agua fría, aunque no pareciera, el era el mas impactado por lo que sucedió, era la primer vez en su vida que perdia el control de esa manera, aun enfrentando a celestia siempre mantuvo cualquier sentimiento en raya, y ahora se había dejado llevar, el rostro de aria volvía a su cabeza, al igual que su sabor, así que volvió a meterla en agua fría

Mario: (esto es malo, si hubiera seguido…no, no puedo permitirme esto) computadora, quiero que prepares los cálculos de la energía total que hace falta, volveré en la noche en cuanto termine unos asuntos

CP: señor, suena alterado, está herido o algo?

Mario: no, estoy bien, solo que la inestabilidad de mi cuerpo me está volviendo cada vez mas débil, solo prepara los cálculos

Definitivamente debía terminar rápido el proyecto, o a este paso perdería totalmente el control uno de estos días y entonces…no, no lo permitiría, no caería, no perdería el control como alguna vez su alumno lo hizo, jamás permitiría flaquear ante nada, no seria otro rey sombra!

_**Continuara….**_

Y aquí el capitulo 3, se advirtió que habría escenas picosas ñam

Como ven, la trama se pone mucho mas seria, y quien seria la llamada misteriosa? (ok, tal vez con eso no fui muy sutil)

Con sonata, no se emocionen, creo que son lo que llamamos "celos de hermana menor"(¿?)

Siguiente capitulo:

_**Tratos sucios**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Silverwolf850:** es la motivación!(ojala se me diera asi en los estudios.)

**Cartman6x61:** y apareció tu oc, aunque tal vez vuelva por la revancha

**NertorHdez:** es que hablo en idioma scrable ñam (un idioma que debes cambiar el orden de palabras para que se entienda)…..ok no, mi word no detecta la palabra pro como un error T.T

_**Capitulo 4: tratos sucios**_

Adagio: y a ti que te sucede?

Aria: que me sucede de que?

Adagio: generalmente eres la primera en bufar molesta sobre este tipo de trabajos, pero ahora haces esto con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, aghh, hay un pájaro muerto acá!

Ambas jóvenes se encontraban en el techo limpiándolo con unas escobas, trapeadores y un arnés de seguridad en caso que se cayeran, ya que estaba en el tercer piso, adagio esperaba los bufidos de aria, eso siempre empezaba el tema de conversación y planes para cómo acabar con el maldito que le ahce hacer estos trabajos, pero ahora estaba hay sonriendo envuelta en sus propios pensamientos

Aria: solo estoy de buen humor es todo

Adagio: ohh. Así que la pequeña aria tuvo algo de "acción" con alguien?

Aria casi se cae del techo con lo que dijo

Adagio: eso confirma lo que dije, esta vez intenta no asustarlo o tirarlo de un risco

Aria: lo del risco fue un accidente!

Adagio: como sea, así que esta vez llegaste a algo, y como fue? Ojala hayas usado protección, suficiente con tenerlas a ti y sonata peleando como para tener un bebe llorando todo el dia

Aria: NO HICIMOS NADA DE LO QUE CREES!

Adagio: no? Que aburrido, pero bueno, y quien es el "afortunado" que sufrirá una paliza de hacer un mal movimiento?

Adagio con el pasar de los años había aprendido a usar la palabra para llegar a que las personas revelaran sus miedos, hacerlas poner nerviosas o manipularlas, su nivel era mucho más avanzad o que sus otras dos compañeras, y aprovechar el ponerla nerviosa hasta ese punto era de verdad divertido, lastimosamente alguien tuvo que interrumpir su diversión

Mario: oigannnnnn, ariaa, adagioooo

Adagio: que quieres ahora?

Mario: voy a salir y llegare tarde, deje el almuerzo y la cena lista, recuerden que no pueden hacer una fiesta, poner trampas en mi cuarto otra vez o pedir comida chatarra a domicilio

Adagio: mejor pídeme no respirar, sería más rápido!

Mario: y mas te vale que ese techo este limpio cuando vuelva!

Adagio: lo quieres limpio no? –Cogiendo una paloma muerto- pues toma tu limpieza!

Ambos jóvenes estaban comunicándose a gritos, ya que adagio estaba en el tercer piso en los techos y mario en el patio, adagio celebro ya que el pájaro le dio justo en la cabeza, provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción, lastimosamente su triunfo no le duro un poco, ya que un pulpo le impacto en la cabeza, el cual estaba vivo y se sujeto con sus 8 tentáculos de su cabello

Adagio: NO, NO MI CABELLO, TARDE 7 HORAS EN PEINARLO ASI, QUITAMELO!

Mario: (lo tiene merecido)

Mientras adagio corría de un lado a otro agitando los brazos en un intento por sacarse la criatura de su cabello, mario giro para ver aria, la cual le daba la espalda, el joven dio un suspiro, tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con ella, pero ahora tenia algo mas que hacer

Aria por su lado no quería o no tenia el valor para mirarlo a la cara, simplemente no sabia que decir después de lo que paso, y su rostro no ocultaba mucho lo que sentía ya que estaba sonrojada, aun recordaba aquella mirada,

Adagio: tierra llamando a aria, ya deja de pensar en el amor y ayúdame a subir! Ahhh, deja mi cabello en paz!

Aria: ( amor, no , simplemente no …no puede ser!)

Adagio maldecía a todos en ese momento, tanto correr provoco que tropezara y se cayera, el arnés le salvo la vida, pero ahora estaba colgada y con el pulpo aun en su cabeza

**O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o**

Manhatan, hora, 8 pm

Mario: (de nuevo aquí, ojala no tenga que recurrir a métodos violentos de nuevo)

Manhatan era una ciudad vecina de canterlot, donde el estatus social es importante, pero aun asi no tanto como que las personas humildes mueran de hambre o sean rechazada como parias, llegar aquí le tardaba solo 1h en tren, si no fuera pro que se durmió y termino en appalossa, un pueblo con estilo vaquero, tuvo que volver a tomar el tren, eso no hubiera tardado tanto, si no fuera por unos apaches que atacaron el tren, lo peor fue cuando algunos intentaron abordar el tren y el en un intento de sacarlos, termino derribando a una joven apache llamada litlestrongheart, luego los demás apaches lo atraparon, hubo ciertas confusión, una boda casi a la fuerza y una huida a caballo con muchas flechas detrás de el, pero al fin llego al lugar pactado

Mario: (debo recordar no volver a entrar a un tienda sin preguntar antes, aunque las apaches si que están en buena forma….no, concéntrate, negocios primero)

El joven no llevaba su usual bata de laboratorio, ahora usaba un gabardon azul claro con líneas celestes y en lso hombros un símbolo de un circulo y varios círculos más pequeños dentro del circulo grande, un jin y los primeros zapatos que se encontró, a fin de cuentas, la vestimenta y apariencia no era lo fuerte

Mario: (tal vez aria tenía razón y parezco un vago, pero el vagabundo de aquella esquina dijo que me veía genial)

El joven cruzo por el laberinto de edificaciones y callejones hasta llegar a una área bastante amplia con un enorme hueco en forma de cuadrado. Aquel lugar se solía usar para organizar peleas callejeras, tratos sucios y entre cosas, debido a que llegar hay era difícil pro que había que cruzar un laberinto de callejones, era un lugar perfecto, claro, hasta que un soplón revelo el lugar y la policía arresto a la mayoría de buscapleitos, justo cuando se daba la pelea entre la famosa nightmare moon y un tal tirek

A: al fin llegas

B: mira que hacernos demorar, no es bueno sabes

Mario: ya callense y denme la mercancía

A: mas respeto bastardo, si no te matamos es porque eres un cliente "especial" del jefe, que si no..

B: -apuntándolo con una pistola- terminemos con este, el dinero y te damos lo que quieres

El joven camino sin mostrar miedo, saco de sus bolsillos un fajo de billetes y se los tiro a ambos sujetos, ambos lo tomaron para luego mirarse las caras y sonreír, era una buena paga, asi que sacaron la mercancía, era un frasco de vidrio pequeño con una extraña cosa de colores en ella, ellos suponían que era alguna nueva droga, pero tenían órdenes directas de entregar la mercancía, cuando el joven tomo el frasco dio media vuelta y se retiro, apenas se alejo, los tipos le apuntaron, su misión solo era entregarle la mercancía, nada decía que no podían matarlo después, ya inventaría que el drogadicto quería mas y tuvieron que encargarse de el

B: tienes mala suerte

Se escucho un disparo, el cual impacto, pero no a su objetivo, mario había previsto esto y cogió la tapa de un tacho de basura y lo uso de escudo, B volvió a disparar una y otra vez, su ganas de verlo morir lo cegaban, que no se daba cuenta que la tapa estaba emitiendo una extraña energía negrusca

A: idiota, ya matalo!

B: eso intento! Cuidado!

La advertencia de b lego tarde, la tapa impacto con su compañero y algo raro paso, un golpe de eso por más veloz que se lance, a lo máximo que debería ser es tumbarlo o empujarlo un poco, pero la tapa al impactar lo arrastro hasta el muro, azotándolo de paso

Mario: a donde miras?

B: cuando…

El haberse distraído le dio oportunidad a mario de acercarse, lo primero que hizo fue sujetar el arma y poner un dedo detrás del gatillo, asi impidió que disparara, el maleante intento sacar otra arma, pero el joven le sujeto la muñeca, para luego alzar la pierna y dar un pisotón en la rodilla del maleante, un movimiento que sin problemas se destrozo la rodilla, el tipo cayo al suelo gritando de dolor mientras se sujetaba la pierna

A: maldito –parándose- fue como ser arrollado por un auto, vas a morir!

El otro sujeto se fue contra mario, este solo se movió a un lado para esquivar la arremetida, tomo el brazo de su atacante, el cual fue rodeado por una aura purpura para luego ser lanzado sin problemas contra el muro donde antes fue azotado como si no pesara nada, mario se acerco al tipo, el cual parecía dispuesto a seguir peleando, este solo piso un lado de la tapa de basura para que esta saliera disparada hacia arriba, emitiendo un brillo negruzco para impactar en la mandíbula del maleante, el sujeto al recibir el golpe, el cual por la forma que sonó fue como hubiera golpeado con algo bastante duro, cayó al suelo inconsciente, la tapa de basura cayó al suelo haciendo el típico ruido de metal

¿?: veo que lo que dicen es cierto, no eres una persona normal

Mario: o vaya, hola preciosa, me dirías tu nombre?

La joven, la cual tenía el cabello rosa, con un peinado que no sabría describir porque soy pésimo en los detalles, tenía la piel amarilla, ojos purpura, llevaba un traje como una monk (poner ragnarok monk en google para darse idea) lo mas notorio era los nudillos que llevaba en cada mano y la una mirada de confianza que tenia, venia acompañada de otros 3 sujetos con ropas parecidos a ella, aunque avista se notaba que ella era la jefa del grupo (es la oc de cartman, checar su perfil que hay tiene la descripción de su cabello)

¿?: mi nombre es yellow monk, y tu – dando un salto- estas muerto!

Yellow monk de un solo salto logro ponerse al lado de mario y darle un golpe con tal fuerza que lo mando del otro lado hasta chocar con varios tachos de basura, los cuales rodaron hasta caer dentro del hueco, el joven se levanto sujetándose donde le había dado el golpe, si que era rápida, la chica tomo a al maleante que estaba inconciente para arrojarlo sin problemas contra el, no debería ser problemas esquivarlo, cuando estaba pro caerla, yellow monk habai aprovechado esto para saltar hacia el, con el cuerpo evitando que la viera, cayo encima del cuerpo u lo impulso con fuerza, el joven tuvo que moverse rápido a un lado, no solo para esquivar el cuerpo lanzado, si no que la chica le cayo con una patada, la esquivo pero empezó a perder el equilibrio, la chica aprovecho esto para patear un tacho de basura contra al pared, la cual reboto y le dio al joven, para luego darle un golpe de palma, tirándolo al hueco donde se usaba para dar peleas callejeras

Mario: -levantándose- si que eres rápida y ágil, pero que buscan de mi, ya pague por lo que busco, porque la violencia?

Yellow: el jefe esta algo arto de que tu proyecto demore tanto y quiere respuestas, así que moleré a golpes y luego te llevaremos con el, simple no?

Mario: demasiado, aunque no sería mejor que fueras a tu casa? Ya es muy tarde para que una niña este a estas horas jugando

Yellow se enojo, pero no lo dejo ver, sonrió para ir contra el, el joven se movió a un lado para que chocara contra la pared, ella vio esto venir y uso la pared de apoyo para impulsarse y darle una patada, la cual lo saco de balance, ella de inmediato empezó a mandarle una lluvia de golpes, el cual el solo bloqueaba como podía, en eso le dio un codazo certero en el pecho, para luego darle un puñetazo ascendente en la mandíbula, el cual lo tiro al suelo, el golpe provoco que el frasco rodara por el suelo a sus pies de yellow, ella solo sonrió para disponerse a pisarlo, entonces lo sintió, le arrojaron un tacho de basura que la golpeo de lado, pero el peso del objeto estaba mal, era como si fuera empujada por un toro, ella se arrastro hacia abajo antes que fuera azotada contra los muros, el tacho dejo un cráter en la pared, vio su mirada hacia mario, el cual recogió el frasco y lo guardo en sus ropas

Mario: mas te vale no tocar esto

Yellow: los adictos agarrando valor para calmar su addicion

Mario: que no soy adicto!

Yellow: me vale, si eso te hace pelear, voy a destruir tu preciado frasco!

La chica volvió air contra el, dio un salto para darle una patada, ella sabia que se movería a un lado para esquivarla, pero no, el joven no lo hizo, solo emitió un brillo negruzco para recibir el golpe

Yellow: (que es esto, fue como golpear una pared de concreto)

Mario: mi turno –sujetándole la pierna-

Ella fue rodeado para una aura purpura para luego ser lanzada al aire como si no pesara nada, ya alto, ella logro recobrarse, podía fácilmente caer de grandes alturas sin problemas, pero el aura purpura que la rodeaba cambio a negruzco, entonces sintió como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada para luego caer a una gran velocidad sin poder moverse

Yellow: ahhgggg!

Los demás monk que miraban la pelea quedaron sorprendidos, cuando el cuerpo de la nada caía a una gran velocidad, fue detenida por una patada directo en el estomago, quedando hay tendida, mario pudo observar que ella seguía consciente y el aura oscura desaparecía de ella, quito el pie para dejarla caer, aun así, la chica parecía recia a rendirse, se levanto y volvió a ir contra el, el solo empezó a esquivarla, la chica era demasiada rápida para el, hasta que choco contra el muro

Yellow: eres mio ahora, AZURA!

Mario: maldición!

Azura era su mejor técnica, un golpe de palma que concentraba toda su energía espiritual y pura en un solo golpe bastante bestial, el joven solo se limito a cubrirse con la tapa de un tacho de basura, ella sonrio, haría pedazos ese tacho y su cara de paso

Yellow: (pero que, no es posible!)

El golpe, el cual emitió una ráfaga al impactar la tapa, la cual demostraba que si fue bastante fuerte, no había logrado romper la tapa, la cual emitía una aura negra, el joven aprovecho esto para sujetarla del brazo, volviendo a rodear el cuerpo de la chica con aquella aura purpura para luego lanzarla de nuevo al aire sin problemas, solo que esta vez lanzo la tapa de basura también, la cual giraba en si misma, la chica logro recuperarse, pero no logro esquivar la tapa, la cual antes de impactar con ella, cambio su aura purpura a negra, dándole en la mandíbula, sus ojos quedaron blancos unos segundos, pero no, ella no se rendiría, como pudo recupero la postura, solo para ver como el joven ya estaba arriba de ella con aquella aura purpura, la sujeto de un pie para hacerla girar en el aire para luego lanzarla al suelo, la aura de la chica se volvió negra y como si fuera un proyectil, azoto el suelo, creando un pequeño cráter

Yellow: (que clase de técnicas son esas….)

Monk: jefa, cuidado!

Mario: Preparada para sentir el peso del mundo?

Mario tomo la tapa de basura y la uso para amortiguo su cuida, o eso parecía, apenas la uso para caer, cayó a una gran velocidad, yellow se paro rápido y salto hacia atrás, justo a tiempo, porque donde cayo mario, no solo creó un gran hoyo, si no que provoco una rotura media, ahora el hueco cuadrado era circular, incluso se sintió un pequeño temblor cuando cayo

Mario: -levitándose- ese último si me dolió, siento un pequeño calambre en mis piernas –sacudiéndose el polvo- ya te rendiste?

Yellow: jamás! No se qué usaras, pero jamás me rendiré! –poniéndose en pose de batalla-

Mario: ok, entonces…

Yellow: que….que pasa con esa mirada!

Mario tenía un brillo de perversidad y miraba fijamente a yellow, poniéndola nerviosa, el joven fue contra ella, y en un segundo apareció atrás de ella, una ráfaga de aire rodeo el lugar, uno de los monk se cayó algo en el rostro en esos momentos

Monk: esto es…

Monk2: lancería femenina no?

Yellow: tu….

Mario: nada mal apra ser una niña

Monks: jefa!

Yellow: kyaaaaaa!

En efecto, yellow monk había sido desvestida en cosa de 1 segundo, la rafaga de aire esparció sus ropas por todo el callejón, dejándola como dios la trajo al mundo, sus sirvientes cayeron de inmediato ante una hemorragia nasal, mario solo sonrió, generalmente tomaba fotos de estas cosas, pero era mejor no tener una foto de una joven desnuda, eso podría atraer problemas

Yellow: YO ME VOY A VENGAR DE ESTO, LO JURO!-corriendo con sus ropas en sus manos-

Monks: espéranos jefa! –corriendo atrás de ella-

Mario: ufff, si que era resistente, al menos –mirando el frasco- podre comprobar si es cierto, ya me…esperen….-mirando su reloj- o mi&amp;/(&amp;(/((, perderé el ultimo autobús a canterlot!

**O0o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Canterlot-hogar de mario zekeda- hora, medianoche

Mario: (tuve que venirme caminando….incluso juraría que vi un platillo volador llevarse una vaca y un militar disparándole al platillo con una pistola que lanzaba misiles rastreadores…pero al fin en casa)

Mario suspiro tranquilo, metió la llave y entro, al fin en casa, donde había paz (mientras el trió de revoltosas no estuviera despierta) tranquilidad y tacos en la refri, todo estaba oscuro, así que decidió ir en silencio, después de todo, ver en la oscuridad es algo que ya estaba acostumbrado, cuando en eso se prendió la luz de golpe

Mario: eh?

Adagio: veo que al fin llegas

Mario: ah, hola adagio

Adagio: estas son horas de llegar?

Mario: pues este…

Adagio se encontraba sentada en un sillón con un camisón rojo con algunas telas transparentes dejando ver su ropa interior roja, ella no tenia en usar ropa para resaltar su sensualidad, a diferencia de sonata que usaba una pijama de dos piezas con corazones o aria que dormía con un polo y pantalones de pijamas, aunque mario no parecía notar esto

Mario: tenía algunos negocios que requirieron mucho tiempo, luego s eme hizo tarde para..

Adagio: -acercándose a el-

Mario: eh?

Adagio: -sacando un pelo de sus ropas- rosa, un color de pelo interesante ya que ninguna de las 3 tiene ese color de cabello, y al parecer es de mujer, puedes explicarlo?

Ok, ahora mario se preguntaba como termino en esta situación tan…..extraña? el no sabía cómo explicar que fue a manhatan por una frasco de un material extraño y termino peleando y desvistiendo a una jovencita luchadora…ok, lo ultimo tal vez debería evitar decirlo, aunque termino diciendo solo balbuceos, adagio solo lo miro con desaprobación para irse a su cuarto

Mario: no, espera adagio, puedo explicarlo, de verdad!

Adagio: -en el marco de su puerta dándole la espalda- aria y sonata estaban preocupada por qué no llegabas, incluso sonata te dejo hecha la cena y quería contarte como te fue el dia, pero supongo que eso no te importa

Mario: eso no es..

Adagio: por cierto, cerré con llave la puerta de tu cuarto, así que hoy dormirás en el sofá, buenas noches

Mario intento alcanzar adagio para explicarle, pero solo recibió un portazo en la nariz, se sobo la cara y decidió marcharse, comprobó que su puerta de su cuarto estaba de verdad cerrada, lastimosamente la única copia la dejaba en su casa, ya que las chicas solían limpiar cada tanto su cuarto, dejaba las llaves, se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba, como dijo adagio, la cena tapada, era uno de sus platillos favoritos, lo cual empeoraba el sentimiento que estaba sintiendo

Mario: no sé porque, pero siento que metí la pata por algo que no hice –llorando exageradamente- esto esta bueno T.T

Una vez terminado la cena, se dirigió al patio, ya que tendría que dormir en el sofá, al menos confirmaría algo primero

Mario: -derramando algo del contenido del frasco en sus dedos- ….ese bastardo, esto es magia con energía vital….-llamando por su celular-

¿?: vaya, asi que mi soldados te mandaron el mensaje no?

Mario: el trato queda cancelado

¿?: Buena broma

Mario: ….

¿?: -con un tono serio- sabes que te matare si te atrevez no?

Mario: tendrás que dar conmigo primero, para entonces ya me habre ido

¿?: Sin mis recursos? La única razón por la que sigues vivos es porque tu invento me permitirá tomar lo que esas bastardas me arrebataron, si tu cree…

Mario: haz lo que quieras, no me importa la verdad –colgando- supongo que tendré que reunir la magia necesaria, pero como puedo producir tal cantidad necesaria…..mejor lo veo mañana

El joven camino desganado por la casa, si no fuera porque su puerta estaba cerrada, se pondría a planear su siguiente paso, pero no, una joven tenía que acusarlo de algo que no hizo y hacerle sentir culpa, definitivamente no es su día

Mario: (que más puede pasarme hoy!)

En eso, mientras se dirigía al famoso sillón, un puerta se abrió, fue tomado del brazo y jalado, la puerta se cerro, el no sabía que pasaba, pero cuando se dio cuenta, fue empujado a una cama y no podía pararse ya que alguien estaba encima de el con ambos brazos impidiendo que se escapara

Mario: aria?

Aria: te estaba esperando

En ese momento el sintió un dejabu bastante raro, a la vez confusión de cómo termino en el cuarto de aria tan tarde, sobre su cama, con ella encima de el con una mirada que no indicaba nada bueno, para empeorar, ella estaba con el pelo suelo, dándole una apariencia más bella y sensual, si a eso le sumamos que su ropa de dormir era ahora lencería color blanco, pues…

Mario: (ouhhh….esto no va terminar bien…)

**Oo00o0o0o0o0o0**

En otro lugar, en un edificio de 50 pisos justo en la cima, donde todas las paredes eran de vidrio un sujeto apretaba con furia su celular para luego tirarlo contra la pared, este vestía un traje muy fino y elegante, pero el cuarto estaba oscura, y la luna estaba tapada por las nubes, dándole un toque siniestro

¿?: -apretando un comunicador- tráiganmelo ahora!

Secretaria: si jefe

Las puertas de la gran oficina se abrieron, unos sujetos que parecían guardias de seguridad, los cuales estaban armados, trajeron un sujeto esposado con un traje de presidiario

¿?: Bienvenido, si te traje aquí, es porque tus habilidades nuevas me llaman la atención, sabrás que harás lo que pido sin rechistar o no vivirás otro segundo en este mundo no?

¿?: si...

¿?: Tranquilo, solo te pedirá una cosa, cúmplela y te daré todo lo que siempre quisiste, poder, dinero, todo será tuyo, aunque te necesito en tu mejor condición, así que, cuanto tardaras en recuperarte

El prisionero, el tenia la piel roja y a la vista era un viejo, tomo las muñecas de los que lo trajeron y succiono la energía vital de ambos, los guardias cayeron al suelo agotados, el solo unos segundos aquel anciano había hecho algo para dejarlos en ese estado

¿?: Con la magia tan pobre de este mundo, al menos 1 mes, claro, si tengo la "libertad" para moverme como deseo

¿?: la tendrás, solo –apretando un botón- no me falles tirek, o lo lamentaras

Tirek: -sin sus esposas- tranquilo, cumpliré lo que pides con gusto, pero que quieres exactamente?

¿?: -lanzándole una foto- a el, localiza donde vive, hay debe tener algo parecido a un portal –sacando un cigarro- cuando lo tengas, mátalo

Tirek: escuche rumores que hay ciertas chicas que están con el, además que tiene amistades que de verdad quiero volver a ver, que hago con ellas?

¿?: -sonriendo- puedes divertirte con ellas si lo deseas, solo tráeme su invento y su vida

Tirek: será un placer

Las cosas parecían complicarse cada vez mas y mas

_**Continuara…. **_

_Aclaro que mario no tiene superfuerza o algo asi, big mad y maud pie lo superan en ese campo con creces, y mas aun que esta "inestable", mas adelante explicaría que fue todo lo que uso, o capaz alguien lo descubra antes o.o_

_Y si, la situación con las dazzling cada vez esta mas rara ñam_

_Aclaro que esta historia se mueve mas rapido que la otra por que aqui la historia se mueve con un solo personaje, con la otra son variso a la vez, y que ando en examenes ñam._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Haseo55:**__ final feliz, no sabria decirte, pero pronto activare el FA en elfic, que significa, ya lo veras hehe_

_**Silverwolf850:**__ sale, deja de leer mi mente y dar spoilers o.o_

_**Cartman6x61:**__ tendras que hacer cola, ya hay medio mundo esperando para lastiamrloxD_

_**Capitulo 5-Metodos Drasticos-1ra parte**_

_Mario: y donde estoy ahora?_

_El joven no recordaba como despertó en aquel lugar tan extraño, era u nescenario totalmente vacio, miro a todos lados hasta que las luces se iluminaron, dejando ver a alguien atars suyo_

_Mario: a-a-aria o.o?_

_Aria: al fin llegas_

_El se giro y quedo estático, frente a el esta aria blaze, no sería problema si no fuera porque llevaba una camisa a botones y una minifalda_

_Aria: listo para actuar cielo?_

_Mario: a que te refieres con …!_

_El joven quedo sorprendido, no solo por el tono sensual que aria usaba, si no porque se acerco, rodeándolo con sus brazos y lo beso, era un beso intenso, podía sentir su lengua atacar la suya sin piedad, la música empezó a sonar y parecía que la música iba con el ritmo de sus acciones, después de varios segundos lo cual parecieron horas, ambos se separaron, solo un hilo fino de saliva que salía de la boca de ambos se dejo ver_

_Mario: (mi cabeza…..no..no puedo mas…)_

_Su mente se nublo totalmente, preso de sus deseos la cargo y la puso sobre el piano, y empezó a desabrochar lentamente su camisa mientras volvía a besarla, luego dirigió sus labios a su cuello y iba bajando sus caricias mientras abría su camisa_

_Aria: ohhh…sigue….no pares…._

Mario: wahhhh!-despertando- pero que…..-viendo debajo de su sabana- ok, ni mas vuelvo a leer fanfics rango T de mi litle human antes de irme a dormir, mendigo silverwolf850 y su imaginación lemon….

El joven despertó agitado, el sueño había sido demasiado real, aun sentía el olor y sabor de ella…

Mario: tal vez debí alejarme cuando pude

_**Flash back**_

_Después de que aria lo metiera de sorpresa a su cuarto y lo tumbara en la cama y se pusiera sobre el, ambos se miraron directamente y….nada, simplemente nada pasaba_

_Aria: …._

_Mario: esto…no sabes como seguir desde este paso no?_

_Aria: tsk- sentándose- mejor vete_

_Mario: -sentándose- aria, puedo preguntarte algo?_

_Aria: que?_

_Mario: sientes algo por mi?_

_La pregunta la tomo pro sorpresa, ella no había pensado o no quería pensar en eso, simplemente había hecho lo que hizo porque quería volver a sentir aquellas sensaciones que el la hizo sentir en la mañana, luego recordó las palabras de adagio, amor acaso? No, no era eso, no lo era…_

_Aria: no lo se..-mirando a otro lado- tal vez solo me deje llevar_

_Mario: si, también yo –rascándose detrás de la cabeza- me gustaría poder dejarme llevar por mis deseos, pero no puedo dejar atrás lo sentimientos, no se si me dejo entender_

_Aria lo miro unos segundos para luego sonreír y acariciarle la cabeza_

_Aria: eres un tonto, de seguro morirás virgen_

_Mario: eso duele T.T_

_Aria: tonto, es mejor que te vayas a dormir_

_Mario: si , tienes razón –yéndose- solo olvido algo_

_Antes que aria pudiera reaccionar, el joven se sentó al lado de ella y junto sus labios con los suyos , ella quedo sorprendida, intento para el beso, pero el joven la tomo de la cintura para recostarla en la ama sin detener el beso, ella volvió a dejarse por aquella sensación, solo que esta ahora era mas cálida, estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, sus alientos estaban agitados, ella quería saber por que hizo eso, estaba confundida, pero el la interrumpió_

_Mario: recuerdo esto aria, yo también tengo un límite, te juro que si algo así vuelve a pasar, no me importa lo que suceda, tomare todo de ti aria, tu cuerpo, tu corazón, tu amor, no me importa como lo logre, pero lo hare –sonriendo perversamente- después de todo, a mi no me gusta compartir las cosas más amo aria_

_Aria no sabía que decir, el joven estaba sobre ella con una mirada intensa, acaso eso era uan declaración, o una advertencia que se iba a declarar, después de aquellas palabras el joven le sonrio para retirarse, dejándola hay echada mirando el techo intentando saber que paso _

_Aria: ….tonto…._

_**Fin del flash back**_

EL joven estaba mordiendo con enojo el sillón, cualquiera diría que era un joven comprensivo y pensaba en los sentimientos de la chica, y era cierto, el no quería usarla, y eso mismo lo enojaba

Mario: (ten valores decían, eso te hará feliz decían, no dijeron que eso hiba a terminar a ponerme de protagonista de la futura película, virgen a lso 2000 años…) no, debo prevalecer, y si es necesario, pasare TODA la noche reforzando mis valores y…

10 segundos después..

Mario: ZzzzZzzzZ….

**Oo00o0o0o0o0**

Sonata: jefe, está despierto, holaaaaa

Mario: Zzzzz….no…el traje de conejo le queda mejor….eh, sonata?

Sonata: buenos días jefe, como amaneció?

Mario: bien creo…-limpiándose la baba- esto sonata..

Sonata: si?

Mario: que llevas puesto?

Sonata: le gusta? No me queda mal verdad?

Mario tuvo que limpiarse bien los ojos por lo que estaba creyendo ver, sonata giraba para que la viera bien, y de verdad lo sorprendió, ella estaba llevando las ropas de adagio, se le veía….curiosa pro así decirlo

Mario: te ves bien sonata, pero no sabía que tenias las mismas ropas que adagio

Sonata: ah? No las tengo

Mario: espera, entonces de donde…..o.o

Sonata: son de ella, las vi colgadas y no pude resistirlo, ahora soy adagio y todos están bajo mis hechizo

Mientras sonata intentaba hacer una imitación algo extraña de adagio, mario pegaba su cuerpo al sillón asustado, detrás de sonata estaba adagio, ella había tomado un baño, solo para despertar y ver que sus ropas fueron robadas y usadas, su mirada definitivamente demostraba enojo, el joven estaba asustado, pero luego la vio bien y se abochorno un poco, adagio estaba a la vista, empapada y con uan toalla apenas cubriendo su intimidad y dejando ver su bella figura, fue uan buena vista antes de que se escucharan unos golpes y algunos gritos de dolor

.

Aria: y que paso exactamente?

Mario/sonata: -con un chichón en la cabeza cada uno-

Adagio: nada que deba repetirse al menos que quieran volver a ser castigados

Mario: pero yo no hice nada

Sonata: al menos hay muffin de desayuno!

Adagio: sonata, usa los cubiertos, y tu no estás en posición de quejarte

Mario: yo no hice nada!

Adagio: aria cariño, sírveme un poco mas quieres?

Aria: tsk, ya que

El desayuno se había vuelto una rutina entre los 4, aria quejándose de cualquier orden, sonata disfrutando su comida y peleando pro cualquier cosa con aria, y tanto mario como adagio discutiendo por trivialidades, se podría decir que eran como una familia, siendo adagio y mario los padres y aria y sonata las hijas que paran peleando

Cuando el desayuno termino, mario indico que llevaría a sonata y aria a la escuela, adagio recalco que ella no iba a ir, el joven suspiro fastidiado, si ella no hiba Celestia hiba a seguir llamándolo

Mario: bueno, si no vas, entonces harás una tarea "especial"

Adagio: ya tuve que limpiar el techo lleno de animales muerto, nada puede ser peor que eso

Mario: hoho, eso crees?

Mientras sonata y aria se dirigieron a la cochera, mario indico a adagio que lo siguiera hasta lo que parecía un pozo con una puerta cerrada con varios candados

Mario: es simple, en este pozo subterráneo esta las alcantarillas de la casa, solo debes revisar que el motor no esté oxidado, de estarlo, solo échale algo de aceite y petróleo y listo

Adagio: entiendo, porque la lanza y escudo?

Mario: veras- abriendo el candado- alla abajo esta una mascota que ..

Cuando abrió el candado, se puso a explicar sobre su mascota que vivía en el pozo, tan absorto estaba en su relato que no se fijo cuando un par de tentáculos tomaron adagio de la cintura, la chica de inmediato intento quitarse a la criatura como podía, pero esta la intentaba meter al pozo, a ella no le estaba gustando como la criatura la movía de un lado a otro o que esos tentáculos se movieran de una forma pervertida pro su cuerpo

Mario: y así lo metí en el pozo, no tendrás problemas no? Esto, que te paso adagio?

Adagio: -respirando pesadamente- debes estar bromeando si piensa que bajare hay!

Mario: para eso está la lanza, solo pícalo si te fastidia, aunque debo decir que se torna más agresivo cuando hay mujeres cerca, es eso o la escuela, decide

.

Sonata: que bien, adagio también vendrá! –abrazando adagio-

Aria: y que te paso? Parece que hubieras peleando con un tiburón

Adagio: -algo desarreglada- solo cállense

Mario: bueno chicas, andando!

El joven al arrancar el auto, este se movió a gran velocidad para atras y empezó a dar círculos en reversa a 40km/h, para finalmente detenerse de golpe, sobra decir que aria y adagio estaba sujetaas fuertemente al sillón con cara de espanto

Mario: o, parece que deje la opción en reversa escendida, que tonto de mi

Sonata: otra vez!

Mario: ok, ahora si a la escuela!

**Oo00o0o0o0o0o**

Flash: enserio un auto se estrello en el 2do piso?

Bigmac: eyupp

Flash: de verdad suena fantasioso y extraño, es como decir que un auto fuera a caerme mientars estamos en esta cancha deportiva..y ese ruido?

Bigmac: -alejandose rápidamente-

Big mac y flash estaban caminando por la cancha de futbol hablando tranquilamente, cuando un auto blanco cayó encima de flash aplastándolo, el pobre no tuvo n itiempo de esquivarlo, pero como u n auto aterriza en medio de un capo de furbol?

Flash: -debajo del auto- estoy bien….

Mario: justo a tiempo

Aria: -saliendo del auto y besando el suelo- tierra al fin! No volveré a despegare deti!

Sonata: te gusta comer tierra aria? Deberé hacerme un taco de lodo entonces

Adagio: -aun sujeta al asiento del auto- vi mi vida en solo unos segundos….

Mario: vamos, no exageren, a sonata le agrado

Parlantes: Mario zekeda, favor de venir a la oficina de la directora INMEDIATAMENTE!

Mario: tsk, ahora que hice?

**O0o0o00o0o0**

Celestia: ahora una cancha? enserio! no entiendo como es lógicamente posible que aterrices un auto en ese lugar!

Mario: esta vez fue culpa de ese mono, me dio las indicaciones incorrectas!

Celestia: sin excusas!

Mario: bueno, ya las 3 están en la escuela, así que ya no es necesario que yo esté aquí, asi que..

Celestia: aun no acabamos, hay algo que quiero que hagas

Mario: la respuesta es no

Celestia: primero escucha lo que tengo que decir

Mario: ok, pero más te vale que no sea una tontería

Un sonoro QUE se escucho de la oficina de la directora, luna escucho el ruido y suspiro preocupada, su hermana si debía estar demente de pedirle "eso", sabía que mario jamás daría su brazo a torcer por su hermana, y aun asi…

**O0o0o0o0o0o0**

Las clases en canterlot high school ya habían comenzado, muchos estaban en clase escuchando a los profesores atentamente, otros durmiendo, salvo la clase 6 que poesía, el cual la profesora no llegaba, así que aprovechaban para pasar el rato

Adagio: para eso me hicieron venir?

Aria: bien hecho adagio –poniendo los pies en su escritorio-

Adagio: fueron ustedes la que querían asistir a este lugar en primer lugar, asi que cayense y se aguantan

Sunset: vamos chicas, de seguro algo le paso a la profesora y pro eso demora

Sunset había tenido la suerte de tocarle la primera clase con las dazzling sin ninguna de sus otras amigas en la clase, con sonata era más fácil tratar, pero aria y adagio, no es que no confiara en ellas, aunque era eso mismo, la sonrisa malvada de ambas la ponían nerviosa, como si tramaron algo malo, pero no podían hacer mucho sin sus collares…..no?

En eso, el megáfono de la dirección se activo, al parecer por accidente ya que se escuchaba una discusión, una voz era la directora, al otra era una desconocida, salvo par las dazzling

Sonata: ese no es el jefe?

Adagio: al fin algo entretenido

.

**Nota.- desde ahora pondré la charla entre Celestia y mario, pero toda la escuela esta oyendo-**

Mario: ni hablar! Me rehusó totalmente a esto!

Celestia: deja de actuar como un niño y madura de una vez, no puedes pasar toda tu vida encerrado en ese laboratorio

Mario: que tiene de malo! Es mi problema lo que hago con mi tiempo!

Celestia: desperdicias un gran talento, además de asi evitar a todos los que te rodean!

Mario: yo evitar? Según recuerdo siempre ayude cuando era importante, y porque yo tenía que verlos a ustedes? Ustedes jamás me visitaron si no era para pedirme algo!

Celestia: eso n oes..

Mario: no? Entonces dime, fuera de las visitas de shining por que su hermana es mi estudiante, en 3 años ni luna o tu me visitaron, aunque por tu parte me da igual si te veo o no

Celestia: sabes que ella necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse!

Mario: nah, meras escusas, no aceptare lo que pides, y no puedes obligarme!

_Los estudiantes y maestros estaban atentos a la discusión que se desarrollaba, tanto que ni cuenta se daban que los demás alumnos también estaban oyendo _

Celestia: a donde crees que vas?

Mario: esta charla acabo, me voy

Celestia: no puedes, es por tu propio bien mario, entiéndelo!

Mario: ya te dije, no hay nada que puedas hacer para convencer

Celestia miraba molesta a su viejo compañero, ella sabía que el tiene muchos talentos, pero jamás los demostraba, se mantenía a raya de todo para aislarse de todos, pero no esta vez, no iba a dejar que se escapar, aun si tuviera que usar "eso" otra vez

Celestia: no? Estas seguro?-sentándose en su escritorio- según recuerdo, había algo por lo cual jamás rechazaste algo que te pedía mario

El joven sintió un escalofrió en su espalda, el tonito que estaba usando no le estaba gustando

Mario: n-no se de que estás hablando

Celestia: no? sabes, yo aun se hacerlo bien, y se que te gusta mucho

Mario: …no, no volveré a caer en eso!

_Ahora si toda la escuela estaba atento a la charla que se estaba dando, incluso adagio la cual leía una revista dejo de hacerlo al sentir el tono de Celestia, reconocía un intento de manipulación de inmediato_

Celestia: si quieres puedo abrirlo un poco para que veas mejor

Mario: ….

Celestia: se nota que te gusta lo que vez

_Ahora casi toda la escuela tenía un sonrojo leve en sus caras_

Mario: yo…yo no…

Celestia: vamos, solo acepta y podrás probar, aun recuerdo la primera vez que lo probaste lo que te di, solías ir a mi casa de noche como un pequeño perrito queriendo mas

Mario: n oes verdad!

Celestia: entonces no quieres? Si es así por que no dejas de mirarlo, puedes tocarlo y comprobar que sigue siendo tan suave como recuerdas

Mario: …solo un poco..

_Rarity: o santo cielo, como pueden estar dando a revelar ese tipo de cosas_

_Rainbow: shh, caya, se pone bueno –babeando-_

_Flutershy: …_

_Pinkie: no entiendo, y pro que Flutershy esta en schock?_

Celestia: tranquilo, puedes tocar lo que quieras, no et juzgare

Mario: …..es suave..

Celestia: buen chico, se que ha pasado tiempo, tanto tiempo en ese laboratorio, hace cuanto que no pruebas esa sensación?

Mario: ….ya hace años…

Celestia: solo acepta y te dejare tomarlo T-O-D-O

Mario: yo…

_La escuela de estar escuchando estaba ahora ansiosa, los alumnos en sus mentes alentando al sujeto que de una ves aceptara, otros que luchara con la tentación, y estaban a la directora Celestia desde una nueva perspectiva muy adulta_

Luna: hermana- entrando a la dirección- ya es suficiente!

Mario: ah luna!

Celestia: que haces aquí luna?

Luna: detener esto, no puedes hacer que acepte usando…..tu sabes!

Celestia: de veras? –acercándose a su hermana- según recuerdo, cuando el lo probo, cierta hermanita pequeña estaba celosa y decidió también darle de probar una muestra de lo que ella podía darle

Luna/mario: pero como es que…

Celestia: ninguno era muy silencioso, recuerda que tu cuarto estaba al lado del mio

_Ahora muchos estudiantes varones solo pensaban que el sujeto era un bastardo con suerte y otros ya lo tenían como héroe, con las alumnas el pensamiento ya era demasiado variado, algunas estaban muy atentas a lo que sucedía como Rainbow y applejack aunque estaba intentaba evitar que notaran esto mirando a otro lado con la cara roja, el club de teatro estaba escribiendo todo lo que sucedía_

_Con las dazzling era otra historia, sonata tenía un leve sonrojo, la escena ya había sido demasiado clara al punto que ella entendió que pasaba, aria solo esperaba que el idiota saliera de hay, aunque no es que le importara, y con adagio, bueno, no sabría que decir, pero el aura roja que emitía no podía significar nada bueno_

Celestia: sabes Mario, si aceptas, luna también puede dártelo, se que ella estará más que a gusto, no luna?

Luna: …si..

Mario: luna….

Celestia: y que dices?

Mario yo…..

_en eso, el megáfono se desactivo, un sonoro NOOOOOO se escucho por casi toda la escuela, justo cuando se ponía bueno, un derrame nasal masivo cuando la sub directora luna acepto, y muchas maldiciones y envidias de varios varones y también mujeres_

Aria: ese idiota, no crees que…adagio?

Sonata: donde esta?

.

Adagio: QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO IDIOTA DEGENERADO!

Celestia/luna/mario: eh?

Es difícil saber en qué momento adagio había llegado a la dirección y de una patada derribo la puerta, que de paso salió volando por la ventana, esperaba encontrar una como Celestia teniendo atados de un collar al idiota y a su hermana de paso, y ella no lo aceptaría, no es que le importara lo que el hacía, solo que si el y Celestia llegaba a algo, posiblemente el tendría una aliada y cuando llegara el momento de derrotar al tipo ese, solo complicaría las cosas, o al menos esa era su razón para entrar de esa manera

Celestia: ah, adagio, quieres un poco?

Adagio: pero que…eso es…

Mario: es turron, es el mejor dulce que existe, pero no me importa, no voy a dejarme convencer! no importa lo suave….y delicioso que sea….

Luna: shi quelles sírvete un posho (hablando mientras comia)

El rostro de adagio era todo un poema, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura y salió de hay lo mas discreta que pudo

**O0o0o0o0o00o0o**

Aria: y entonces que paso?

Adagio: nada , eso paso

Sonata: te sucede algo dagi? No tienes hambre?

Adagio: si me ofreces un taco, te lo meto por la nariz

Sonata: pero no creo que entre

Aria: -facepalm-

En eso, la puerta se abrió, era la directora Celestia, los alumnos se quedaron violándola un buen rato sin poder evitar sonrojarse

Celestia: queridos alumnos, debo informar que la profesora de poesía estará ausente unos meses por licencia por su embarazo, así que les hemos conseguido un profesor suplente, no se dejen engañar por su apariencia, es muy bueno en este campus, adelante por favor

Alumnos: …

Celestia: ejem,. Dije, adelante porfavor

Nada pasaba

Celestia: disculpen unos segundos

La directora salió del aula, se escucho un ajetreo y un sujeto fue lanzado al aula justo en el escritorio del profesor, la directora cerró la puerta para dejar a los alumnos con su nuevo profesor con una sonrisa de satisfacción y triunfo

Mario: -parándose- maldita bruja…-mirando a los alumnos- ok, escuchen bien pequeños bastardos, seré su profesor desde ahora, y quiero dejar algo en claro

Mario por error lanzo una regla a los focos de techo arriba de el, provocando que arriba de el salieran varias chispas

Mario: NINGUNO DE USTEDES PASARAN ESTE CURSO! Además que estoy muy cansado en estos momentos como para aguantarlos

Toda el aula se puso nerviosa, el nuevo profesor los acaba de amenazar técnicamente, sonata estaba feliz que el fuera su maestro, adagio estaba en "no puede ser" y aria estaba recordando cierto tema hentai que le gustaba donde el profesor se aprovecha de la inocencia de la alumna, solo que ahora ella y el idiota eran los personajes de la historia, decidió ocultar el rostro detrás de un libro

El destino podía ser muy caprichoso a veces

**O0o0o0o0o00o0o**

Discord: definitivamente ofrece un caos delicioso

Discord, aquel adulto a los que muchos le apodaban " el amor del caos" debido a sus múltiples jugarretas y bromas que carecían de sentido y dejaban todo en total caos, miraba el video de la pelea que tuvo el joven zekeda y la monk, pero no lo gravo claro está, solo dejo inconsciente con un pollo de hule a los sujetos que grabaron la pelea, todo el trato era un señuelo para ver de que era capaz, para su suerte, el era el único que tenia la prueba de lo que el era capaz

¿?: así que el pequeño tiene secretos

Discord: si, servirá para chantajes futuros, pero de momento le dare una copia, como muestar de mi buena fe al hacer negocios

¿?: recuerda darme una copia, de seguro a shining armor le gustaría saber por quien tiene de maestro su pequeña hermana

Discord: solo si me dejas estar presente crysalis

Crysalis: dalo por echo

**O0o0o00o0o0o**

Justo en ese mismo momento, de la estatua de la escuela salía cierta estudiante-pony-princesa, estaba emocionada de visitar a sus amigas de otro lado del espejo

Twilight: me pregunto como estarán als chicas, ojala que a Rainbow no se le haya subido lo de la banda de rock de nuevo

Spike: tranquila twilight, veras que todas siguen igual de unidas de cómo las dejaste

Twilight: eso espero, aunque no entiendo porque la princesa Celestia me pidió que usara esto en este mundo?

Spike: y exactamente qué es?

Twilight: -sosteniendo un collar con símbolos de runas- es un Runa, no existen muchos datos de donde provienen o que significan, pero la princesa dijo que la tuviera conmigo todo el tiempo, de que esto me permitirá registrar posible magias extrañas

Spike: es extraño, aquí casi no hay magia, claro, salvo las sirenas que nos ataron la otra vez

Twilight: tranquilo spike, de seguro será una visita tranquila esta vez, y si algo sucede, la amistad podre hacerle frente a todo

Sin que twilight lo supiera, su presencia mágica no paso desapercibida, una maquina había detectado su llegada

_Laboratorio de Mario Zekeda_

Cp: …fuente de magia localizada…..registrando….buscando…..localizando…..resultados completos, ser con gran cumulo de magia detectado y localizado…..activando preparativos para la operación "Métodos Drásticos"….esperando confirmación del maestro

_**Continuara…..**_

_**Alfin, capitulo 5, la verdad elcapitulo era mucho mas largo, pero como son 4am, lo dejare de momento hasta aquí, tengo sueño.**_

_**Se aproxima una pelea, y tal vez la música no baste esta vez….**_

_**El próximo capitulo posiblemente tenga otro intento de escena lemon con otra de lasdazzling…..o otra persona ñam**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Haseo55:** deja que vivan con la ilusión y el traumaxD

**Cartman6x61**: mario n oes pervertido!...bueno, lo es, pero tiene sus razones n-n

**Silverwolf850:** Celestia tiene sus trucos para saber manipular, cuidado con ella o-o

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sábado- hora 9pm-lugar, barranco cerca a los muelles**

Era sábado en la noche, mucha gente en estos momentos estaban afuera divirtiéndose, en especial en la feria en el muelle, juegos, comida, el mar, todo estaba envuelto en un ambiente de fiesta, en especial por cierto grupito de jovencitas que estaba haciéndose de fama con su rock, aun en aquel barranco, se podía escuchar su música y la alegría de todos, lástima que debería terminar todo eso ahora

En la punta de la colina, una persona miraba la feria, llevaba un gabardon azul oscuro con líneas celestes, en lso hombros llevaba el símbolo de un circulo morado y varios círculos mas pequeños dentro del círculos, en la espalda el dibujo de un meteoro purpura, su piel era color carne, todo su cabello estaba peinado para atrás, usaba unos pantalones deportivos negros y un polo blanco, su rostro estaba cubierto por unos lentes futuristas (para los que ven Steve universo, como lso que usa garnet), unos audífonos que cubrían toda sus orejas y lo mas curioso, un protector de brazos de metal

Mario: me oyes cp?-tocando sus audífonos-

Cp: fuerte y claro, la conexión está establecido, ritmos de energía y cardiacos al 100%, la maquina esta lista para activarse a sus ordenes

Mario: ok, mantenme al tanto de cualquier situación irregular en mi energía

El joven dio un último mirada a la feria, de verdad odiaba tener que hacer esto, pero su tiempo empezaba acabarse, miro a su alrededor hasta encontrar una piedra bastante grande, al tocarla la rodeo con una aura purpura, pudiendo levantarla sin problemas para luego lanzarla directo a la feria, justo un hielo fue amarrado a la piedra, el hilo estaba sujeto a sus guantes, se rodeo de una aura purpura y el también salió volando

Cp: señor, estamos a punto de quedar debajo del objetivo

Mario: entiendo

Cp: señor, recuerde tener cuidado, ellas son 6 y usted apenas puede mantener su cuerpo estable

Mario: tranquilo, no vive tanto menospreciando a mi enemigo, pero si muero, sabes que hacer

Cp: entendido

Las Rainbow habían terminado de tocar su canción y todos las ovacionaron, la noche había sido divertida para todas ellas a pesar del intento fallido de las dazzling por arruinarles la noche, cuando en eso, notaron algo en el cielo

Rainbow: y eso que es?

Pinkie: será algún globo, acaso me perdí el cumpleaños de alguien!

Rarity: chicas, creo que es una roca

Twilight: cuidado!

La roca de la nada de rodeo de una aura negra y cayó a una gran velocidad hacia ellas, aterrizando justo para dividir al publico del escenario, todos quedaron sorprendidos y algo asustados

Applejack: acaso es un cometa?

Pinkie: -levantando la mano- entonces debemos pedir un deseo, quiero una torta de chocolate de 10 pisos de alto! –mirando al cielo- y mi deseo?

Rainbow: pues algo esa cayendo, tal vez sea tu torta

Twilight: -revisando su collar- la ruan reacciona, esto no es bueno

**O0o0o0o0o00o0o**

**Capitulo 6- Métodos Drasticos-2da parte **

**Canterlot high school, 1 dia antes, 1pm-cafeteria**

Flutershy: esto rainbow, ya está mejor?

Rainbow: …..

Sunset: enserio fue así de malo?

Applejack: la pobre le dio un colapso nervioso, hubo que llevarla a la enfermería

Twilight: de verdad un maestro le hizo esto?

Applejack: veras dulzura

_Flash back_

_La 2da clase de poesía había comenzado, los aulas cambiaron de aulas, ahora mario tenia solo a adagio en su clase, con Rainbow, Applejack y otros alumnos mas_

_Mario: bien, sere su nuevo maestro, y créanme, les hare sufrir tanto que hare que sus pesadillas tengan pesadillas! Alguna pregunta acaso?_

_Derpy: -levantando la mano-_

_Mario: si niña cartera?_

_Derpy: no es clase de cocina?_

_Mario: aula 12_

_Derpy: gracias – saliendo-_

_Mario: ok jóvenes, antes de comenzar, aclarare 2 puntos –caminando entre ellos- el primero es que la poesía en la expresión de los sentimientos, no necesariamente expresan el amor, expresan cualquier tipo de sentimiento a travez de palabras que llegan a lo mas profundo de uno_

_Lyra: eso es intenso maestro_

_Mario: si, lo lei en wikipedia_

_Toda el aula se cayó de sus asientos ante tal respuesta_

_Mario: por ende todos acá saldrán aprendiendo el arte de la poesía, el punto dos es que necesito una victima_

_Bombom: victima?_

_Mario: si, uno de ustedes será elegido como mi victima personal, a tal persona le hare preguntas todos los días, y si se equivoca, A TODOS les elevare la dificultad de sus exámenes a tal punto que conseguir el titulo de universidad será un juego de niños!_

_Todos los alumnos se asustaron ante tal respuesta_

_Mario: veamos, a quien elegiré…_

_El joven maestro empezó a caminar entre los alumnos, mirándolos para provocarles miedo ya que ninguno se atrevía a voltear para no ser elegidos, incluso dirigió su mirada a adagio, la cual al principio no le importaba, pero toco su hombro ella sintió un escalofrió terrible en su cuerpo, el joven solo sonrió y siguió caminando, hasta llegar a su victima_

_Mario: felicidades, eres mi nueva víctima, odiaras este momento por el resto de su existencia n.n_

_Rainbow: ….yo…yo no tengo miedo a lo que me ponga!_

_Mario: niña ruda eh? Descuida, no será nada tan difícil, pero –poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros de Rainbow- cualquier fallo no te afectara solo a ti, afectara a todos los pobres bastardos que tomen mi clase, y cuando ellos estén sufriendo en sus exámenes y preguntándose por qué les pasa esto, recordar que la única responsable fue cierta chica que no pudo responder las más simples preguntas que le hice en clase, tu nombre resonara en sus cabezas toda su vida adolecente y entonces sabrás que tu error fue el culpable de todo el sufrimiento, sin presiones no?_

_Rainbow: -con un tic nervioso para luego desmayarse-_

_Mario. O vaya –pateándola un poco para ver si sigue viva- alguien la puede llevar a la enfermería o tirarla por hay?_

_Adagio: yo me ofrezco_

_Mario: gracias adagio_

_Horas después Applejack encontró a Rainbow dentro deun tacho de basura abrazando su cuerpo y aun temblando_

_Fin del flash back_

Rainbow estaba apoyada en la mesa de la cafetería con el alma saliendo de su boca, la escuela solía ser aburrida, pero ahora era una pesadilla después de que fue elegida

Twilight: porque no intentas hablar con el, tal vez así cambie su método de estudio

Rainbow: (despertando- bromeas acaso! No estuviste hay, me hará toda la vida escolar posible, pro que Celestia tuvo que traer a ese maniático!

Applejack: pues, no es tan mal maestro, incluso creo que motivo a muchos chicos, aunque creo que por las razones equivocadas

Twilight: tranquila Rainbow, si gustas puedo intentar hablar con el, por cierto, no han tenido problemas con las dazzling?

Rarity: de momento no querida, pero debo admitir que su presencia me produce algo de escalofríos

Sunset: yo creo que solo necesitan tiempo, ellas ya no son un peligro

Applejack: entonces como Rainbow termino en al basura?

Rainbow: estaba en al basura?

Pinkie: pero sonata es agradable, incluso le enseñe algunos trucos míos

Todas: que trucos?

.

Aria: asi quela tiraste a la basura eh? Bien echo adagio

Adagio: se aprovecha cada momento, ahora debemos pensar en cómo vengarnos de las rainbows, alguna idea?

Aria: no se supone que como líder debes saber que hacer adagio?-sarcasmo on-

Adagio: pensar no les haría mal para variar

Sonata: ñam ñam –comiendo sin parar-

Adagio: ya te dije que uses los cubiertos sonata, y seria más fácil si ayudaran para variar y…que rayos le haces a mi cabello!

Sonata: solo saco algunos cubiertos de el, los guarde por si surgía una emergencia de cubiertos

Adagio: vuelve a tocar mi cabello y te pego

Sonata: pero….ocuh

Adagio: te lo dije

**O0o0o0o0o0o00**

_**Campo de futbol-gradas**_

Mario: (no puedo creer que volví a caer en su juego…..jure no volver en sus garras de nuevo…por que tiene que cocinar tan bien los dulces la muy maldita!) –recibiendo un cuadernaso en la cabeza- ouch, quien fue el gracioso!

Luna: sigues melancólico?

Mario: ah, eres tu.

Luna: -estirándole la mejilla- que decías?

Mario: que bueno es verte sub directora luna

Luna: mejor

Mario: y que se te ofrece?

Luna: -sentándose a su lado- vengo a decirte que por mas métodos espartanos que uses, no se te va a despedir

Mario: pero como lo sabe….celestia…

Luna: exacto

Mario: esa bruja!

Luna solo miraba apenada la escena, algunos alumnos se alejaron al ver a un adulto pisando el fuerzo como si hiciera un berrinche

Luna: de verdad no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo demasiado impulsivo

Mario: de veras? –sentándose- según recuerdo, eso era lo que mas amabas de mi

Luna: -dándole un codazo- tonto, eso fue hace tiempo

Mario: lo se, sabes, aquí fue no? donde nos encontrarnos pro primera vez

Luna: si, tienes razón, aquí fue

_Flash back_

_Hace ya varios años, Luna y Celestia cuando eran jóvenes asistían a la escuela como toda jóvenes de su edad, claro, mientras Celestia era una buena estudiante y popular, luna estaba pasando por la fase "los odio a todos y quiero ver el mundo arder" su pelo cubría la mitad de su rostro y su expresión era de las personas que prefieres evitar a toda costa, fue una tarde cuando faltando a la clase de historia de star el barbado que descansaba detrás de los gradas de la cancha de futbol, que buscaba una víctima lo suficiente estúpida para acercarse y darle una paliza y robarle su dinero, igual si no tenía dinero le daría su paliza, fue cuando un chico con cara de idiota estaba pasando por hay sin fijarse en su entorno, en un movimiento agil se acerco atrás de el y puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello para ahorcarlo_

_Luna: mala suerte idiota, dame el dinero o si no.._

_Luna entonces fue rodeado por una aura purpura, el joven dio un salto el cual los elevo un piso de altura, como luna lo tenía sujeto también se elevo con el, el joven en el aire giro un poco para que luna quedara debajo de el, entonces el aura cambio a color negro y ambos cayeron al piso, solo luna recibió el impacto directo al azotar el suelo, el joven solo se levanto sin mirarla, pero ella era fuerte, aunque eso de verdad le había dolido, se paro_

_Luna: espera…aun no terminamos!_

_Mario: no me hagas perder tiempo mocosa- sin voltear a verla- _

_Luna se fue contra mario lanzándole un golpe, el joven giro para esquivar, pero luna hizo una finta y le dio con el otro brazo, esto sorprendió al chico ya que no pudo sentir el movimiento_

_Mario: (tiene buenos instintos) veamos cuanto aguantas – sosteniendo su brazo- siente el peso del mundo_

_El sujeto su mano, para rodearlo de esa aura purpura y lanzarla al aire donde estaba la cancha de futbol, luna no entendía como pudo lanzarla con tanta facilidad, sentía su cuerpo muy ligero, cuando en eso, fue tomada de la pierna por mario, el aura purpura se volvió negra, para ser azotada con fuerza contra el suelo_

_Mario: si que eres resistente, sigues consciente_

_Luna: eso solo me hizo cosquillas_

_Mario: ya veo-sonriendo- _

_Luna se lanzo sobre el en un intento de golpearlo, pero ya estaba cansada, asi que su golpe fue lento, el joven aprovecho para esquivar el golpe y acercarse_

_Mario: vaya, si que son suaves, y muy grandes para tu edad, debe ser genético_

_Luna: 0/0_

_Si, el joven aprovecho el acercamiento para tocarle ambos senos, y los estaba palpando como si lso examinara, la joven se quedo algo shokeada, para luego ponerse roja_

_Luna: IDIOTA!_

_Luna en todo su enojo le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas directo a la boca del estomago, incluso unas llamas negras salieron del puño antes de impactar, el cual derribo al joven, para luego ella perdiera la conciencia_

_Luna: -despertando- eh….donde estoy?_

_Blueheart: están en la enfermería querida, al parecer sufriste un desmayo y te trajeron _

_Luna: mi cuerpo –revisándose- no tengo ni una herida, pero como….quien me trajo?_

_Blueheart: fue un joven, parecía algo preocupado, a la juventud bello tesoro, siempre preocupándose uno pro el otro, espera, a donde vas?_

_Luna se fue sin decir nada, acaso la pelea lo había soñado? No, el dolor de ser azotada fue muy real, y también cuando el la toco…bueno, mejor olvidaba esa parte, justo cuando corria por los pasillos vio a su hermana don perfección, siempre ella siendo la preferida, entonces miro bien, delante de ella estaba el, el que la había dado una paliza, de seguro era nuevo, y Celestia como representante del comité de estudiantes, debía darle la bienvenida al nuevo_

_Celestia: bienvenido a canterlot high school, eres mario no? soy la representante del comité de estudiantes, bienvenido- ofreciéndole la mano como saludo-_

_El joven la miro unos segundos solo parar cerrar los ojos y darle un leve manotazo a su mano como rechazo a su saludo, los alumnos que pasaban por ahí se quedaron quietos al ver esa escena_

_Mario: Celestia no? no es nada personal, pero no me agradas y jamás me agradaras _

_El joven paso de largo sin mas palabras, Celestia quedo sorprendida, jamás en su vida alguien había sido asi con ella_

_Cuando llego la hora de la salida, el joven camino al parque para recostarse debajo de un árbol, cuando alguien lo ataco por atrás, por instinto atrapo el golpe de su enemigo y lo lanzo cubriendo con la aura purpura, para su sorpresa, la atacante era luna, la cual al ser lanzada, giro sobre si misma para que al cambiar el aura negra, aterrizara con sus pies, sintió algo depresión por la caida, pero seguía de pie_

_Mario: que quieres ahora? (es sorprendente, le basto una pelea para entender cómo reducir el daño de la caída, claro, si la lanzara de gran altura, solo le rompería las piernas, aun asi, debo tener cuidado)_

_Luna: definitivo, no eres una persona normal, eso me agrada_

_Mario: si que tienes gusto raros si te atrae alguien que te apalea_

_Luna: calla, ahora defiéndete!_

_Mario: -suspiro- yo solo quería descansar….._

_Después de unos minutos, la pelea termino con luna lanzada a un lago, el creyó que eso debía bastar para que la muchacha dejara de fastidiarlo, pero no fue asi, al dia siguiente ella volvió a retarlo a pelear, terminado con luna lanzada por la ventana u otro lugar, aunque paraba perdiendo, cada pelea le costaba mas derrotarla, posiblemente fue la insistencia y terquedad de luna de jamás dejarlo tranquilo que permitió que ella se acercara a el, hasta el momento no había permitido que ningún ser humano se acercara a el con respecto a amistad o cosas asi, luego fueron llegando crysalis, discord y otras personas que le dieron muchos problemas pero le hicieron pasar buenos ratos_

_Fin del flash back_

Mario: eras una mocosa terca, aunque –palpándole los senos- has crecido mucho, en especial estas partes

Como respuesta recibió un puñetazo en todo el rostro, tirando al suelo, para luego luna saltara y le cayera encima

Luna: y sigues igual de pervertido, es la razón por la que me preocupan esas chicas, capaz les haces algo sucio

Mario: -parándose- tsk, si que eres celosa

Luna: ya deberías madurar un poco

Mario: ni que fuera fruta, además, lo que yo haga con una mujer no debería …

Twilight: disculpen

Luna: oh, que tal joven, se le ofrece algo?

Twilight: buenas tardes prin…sub directora luna, solo quería hablar con el profesor de poesía sobre sus métodos, creo que un método mas…eh, me está escuchando?

Mario: Twilight? Que haces con esa ropas?

El joven caminaba alrededor de su "estudiante" intentando entender por que el cambio radical no solo de sus ropas, si no de su actitud, acaso habría agarrado una enfermedad y le afecto la cabeza? O seria pérdida de memoria? Pero fue cuando le toco la frente para ver si tenía fiebre que entendió

Mario: ya veo, tu no eres…

Twilight: se encuentra bien?

Mario: oh, si si, perdone, la confundí con alguien, me decía?

Twilight: le decía que un método donde aliente a los jóvenes en vez de presionarlos en que los presionara hasta que no puedan mas los motivaría a esforzarse

Twilight decía esto con la mejor de las intenciones, pero el parecía envueltos en sus pensamientos sobre la chica frente a el, luna viendo que no la escuchaba, decidió interrumpir

Luna: descuide, hable con el, así que cambiaria sus métodos a unos mas suaves, cierto profesor?

Mario: eh , si claro, n ove o el problema

Twilight: agradezco su comprensión y su deseo de mejora en la educación, cuídese profesor

Twilight se retiro alegre que un profesor mostrara mas empeño en educar, el joven miraba a la copia de su estudiante irse

Luna: te sucede algo? Responde

Mario: serán lo que llaman "amor a primera vista"?

Luna: que!

Mario: (no, pero pro que siento que ya eh…) ouch, por que fue ese golpe ahora!

Luna: por idiota, por eso –yéndose-

Mario: ahora que le hice?

¿?: Balon!

Mario: eh?

.

.

.

Las dazzling tanbien habían hido a la gradas para pensar en un plan, eso y que las miradas

Adagio: creo que tengo la idea perfecta

Aria: y cuál es esa brillante idea ahora adagio –sigue el sarcasmo-

Adagio: esto- mostrando un papel- estoy seguro que las Rainbow asistirán

Sonata: -festival del muelle- suena divertido, podemos ir no dagi*-*?

Adagio: iremos, aunque hay algo que hemos aplazado mas tiempo y ya esta haciendo falta

Aria: te refieres a "esp"? ya era hora que te dieras cuenta

Sonata: si, a mi también me hace falta, pero no tenemos dinero

Adagio: pero tenemos a un tonto que tiene

Aria: dudo que vaya a darnos algo después de romper las ventanas y la tv

Adagio: descuida, ya pensé en eso también, será fácil

Sonata: -jugando con su balón- de veras dagi?

Adagio: cuando eh fallado acaso?

Aria: pues tu plan para cierta…

Adagio: -acercándose amenazadoramente- quieres terminar esa frase -_0!

Aria: ….

Adagio: eso creí

Sonata: -sonriendo-

Adagio: por cierto, de veras esta cosa tiene poderes? –quitándole el balón- parece que te timaron

Sonata: de verdad funciona, solo debes tirarlo y gritar Balon!

Adagio: mhpp – sonriendo malignamente- me pregunto si alguna de las rainbows estará cerca

Adagio miro a los alrededores, en efecto encontró a una, la chica mágica según algunso rumores de la escuela, luego noto quien estaba a su lado, seria doble satisfacción

Adagio: ( ese tonto…) Balon!

Mario: ¿?

El joven atrapo el balón, y como era de esperar, basto solo unos segundos para ser rodeado por varios jugadores de futbol americano que le cayeron encima, el balón misteriosamente regreso a las manos de adagio, ella definitivamente conservaría el balón

Mario: (ahhhh, estaba a punto de recordar donde había sentido ese tipo de energía!) YA QUITENSE!

Los jugadores fueron rodeados por una aura morada para ser empujados lejos de el, aunque parece que nos les hizo daño

Aria: parece que lo hiciste enojar

Adagio: tenía razón, al escuela puede llegar a ser entretenida

Sonata: esto..dagi…

Adagio: eh? Por que tienen esas caras?

Mario: tu….

Adagio: (o mierda….)

Adagio volteo el rostro algo nerviosa, para encontrar con mario con un rostro de enojo claro, el chico tomo con ambas manso las mejillas de adagio y empezó a estirarlas lo mas que podía

Mario: respeto, tanto te cuesta respetarme una vez para variar, ni siendo tu maestro respetas mocosa!

Adagio: ahhh, duele! –tomando las mejillas de el- que me dices tu, que clase de respeto es limpiar una casa en ese tipo de trajes!

Aria y sonata estaban asustadas, ya de por si cuando adagio se enojaba, daba un miedo terrible, y el único ser vivo que se atrevía a confrontarla en ese estado era mario, el cual parecía igualar la furia de su líder, aria juraba que el tonto era la versión rule 63 de adagio, eran idénticos en varias cosas

Aria: tsk, ya bésense mejor no?

Mario/adagio: Tu cállate!

Aria: ….-retrocediendo lentamente-

Los que estaban por la zona se alejaron también, nunca era bueno meterse en pelea de "parejas", aria y sonata solo se sentaron y sacaron algunos dulces

Aria: bueno, y ahora a quien apuestas?

Sonata: 2 tacos a que el jefe gana la pelea

Aria: ya te dije que es dinero o nada sonata, creo que ya hay un ganador

Adagio: -limpiándose las manos- listo, vámonos

Mario: -con la cara enterrada en el suelo- te aprovechas de mi nobleza

Adagio: como sea- pisándolo- andando

Mientras el trió de chicas se iba a quien sabe dónde, mario saco la cabeza del suelo, la pelirroja/naranja si que pegaba fuerte cuando llegaba al limite, aunque no era comparado con los golpes de luna en su juventud, se paro como si nada y se dirigió a dar su siguiente clase, el descansado ya casi acababa

Mario: (ok…algo esta pasando)

El joven maestro notaba que todo mundo lo observaba mientras caminaba pro los pasillos, era algo incomodo ya que el era de los que pasa desapercibido ante todos, ahora todos mirándolo disimuladamente, hasta otros se hacían una seña del pulgar para arriba, cuando llego a clase, lo mismo, los alumnos lo miraban muy atentos

Mario: ok, levante la mano el que quiera preguntar algo –todos levantaron la mano- ok….tu, la de los audífonos que si no deja de usarlos los decomiso.

Vinyl: maestro, suele "hacerlo" mucho con la directora?

Mario: eh? A que te refieres?...estaba prendido el megáfono no?

Todos: -asintiendo-

Mario: vaya –rascándose la cabeza- es una vergüenza que oyeran eso hehe

Vinyl: entonces es cierto?

Mario: lastimosamente, ella siempre aprovecha esa debilidad mía para hacer lo que quiere conmigo /

Con estas palabras todo mundo quedo con la boca abierta, de ser un maestro que los reprobaría y se reiría de eso, ahora mostraba una faceta tímida? Todo mundo empezó a levantar la mano como si su vida dependiera de ello

Mario: si, haber, Pinkie lenta pie

Pinkie: desde cuando lo hacen?

Mario: mhpp, creo que desde la misma edad que ustedes, o posiblemente un años antes

Todos: 0o0

Mario: ya basta, ultima pregunta, haber la chica del fondo que esta levantando un dedo en un intento de decir que ella también quiere preguntar

Flutershy: esto yo…

Mario: vamos, sin miedo, si alguien se rie lo arrojo por la ventana

Flutershy: yo….usted….no le molesta que la directora se aproveche de usted?

El maestro se le quedo viendo con la mirada perdida a la amante de los animales unos segundos, por un momento Flutershy se hizo para atrás creyendo que tal vez lo acababa de ofender y miedo que la vaya a tirar por la ventana, pero no espero que su profesor a una gran velocidad se acercara a ella y le tomara de las manos con los ojos llorosos

Mario: alfin alguien em entiende, no sabes lo que es que esa bruja se creía una princesa y quiera que todos estén bajo su yugo, siempre aprovechándose de mi única debilidad y obligándome a hacer lo que a ella le plazca, incluso…..-sonrojándose- cosas que detesto, pero veo que hay gente que aun me entiende, gracias T.T

El rostro de Flutershy paso de sorpresa a un sonrojo, no creyo que una persona como el sufriera algo como eso, y cuando recordó que la directora lo llamo perrito, notaba que eso parecía cuando estaba llorando, un pequeño animalito suplicando que lo salvara, como un consejito, entonces la mente de la chica le llego la imágenes de su profesor con un traje de conejo mientras tenia los ojos llorosos diciendo " tu me salvaras no Flutershy?"

Mario: esto….y ahora que le paso?

Pinkie: flutershyyyy, n oes hora de dormir

El joven maestro no entendía por qué de la nada su alumna acababa de desmayarse con la cara totalmente roja y algo de sangre por la nariz, asi que decidió llevársela a la enfermería ya que la última vez que alguien se desmayo, termino en el basurero, antes de irse ordeno que todos leyeran las primeras 20 páginas que volvía en un rato, un sonoro buuu se escucho en el aula

Sonata: donde estará el aula, aria dijo que estaba por aquí –revisando su mapa- _" el aula esta en este lado, pdt. Sonata, si ya llegaste a este lado, es que estas perdida, y es porque te tengo dando vueltas con este mapa falso, definitivamente eres la peor"_

Sonata solo inflo las mejillas molesta, aria había vuelto a jugarle una broma, no le quedaba de otra que preguntar

Sonata: ah, jefe, em podría a….

Las palabras de sonata quedaron en el aire cuando su jefe paso por el pasillo con Flutershy en brazos sin notarla, ella se quedo hay unos segundos intentando entender que estaba sucediendo

Ahora, hay algo que deben saber de sonata, ella es muy inocente en muchas cosas, pero también tiene un lado "malvado" por asi decirlo, y es que a ella JAMAS le gusta que la dejen de lado cuando se trata de alguien importante para ella, aria lo hizo una vez por salir con un chico en una feria, dejándola todo el dia abandonada, pero no, a ella nadie la dejaba de lado, aprovecho cuando estaban en la montaña rusa para llegar a los controles, le canto al guardia para que no estorbara y le dio el paseo mas salvaje de su vida a aria y aquel roba amigas, cuando el paseo termino, todos buscaron donde vomitar, momento que aprovecho para tomar el celular de ella y programar unos mensajes que le llegarían mas tarde al chico, donde le decias cosas hirientes, sucias y muy bizarras, aria nunca entendió pro que al día siguiente el tipo desapareció sin decirle nada, pero sonata lo sabía y reía en silencio

Ahora, con mario la situación podría ser diferente, para ella, el era como un hermano mayor que velaba por su seguridad, la cuidaba y le daba un trato especial diferente al de adagio y aria, además de ser bastante permisivo con las cosas que ella hacia como llevar la refri de tacos o comprar si que las otras se enteraran, muñecos de mi litle pony sin burlarse, o escucharla cantar hasta que perdiera la conciencia, pero a la vez el no tener lazos de sangre hacia esta unión que sentía con el mas profundo, y algo estaba claro, no tenía problemas en hacer mas amigos o que sus amigas hicieran otras amistades (siempre que no la dejaran de al lado), pero NADIE podía tener a su "hermano", era suyo solamente (y se limitaba compartirlo con aria, adagio y Twilight ya que llego antes de ella) y nadie mas tenía derecho de acercársele tanto, y menos abrazarlo o ser abrazada por el, si alguien viera a sonata en esos momentos, veria ese brillo rojizo en sus ojos que obtenía cuando tenía mucho poder para transformarse

Zecora: y que le paso?

Mario: ni la menor idea, se desmayo de la nada, vine a dejártela, pero no me suelta –intentando echarla en la camilla-

Flutershy: pequeño conejo…-abrazando más fuerte-

Mario: si que tiene un agarre fuerte

Zecora: tal vez un sueño bueno tiene y negarte a soltarte quiere

Mario: pues mira que eso no me ayuda, sabes que este tipo de situaciones se prestan a malentenderse

Zecora: cierto es, tu siempre te problemas estas, pero deberías intentar hacer algo antes que este empeore mas

Mario: pues tu eres la doctora de la escuela, has algo!

Zecora: echarte con ella en la camilla y luego rodar, eso podría funcionar

El joven no perdía nada con intentarlo, hecho a Flutershy en la camilla y el también se hecho, luego rodaron un poco y listo, Flutershy lo solto, claro, el cayendo al suelo de cara, pero al menos estaba libre

Mario: al menos esta vez nada malo paso, usualmente algo siempre pa….y esa energía maligna?

Ambos adultos miraron la puerta, había alguien detrás de ella y sea quien fuera despedía pura energía maligna y una aura asesina, el joven se acerco lentamente, dudando en abrir o sallar por la ventana, finalmente con temor abrió la puerta y se cubrió esperando lo peor, pero nada paso

Sonata: hola jefe n.n

Mario: eh, sonata? –mirando fuera del cuarto- mhpp

Mario cerró la puerta y el aura maligna volvió, abría y estaba sonata sonriendo, volvió a cerrar y lo mismo pasaba, asi estaba cierra y abre un buen rato sin entender nada

Mario: ok, mejor me voy, cuídese doctora

Zecora: buena suerte muchacho, que sin saber a donde vas, directo en la boca del lobo estas

El joven no entendio, antes de cerrar la puerta, sonata le dio una mirada de odio a flutershy, la cual estaba soñando con cierto joven vestido de conejo con un collar mientras ella jalaba la correa y lo miraba arrodillado (si, las tranquilas son als peores…), su "dulce" sueño se interrumpió al sentir la mirada de sonata, para empezar a soñar a ser atacada por tiburones

Mario: no deberías estar en clase?

Sonata: me perdí un poco, pero eso no importa –tomando del brazo-

Mario: eh espera, que

Sonata: si?

Mario: olvídalo, solo encontremos tu salón rápido

El no le molestaba el afecto de la pequeña revoltosa, pero con el titulo de maestro que le fue otorgado a base de chantajes, un maestro y una alumna agarrados del brazo pues….n ose veía bien, aunque de todas maneras no lo iban a despedir, pero tampoco iba a usarla para conseguir algo, cuando por fin encontraron el aula, la chica se despidió dándole un abrazo

Mario: ey, que se te hace tarde

Sonata: 1 minutos mas

Mario: -suspiro- hay días en que no te entiendo –despeinándola un poca- ya ve a clases

El joven la vio entrar a su salón, al menos nada malo salía hasta ahora

Luna: ejem

Mario: rayos, desde hace cuantos estas atras mio!

Luna: hace un buen rato, te recuerdo que los ligues entre alumnos y profesores está prohibido y PENADO mario –yéndose-

Mario: tsk. Celos…

.

Vinyl: y que le paso en la cara maestro?

Mario: -con una marca de puño en la mejilla- nada que ser despedido no arregle

EL timbre sonó, anunciando el fin de las clases, fue curioso como el primero en salir disparado de ahí fue mario, los alumnos les salió una gotita en la nuca ante tal reacción

Mario: al fin en casa!

A una velocidad increíble había llegado a su hogar, su auto como siempre desaparecía, de seguro volvieron a robárselo, como sea, las chicas no llegaban si no hasta que el sol empezara a ocultarse, de seguro andaban en cosas de adolecentes sirenas o que sabia el, el fue directo a su laboratorio, activo la secuencia secreta para que cp despertara

Mario: que tal cp, alguna novedad?

Cp: detecte una fuente de magia nivel A

Mario: que? Donde? Hay algún video del objetivo?!

Cp: si, según las cámaras que instalo en la ciudad, escuela y vestuarios femeninos muestra el objetivo, pero no encuentro algún dato de quien sea

El sonrio, era una gran coincidencia que la fuente de magia que esperaba fuera de la contraparte de su alumna, una verdadera lástima ya que era bonita, pero no quedaba de otra, había esperado esto durante bastante tiempo, siguió observando los videos hasta encontrar una conversación entre ellas y un grupo de chicas que ya tuvo la suerte toquetear…..conocer, en su charla, mencionaban ir a un parque de diversiones el sábado en los muelles

Mario: eso es mañana, cp, prepara todo el equipo para mañana

Cp: señor, según los videos conseguidos, ellas pueden a través de música unir su magia en un gigantesco rayo de color arcoíris, si usted recibe tal cantidad de energía pura puede…

Mario: lo se, pero debo correr el riesgo

El encendió el video, ahí estaba la batalla entre las rainbows y las dazzling, gracias a sus cámaras permitió registrar el evento, aquel rayo era perfecto, si lograba absorber su magia seria suficiente para su invento, pero cp tenía razón, si algo salía mal y su cuerpo recibía ese rayo, a su cuerpo le pasaría lo mismo que al collar de las revoltosas, y ese era el mejor escenario pensable, lo peor era que el rayo lo quemara y desintegrar pedazo pro pedazo

Mario: después de todo, a diferencia de ellas, mi esencia es del tipo oscuro, aun asi, correr el riesgo, prepara todo, yo descansare, estoy agotado

Cp: de acuerdo señor

El joven se hecho en su cama, apenas eran 4pm, pero necesitaría todas sus fuerzas si quería que todo saliera bien, después de todo, ellas eran siete, no debía confiarse por su apariencia, y con su cuerpo inestable, el sobre esforzarse podría contarle el control y entonces habría muchas víctimas civiles, no, no debía pensar en eso, solo debía concentrarse y todo saldría bien, ya todo su esfuerzo daría frutos

No supo hasta que hora durmió cuando tocaron su puerta muchas veces, fastidiado abrió la puerta, para encontrarse otra vez con la cartera derpy, el tomo el paquete que le dio, para luego ver como se iba, unos segundos después escucho que algo se rompia y ella disculpándose

Mario: (eso sono a la refri…..) paquete de discord?-abriendo- vaya, al fin

El joven abrió el paquete, el cual contenía un video, su presentimiento había acertado, la monje fue para provocarlo y asi registrar de lo que era capaz, al menos aun tenía el elemento sorpresa, luego noto otro paquete mas pequeño

"_Esto si me tomo mas tiempo encontrarlo, casi no tiene poder, pero aun hay algo de magia en ellos"_

Eran una cajita con pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue una joya roja, algo curioso es que al sacar uan caja, un pastel salió disparado a su cara

"y eso por llamarme un lunes, hasta el caos flojea los lunes sabes?"

Mario: -limpiándose la cara- al menos es de maracuyá, así que esto es lo que queda del collar de las revoltosas

Cp: señor, para que usara eso?

Mario: tengo una teoría de estas cosas, además que aun en pedazos, si alguien digiriera esto, seria muy peligroso, lo mantendré guardado de momento

En eso escucho la puerta y las voces de las revoltosas entrar, guardo los pedazos de collar y apago su pc, no podía darse el lujo de que ellas descubrieran lo que tramaba, como si no pasara nada salió para recibirlas, solo para recibir un almohadazo en la cara por parta de sonata, el cual aria había esquivado, algunas risas de adagio, el enojo del joven, para luego llegar la cena

Esta fue tranquila para variar, el agradecía que al menos tuvieran modales, bueno, solo adagio, als otras dos paraban peleando y robándose la comida

Mario: bueno, por hoy creo que no les dejare nada que hacer, al menos que…

Ante aquellas palabras, las chicas habían salido disparadas a sus cuartos y cerraron las puertas, claro, el primer dia libre que tenían desde que Vivian en esa casa

Mario: (ni que las esclavizara para que corrieran asi..)

Ya siendo las 11pm, todos estaban en sus cuartos, había sido un dia agitado para todos, en especial para cierto joven ay que había recibido más golpes de lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero parece que la noche al fin acababa

Aria: (tonta…que se supone que estoy haciendo…)

Aria se encontraba en piyamas de siempre, nada muy revelador, un pantalón deportivo azul y una polo purpura, la situación que la ponía nerviosa, era que estaba frente a la puerta de cierto chico tonto, su mente le decía que regresara a su cuarto de una vez, después de todo, ya había sido "advertida" de lo que sucedía si la situación se volvía a repetir, y aun así, parecía que su cuerpo no hacía caso, estaba así desde que se levanto y camino hasta hay, y ahora…

Aria: (pero que se supone que hago aquí para empezar…si, es mejor regresarme…estúpido cuerpo obedéceme!)

Sonata: aria, que haces aquí?

Aria: AHH, sonata, que rayos haces tu despierta!

Sonata llevaba su piyama de corazones con su sabana y su fiel osito

Sonata: yo vine a dormir –lo decía de manera natural-

Aria: que! Espera, a que te refieres con eso de dormir?!

Sonata: mhpp, pues dormir de dormir, no puede ser otra cosa no?

Aria: si quieres dormir ve a tu cuarto no?

Sonata: es que dormir con el jefe es mas cómodo y calientito

Aria: tu….espera, hablas dormir de dormir no?

Sonata: si, acaso tan bien quieres dormir con el jefe? La cama no es tan grande

Aria le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, sonata decía cosas que podía malinterpretarse de muchas maneras, aunque ahora necesitaba que se fuera, si no no podría….no, que se quedara mejor, eso era

Adagio: que sucede aquí?

Sonata: hola dagi

Aria: lo que faltaba…

Adagia se encontraba con su piyama sensual de siempre, un camisón rojo semitransparente y ropa interior roja

Adagio: intento dormir y las encuentro peleando en….espera, que hacen acá para empezar?

Aria: pues yo..

Sonata: yo vine adormir con el jefe, y aria parece que tan bien quiere unirse

La mente de adagio quedo en shock, necesitaba algo de tiempo para procesar lo que le dijo, cuando porfin entendió, sujeto a ambos del rostro y las elevo mientars apretaba fuerte

Aria/sonata: AHHHHH, DUELEE!

Adagio: que se supoen que están haciendo para empezar!-soltándolas- escuchen bien –poniéndose de espaldas a la puerta- esta terminantemente prohibido intimar con el enemigo!

Sonata: enemigo?

Aria: quien dijo que intimábamos!

Adagio: haber par de… -sobando la frente- les recuerdo que el plan es permanecer aquí hasta conseguir magia o algo poderoso ara conquistar este horrible mundo, si nos quedamos aquí es pro que tengo sospechas que este idiota oculta algo poderoso y quiero saber que es

Aria: crei que nos quedábamos para evitar volver quedar en al calle

Adagio: no, solo es necesario encontrar algún lugar donde guarde una buena cantidad de dinero, lo tomamos y adiós esclavitud

Sonata: pero el jefe me agrada ._.

Adagio: bueno, cuando tengamos este mundo bajo nuestro control, puedes conservarlo de mascota

Sonata: sii, gracias dagi*-*

Aria: como sea

Adagio: asi que métanselo a la cabeza, no pueden andar demasiadas cercanas con el idiota, además que no entiendo cómo pueden disfrutar su compañía, han visto como viste para empezar? E visto vagabundos con más clase y…por que tienen esas caras?

Aria y sonata estaban con los rostros azules y con una expresión de terror total, adagio no entendia, hasta que cierto ruido atrás suyo se escucho, entonces ella tan bien se puso azul, volteo lentamente, solo para encontrarse con el tonto del que hablaban, con varias venas de enojo y una aura morada rodeándolo

Mario: ya veo, se nota que ustedes trio de mocosas –tronando sus dedos- no tienen ni una pisca de respeto a mi persona

Las cosas en el pasillo empezaban a emitir esa aura morada y se levantan del suelo, las chicas querían correr, pero su cuerpo no respondía

Mario: sinceramente han de detener agallas, agallas para planear como traicionarme e insultar lo que he hecho por ustedes en la puerta de mi cuarto, pero si tiene tanta energía para hacer tal idiotez, entonces, VAN A TRABAJAR AHORA MISMO!

En unos minutos las tres fueron tiradas al patio con un traje de limpiador de calles, unos cascos de construcción y una palas

Mario: las tres van a cavar un hueco cuadrado bastante grande con una profundidad de 3 metros máximo

Adagio: ni hablar, es casi medianoche!

Mario: a callar! Lo harán o hoy mismo las echare a la calle!

Las tres palidecieron, el tono con que les hablaba, definitivamente estaba hablando enserio

Mario: volveré en un rato, mas les vale que hayan avanzado la mitad par acuando vuelva

Aria: no et quedaras a observar como siempre?

Mario: -dándoles la espalda- no, hoy no tengo ganas de verlas

El joven entro sin voltear, las 3 sirenas no els quedo de otra empezar a trabajar, aunque el ambiente era pesado, no era como las otras veces, aquella sensación era casi idéntica a lo que sintieron cuando perdieron su magia

Sonata: snif…snif

Adagio: ya deja de llorar sonata

Sonata: pero….

Aria: definitivamente la fastidiaste adagio

Adagio: yo? Ustedes tampoco se negaron!

Aria: pero como se te ocurre decirlo cerca a su cuarto, eso fue una estupidez!

Adagio: no estaríamos acá si ustedes no intimidaran demasiado con el!

Aria: no nos culpes, esta vez tu tienes la culpa!

Sonata: ya paren por favor!

Adagio: como sea, solo quiero –paleando- acabar esta estupidez de una vez para- paleando- irme adormir, ahhhhh!

Aria/sonata: adagio!

Tanto palear sin fijarse, que había cavado un hueco y una roca se había desprendido, dándole justo en el tobillo

Adagio: maldición, si que duele

Mario: que pasa ahora

Sonata: dagi esta lastimada jefe!

Mario: que fastidio –cargándola- ustedes dos sigan trabajando!

Aria/sonata: si! –cavando-

El joven se llevo en su espalda a la líder de las revoltosas a la sala para sentarla en un sillon y ordenarle que esperara hay mientras traia algo, adagio intento pararse, pero su tobillo de verdad le dolía

Adagio: (todo es culpa de ese idiota…de verdad nos echara? Bueno, da igual, ya nos arreglaremos sin el!)

Mario: -trayendo varias macetas con plantas- quítate el traje, aun debes tener tu pijama debajo de eso no?

Adagio: que piensas hacer?

Mario: que crees tonta, voy a curarte, ahora date prisa que no tengo toda la noche

Adagio se limito a hacer caso por aquella vez, no entendía para que tantas plantas, aunque si tenía demasiadas por toda la casa, era un fastidio regarlas todas, el se agacho para tomar su pie y empezó a frotar su pierna

Adagio: que esta haciendo!

Mario: curándote, ahora cállate!

Las plantas se agitaron un poco, de los dedos que usaba para tocar la pierna de la chcia se podía ver una aura verde, movia los dedos suavemente por la pierna hasta rodear el lugar de impacto

Adagio podía sentir uan sensación de calidez de aquella aura, era la misma sensación cuando estaba rodeada por el mar, tranquila, suave, agradable

Adagio: que es exactamente lo que haces?

Mario: -sin mirarla- es energía natural, es algo que esta en la misma naturaleza y tiene propiedades curativas

Adagio: y como puedes usarla?

Mario: es de herencia, al menos eso me dijeron

Adagio: …dime, eres de equestria?

Mario: si

Adagio: (lo admitió rápido) y por que no lo ocultaste?

Mario: jamás se los oculte, ustedes jamás me preguntaron, y no soy bueno entendiendo indirectas

Adagio se hubiera golpeado la frente en esos momentos si no estuviera concentrada en lo que pasaba, jamás se le había ocurrido preguntar directamente, no creyó que respondería con sinceridad

Adagio: y como terminaste aquí?

Mario: desterrado, al igual que ustedes

Adagio: y la razón?

Mario: depende de cual te convenza mas

Adagio: a que te refieres?

Mario: existen dos razones, para los que me enviaron aquí, es traición a la corona, intentando de provocar una guerra y intento de asesinato de la princesa del sol

Adagio: y la otra cual es?

Mario: …evitar que la memoria de mis amigos y su esfuerzo quede en el olvido, ya esta, para mañana ya no te dolerá, vete adormir-yéndose-

Adagio: espera- parándose- si es por lo que paso en el pasillo, yo..

Mario: da igual tarde o temprano ustedes me atacaran, siempre es lo mismo con todos…

El joven le dio la espalda para irse, ya había tenido suficiente de ella por aquel día, eso la molesto, así que hizo lo único que le ocurrió, le lanzo un golpe, claro, el joven volteo y paro el golpe con su mano

Adagio: no te atrevas adarme la espalda!

Mario: que es lo que quieres entonces? Si crees que puedes ganarme, no tienes oportunidad

Adagio: eso crees! Yo soy capaz de vencerte si asi lo quisiera, no te atrevas a subestimarme!

Mario: -acercándose a ella- la que subestima ers tu, crees que puedes hacer algo, no tienes magia, y desconoces a quien te enfrentas

Adagio: claro que te desconozco, paras encerrado en ese laboratorio, hay que obligarte para que desayunes o no te veríamos la cara!

Mario: se llama trabajo sabes!

Adagio: eso se llama ignorarnos!

Mario: como digas, no es tu problema

Adagio: aun no termino con..ugh…

El joven había intentando marcharse, adagio lo quise volver a detener, pero su tobillo aun no estaba curado del todo, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, así que hizo lo primero que hizo y fue sujetarse de lo que pudo, en este caso de la bata de mario, provocando que cayera para atrás y lo arrastrara de paso, cayo sentada en el sillón, mario puso ambas manos en el sillon para evitar caerle encima, quedando sus caras algo cercas

Mario: (maldición, esta muy cerca) esto adagio, yo..

Adagio: shh….dejame conocerte al menos un poco

Y sucedió, adagio lo jalo hacia ella y sus labios se unieron, la sensación para ambos fue de sorpresa para luego ser cálida

Mario/adagio: (porque…no..me niego..no me puedo…no me puedo enamorar…no de ella/el)

Ambos eran parecidos en cierta manera, ambos no dejaban que otros pasaran sobre ellos, ambos eran problemáticos, y ambos eran tercos, tanto que se negaban a aceptar a disfrutar la sensación de sus labios juntos, sus mentes decían cualquier excusas pero sus cuerpos eran honestos consigo mismos

**Viernes 11.59 pm-sala- primer beso entre dos lideres**

**Continuara…**

Aquí el megapost, y eso que lo resumi lo ams que pude, pero fue tan largo que me obligo adividirlo en uan 3ra parte.

Ahora estoy en dudas con adagio y mario, lemon o no lemon, eh hay el dilema (me estoy cayendo en sueño, no se me ocurre nada .)


	7. Notas de los FA

_**Nota Importante:**_

Desde este momento, se esta habilitando en FA en la historia, pero se preguntaran, que es FA? El FA, tanbien se conoce como Final Alternativo

Generalmente esto entra cuando un Fanfic acaba y el creador no se contenta con el final y crea uno diferente, pero en este caso, los FA se darán por que ciertos hechos en los capítulos anteriores pudieron tener un giro inesperado creando otra trama, asi de paso me la saco de la cabeza

Los FA variaran de rango desde K hasta M, se dara aviso un cap antes del rango y nombre de la historia, se advierte que pueden ser finales tantos buenos como malos, tanbien si logran adivinar cual será el cambio, podría incluirlos en algunos oc en los capitulos futuros (y si se acercan demasiado, en alguna escena picosa….pero ninguna con las dazzling.)

Eso seria todo, el siguiente capitulo lo estaré posteando viernes o sábado, y luego de ese, pondré el primer FA titulado _**"Victoria Vacia", rango M, advertencia de muerte de personajes y aparición de N*8 o.o!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_** Haseo55 acabas de ser troleado estilo autor!**_

_** silverwolf850 pues la cosa debi oser muy grave si con que twilight sea alumna de celestia la amenaze de muerte o.o**_

_** cartman6x61 ojala, pero no conosco artistas de comics.**_

_**Oc invitados**_

_**Crazy Axe-creador cartman 6x61**_

_**Naiten-creador naitenyu**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Casa de Mario Zekeda-hora 2am**_

Mario: ahh, porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi!-golpeando la cabeza con una almohada-

Cp: señor, sigue sin poder dormir?

Mario: calla cp, no estoy de humor, veamos, concéntrate, recuerda el consejo que te dio tu maestro cuando eras joven

**Flash back**

_Hace mucho tiempo, un pequeño potro se encontraba escuchando las historias de un dragón rojo el cual lo había aconsejado de las dudas que tenia, este dragón era bastante grande y sabio, por eso no dudo en darle un gran consejo al pequeño potro qu e estaba delante de el_

_¿?: Mario, eres tonto como una piedra y feo como una blasfemia, si un extraño te ofrece a llevarte te subes_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Mario: …..malditos traumas de la niñez, eso no me ayuda!-suspiro- maldición- acostándose- aun siento su olor…..

El joven intento conciliar el sueño, pero no podía, lo que sucedió hace unas horas apenas aun seguían en su cabeza, se negaba a creer algún sentimiento por la peli naranja o cualquiera de las otras 2 sirenas, culpando a la situación del momento, que clase de idiota podría enamorarse de alguien que constantemente planea como apuñalarte por la espalda!

Mario: (las cosas eran mas fáciles cuando solo me preocupaba solo una cosa…..y ella me lo quito…)

Con aquel pensamiento, decidió ir por algo de comer, pero algo lo suejeto de sus ropas y lo obligo a echarse

Sonata: mhp…ZzzZz

Mario: (eh! Y ella cuando llego aquí, hace 5 segundos no estaba!)

Sonata: -abrazándolo-

Mario: (….estas sirenas van a llevarme a la tumba asi!)

_**Capitulo 7-Metodos Drasticos parte 3**_

**Hora-9am-sabado-Cuarto de Adagio**

Adagio: y cien, creo que con eso ya esta

Adagio dazzle tiene una rutina que hace sin falta todo los días, levantarse a las 6am para preparar su peinado, necesitaba mínimo 2 horas parar mantenerlo estable, y cuando se bañaba, le tardaba 7 horas en volver a su forma tan sexy, después de todo, no se llega a ser tan bella sin esfuerzo

Adagio: listo –abriendo sus cortinas- hoy es un maravilloso día por alguna razón

Por alguna extraña razón, se encontraba de buen ánimo, tanto que podría soportar el dia entero de las cosas que sonata le sacara encima o el fastidio de aria, claro, nada tenía que ver con lo sucedido anoche, aunque admitía que fue "agradable" y pudo haber sido mejor si aria no hubiera interrumpido….no, mejor olvidar, haría como si nada ocurriera y listo

Se dirigió al comedor y puso el agua a calentar, al rato llego aria con una cara de fastidio para sentarse y recostar su rostro en la mesa

Adagio: y pro que esa cara ahora?

Aria: te recuerdo que mientras tu te "divertías" anoche, nosotras pasamos cavando con la lluvia encima.

Adagio: a que te refieres con divertirme?

Aria: -sonriendo- pues la mancha en el sillón dice otra cosa, pero ni creas que yo limpiare eso

Adagio le salió una vena de enojo en el rostro, en especial por la sonrisa de burla de aria, la cual bostezo para volver a recostar el rostro en la mesa, a los minutos llego sonata, saludando con un beso en la mejilla a ambas como siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro, justo cuando el desayuno ya estaba casi listo, un café para todas y algunos pastelillos, mario llego, el pobre tenía una cara de no haber dormido nada, solo tomo un asiento e igual que aria, recostó su cara en la mesa, tanto el cómo aria se vieron unos segundos para suspirar y volver a recostarse

Adagio: (estos dos son unos…) al menos deberían lavarse la cara antes de desayunar

Mario/aria: es sábado –bostezando- quiero dormir aun

Sonata: increíble, ahora intenten cantar

Adagio: nada de eso, ambos tienen cosas que hacer el dia de hoy

Mario: espera, también te refieres a mi?

Adagio: -sentándose- desayuna primero y luego hablamos

El joven parpadeo varias veces, no era normal de adagio estar tan tranquila cuando hablaba con el, generalmente habla con un tono de fastidio, decidió no quitarle el buen humor y el desayuno se dio con tranquilidad, para cuando terminaron, ambas fueron a su scuartos a cambiarse, el se quedo en el comedor en sus propios asuntos, cuando sonata lo llamo a la sala, al llegar, estaban las 3, adagio y aria sentadas y adagio sentada con las piernas cruzadas

Mario: (ok, esas sonrisas, algo aquí no esta bien) y que sucede?

Adagio: solo queremos hablar –parándose- sabes, ya ha pasado 1 mes y existencias ciertas necesidades que una chica necesita, y seria bueno que las cumplieras como tutor que eres (usando su tono manipulador)

Mario: si quieres algo, no intentes usar el tonito de chica inocente, conmigo no funciona

Adagio: ya que, hay algo que necesitamos y necesitamos tu ayuda en eso

Mario: y que puede ser si se puede saber?

El trió sonrió entre si, para luego adagio soltar el pedido

20 segundos después

Mario: ME NIEGO ROTUNDAMENTE!(Intentando escapar)

Adagio: tienes que hacerlo! (sujetándolo del cuello para que no se vaya)

Sonata: vamos jefe, di que si (sujetándolo de la cintura)

Aria: haste responsable! (sujetándolo de los pies)

Mario: ni hablar, ya una vez vive eso y no pienso volver a hacer!

Adagio: bien, suficiente (soltándolo) intente que fuera a las buenas, pero si así quieres –tronando los dedos para que lo suelten- será a las malas

Mario: así que quieren pelea no? –Tronando los dedos-

El no espero que la situación de ellas llegara a tal punto como para retarlo a pelear, pero si eso querían, las complacería, claro, no iba a romperles los huesos a alguien que tiene una habilidad de combate de 0, pero un buen chichón en sus cabezas seria recordatorio de no retarlo si se trataba de combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Adagio dio una señal con la mirada, aria tomo a sonata y lo puso delante de el, mientras ellas dos se ponían detrás de sonata y se ponían lentes de sol, el no entendía bien que tramaban, ya que sonata solo sonreía como siempre, aria y adagio ya con los lentes, los cuales según ellas , se veían 20% mas cool (Rainbow sintió que le robaban la frase en esos momentos) asintieron entre si

Adagio: sonata, ahora!

Mario: miren, si creen que…

Sonata: jefe –tomándole las manos-

Mario: eh?

Sonata: porfavoooorrrrr

En ese momento, Mario sintió como si recibiera un golpe directo al corazón

Mario: (maldición, su nivel de moe es mas de 9000. Debo….resistir…)

Sonata: -mirada de cachorro-

Mario: (es demasiado….no puedo….no puedo mas…)

**O0o0o0o0o0**

Adagio: apúrate, estas que nos retrasas

Sonata: puedo llevar este vestido, si dagi?*-*

Adagio: todo lo que quieres hoy mi pequeña maniática

Aria: si que tienes gustos raros sonata

Adagio: y donde esta….oye, eres demasiado lento

Mario: si serán unas…..

En efecto, el joven está en la peor pesadilla que todo joven o hombre podría sufrir por parte de una mujer, y era ser el cargador de las compras en el centro comercial del trió de revoltosas, resulta que desde que las sirenas llegaron a su casa, ambas solo tenían sus chaquetas y el traje con el que iban a la escuela, lo demás se perdió cuando las echaron del hotel donde Vivian, así que habían decidido que era momento de ampliar su guardarropa, y claro, la victima perfecta para esto era cierto joven con fondos amplios y desconocidos, de paso lo usaban para cargar todo lo que compraran, lo cual apenas en 1 hora ya llevaban mas paquetes que los que rarity hacia cargar a spike

Mario: (no puedo creer que este volviendo hacer esto, la ultima vez fue con luna, Celestia y crisalis…haber, has memoria, juraría que de esta tortura había algo bueno, pero que era…)

Las compras siguieron y siguieron, si algo el sabia, es que las mujeres al comprar ropa, en especial cuando es de oferta, es un deporte mortal, todas ellas peleando entre si, arañazos, empujones, el pobre recibió todo tipo de golpes al igual que otros bastardos que también estaban hay cargando las cosas de sus parejas, hermanas o familiares, además delas múltiples tiendas que visitaban, una tras otras, hasta que tuvo la suerte que en uan tuviera asientos para el hombre que carga cosas

Mario: (voy a morir…..ni entrenando estuve tan cansado…esto no vale la pena..)

Sonata: jefe, que le parece?

Mario: eh?...o/o

Frente a el, sonata llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas color azul, aunque ese color se camuflaba con su piel, dándole una apariencia de desnudez, provocándole un sonrojo y una buena vista, a la vez tuvo la suerte que tanto aria y adagio le pidieran su opinión de cómo se veían, aria siempre al final diciendo "no es que me importa tu opinión" mientras miraba a otro lado con un ligero sonrojo, y adagio que parecía estar jugando con el

Mario: (ok, ya recordé, esto era lo único que valia tanto sufrimiento T.T)

Después de guardar esas imágenes mentales, adagio por fin dio una señal de descanso, era un misterio como podía cargar y equilibrar paquetes que fácilmente llegaban a la altura de 2 pisos

Adagio: bueno, y ahora necesitamos algo de comer, mario, serias tan amable de..

Mario: apenas puedo ver, decidan ustedes, yo pagare .

Adagio: siempre se puede confiar en ti

Mario: (detesto que use ese tonito conmigo.)

Aria: y que comeros ahora, eh sonata, estas hay?

Sonata: supremo…

Adagio: eh, sonata, sigues hay?

Aria: creo que esta viendo eso

Aria señalo un establecimiento donde había un anuncio de la venta de un "Taco Supremo Con todo", los ojos de sonata emitían un brillo como si estuviera viendo tesoro, adagio y aria se alejaron de inmediato, mario no entendió hasta que fue tomada por sonata y literalmente arrastrado al establecimiento, es un milagro que ningún paquete se le cayera

Mario: ( de donde saca tanta fuerza!)

Vicky: buenas, Bienvenido a taco fiesta, soy Vicky

Cancion funebre On

La que atendía era una adolecente de unos 16 años, peli naranja con una cara de maldad total, incluso cuando dijo su nombre, una canción de funeral sonó y un rayo cayó detrás de ella

Vicky: nuestra especial de hoy es el Taco supremo con todo, es 5 veces mas delicioso, 5 veces mas ingredientes y cuesta 5 veces mas

Sonata: quien puede discutir esa lógica

Mario: son como 50 dólares por un taco…deme uno…

Mientras sonata disfrutaba con una gran sonrisa su taco, las otras dos llegaron y se sentaron en la mesa donde estábamos, porque presentía que ya sabían lo que hiba a pasar

Adagio: aria, se amable y pide algo para nosotras dos

Mario: estoy aquí sabes

Adagio: y algún pan para este pobre joven

Mario: ….(no la mates….)

Aria: ya que –parándose-

Mientras aria fue por algo para ella y los otros, mario miraba a los alrededores, por alguna razón estaba sintiendo que alguien los seguía desde hace un buen rato, acaso seria otro sujeto raro como la chica monja? En eso vio una tienda y no pudo evitar reír, cosa que adagio le pareció raro

Adagio: y tu de que te ríes ahora?

Mario: no es esa tienda donde trabajaste un dia?

Adagio: -mirando- y que tiene?

Mario: nada, solo no puedo evitar recordar tu expresión de aquel día

Adagio cruzo los brazos molesta, no le gustaba recordar aquel día

_**Flash back**_

_Fue 3 días después que el las dejo quedarse, los trabajos que las mandaba hacer con esos trajes eran humillantes para ella, asi que se rehusó hacer algo, el joven le dijo que si no quería, entonces debía buscar un empleo para ayudar a pagar las deudas y alojamiento, ella acepto, no debía ser problema no?_

_Ahora, un joven menor de edad, sin algún tipo de experiencia laboral, conocimientos que puedan usarse para trabajos específicos, y con buena presencia, la limitaba mucho, asi que solo pudo conseguir el trabajo de las que atienden pedidos en una tienda de comida rápida, cualquiera diría que todo estaba a bien, pero el tener que estar con una sonrisa en la cara mientras la gente le pedía cosas, preguntaba dónde estaba el baño, y un jefe que la mandaba de aquí para allá por 8 horas pues…_

_Sonata: eh, jefe_

_Mario: que sucede?_

_Sonata: creo que le sucede algo a dagi_

_Mario: a que te refieres?_

_El joven siguió a la chica a la sala, donde estaba adagio echada en el sillón, no seria nada raro si no estuviera echada boca bajo, mientras golpeaba el sillón con las manos y piernas mientras parecía estar diciendo toda grosería conocida por la humanidad_

_Aria: -grabando con su celular- para youtube_

_Mario: …..-contestando su celular- adagio, tu jefe me llamo, dice que el grupo de los que hacen dietan mañana iran para darse algunos gustos y te quiere temprano que te encarges de atenderlos y limpiar los baños para cuando terminen de…_

_Adagio: -tomando su celular- yo…RENUNCIO!_

_Aria. –sonriendo-_

_Mario: esto adagio_

_Adagio: donde está el estúpido traje, necesito ver si es de mi talla_

_Mario: sonata tiene el tuyo, pídeselo_

_Adagio: como sea_

_Mario: - a aria- me das el link del video ok?_

_Aria: con gusto_

_**Fin del flash back**_

El joven siguió riendo por el recuerdo mientras la peli naranja le salían mas venas de enojo, para cuando aria llego con la comida, el joven tenía la cara pegada a la mesa, la cual tenía grietas, como si algo hubiera sido azotado

Aria: y paso algo?

Mario: no tiene paciencia para nada…

Adagio: tomemos un descanso, nos veremos en 1 hora en la fuente, andando

Aria: -tomando de la mano a sonata- andando

Sonata: eh, porque me tomas de la mano?

Aria: por qué crees? La ultima vez te dejamos caminar sola te perdiste.

Sonata: ah cierto n.n

Vicky: la cuenta –dándole la cuenta a mario-

Mario: (y encima se fueron dejándome todo la cuenta…) 150 dolares….dios…tome

Vicky: gracias, y tome mi tarjeta, si alguna vez tiene hijos, cuenta con el servicio de niñeras de Vicky-música fúnebre otra vez- deje de molestarme! –Gritándole al que anda tocando el piano-

El joven decidió caminar, para su suerte había un puesto llamado "casillos dúplex para las mulas…chicos fuertes que cargan pro sus novias" donde podía guardar el primer bulto, pues ya sabía que después iban a comprar mas

Mario: creo que subiré al techo, será un buen lugar para descansar

Se dirigió al techo del centro comercial, tenía un gran mirador para caminar y tomar aire, aunque el ir fue solo un pretexto, cuando llego, estaba todo tranquilo, despejado, buen aire y raramente todo sin algún objetivo, n i tachos de basura había

Mario: (extraño…..)

En eso, el joven salto para un lado, a tiempo para esquivar una gigantesca hacha que paso girando a tal velocidad que aprecia una sierra, el hacha tuvo un efecto boomerang ya que al fallar, giro en el aire para regresar a su dueño

Mario: así que tu eres la que nos está siguiendo desde hace horas, no eras buena ocultando tu sed de sangre sabes?

¿?: vaya, pareces un completo idiota, pero tienes algo de habilidad para esquivar mi hacha, yellow monk no se equivoco contigo

Mario: la monja? Espera, no serás otros de los súbditos de ese sujeto no? si es asi yo..

¿?: hahahahaha, yo trabajar para un hombre? JAMAS! Solo estoy aquí para vengar la humillación por la que hiciste pasar a mi aliada

La mujer que estaba arriba de la puerta para salir del techo tenia el pelo rojo, con el mismo estilo que Pinkie lenta pie, su piel era verde, llevaba ropas verde con unos zapatos que parecían un montón de cuerdas juntas, y claro, lo mas llamativo, el hacha gigantesca de doble filo

¿?: mi nombre es crazy axe, y tu estas muerto pervertido!

La chica fue directo a el atacando con su hacha, para ser una arma tan pesada la manejaba con gran agilidad, el golpe fallo, pero la chica uso el impulso del ataque para saltar y darle una patada, el se cubrió con los brazos y intento sujetarla, pero ella uso sus brazos de el para impulsarse y girar y darle otra patada, la cual le dio directo en el rostro, rápidamente tomo su hacha y intento rebanarlo, el tupo que girar a un lado para esquivar el golpe, el cual hizo una grieta en el suelo

Crazy axe: yellow me conto sobre tu extraña habilidad, no sabe qué es exactamente, pero requieres sujetar algún objeto o a tu enemigo para usarla, lamento decirte que prepare este lugar para enfrentarte, y jamás serás capaz de tocarme!

Ante tal afirmación, mario hizo lo más sensato, empezó a correr mientras esquivaba el hacha boomerang de crazy axe, estuvo un rato asi, sin darse cuenta que termino en el filo del piso, ap unto de caer a unos 6 pisos de altura

Mario: rayos..

Crazy: esto es divertido, tu decides, mueres como un hombre o saltas como un cobarde

Mario: pues sabes que! Mira, un plátano gigante atrás de ti!

La chica giro atrás, el aprovecho esto para saltar, cuando ella volteo, no podía creer que el tonto saltara, se acerco al borde para ver su cuerpo estrellado en el pavimento, pero apenas asomo la cabeza, una semilla le dio en la frente

Crazy: pero que!

La semilla que le dio en la frente creció rápidamente en una enredadera que atrapo y cubrió toda su cabeza, ella intento sacársela, ya que nublaba su vista, mario entonces se dejo ver, rodeado por una aura morada estaba levitando, aprovechando el estado de su enemiga, se acerco a ella para sujetarla, crazy al escuchar sus pasos lanzo su hacha boomerang, pero fallo, entonces fue sujeta por su cabeza

Mario: estoy muy cansado, asi que VETE A VOLARRR!

Crazy: ahhh, el equipo rocket..digo, esto no se quedara asi!

Crazy fue lanzada rodeada por una aura morada lejos, cuando el aura cambio a negra, cayó a una gran velocidad en un lago

Mario: dios, si que estoy cansado

¿?: no bajes la guardia!

Mario giro para ver quien le grito, solo para ver como el hacha de crazy axe había dado la vuelta y ahora se dirigía justo a su cabeza, estuvo a punto de matarlo, cuando una daga fue lanzada, dándole al hacha y cambiándole de curso, mario apenas logro evitar que el hacha le rebanara el cráneo

Mario: eso estuvo cerca

¿?: estas bien?

Mario: si, gracias, tu no serás otro asesino no?

¿?: no, solo estaba pasando por aquí cuando vi la chica con el hacha, mi nombre es naiten por cierto

Naiten era un joven de unos 23 años más o menos, tenía el pelo negro corto, unos pantalones negros, un polo gris, chaqueta azul, con barba y un collar de un diente de lobo, lo más curioso era que tenia rasgos como si fuera una bestia, como arañazos en el rostro como si fueran garras y unos ojos rojos con pupilas en una línea vertical (como la de los lobos) de contextura musculosa

Mario: si es así, gracias, es bueno dejar de tener sujetos extraños tras mi cabeza, espera, que hora es por cierto!

Naiten: pues, son casi 2pm, por..

Mario: a maldición, ellas me van a matar!

El joven se fue corriendo, naiten por curiosidad lo siguió, el chico parecía asustado

**..o0o0o0o0o**

Crazy: -saliendo del lago- cofcof, maldito crio, mira que lanzarme y no atravesé a golpearme, la próxima mandar a las viudas negras la próxima, y donde quedo mi arma?

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Celestia: al fin, nada mejor que pasar la tarde tomando el sol, y lo mejor, TORTA DE MERMELADA, luego de tantos años, al fin eres mia!

Antes que Celestia pudiera darle un bocado, una gigantesca hacha cayo donde estaba ella, no la lastimo, pero si destruyo su preciada torta, dejándola en shock

**O0o0o0o0o0**

Mario al fin llego a la fuente, solo para ver a sonata indicándole dodne estaban, aria cruzada de los brazos con cara de molestia y adagio solo señalándole su muñeca como diciéndole "llegas tarde"

Mario: de seguro se vengan de esto

Naiten: vaya, son tus hijas acaso?

Mario: ves que se parezcan a mi?

Naiten: novias?

Mario: ni hablar, antes muerto

Naiten: entonces me presentas a la de azul, es atractiva

Mario solo parpadeo unos segundos para luego mirar a sonata que como siempre estaba sonriendo, el tomo un pequeño muñeco de una ave y se la dio a naiten, el joven no entendió para que se lo daba, cuando de la nada el osito brillo con una aura oscura y aumento su peso a tal cantidad que naiten cayó al suelo por el peso del osito, para empeorar, el oso pesaba tanto que no podía sacárselo de la mano

Mario: lamento la demora, estaba..

Adagio: sisi, lo que digas, aun tenemos muchas cosas por ver, y gracias a tu demora estamos con poco tiempo, así que andando

Sonata: yo quiero ir a la juguetería!

Aria: deja de ser tan infantil sonata

Sonata: tu eres la infantil aria!

Mario: si apenas demores 1 minuto…

Mientras el grupo se iba, naiten se canso de intentar sacar el oso y se recostó en el suelo a esperar que lo que sea que le pasara al oso perdiera efecto, asi que se puso cómodo, en eso sonó su celular

Naiten: ola?

¿?: hola naiten, encontraste el objetivo?

Naiten: no, me desvié deteniendo a una loca con una hacha gigante

¿?: vamos, no es tan difícil, es un chico de cabellos negros, piel azul, con una look de científico vagabundo

Naiten: pues no hay na…a mi"!"!"! no me di cuenta que era el!

¿?: hahahah, mira que estar cerca a el y no fijarte, si que eres divertido, pero ya enserio, si quieres saber cómo volver, el tiene la solución, ahora si me disculpas, crisalis me está buscando, no se como descubrió que cambie su shampoo por un tinte de pelo de arcoíris, parece Celestia hahahahahha-colgando-

Naiten solo se golpeo la frente con la única mano libre que tenia, el que el chico corriera lo distrajo, ahora debía volver a encontrarlo

Naiten: oigan, que nadie piensa ayudarme o que?

**Oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

El sol ya casi se ocultaba y el grupo de jóvenes llego al fin a casa, mario apenas llego tiro los paquetes al suelo y se recostó en su sillón, definitivamente iba a dormir 1 semana entera, cuando estaba pro dormir, escucho adagio, abrió los ojos y estaba hay parada viéndolo con una cara de nervios? Porque estaría nerviosa, entonces llego aria y se sonrojo un poco antes de hablar con su usual tono de fastidio

Aria: vaya, no creí que fueras tan pervertido y desesperado

Mario: a que te refieres?

Aria: no sabes? De qué crees que es la "mancha" sobre la que esta recostado tu cabeza?

Mario: mancha?

El levanto un poco la cabeza y en efecto, había una mancha como si esa parte exacta del sillón hubiera sido mojada, entonces la olio, era un olor algo salado, pero por alguna razón le era conocido, entonces le dio una pequeña lamida para distinguirla bien, provocando una reacción de sorpresa por parte de ambas sirenas

Mario: espera, esto creo que ya se que es, es….

Antes que terminara su oración, adagio de un tiron arrojo el sillón con el encima, azotando contra las paredes, con un claro enojo y vergüenza en el rostro, tomo sus cosas y se fue a su cuarto, aria solo sonrió para tomar sus cosas también y se fue a su cuarto

El por su lado, recordó que era esa cosa y se sintió muy estúpido, hay fue donde adagio se había…..bueno, mejor ignorar el hecho que hizo algo sumamente penoso y pervertido, se recostó en otro sillón a descansar, de verdad había sido un largo dia

Habría sido unas horas cuando el ruido del trio de revoltosas lo despertó, ambas estaban cambiadas sus ropas nuevas como para salir (como las del concierto)

Mario: me perdí de algo?

Adagio: es sábado en la noche, los jóvenes solemos divertirnos sabes

Mario: oye, no soy tan viejo!

Aria: si pensabas trabajar toda al noche, en definitiva lo eres

Mario: deja de leer mi pensamiento!

Adagio: como sea, saldremos unas horas, supongo que no tienes problemas con eso no?

Mario: bueno, supongo que tienen razón, pero no llegan mas de las 11pm o ire por ustedes donde sea que estén

Aria: sisi papa.

Sonata: andando, ya quiero salir!

Adagio: tranquila, a los chicos hay que hacerlos esperar

Mario: chicos?

Adagio: pues claro, no es nuestra culpa que muchos chicos se sientan atraídos pro nosotros, la lista de admiradores es grande

Mario: (aha…hipnotizarlos no cuentan..) como sea, solo no lleguen tarde

Adagio: porciento, tome algo de dinero de tu billetera, gracias eh –guiñándole el ojo-

El joven reviso su billetera para fijarse que faltaban 100 dólares! Antes de poder reclamar, las tres habían salido corriendo, maldijo para sus adentros, no solo se veían bonitas, si no que era verdad, tarde o temprano conocerían a alguien, se enamorarían, serian novios, boda, y cada una se iría pro su camino, quedando de nuevo solo

Mario: (si esto es lo que se siente ser padre, de verdad apesta…necesito un trago)

El joven fue a la cocina, se sirvió el trago el cual era limonada con jugo de naranja con mucha azúcar y se sentó en la silla, definitivamente extrañaría aquella sensación de aria y sonata peleando y adagio sirviendo el desayuno, al menos fue una buena experiencia

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos y su trago, que no se dijo que alguien estaba atrás de el mirándolo, para cuando sintió la presencia, fue demasiado tarde, el intruso lo rodeo con sus brazos, abrazándolo desde atrás

Mario: pero que..

Adagio: shhh, soy yo, tranquilo

Mario: que haces aquí?

Adagio: solo olvide mi bolso

Mario: ah, era eso. Pero entonces pro que..

Adagio: mario..

Cuando adagio lo llamaba pro su nombre sin algún tono de manipulación, no debía ser bueno no? como el estaba sentado y ella parada atrás de el, lo tenia abrazado con sus brazos rodeando su cuello y pecho con su cabeza apoyada en la de el

Adagio: sabes- sonriendo- no te esperare para siempre…asi que date prisa y decídete si?

Ante tal comentario el corazón del chico dio un gran latido, acaso ella se refería a lo que paso anoche, después de esas palabras adagio sin verlo al rostro se fue de hay, dejándolo al joven sin saber que decir o pensar

Mario: …tonta….solo harás mas difícil la decisión de irme….

El joven dio un largo suspiro, en eso sono la arma de su reloj, ya era momento, camino a su laboratorio, activo la secuencia y entonces las paredes del cuarto se rodeo de metal y el centro del cuarto empezó a descender, habrá bajado unos 5 pisos hasta llegar a otro cuarto, este lugar era una sola habitación de gran tamaño, suficiente para meter 100 personas, estaba rodeado de maquinas, plantas, enredaderas, una pc gigante y el extraño portal en el fondo de la habitación, lo mas curioso es que cuando el techo que era oscuro, se ilumino con imágenes del sistema solar, se veía bastante real, como si el espacio estuviera arriba de el

Mario: cp, todo preparado? Dame la ubicación dela fuente de magia

Cp: en estos momentos se encuentran cerca a los muelles señor, parece que hay una feria en aquel lugar

Mario: rayos, mucha gente, será mas complicado provocarlas sin lastimar civiles, pero no puedo hacerme para atrás, prepara todo el equipo, llego la hora

**Sábado- hora 9pm-lugar, barranco cerca a los muelles**

Era sábado en la noche, mucha gente en estos momentos estaban afuera divirtiéndose, en especial en la feria en el muelle, juegos, comida, el mar, todo estaba envuelto en un ambiente de fiesta, en especial por cierto grupito de jovencitas que estaba haciéndose de fama con su rock, aun en aquel barranco, se podía escuchar su música y la alegría de todos, lástima que debería terminar todo eso ahora

En la punta de la colina, una persona miraba la feria, llevaba un gabardon azul oscuro con líneas celestes, en lso hombros llevaba el símbolo de un circulo morado y varios círculos mas pequeños dentro del círculos, en la espalda el dibujo de un meteoro purpura, su piel era color carne, todo su cabello estaba peinado para atrás, usaba unos pantalones deportivos negros y un polo blanco, su rostro estaba cubierto por unos lentes futuristas (para los que ven Steve universo, como lso que usa garnet), unos audífonos que cubrían toda sus orejas y lo mas curioso, un protector de brazos de metal

Mario: me oyes cp?-tocando sus audífonos-

Cp: fuerte y claro, la conexión está establecido, ritmos de energía y cardiacos al 100%, la maquina esta lista para activarse a sus ordenes

Mario: ok, mantenme al tanto de cualquier situación irregular en mi energía

El joven dio un último mirada a la feria, de verdad odiaba tener que hacer esto, pero su tiempo empezaba acabarse, miro a su alrededor hasta encontrar una piedra bastante grande, al tocarla la rodeo con una aura purpura, pudiendo levantarla sin problemas para luego lanzarla directo a la feria, justo un hielo fue amarrado a la piedra, el hilo estaba sujeto a sus guantes, se rodeo de una aura purpura y el también salió volando

Cp: señor, estamos a punto de quedar debajo del objetivo

Mario: entiendo

Cp: señor, recuerde tener cuidado, ellas son 6 y usted apenas puede mantener su cuerpo estable

Mario: tranquilo, no vive tanto menospreciando a mi enemigo, pero si muero, sabes que hacer

Cp: entendido

Las Rainbow habían terminado de tocar su canción y todos las ovacionaron, la noche había sido divertida para todas ellas a pesar del intento fallido de las dazzling por arruinarles la noche, cuando en eso, notaron algo en el cielo

Rainbow: y eso que es?

Pinkie: será algún globo, acaso me perdí el cumpleaños de alguien!

Rarity: chicas, creo que es una roca

Twilight: cuidado!

La roca de la nada de rodeo de una aura negra y cayó a una gran velocidad hacia ellas, aterrizando justo para dividir al publico del escenario, todos quedaron sorprendidos y algo asustados

Applejack: acaso es un cometa?

Pinkie: -levantando la mano- entonces debemos pedir un deseo, quiero una torta de chocolate de 10 pisos de alto! –mirando al cielo- y mi deseo?

Rainbow: pues algo esa cayendo, tal vez sea tu torta

Twilight: -revisando su collar- la ruan reacciona, esto no es bueno

En eso, un sujeto rodeado por una aura purpura descendió lentamente para aterrizar sobre la roca y sentarse en ella, el sujeto miro a las rainbows sonriendo tranquilamente

Mario: díganme, quien de ustedes es la chica "mágica"?

Rainbow: y quien rayos eres tu eh!

Twilight: tranquila Rainbow, yo soy la chica mágica que buscas, que se te ofrece?

Mario: oh, un placer conocerla ….

Twilight: mi nombre es Twilight sparkle

Mario: un placer, a mi me puede decir yami

Twilight: dime, que es lo que quieres, y porque asustaste así a toda esta gente, pudiste lastimar a alguien

Mario: puede ser- parándose- solo quisiera saber si..

Publico: eh, quien et crees, salde hay!

Publico: si, casi nos lastimas y andas si nada, quien te crees!

Mario: a callar!

El joven toco con la palma de su mano el suelo mirando el publico, el suelo delante de el se rodeo de una aura purpura, todo aquel que tuvo contacto también fue rodeado con ella, para luego cambiar a negra

Mario: de rodillas ante su rey!

Las personas sintieron mucho peso en su cuerpo, obligándoles a arrodillarse en un intento de no caer totalmente al suelo

Twilight: déjalos, les haces daño!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sin que el se diera cuenta, había alguien más viendo todo lo que ocurría

Sonata: ese sujeto da miedo

Adagio: shh, no quiero que nos descubran

Aria: pro que mejor no nos vamos adagio

Adagio: ni hablar, quiero ver lo que pasara, además si ellas son vencidas, sentiré un peso menos

Sonata: y lo necesitas, estas engordando un poco dagi

Adagio: -venita de enojo- mejor cállate sonata

Las dazzling había ido a la feria en un intento de vengarse de las rainbows y divertirse, y solo fue mitad y mitad, su plan no funciono del todo y terminaron dándose un chapuzo en el túnel del amor, ahora se encontraban en unos asientos intentando secarse con unas toallas que les dieron los dueños del juego, aun asi, estaban empapadas y con algo de frio ya, y con todos aclamando a las rainbows para que siguieran tocando, ya estaban fastidiándoles la noche, asi que decidieron irse, cuando en eso aquella roca y el sujeto llegaron, adagio sintió la magia de equestria proviniendo de el, además de una energía oscura, nadie la movería de hay hasta ver que pasaría

**O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

Mario: solo quiero que me responda algo señorita twilight y esto acaba, quiero saber que relación tiene usted con Celestia

Twilight: con la directora, pues yo..

Mario: no con ella, con la Celestia, la "princesa" de canterlot, la tal llamada princesa del sol!

Twilight: como sabes que estoy relacionada con ella?

Mario: es normal, usted debió llegar a través de aquel maldito espejo, eso solo lo tiene ella en su poder, el hecho que entres y vuelvas sin problemas, es que ella te permite el acceso a el, por lo que debes estar relacionado con ella de una manera, ahora responde o esta gente paga el precio

Twilight miraba como la gente se esforzaba por no ser aplastada por lo que sea que estuvieran sufriendo, no podía hacer nada mas que colaborar con aquel sujeto que le daba mala espina

Twilight: fui alumna de la princesa Celestia, luego gracias a sus enseñanzas y mis amigas, me volvi princesa

Mario: ya veo..Entonces eres muy cercana a ella..

El joven trono los dedos y la gente pudo volver a pararse sin problemas, algunos se alejaron por miedo y otros se quedaron hay esperando ver que sucedía, el joven de su apariencia tranquila, paso a una algo sombría, sus ojos emitían un brillo de odio que Twilight jamás había sentido desde que se cruzo con el rey sombra, solo que el rey sombra miraba con odio a todos, pero el solo tenia aquella mirada justo en ella

Mario: de verdad es una pena, de verdad….

Rainbow: ya basta de preguntas, si quieres una pelea, la tendrás!

Twilight: espera Rainbow, ya respondí tu pregunta, que harás ahora yami?

Mario: ah, eso, pues es simple, hehe…..-apuntándola con la palma de su mano- te voy a matar, Twilight sparkle

**Continuara….**

**Al fin, cada vez esta más largo estoxD**

**Ahora, los que esperaban la escena lemon entre adagio y mario, tendrán que esperar, perdi la historia original en un error y la motivación lemon no me llega de momento, y no quería seguir atrasando la historia.**

**Se nota que mario es algo celocillo con sonata, y la situación se vuelve mas enredosa con als dazzling**

**El siguiente capitulo es un FA, se advierte que será rango T con muerte de personajes, titulado "Victoria Vacia"**


	9. FA1-Victoria Vacia

_**silverwolf850 puede ser, o tal vez lo que sufrio es tan fuerte que el odio lo contamina?**_

_**cartman6x61: conoces a thegreatcat14? me gusta muchos sus dibujos (en especial los que suben mi poder lemon cofcof) pero dudo que haga un dibujo o recreacion de la historia, ya que como artista, debe tener sus proyectos y ni para pagar comisiones tengoxD (mas adelante tal vez, pero de momento ando pobre.)**_

_**Haseo55: respondiendo a tu pregunta, no se si vicky o crisales, aunque la niñera malvada ya a sido derrotada varias veces, en especial por adultos (fue apaleado por varias muejres del sertamen de belleza, a sombra hubo que usar un archipdoer super kawai ñam)**_

_**FA: Victoria Vacía**_

_**ADvertencia: Muerte de Personajes**_

_Victoria, eso era la única palabra que resonaba en su cabeza, eso era lo que había logrado despues de ciertos contratiempos, victoria, es lo que al fin había logrado, veía desde la ventana de su mansión y toda la humanidad vivía solo para alabarlas, pero en especial a ella, ella había ganado aquella noche, ella lo había logrado_

_Adagio Dazzle había ganado.._

_Fue hace ya 2 años cuando se dio la batalla de las bandas, todo marchaba perfecto para ellas, todo el mundo estaba bajo su hechizo, el poder de ellas iba en aumento, podían sentirlo, llenado cada fibra de su ser, fue entonces que las estúpidas de las rainbows (según adagio) aparecieron, se atrevieron a retarlas, pero de nada sirvió, por mas que usaron aquel poder de arcoíris, no pudieron contra su poder, fue enconces que el micrófono cayo_

_Twilight: Sunset shimmer, te necesitamos!_

_En muchas otras dimensiones, adagio hubiera permitido que la débil de sunset hiciera el intento de enfrentarlas, ya que confiaba en que sus palabras aun hicieran dudar su confianza en sus amigas, cosa que la llevaría a una derrota, pero no esta vez, no en este tiempo_

_Adagio: no lo harás! _

_La sirena líder con un chillido mas derrumbo a Sunset, para luego seguir con sus instrumentos musicales, destruyéndolo, dio una señal para que sus otras dos compañeras rodearan a sus enemigas, estaba tiradas, derrotadas, ya solo necesitaban ponerlas bajo su hechizo y todo terminaría….o no?_

_Adagio: les dije que las íbamos a destruir!_

_Un último chillido por partes del trió de sirenas al mismo tiempo fue el ataque final, los cuerpos de las pobres jóvenes no pudieron soportar el daño masivo de tal poder y pocos segundos después, la vida dejo sus cuerpos_

_Adagio: ahora su magia es mía, el mundo es mío!_

_Con sus enemigas eliminadas, paso absorber la magia que quedaban de sus cuerpos, era una gran cantidad de magia, con eso bastaba, aquel feo mundo estaría bajo su poder, ya nada la detendría_

_Y nada la detuvo….por un tiempo…_

Twilight: ama dazzle, detectamos que están absorbiendo la magia del ambiente en la zona C-8

Adagio: es el

Sonata: -despertando- otra vez jugaremos atrapadas? Qué bien, aria ya me estaba aburriendo con su mal humor

Aria: yo debería decir eso, tu y tus estúpidos tacos me tienen arta!

Sonata: no te metas con los tacos!

Adagio: cierran la boca de una vez y muévanse, esta vez no escapara

2 años pasaron desde que ganaron y fue poco tiempo para que su hechizo se expandiera por todo el mundo, dejando a la humanidad bajo un trance eterno, donde la meta de todos eran adorarlas, venerarlas y cumplir todos sus caprichos, para sonata y aria era cómodo y agradable vivir así, pero para adagio no bastaba, el mundo aun no estaba en su totalidad bajo su control, aun quedaba una persona que se negaba a aceptar que ella gano, y eso no lo toleraría

Mario: cp, dime como vamos?

Cp: este ambiente posee poca magia, apenas hemos reunido 0,40% y ya debieron habernos detectado

Mario: aun así, tardaran un poco en llegar hasta aquí, seguiremos unos minutos mas (vamos, antes que esas malditas aparezcan)

Adagio: -en su forma de sirena- vaya, la rata decidió salir de su escondite

Mario: tsk, y yo con lo bien que estaba sin ver tu horrible cara

Adagio en su forma de sirena era más grande que un caballo, empezó a dar vueltas analizando al joven, aun no entendía el por qué el se oponía a su poder, a su hechizo, a sus encantos pro asi decirlo

Adagio: solo debes darme lo que quiero y te dejare vivir como mi mascota–acariciando su rostro con su cola- es un buen trato, muchas personas de este sucio mundo matarían por esa oportunidad

Mario: claro, y a todos le salen humo verde de los ojos, y que es lo que quiere exactamente su "majestad"?

Adagio: sabes lo que quiero, quiero que me des la puerta a equestria

Mario: n ose de que hablas

Adagio: se que no perteneces a este mundo, eres un desterrado como nosotras, salvo que tu pequeña cabeza conoce la ubicación del portal de regreso a nuestro mundo, sería un desperdicio que la pierdas por tu terquedad

Mario: supongo que sabes esto después de que hipnotizaras a mi alumna y la obligaras a revelar mi escondite no?

Adagio: si, tu pequeña casa, fue una lástima que tuviéramos que destruirla, pero asi son las cosas, nosotras mandamos aquí, todo lo que existe es porque nosotras queremos, y el que sigas viviendo es porque yo lo sigo queriendo, pero..-acercándose mientras muestra los colmillo- no pongas a prueba mi buena voluntad y dime donde está el portal!

Mario: pues esta…

Adagio: si?

Mario: -tocándole la cara- seguro de tu fea cara, EXPULSAR!

Una onda morada salió de los brazos del joven, provocando que adagio saliera expulsaba hacia atrás a gran velocidad y azotara varias paredes, de inmediato el joven emprendió la retirada, ya que el rugido de enojo de la sirena se dejo escuchar

Mario: maldición, acá vamos otra vez

Desde que el fue descubierto y su laboratorio destruido, el reunir magia del ambiente se hacía mas difícil, y cada vez que era localizada, empezaba el juego del gato y el raton, donde el corría para ser alcanzado por las sirenas, o por TODOS los que estaba siendo controlados por ella, el primer lugar que llego fue una ciudad, que de inmediato todos intentaron atraparlo, tuvo que usar la fuerza para sacarse algunos de encima, para su suerte había edificios grandes, los cuales uso para caminar en sus paredes como todo un ninja

Sonata: whoahhh, eso es un truco nuevo!

Mario: ni que lo digas, lo que debí aprender para escapar de locas como ustedes

El joven esquivo el mordisco por parte de al sirena azul, solo para ser tacleado por la sirena purpura, derribando algunos muros y metiendo al edificio, el joven rápidamente tomo lo primero que alcanzo, lo cual era un escritorio, para rodearlo de una aura negra y tirarlo a aria, logrando darle y sacárselo de encima par a correr entre el edificio, mientras era seguido por sonata sirenas

Sonata: correr ratón, haces que nos divirtamos y que dagi deje de ser aburrida, no pensaste en nuestra oferta de ser nuestra mascota?

Mario: paso, jamás estaré bajo el mismo techo que 3 mocosas

La sonrisa de sonata paso a enojo y intento comerse al joven, el apenas logro la boca para que no se lo coman mientras atravesaban una ventana, estaban ya a una altura de 6 pisos, y definitivamente ver el vacio no es nada agradable, el joven rodeo a la sirena de una aura negra, la uso de impulso para llegar a otro edificio, para que luego sonata su cuerpo cayera hacia abajo como si pesara toneladas, el joven logro caer en un centro comercial, justo después de atravesar varios vidrios, manipulo la gravedad de su propio cuerpo para levitar antes de impactar el suelo y quedar como huevo estrellado

Mario: y ahora donde –esquivando una hacha gigante- a no puede ser!

Crazy Axe: Predecible, a ellos mis hermanas!

Crazy axe, una chica con el pelo rojo, podría ser una copia de Pinkie lenta pie, si no fuera por su piel verde y su hacha gigante y sus malditas amazonas! Pero esta vez no estaba de humor

Mario: no tengo tiempo para ti ahora! –pisando fuerte el suelo, provocando grietas- a volar!

El joven toco el suelo donde estaba agrietado, rápidamente se rodeo de una aura purpura y gran parte del suelo se elevo a gran velocidad, atrapando a crazy y su gente, para luego lanzar lejos la piedra por el techo del centro comercial, aunque el sabia que eso no la iba a detener, la maldita siempre sobrevivía, justo en eso una bala le paso rozando el rostro

Shining armor: está bajo arresto por el crimen de retar a nuestra bella líder, quieto o disparamos a matar!

Mario: (joder shining, no tengo tiempo de ti ahora!) jamás, Repeler!

La onda purpura volvió a salir, justo a tiempo para rebotar todas las balas que la policía le disparaba, manteniendo la técnica se alejo subiendo las escaleras al segundo piso, debía escapar rápido, o seria cuestión de tiempo para

Aria: te tengo!

Aria salió por el suelo, el joven dio un salto hacia atrás, pero sonata apareció y de un golpe de su cola lo azoto contra el suelo, el joven intento recuperarse, pero una onda sónica le dio en la espalda, estampándolo contra las tiendas, logrando hacerlo sangrar por la cabeza

Cp: -se comunica a través de unos audífonos- señor, está bien?

Mario: no…..eso ultimo si me dolió

El joven se levanto como pudo al sentir la presencia de sangre atrás suyo, dio un salto justo para esquivar la mordida de aria, pero esta giro rápido y le dio un aullido sónico, estrellando contra el techo de la tienda y atravesándolo, ya en el aire, sonata aprovecho para volver a golpearlo con la cola, volviendo a bajar a tierra

Mario: (Malditas….están muy coordinadas) –levantándose- ya me arte –dejando ver unas runas en su brazo- ya me arte de..

Cp: señor, atras suyo

El joven detuvo lo que estuviera haciendo para bloquear un puñetazo, sea quien sea se lo devolvería, pero entonces lo noto

Mario: luna, pero que..

Luna: no dejaremos escapar al que reta a nuestra bella líder!

Adagio: -apareciendo- que pasa, no estás feliz que te traje una vieja amiga?

Mario: maldita bruja!

La subdirectora luna era una de las pocas personas que el podría llamar amiga, y ahora estaba hay, en un gran hueco donde saco el pedrusco peleando con luna, lo cual no era fácil, por algo luna en su juventud se apodo nightmare moon, la peleadora mas fuerte cuando era joven, lo peor es que las sirenas los tenían rodeados, mirando como si fuera un entrenamiento para ellas

En un movimiento desesperado el joven logro sujetar a luna por la espalda y le rogo que despertar del hechizo de las malditas sirenas

Mario: por favor luna, despierta!

Luan: suéltame asqueroso traidor a nuestra bella líder!

Adagio: hahahah, que pasa, acaso triste porque tu amiga no le agrada verte, o pro que desprecia el tacto contigo? Debe ser eso, después de todo, ella ya te rechazo una vez no? que triste debe..

Mario: CALLATE! Tu que sabes de eso, solo eran un recipiente vacio, llenándote de toda la magia que puedas porque de ti ya no queda nada mas, todo la adoracion es una burda mentira, nadie las adora, el único aca que puede tener una opinión sobre ustedes conscientemente soy yo y me dan asco! En especial tu, tu solo presencia me repugna hasta lo mas profundo!

Aquellas palabras provocaron que la ira de adagio creciera a tal punto que aria y sonata se alejaron pro precaución, ya venían venir lo que pasaría, adagio lanzo un chillido sónico a tal potencia que todo lo que estuvo delante de ella a 2 kilómetros fue arrasado, no quedo casa en pie o persona intacta después de tal poder de destrucción, sorprendentemente, el joven seguía vivo, en el suelo tirado, bañado en su propia sangre, pero vivo, claro, no podía decirse lo mismo de luna, que estaba cerca a el pero no se movia

Adagio: -acercándose- última oportunidad, DONDE ESTA EL PORTAL A EQUESTRIA!

Mario: cofcof-escupiendo sangre- lo quieres? –sacando un botón- pues tenlo

El joven apretó el botón, a lo lejos 2 lugares se dejo ver un pilar de arcoíris que llego hasta el cielo para luego desaparecer

Adagio: que…QUE ACABAS DE HACER!?

Mario: no te gusto? Acabo de destruir las únicas 2 puertas de regreso a nuestro mundo, uno la estatua de la escuela, la otra era el portal que yo mismo cree, tu pierdes estúpida sirena…..quedaras aquí hasta que quedes como un caparazón vacio

Un chillido aun más fuerte se escucho por parte de adagio, y la vida de otra persona inocente se fue de aquel mundo

**O0o0o0o0o0o0**

200 años después….

Sonata: -flotando- que aburrida estoy, no quieres jugar algo dagi?

Adagio: no molestes ahora, vete a comer un taco o algo asi

Sonata: que aburrida eres cuando bebes dagi

Adagio: -mirando su copa de vino- pues no queda mucho que hacer en este feo mundo

Aria: te dije que se nos estaba olvidando algo, ahora ya no queda nadie

Adagio: como si me importara –tomando otro sorbo- solo eran meros mortales frente a mi presencia, no merecían existir

Aria: y ahora no queda nadie que cumpla nuestros caprichos, bien hecho adagio

Adagio: -sin mirarla- tienes magia no? arréglatelas

Sonata: ni se esfuerza por callarte, mejor ire por algo de comer

Adagio miraba su copa intentado pasar el tiempo, ya no había mucho que hacer desde que el ultimo humano murió, no era difícil imaginarse que si todos tenían la orden de adorarlas y venerarlas, nunca hubo la necesidad de procrearse para seguir manteniendo al especie, todos se centraban en ellas, con el tiempo cada vez faltaba mas gente a sus conciertos o que cumpliera sus caprichos, cuando se percataron del problema ya era tarde, el ultimo humano murió por edad, dejándolas a ellas 3 como las ultima raza inteligente en el planeta (además de los animales)

Adagio con el pasar del tiempo, había acumulado tal poder, que había afectado su pensamiento, ella si lo deseara podía destruir el planeta de un hechizo, irse a otros y crear cosas de la nada, se consideraba asi mismo como una diosa, digna de reinar sobre todo lo que existiera, pero de que serbia si no había nadie a quien mandar? Aria y sonata no contaban , las 2 paraban en lo suyo y ya hace años se aburrió de seguir con la charada de parar sus peleas, solo pasaba los días tomando su vino mientras estaba sentada en su trono

Adagio: (recipiente vacio…..soy una diosa, la mismo creación esta bajo mi control….quien es el recipiente vacio ahora…)

La sirena tiro su copa y salió volando de su trono para disparar rayos de magia por todos lados

Adagio: NO IMPORTA COMO; MI REINADO NO MORIRAR AQUÍ, VOLVERE A EQUESTRIA, SOY LA DIOSA QUE DEBE REINAR SOBRE TODOS Y TODO!

Sonata y aria dejaban a adagio sola cuando se ponía así, por su seguridad, no querían que les tostara la cola de nuevo en sus arranques de ebriedad, aunque adagio no estaba de todo mal, lanzar hechizos tras hechizos de tal magnitud que provocaba tormentas, tarde o temprano podrían dañar la frágil realidad y crear un vórtice o portal a otro universo, y es que la magia que ella usaba era suficiente para destruir mundos

Y ese fue su error…

Muy cerca de hay, un portal azul apareció por unos segundos, dejando salir un humano (¿?), tenía su forma, pero estaba cubierto de papiros por todo el cuerpo, lo único que se dejaba ver era sus ojos, los cuales eran azul oscuro, llevaba un cuchillo blanco y un brazalete con el simbolo del sol, del cual salían letras extrañas, como runas

¿?: este es e lugar?

Brazalete: confirmado, se detecta interferencia espacio tiempo en este lugar, se debe eliminar la interferencia para llegar al lugar deseado

¿?: andando entonces

El sujeto el cual parecía una momia empezó a moverse, su objetivo era una montaña a varios kilómetros de distancia, en el camino encontró varias estatuas dirigidas siempre a 3 mujeres o sirenas según miraba bien, pero ninguna otra forma de vida, además que las ciudades y pueblos parecían abandonados ya hac un buen tiempo, pero en fin, lo que le sucediera a este lugar no era su problema, el eliminaría lo que le estorbara y listo

Fue cosa de horas que adagio se durmiera de tanto tomar, sus días se habían vuelto rutinarios, dormiría por efectos del vino hasta que sonata o aria empezaran a pelear y eso al despertaría, luego las ignoraría lo que pudiera y seguiría bebiendo, la vida de una diosa podía ser aburrida a veces

Adagio: ser diosa no es lo que crei….

¿?: asi que te consideras una diosa?

La joven sirena se levanto de su asiento al escuchar una voz masculina, creyó por unos momentos que era aquella rata que la entretuvo tiempo atrás, tenía un tono de voz parecido, pero no era el, solo era una extraña momia

Adagio: -adoptando su forma de sirena- que es lo que quieres sucio mortal, si quieres alabarme debiste hacer una cita primero (ya el licor empieza afectarme)

¿?: es ella?

Brazalete: confirmado, interferencia detectada

¿?: bien, no se que sucedió acá, y no me importaba, pero tu mera existencia me estorba, de seguro estás haciendo algo que daña las dimensiones

Adagio: y si asi fuera producto de mi imaginación, que harías? Por si no te das cuenta, soy lo mas poderoso que hay en este mundo, yo soy vida y soy muerte!

¿?: Patético, solo eres un recipiente vacio que busca llenarse de algo

Recipiente vacio, otra vez aquellas palabras, fuera o no producto del licor, nadie la llamaría asi y podía seguir viviendo, asi que arremetió violentamente contra el atrevido, entonces comprendió que aquel sujeto era real, pues el puñetazo que recibió en el rostro, el cual la lanzo contra su trono, el dolor era bastante real

Aria: veo que hay otro intruso

Sonata: y lastimo a dagi! Debe estar rabioso!

Adagio: deja de bromas y matarlo!

Aria: todo yo.

N8: tu gente me llama n*8, y ustedes me estorban

Aria fue contra el momificado a una gran velocidad para morderlo y partirlo en dos, pero solo paso por su lado para luego quedarse quieta, las otras dos hiban a decir algo, cuando un chorro de sangre salió de aria y un gran corte del pecho al cuello se dejo ver, solo se escucho un grito de dolor para luego caer al suelo y bañarlo en su sangre, aria blaze no se volvió a levantar

N8: una menos

Adagio: no…no es posible…

Sonata: ARIA!

Para sonata dusk, ellas dos eran mas que sus amigas, eran su familia, al menos ella las consideraba así, y ver a su casi hermana morir frente a sus ojos, provoco una ira que jamás demostró, como si fuera un tiburón fue tras su enemigo, n8 salto a un lado par aesquiavr su golpe y luego salto hacia arriba para esquivar su mordida, quedando justo encima de sonata, la tomo de la cabeza para alzar su cuchillo

Sonata: lo siento dagi…de verdad me divertí

Adagio: no, sonata!

Fue lo último que sonata dusk dijo antes que un corte desprendiera su cabeza de su cuerpo, el cuerpo cayo al suelo y la cabeza rodo hasta quedar cerca adagio, la cual no pudo contener la ganas de vomitar

N8: es este el poder de un dios?

Adagio: tu…..NO TE BURLES DE MI!

Segada por el odio y la ira, adagio ataco, de haber estado mas consciente hubiera pensado que atacarlo con magia hubiera sido mas ventajoso, pero estando en ese estado, fue cuerpo acuerpo contra el, el momificado no tuvo problemas para apuntar y justo antes de recibir el golpe, con su cuchilla atravesó su gema justo en el medio, una fuerte explosión se dio, toda la magia que adagio había reunido durante años se libero, el arcoíris dejo su cuerpo para dispersarse por los cielos, n8 solo miro las luces moverse de aquí para haya un rato, para luego observar a la sirena que quedaba, la cual ahora era una humana

N8: solo eres una mocosa después de todo

ADagio: no…-arrastrándose- alejate demi, tu..mostruo!

N8: tienes miedo? –acercándose- tranquila, será algo rápido, es una vergüenza matar a algo tan patético como tu, pero simplemente me estorbas

La joven seguía arrastrándose, en un intento de alejarse de aquella "cosa" que se acercaba lentamente con aquel cuchillo que reflejaba el rostro asustado de ella, si, tenia miedo, miedo como jamás lo había sentido, sus amigas estaban hay tiradas sin vida, ella sin magia, sin nada mas que el miedo y el deseo que alguien la salvara

Adagio: por favor no…por favor, no quiero morir!

N8: deja de llorar, al menos muere con dignidad como tus amigas

Adagio: no quiero! No quiero morir, no…no quiero acabar así, alguien ayúdeme!

N8: no habrá otra oportunidad, el destino no intervendrá, no habrá destinos diferentes conmigo presente, aquí y ahora, morirás y nadie cambiara eso jamás

Adagio quedo acorralada, detrás de ella estaba su trono destruido, ya no tenía donde huir, solo estaba el sujeto con aquellos ojos azules oscuros que le daban tanto temor, tenía miedo, tenía miedo a morir

Adagio: alguien ayúdeme por favor, no quiero morir!

N8: supongo que esa es tu verdadera naturaleza, la de una mocosa asustada, que triste de verdad

N8 levanto su cuchillo, adagio solo cubrió su rostro intentando no ver aquel fin, se suponía que nada de esto debía pasar, ella había ganado, había triunfado, ella se lo gano, ella había tenido su victoria, no quería morir, no asi! De que sirvió su victoria, de que valió tanto tiempo planeando para que al final, toda fuera para nada, se sentía vacía, su victoria se sentía vacia….

Curiosamente el dolor de aquel cuchillo nunca llego, escucho un grito, un golpe, para luego la sensación de ser tomada y sacada de hay, para cuando abrió los ojos, alguien se la estaba llevando lejos de hay

Adagio: que…que pasa..

Mario: joder, eras tu la que pedía ayuda! De haber sabido te dejaba morir!

Adagio: tu…se supone que estabas muerto, como…

Mario: a callar, no tenemos tiempo, lo que hice no lo detendrá, sujétate!

Todo era muy confuso para ella, en especial pro que el chico la traía cargando en su espalda, para luego acercarse al borde del piso y saltar, si contamos que el trono de las sirenas estabas en la cima de una montaña, era un salto de más de 200 pisos y ella sin poder transformarse, solo se sujeto lo mas fuete que pudo

Si hubiera atenido los ojos abiertos en aquel momento, se hubiera dado cuenta que mario cayo justo en el momento que n8 iba a matarla, justo encima del momificado con los pies pisándole la espalda y usando la fuerza de gravedad para literalmente enterrarlo vivo, eso debió haber sido suficiente para matar a alguien común, la espalda debió habérsele destrozado, pero no, n8 solo se levanto unos segundos después, movió algo lso brazos para empezar acorrer tras su presa y al igual que ellos, salto al vacio

N8: (no dejare a ninguno vivo)

Mario: el maldito es resistente!

Adagio: nos va a matar!

Mario: deja de ahorcarme! Lo importante ahora es escapar de este mundo

Adagio: pero tu dijiste que..

Mario: cállate y agárrate, si el nos atrapa, estamos muertos (maldición, aun despeus de haber completado mi cuerpo, no tenga ninguna posibilidad de ganarle a ese sujeto, de donde salió alguien como el)

_**Continuara…..**_

Alfin, de verdad me quedo algo largo, asi que luego continuare este FA

Como ven, esto se da en la batalla de las bandas, momento en que las dazzling pudieron haber destruido su equipo, supuse que se confiaron y dejaron a Sunset ver si podía hacer algo, ya sabemos como resulto eso no?

Para los que no sepan quien es N8, es un personaje del Fanfic "el significado de la oscuridad" y si señores, este fic y el otro están unidos, solo que de momento no revelare como, y los que han leído el otro fic, saben que N8 es un ser peligroso

Sobre la actitud cobarde de adagio, el hecho de perder todo su poder tan fácil, la muerte de sus amigas y aquel sujeto que no dudara en matarla, es normal que estuviera aterrorizada, no muchos ven a la muerte a los ojos y no se rompen en el miedo

Bueno, hora de seguir con la trama principal de nuevo

**Siguiente Capitulo**

Pelea en los Muelles-Las Mane seven vs Yami (Gloria al Rey)

Pdt: primero posteare el capitulo del "significado de la oscuridad" que ya lo llevo aplazando bastante.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Haseo: un final harem? pude ser, aunque el siguiente sera de una sola pareja ñam**_

_**silverwolf850: eso es un universo alterno, pero la presencia de n8 hara que ese universo tenga una relevancia importante para ambos fics**_

_**Guest: toca esperar muchacho ñam**_

_**Capitulo 8- Pelea en los Muelles-Las Mane seven vs Yami**_

Mario: te voy a matar twilight sparkle

Ese fue el detonante, la declaración dejo fría a Twilight, pero reacciono cuando Rainbow se arto y fue contra el sujeto, gracias al poder del arcoíris que habían activado mientras daban el concierto, ella podía volar, el joven rodo hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe, luego sujeto la roca, la cuales rodeo de una aura purpura, para luego lanzarla contra el escenario, las chicas salieron de hay a tiempo antes de ser aplastadas, bueno, todas menso Flutershy que esquivo el proyectil apenas, el joven aprovecho esto para acercarse y ponerse delante de ella, justo cuando ella miro hacia arriba, lo vio

Mario: - con una mascara de tótem bastante grande- bugagagagagagga

Flutershy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-desmayándose-

Twilight: Flutershy!

Mario: (no creí que de verdad fuera a funcionar…) supongo que con ella inconsciente, no pueden usar aquel poder arcoíris no? –recogiendo el instrumento de Flutershy- una lastima de verdad

El joven apunto su mano hacia el publico que seguía observando, entonces una onda purpura se formo y expulso a todos los que tenía enfrente hacia atrás, aunque no causo graves daños, la gente corrió asustada, salvo Twilight y sus amigas, las cuales miraban con enojo al sujeto

Mario: ira, miedo, angustia, dolor, son los sentimientos que empiezan aflorar en todos los presentes, vengan y enfréntenme, al menos que no le importe –levitando el instrumento de Flutershy- que me deshaga de ella

Antes que aumentar la gravedad para aplastar a la joven, recibió una bala de confeti, lo cual lo saco del escenario, apenas se levanto, Rainbow se le fue encima con varios golpes y patadas

Mario: (así que sabe pelear) nada mal mocosa, pero eres muy lenta

Rainbow: te mostrare quien es el lento!

El joven bajo al guardia a propósito para que la chica lo golpeara en la cintura, aprovecho esto para sujetarla, rodeando de una aura purpura, luego la lanzo al aire unos 3 metros para saltar, sujetarla, cambiar el aura a negra y azotarla contra el suelo, haciendo una grieta en el lugar de impacto, de inmediato tuvo que usar ambos brazos para cubrirse de la patada que Applejack le propino, fue bastante fuerte ya que produjo una pequeña onda de choque que lo hizo retroceder algunos metros atrás, aun asi, seguai de pie

Applejack: estas bien Rainbow?-ayudándola a levantarse-

Rainbow: solo dolió un poco, descuida (fue como caer de 3 pisos…)

Applejack: recibió una patada lo suficiente fuerte para dañar un árbol y aun sigue en pie, sique es resistente

Rainbow: si, pero ahora está huyendo, parece que lo asustaste

Twilight: chicas, tengan cuidado, el lugar se esta llenado de magia!

El joven después de recibir la patada, empezó acorrer para alejarse, al principio parecía que estaba huyendo, pero lo que estaba haciendo era tocar todo lo que se cruzaba, tachos, bancas, puestos de comida rápida, trozos de basura entre otro, ya cuando se alejo lo suficiente, todo se rodeo de una aura purpura, el alzo el brazo y todas las cosas empezaron a levitar y alcanzaron gran altura, luego las cosas tomaron un color negruzco, el joven sonrió, para luego bajar su mano y todo el campo delante de el empezó a ser bombardeos pro proyectiles que caían a gran velocidad, todo mundo se cubrió la cabeza y buscaba refugio de los proyectiles, Rarity, Sunset y Twilight sacaron a Flutershy del escenario ya que seguía inconsciente, Rainbow y Applejack también buscaron refugio

Adagio hasta el momento estaba en una zona fuera del alcance del fuego enemigo, hizo dos anotaciones, no retar a las Rainbow en algo físico, definitivamente no quería llegar a sentir aquella patada de la granjera, y lo otro, como obtener la habilidad de aquel sujeto extraño

Twilight: Pinkie, ten cuidado!

Pinkie era la única que no buscaba refugio de los proyectiles, el joven noto esto y envió los demás objetos en su zona (ya que la técnica cubre zonas medias, no tiene tanta precisión de saber donde caerán), entonces el cabello de Pinkie se sacudió, con movimientos simples se movió de un lado a otro, esquivando las cosas que caían, hasta que el ultimo, el cual era un puesto de comida, ni se movió, ya que paso por el filo de su rostro sin tocarla, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante esto, inclusive el joven

Pinkie: Twilight –moviendo el dedo de un lado a otro- Applejack y Rainbow nos encargaremos de este sujeto, ustedes despierten a Flutershy-sonriendo-

Twilight: s-si. Nosotras nos encargamos, tengan cuidado

Las 3 mencionadas se juntaron, ambas asintieron y fueron contra el sujeto, mario lanzo los objetos que quedaban flotando, cada una fue corriendo esquivando los proyectiles hasta alcanzarlo, la primera fue Applejack dándole una patada, el se cubrió con los brazos, momento que aprovecho Rainbow para acercarse y propinarle varios golpes en el estomago y cara, el logro sujetarla y aumentar su peso para reducir su velocidad y darle un golpe de palma en el pecho, pareció que logro derrumbarla, pero Rainbow sonrió, se dejo caer apropósito para dejar a Pinkie campo de visión, cuando el la vio, Pinkie lo tenía apuntando con una escopeta rosa

Pinkie: triple disparo-Fiesta pesada!

Los 3 disparos eran confeti concentrado, al golpearlo, lo cual dolio, explotaron, empujándolo hacia atrás

Rainbow: ahora Applejack!

Rainbow tomo a Applejack y la alzo para luego lanzarla contra mario, esta uso el pulso para caerle dándole una patada con ambos pies, tirándolo al suelo y haciendo rodar, las 3 se miraron sonriendo

Cp: señor, el daño de esa combinación fue medio, pero no es conveniente volver a recibir un combo asi

Mario: -parándose- tranquilo, de verdad no son mocosas frágiles…eso lo hace divertido

Rainbow: no importa quién te creas, jamás lastimaras a nuestra amiga!

Pinkie: eres de las personas que arruinan las fiestas!

Applejack: es mejor que te vayas, o nos obligaras a lastimarte

Mario: lastimarme? Creen que esto es dolor niñas? Ustedes- levitando- no saben lo que es dolor

El joven rodeado de una aura purpura empezó a levitar para quedar 3 metros en el aire

Mario: miren a su alrededor, solo hay miedo, miedo en ustedes

Rainbow: no te tenemos miedo!

Mario: el miedo se manifiesta de muchas maneras niña, mira a la gente que mira este espectáculo, tienen miedo de morir, ustedes tienen miedo de que mate a su amiga, y ese miedo –alzando el puño- será mi fuerza!

De todas las personas empezó a salir una neblina verde, la cual se dirigía al joven, Sunset reconoció esa magia, la misma que usaban las dazzling, absorber la energía negativa, aunque por alguna extraño razón, no tenía miedo

Mario: yo no necesito algún artefacto mágico para provocarle un sentimiento negativo a las personas, puedo absorber los que ellas mismas sufren, en este caso, el miedo!

Cp: señor, pero si hace eso..

Mario: lo se, perderán el miedo y tendrán más valor al enfrentarme, lo bueno es que los sentimientos negativos son fáciles de provocar

Todas miraron como toda aquella energía negativa rodeo al joven para luego comenzar abrillar deforma rojiza, todas esperaron que se transformara en algún demonio o algo, pero después que la luz roja se detuvo, seguía igual

Pinkie: solo eso? No te vas a transformar, te saldrá cola, cuernos como a Sunset?

Rainbow: Pinkie!

Pinkie: ups, lo siento Sunset n.n

Sunset: tranquila, yo también tengo la misma duda

Mario: hahahah, transformarse solo le pasa a los que caen bajo la influencia del poder de la oscuridad, la debilidad provoca que la oscuridad te cubra, pero yo, yo no manipulo la oscuridad, no la control, no la obligo a servirme, ella es parte de mi, mira Twilight sparkle, mira a lo llevo tu amada princesa a acabar con mi gente!

El joven alzo los brazos, ahora las tiendas y puestos grandes emitieron una luz purpura y de inmediato flotaron a gran altura, para luego juntarse, comprimirse hasta formar meteoros lo suficientes grandes para aplastar una casa, solo que había muchos de ellos

Mario: sientan el peso de mi dolor de mi gente!

Esta vez Pinkie y las demás tuvieron que escapar, los meteoros eran grandes como para esquivarlos en una zona pequeña, todo el mundo gritaba de terror y miedo al ver que el cielo se les caia encima, después de un rato, el joven perdió aquella energía negativa y cayo al suelo

Cp: pérdida de control al 25%

Mario: okok, hora de acabar con otra

Las chicas tuvieron suerte de salir vivas, uno que otro rasguño y sacudidas por aquellas rocas, pero seguían en una pieza

Twilight: Pinkie, cuidado!

Pinkie: eh?

Mario: tu magia es mía!

El joven aprovecho todo el alboroto para acercarse a Pinkie y absorberle la magia, ella no lo habai visto venir, y miraba como el se acercaba a ella con intención de tocarla

Cp: Advertencia, peligro a su izquierda

Mario: pero que…AGHHH!

Pinkie: maud!

Maud: …

Antes que el la pudiera tocar, maud pie había logrado llegar antes y darle un puñetazo ascendente en el estomago, el golpe fue tan duro que pareciera que se escucho como una placa de metal cayera desde un lugar alto, el joven salió volando y de paso atravesó uno de los meteoros que estaban en el suelo

MAud: estas bien?-con su voz neutral-

Pinkie: super duper maud, y esos guantes?

Maud: estaba probando un juego cuando una roca le cayo encima, entonces mi maud sentido me advirtió que estabas en peligro

Pinkie: vaya, y ganaste algo?

Maud: si, toma –dándole un muñeco de un pony algo feo- ahora déjame encargarme de ese sujeto

…

..

Cp: señor, esta bien?

Mario: no, si no hubiera activado mi elemento oscuro como armadura, ese golpe me hubiera todo todas las costillas

Cp: si, pero su descontrol esta al 75%, es sugerible no usar el elemento oscuro o podría..

Mario: lo se, aunque esta chica..

El joven se paro y miro a maud, la cual lo miraba también con su neutralidad y algo de enojo en sus ojos, después de todo, intento lastimar a su hermana, estuvieron así un rato para luego irse el uno contra el otro, ambos a una gran velocidad lanzaron un golpe, ambos puños chocaron entre si, provocando un cráter debido a la fuerza de impacto y haciéndolos retroceder un poco, de inmediato ambos se acercaron y sin moverse de su lugar empezaron a lanzarse una lluvia de golpes, todos los golpes chocaban entre si, las demás miraban impresionadas tal velocidad de ataque y que ninguno de los dos parecía detenerse, en eso, el joven lanzo un golpe directo al rostro, maud lo esquivo inclinándose un poco, para luego lanzar un potente golpe directo al rostro, impactándolo y provocando una grieta en su visor, eso lo hubiera mandado a volar, pero el se colgó de su brazo usando su pierna, para luego tocar el suelo con su mano, al hacerlo, unas semillas salieron de sus protectores metálicos, las cuales crecieron en una enredadera que rodearon y atraparon a maud, manteniéndola atrapada, mientras mas luchaba, las enredaderas mas la rodeaban, incluso algunas estaban enredándose entre sus pechos y alzándola del suelo, los pocos mirones que quedaban sufrieron un derrame nasal al ver tal escena, al igual que el sonrojo de algunas chicas

Mario: puedes ser tan dura como una roca, pero incluso ellas se agrietan con las plantas, ahora siguen usted cofcof…maldición (cálmate, mantén el control)

Twilight: ya basta, si me quieres a mi, ya no metas a nadie mas

Todas: Twilight!

Mario: he, no lo creo, ya que necesito a tus amigas para algo mas, tu vida solo será algo extra-tocando el suelo- BASTA DE JUEGOS!

El toco con ambas manos el suelo, todo en una gran area se rodeo de una aura purpura, provocando que todos quedaran inmóviles

Mario: ahora solo debo azotarlos para dejarlas inconscientes y..

Cp: señor, no creo que eso sea conveniente

Mario: y eso?

Cp: mi sensor detecto 3 energías muy familiares 8 metros atrás de nosotros

Mario: que!

El joven levito un poco para darse cuenta que era verdad, no solo tenía inmovilizado a las rainbows y a todo pobre diablo que alcanzo su técnica, si no también las tenia inmovilizadas a las revoltosas, maldito su suerte, que &amp;!&amp;"/ hacen en este lugar!

Mario: &amp;/&amp;/&amp;/, ni modo, tendrá que ser a las malas- acercándose a sunset-

Sunset: que es lo que quieres?

Mario: lo siento, esto va doler un poco –sujetándola del rostro- de verdad lo lamento

Sunset: AHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGHHH

El joven odiaba hacer esto cuando estabas consientes ya que provocaba dolor, pero necesitaba la magia de ellas, asi que empezó a absorber la magia, Sunset grito de dolor y sus amigas no podían moverse

Sunset: que..que ganas con esto

Mario: no lo entenderías, pero necesito la magia a cualquier costo, aun si eso signifique que debo lastimar a unos cuantos

Sunset: no te dejare…..

Mario: que puedes hacer tu niña? Que puedes hacer que tus amigas no hayan hecho! Puedo sentir en tu el poder de la oscuridad, el deseo de venganza, alguien como tu al menos debería entender aquel sentimiento!

Sunset: yo..no….eso es mi pasado…yo…yo tengo amigas….Y NO TE DEJARE LASTIMARLAS!

Entonces paso, Sunset empezó a brillar con fuerza, unas alas y cuerno hechos de magia con el color del sol salieron de ella, permitiéndole disparar un rato mágico al joven delante de el (mismo kamehame ha) el joven fue arrastrado varios metros, cancelando su técnica y liberando a todos

Twilight: Sunset, estas bien?

Sunset: tranquila Twilight, estoy bien

Rainbow: mira tus alas, son asombrosas!

Applejack: se te ve bien terroncito

Rarity: cariño, te queda bien

Sunset: gracias, pero ahora debemos detener aquel sujeto antes que se recupere

Pinkie: esto chicas, creo que algo realmente malo le esta pasando

Todas: ¿?

**O0o0o00o0o**

Adagio: esto n oes bueno

Aria: a que te refieres? Además que seguimos aquí después de ver todo esto

Adagio: la energía oscura de aquel sujeto se esta elevando a niveles que no crei ver jamás

Sonata: me esta dando miedo dagi

Aria: deja de tenblar sonata

Sonata: eres tu la que tiembla aria!

Adagio: cállense unos momentos, necesito estar atenta a que va pasar

**O0o0o0o0o0**

Cp: señor, reaccione por favor

Mario: aghhhh….no creí que su magia tuviera el elemento sagrado, mi cuerpo….no resisto, duele!

El joven de recibir tal golpe mágico pro así decirlo, cayó al suelo mientras se abrazaba a el mismo, su cuerpo le quemaba por dentro, no había calculado eso, se suponía que ninguna de ellas podía usar algún elemento natural en su magia, pero Sunset uso uno, y para empeorar era uno al que su cuerpo era vulnerable

Cp: el descontrol esta al 98%, señor, debe resistir

Mario: activa la…secuencia de emergencia, pronto….

Cp: descontrol al 100%. Activando secuencia de emergencia

Para mario, todo se volvió oscuridad, sus ojos ya no mostraban luz de estar conscientes, su cuerpo ya no le dolía, no sentía dolor, miedo, alegría, no sentía nada

Mario: -alzando las manos- que la luna sea testigo del dolor que siente este cuerpo, que las estrellas iluminen la oscuridad que estoy por demostrar

Todo el muelle empezó a temblar, todas las cosas, tiendas, objetos, juegos, incluso la montaña rusa empezaron a levitar, al igual que parte del mar y trozos de roca, Sunset puso un escudo para evitar que ellas fueran atrapadas por el efecto de gravedad, maud tenia suerte que la la enredadera había echado raíces profundas, lo cual ahora evitaban que también levitara, pero todo lo demás seguía elevándose al cielo, las dazzling se sujetaron como pudieron a un poste que aguanto ser absorbido, al final no quedaba nada del muelle salvo tierra y solo 2 lugares intactos, el lugar donde estaba mario parado y el escenario donde Sunset uso el escudo, cuando el efecto de gravedad se detuvo, Sunset quito el escudo, al parecer nada malo podía pasar ahora, hasta que Rarity indico que miraran arriba

Rarity: no puede ser…

Applejack: no…no es posible..

Rainbow: -cayendo de rodillas- como…como ha pasado esto..

Pinkie: que haremos Twilight?

Twilight: no lo se Pinkie….no lo se…

Era normal no saber qué hacer, arriba de ellas, en lo alto, todo lo que estaba bajo el efecto de la gravedad se había comprimido hasta formar un enorme meteoro, su tamaño era lo suficiente grande para aplastar el muelle entero y parte de la ciudad, aun si huyeran, era imposible lograr escapar del rango del meteoro si lo dejaban caer, ellas lo sabían, no tenían esperanza, no había donde huir o como detener aquel meteoro…

Mario: es el fin…

Cp: activando medida de emergencias

**Continuara…**

Y aquí la primera de dos partes de la pelea entre las mane y el científico

La siguiente parte saldrá pronto, pero por ahora ire adormir ñam

**algun review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Silverwolf850:** pues velo ahora, haber si te agrada como queda ahora ñam

_Se dice que la raza pony es muy pacifica y tranquila por naturaleza, usualmente eso es verdad._

_¿?: es mío, dámelo!_

_¿?: no es cierto, es mía!_

_Bueno, casi siempre, salvo cuando se trata de comida en algunos casos, como el ejemplo de dos potrancos al parecer peleando por una manzana, uno era un pony terrestre de al menos 7 años, de cuerno azul oscuro y crin negra, la otra era una niña alicornio de crin rosa y cuero blanco con un rosa suave, ambos estaban empujándose, jalándose por una manzana, la alicornio uso su magia para hacer levitar al joven y dejarlo hay, con una sonrisa de victoria iba a tomar la manzana, cuando una semilla le dio en la cabeza y una enredadera cubrió su cara, el niño aprovecho esto para liberarse e ir tras la manzana, pero la jovencita le puso la pata, haciéndolo tropezar, para luego tirarse encima de el, volviendo a pelear, al final pro un accidente, empujaron la manzana, la cual rodo hasta un hueco de un consejo, el cual se la comió y solo les dejo la semilla_

_¿?: Mi almuerzo…todo e tu culpa!_

_¿?: mía? Esa manzana me la dio mi mama, eres tu el ladron!_

_¿?: yo encontré esa manzana en un árbol, la saque y por ello es mia!_

_¿?: puras mentiras, yo tenia mi manzana en mi alforja bien guardada cuando…-revisando su alforja- ah, acá esta….que cosas no? –sonriendo nerviosamente-_

_¿?: serás una….-suspiro- ya que, buscare mas comida_

_¿?: Espera –partiendo la mitad de la manzana con su magia- toma_

_¿?: gracias –ñam ñam-_

_¿?: parece que llevas días sin comer_

_¿?: es normal, soy un explorador, como lo que encuentre_

_¿?: si tienes hambre, mi mama suele cocinar mucho ahora que mi hermana ya come sólidos, quieres venir?_

_¿?: no estará mal rechazar algo de comida gratis, dea cuerdo_

_¿?: por cierto, cómo te llamas?_

_Mario: Mario zekeda, y tu?_

_Celestia: me llamo Celestia, y eres fuerte, no todos soporten que los azote contra el suelo_

_Mario: para ser un explorador se debe ser fuerte!_

_Celestia: pero intentabas no ponerte a llorar he_

_Mario: no estaba llorando!_

_Celestia: eres gracioso, te parece comenzar de nuevo y ser amigos? –Estirando su casco-_

_Mario: seguro, amigos –estrechando su casco con la de ella-_

_Celestia: amigos hasta el fin!_

**O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

**Capitulo 9-Decisiones mortales**

Todo en la ciudad era un caos, desde que la empezó la pelea, la mayoría había escapado de los muelles y llamado a la policía, luego el muelle se volvió un campo minado por la cantidad de proyectiles que caían del cielo, por alguna rara razón, nadie salió herido, los que estuvieron cerca de ser golpeados, afirmaban que los proyectiles se volvían lentos, permitiéndoles esquivarlos, cuando la policía llego, todas las cosas empezaron a elevarse al cielo, tuvieron que bajarse de los autos que también eran afectados y alejarse de la zona, el enorme meteorito se veía desde lejos y todos corrían para evitar ser aplastados

Shining: maldición, que cosa esta provocando todo esto!  
novato: señor, el muelle a sido evacuado, aunque hay testigos que el responsable de esto esta aun hay peleando contra unas jóvenes

Shining: cómo va la evacuación?

Novato2: ya evacuamos al 60% del área que creemos que será dañado si esa cosa cae, tenemos problemas por el pánico en el que esta la población

Shining: quiero un escuadrón preparado para entrar, y alguien vaya algún lugar alto para saber que ocurre, rodeen las salidas de la playa, sea quien sea, no escapara

**O00o0o0o0o**

Rainbow: no podemos simplemente atacarlo? Esta hay parado!

Pinkie: no creo que funcione, mira

Pinkie disparo con su escopeta rosa confeti concentrado, pero apenas avanzo algunos metros, fue succionada por el efecto de gravedad hacia arriba

Rarity: pero por qué no afecta esta zona?

Twilight: lo hace apropósito, quiere que estemos quietas para cuando lo deje caer

Rainbow: a no puede ser!

Sunset: es demasiado grande, no creo poder destruirlo

Applejack: Flutershy, vamos despierta, te necesitamos mas que nunca!

El joven seguía concentrado en su técnica, iba aplastar y reducir todo a la nada, cp activo la medida de emergencia, dejando caer todas las semillas que estaban en un compartimiento de los protectores de brazos de acero que traía el joven, las semillas al llegar al suelo, rápidamente se enredaron en el cuerpo del joven, hasta llegar a la cabeza y empezar a trasmitir una aura verde, acabo de unos segundos, los ojos del joven volvieron a emitir brillo

Mario: eh , que paso?

Cp: señor, que bueno que despertó

Mario: rayos, otra vez no? hizo algo de lo que deba lamentarme?

Cp: mire arriba señor

Mario: eh? Por que debería….. A QUE **censurado** HIZE!

Sin darse cuenta, al perder la concentración, el meteoro empezó a caer, provocando que todo empezara a temblar, el miedo estaba apoderándose de todos, cosa que el aprovecho para absorber todo el miedo de la ciudad, iba a necesitar poder para deshacerse de esa cosa

Mario: más vale que esto funcione o tendré que buscar otra casa

El joven empezó a crear unos aros celestes bastante grandes arriba de el, un total de 5 aros con unos símbolos rúnicos, para luego concentrar todo el miedo para convertirlo en energía, todo eso concentrado en su puño

Mario: Pegasus Rise!

El joven lanzo un golpe, del cual salió una especie de onda purpura en forma ascendente, esta al pasar por un aro celeste, incremento su velocidad de acenso y a la vez tomaba un color celeste, cuando paso pro los 5 aros, tenía un celeste muy bonito (como un cometa) que curiosamente parecía un pegaso, la velocidad con que iba produjo un fuerte impacto al meteoro, para luego empezaron a empujarlo hacia arriba, en eso, el meteoro se rodeo de una aura purpura solo en el lado donde fue el impacto, permitiendo que el pegasus ride elevara el meteoro hasta sacarlo de la orbita terrestre

Mario: dios…-cayendo de rodillas- si no fuera por la cantidad de miedo que había, no lo lograba

Las chicas no entendían que pasaba, primero el las amenaza de muerte, crea un meteoro y aterroriza a todos y ahora las salva?

Flutershy: que paso..dónde estoy?

Pinkie: Flutershy, despertaste! Descuida, no te perdiste de nada, excepto que casi la ciudad es arrasada por aquel sujeto, además de la paliza que le dimos para alejarlo de Twilight

Flutershy: que!

Twilight: luego te explicamos, yami, ya es momento de detener toda esta locura, podemos ayudarte!

Rainbow: perdiste la cabeza Twilight, el quiere matarte!

Twilight: no, desde que empezamos a pelear, note que evita lastimar a gente inocente, pude ver como lso proyectiles se detenían o hacían lentos cuando iban a darle a otros, permitiéndoles escapar

Sunset: no busca involucrar a otros

Twilight: exacto, ningún villano haría algo así jamás

Applejack: aun así, no deberíamos confiarnos

Mario: ayudarme? Hehe- parándome- no puedes, desconoces demasiado, mi venganza no puede detenerse, no puedes hacerme cambiar de opinión, nadie puede

Twilight: ya veo, quisiera saber qué es lo que te causa tanto dolor, pero no puedo permitir que tu deseo vacio de venganza lastime a alguien

Mario: vacio…

Las chicas se tomaron de las manos, una energía de colores las rodeo, la cual se elevo al cielo, de las energía arcoíris se formo un gigantesco alicornio que traía malos recuerdos a las sirenas que aun seguían observando todo

Mario: (y para empeorar, se ve como Celestia…maldita ironías…)

El alicornio disparo el rayo arcoíris directo al joven, entonces el joven de inmediato se paro

Mario: cp, ahora!

Cp: activando métodos drásticos

Los protectores de lso brazos se transformaron, cubrieron las manos del joven, volviendo unos enormes guantes de acero, los cuales se rodearon inmediato de una aura purpura, el joven apunto ambos brazos hacia el rayo, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, el rayo arcoíris había sido detenido con solo las manos

Cp: empezando drenaje de energía

Mario: apúrate, que no podre soportar esto por mucho!

Las mane seven no podían creer que alguien pudiera lograr detener aquella energía, pero concentraros su magia interior, ya que una aura morada empezaba a empujar la energía arcoíris, en porcentajes de impactar a alguien, la energía purprua estaba al 10%, y la arcoíris al 90%

Cp: señor, tenemos un severo problema

Mario: cual!

Cp: no calculamos que la energía combinada de las rainbows incluyera otra alicornio, la energía no solo es mas fuerte, si no posee en elemento sagrado

Mario: hay maldición…

Cp: considero abortar la misión, los guantes no soportaran tal magnitud de poder

Mario: ni hablar!

Cp: pero..

Mario: tu avísame cuando tengamos toda la magia necesaria!

La pelea llegaba a su final, ahora dependía de quien tenía la fuerza necesaria para ganar a su rival en aquel choque de poderes

Aria: no lo va lograr

Adagio: si, solo esta prolongando su muerte

Sonata: muerte?

Aria: acaso el tipo morirá?

Adagio: si lo que dijo es cierto, su cuerpo posee el elemento oscuro, y puedo apostar el cabello de sonata

Sonata: oye!

Adagio: a que el poder de las Rainbow es del tipo sagrado, por lógica uno puede destruir el otro, por eso nuestro collares solamente fueron destruidos, ya que estos tenían elementos de la oscuridad lo que permitía absorber sentimientos negativos, ahora si toda esa energía lo toca..

Aria: su cuerpo se hará pedazos

Adagio: exacto

Sonata: no suena agradable

Aria: no sonata, de seguro que es agradableeee

Sonata: si que eres masoquista aria

Aria: -facepalm-

**O0o0o0o0o0**

El choque de poderes seguía, ahora estaban energía purpura 8% y arcoíris 92%

Cp: señor, el guante no soportara

Mario: maldición, aun falta, debo resistir!

El guante izquierdo no soporto la magia y exploto, el joven retrocedió y como sea aguantaba con el guante derecho,, la explosión quemo parte de sus ropas, lo raro era que su brazo izquierdo parecía quemado de una forma extraña, como si se hiciera cenizas

Mario: (maldición ,duele demasiado, esto es lo que pasa cuando se es expuesto a un elemento contrario?...no…no puedo aguantar mas..duele demasiado…) cp, sabes qué hacer si encaso no lo logro

Cp: lo se señor, magia absorbida al 50%, el guante derecho no soportara por mucho..

Mario: lo se…pero no le tengo miedo a morir….

Rainbow: ya ríndete!

Applejack: has causado mucha destrucción, tuviste tu oportunidad y aun asi seguiste causando miedo

Pinkie: no dejaremos que destruyas la ciudad!

Sunset: el odio que sientes no es motivo para actuar de esa manera

Twilight: no importa que tantas cosas malas hayas pasado, la amistad es algo que puede ayudarte a superar el dolor, desiste de tu venganza yami

Mario: amistad….

Dicen que cuando estas por morir ves toda tu vida en un parpadeo, generalmente las cosas buenas, eso era lo que veía mario, los recuerdos de las sonrisa de sus amigos, colegas, ayudante, todos ellos, los días, semanas, años que trabajan en aquella investigación que salvo muchas vidas y ayudo aquellos seres elegidos por la oscuridad, para luego recordar el fuego, las cenizas, el olor a sangre, todo por lo que lucho, por lo que sus amigos lucharon y dieron su vida destruido, si, el no tenía miedo a morir, a el le daba igual, pero no, no moriría, si moria significa que Celestia ganaba, que el esfuerzo de todos sus amigos quedaría en el olvido para siempre, no, no terminaría asi, no lo permitirá

Mario: vacia, una venganza vacia….ESTO NO ES POR VENGANZA, HAGO TODO ESTO POR LA AMISTAD DE ELLOS, DE MIS AMIGOS!

Una energía oscura rodeo al joven, la cual se movió a su lado izquierdo del cuerpo, formando en la piel runas, runas por todos lados, incluyendo su rostro, las runas emitían un color oscuro, incluso su piel se torno oscuro, y atrás de el apareció un caballo adulto, el caballo era azul oscuro y de crin negra como la noche, el joven con su brazo izquierdo lleno de runas empezó a recitar

Mario: _" en un dedo, concentro la esencia de la magia, aquella que esta oculta en todo ser vivo"_

Uno de sus dedos empezó a brillar con un color violeta para concentrar en la punta

Mario: _" en otro concentro el ki, la energía física que crece con el entrenamiento físico por años"_

En otro dedo empezó a brillar de color dorado, para luego concentrarse en la punta

Mario: _" en otro ghhrh….en otro concentro la oscuridad, aquella que acepte como parte de mi!"_

En otro dedo empezó a brillar color oscuro, concentrándose todo ese poder en la punta

Mario: Por la amistad de mi gente, jamás no daré por vencido, prueben el final de todo, essentially united three - warhorse! (esencia unida tres- corcel de guerra!)

El joven junto los tres dedos, las energías se unieron en uan sola para cubrir el brazo, el joven junto ambas manos, el caballo detrás de el emitió un grito de guerra, entonces la energía purpura del guante cambio a una oscura y empezó a avanzar a través del poder arcoíris, llegando a quedar 50/50

Las mane six fueron empujadas hacia atrás, el incremento de poder había sido tremendo, pero aun asi, ellas no se rendirian, asi que no se dejaron intimidar

Las dazzling tanbien fueron empujada hacia atrás, pero se volvieron a parar, a pesar que lo sensato seria huir, no podian evitar quedarse, debian saber como acababa todo esto, pero sonata noto algo, algo familiar en aquel sujeto

Sonata: (jefe?...mario, que haces hay!)

Debido al uso de runas en su cuerpo, el camuflaje de piel se apago, ademas del llavero que sonata le habia regalado en forma de chici-sonata, el cual tenia colgado en su cinturon, las rainboes no notaban esto por que el choque de poderes de luz y oscuridad impedian verlo bien, y sonata ya aria estaban concentradas en quien ganaria, sonata sintio que su corazon se encogia, no queria perderlo, no a el

Cp: señor, no podrá ganarles

Mario: eso lo se desde el comienzo, el plan es solo aguantar lo suficiente

Cp: hay otro problema, y uno grave señor

Mario: y ahora cual!

Cp: el constante choque de magia de luz y oscuridad esta formando una especie de bomba inestable

Mario: que! Muestramela

Mario reviso por sus visores y era verdad, donde chocaban las energias, se estaba formaba inestabilidad

Mario: que pasara si esto sigue?

Cp: si no se detiene pronto, se formara una bomba lo suficiente fuerte para cubrir todo el area del muelle

Mario: y entonces?

Cp: si usa la energia oscura como armadura no sufrira muchos daños, pero las jovenes rivales no tiene experiencia en creacion de escudos, sus cuerpos no aguantaran la explosion y moriran

Mario: maldicion, dame una solucion!

Cp: si la bomba explota cerca a usted, el daño sera minimo a ellas, usted sufrira algo mas de daño, pero nada mortal si usa el escudo oscuro

Mario: avisame cuando este listo la magia recolectada

Rainbow: esta empezando a cansarse!

Sunset: no debemos confiarnso chcias, debemos dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo!

Twilight: de verdad odio hacer esto, pero espero que el poder de la amistad quite todo su odio y sed de venganza

El joven empezo a reducir su poder para que el choque de magias estuviera mas cerca a el, asi cuando la bomba estallara, no las lastimaria

CP: señor, ya tenemso suficiente magia recolectada

Mario: bien ,activa la secuencia de emergencia-27-x-2-12-2345 y recurdame cambiar el nombre a uno ams corto si sobrevivo!

Cp activo la secuencia de emergencia, unas maquinas pequeñas salieron del traje de flutershy y dispararon un pequeñas bombas que dejaron salir un gas verdoso que le dieron a pinkie y rarity

Rarity: pero que….y le dije, sin camisa no hay servicio…ZzZzz

Pinkie: dubiie yubiii que lindos colores…ZzZzzz

Twilight: pinkie, rarity!

Mario: yo..ya no doy para mas….

Mario habia aprovechado cuando estuvo cerca a flutershy para dejar aquellas maquinas, por si nesecitara incapacitar a una de ellas, al dormir a dos de ellas, el alicornio desaparecio, al mismo tiempo mario desactivo las ruans y callo de rodillas, ya no podia seguir, ambos poderes desaparecieron, dejando ver una especia de esfera negra y blanca donde los poderes chocaban, la cual empezaba a lanzar electricidad

Mario: (ahora si…sol odebo)

Sonata: jefe!

Mario: que? NO, ALEJATE!

Adagio: QUE ESTAS HACIENDO SONATA, VEN ACA!

Aria: ESTUPIDA, QUE CREES QUE HACES!

Sonata ya no podia soportar estar sentada viendo como el arriesgaba la vida, si adagio tenia razon, el podia morir, asi que fue donde estaba el, mario solo tenia una cara de terror, la bomba hiba a explotar, la esfera emitio una luz y luego una gran explosion, la odna expansiva fue lo suficiente fuerte apra empujar a las mane seven derribandolas, al igual que adagio y aria, a lo lejos todos miraban como una columna de luz y oscuridad hiba al cielo, ademas de una gran rafaga de aire que se sintio en casi toda al ciudad, donde la esfera exploto, solo quedaba un crater

Adagio: -levatandose- que paso…sonata, acaso ella..

Aria: no puede ser…esa tonta..

Adagio: adagio, manten al calma, ella no queria verte asi

Aria: no hablas de ella en pasado!

Adagio: ahora solo debemso ser fuertes

En eso, el joven que peleo con las rainbow aparecio con sonata en brazos, este solo la dejo cerca a elals y luego se fue, dejandolas con als palabras en el aire, apenas vieron a sonata, adagio le dio un golpe en la cabeza

Sonata: porque el golpe! T.T

Adagio: tonta, eso que hiciste fue una tonteria en gran escala

Aria: por unos momentos creimos que tendriamos que enterrarte en el patio

Sonata: no soy u nperro

Adagio: cielos….sonata, hay que llevarte al hospital ahora!

Aria: santo cielo!

Sonata: que?, pro que, me siento bien

Adagio: de que hablas, miras tus ropas, estas bañada en sangre!

Sonata miro su vestido y era cierto, sus ropas y sus brazos estaban bañadas en sangre, ella se reviso por todos lados, era raro porque no le dolía, entonces su rostro se puso pálido y salió corriendo

Adagio: adónde vas!

Sonata: el jefe, está en peligro!

Aria: que tiene que ver ese idiota ahora!

Sonata: debo encontrarlo, no puedo explicarlo ahora!

**O0o0o0o0o00o00o**

**Playa-cerca al mar**

Mario: aghhhh-cayendo a la arena- como duele…

Cp: señor, por que hizo eso?

Mario: no se…de verdad fue una idiotez

Cp: de haber usado el escudo mitad y mitad, ambos hubiera sufrido daños medios, pero ahora..

Mario: lo se lo se, solo que mi cuerpo actuó solo…-cayendo otra vez- como duele..

Justo cuando sonata se acerco, sintió terror, si la bomba explotaba, ella no sobreviviría, la idea de verla morir la lleno de un terror que jamás creyó imaginar, perderla, perder su sonrisa, su inocencia de ella, no, no quería, de inmediato salto hacia ella y la abrazo para pasar su escudo oscuro a ella, el problema fue que al haber usado todo el escudo en ella, el recibió todo el daño de la bomba, su cuerpo definitivamente sufrió el precio de eso, pero el solo pensaba en sacar a sonata de hay, con las pocas energías que le quedaban llevo a sonata con las otras dos y se fue de hay, si quería salvarse, debía encontrar vegetación, era su única esperanza, lastimosamente estaba por la playa y nada de vegetación a la vista, el destino lo odiaba, estaba desangrándose, por donde pasaba dejaba un camino de sangre, cayó al suelo una vez mas, ya no podía seguir caminando, se hecho en la arena mirando el cielo nocturno

Mario: …..no creí que acabaría asi…de haber sabido….de haber sabido que acabaría asi….hubiera tenido descendencia….ahora solo me espera el olvido a mi y mi gente….

Cp: señor

Mario: cp, gracias por fastidiarme todos estos años

Cp: usted me programo para eso

Mario: hehe, es cierto, espera que muera y usa la magia recolectada para el proyecto secundario, creo que ya no podre usarla para lograr mi meta…la noche es tan hermosa, tanto como la de mi país….cof-escupiendo sangre- rayos…morir virgen, que fiasco hehe

Cp: pulsos vitales bajando, señor, debe seguir moviéndose

Mario: ya no puedo cp….perdónenme amigos….les falle a todos…no pude darles la justicia que merecían….perdonen a su inútil rey…..les falle….permítanme reunirme con ustedes en el mas alla….

Con estas palabras, en cansancio y el frio se apoderaban de el, ya no sentía la arena en su espalda o el mar en sus pies, al menos el dolor se iria para siempre, las pesadillas terminarían al fin

Mario: (solo quiero….dormir…)

**Continuara…..**

Chanchan, si que resulto larga la pelea

**Técnicas usadas:**

_**Pegasus Rise: (acension pegaso):**_ primero mario crea unos círculos celestes, estos círculos tienen la particularidad de lo que cruce por hay multiplique su velocidad x20, difícilmente el puede crear uno, pero gracias a la energía del miedo, puedo crear 5

Lo siguiente es concentrar la gravedad en su puño para lanzar una ráfaga de aire comprimido con gravedad, esto es un ataque a distancia, pero al pasar por un circulo, incrementa su velocidad de impacto, como paso por 5 círculos, cada uno fue multiplicando su velocidad e impacto x20, dándole la misma velocidad que un cometa, por cada aro gano ese color celeste, dándole la apariencia de un pegaso acendiendo

_**essentially**__**united**__**three**__**–**__**warhorse**__**:**_una técnica que requiere dedos para usarse, concentrar la esencia mas pura de algo en la punta de los dedos, en esto caso, la magia, el ki y la oscuridad, si el usuario conoce otro tipo de esencias, puede crear nuevos poderes, al igual que mezclar diferentes esencias dan diferentes resultados

El problema es que usar esto requiere un dominio total de la esencia que se quiere usar, y si contamos que mario tiene casi la misma edad que Celestia, a debido pasar muchos años entrenándose para dominarlas, aun así el usar muchas esencias produce una gran carga física y espiritual al cuerpo

Con esto acaba la pelea y ya estamos cerca del desenlace final, si, el final, pero será final del fic o _comienzo de algo_? Solo les digo que queda un capitulo de relleno y luego la drama se pondrá muy seria

Nos vemos la próxima, dejen review/comentarios, eso motiva ñam


	12. Chapter 12

_**Silverwolf850:** espera ver la que se acerca, esa si sera intensa_

_**Haseo55:** este capitulo respondera tu propio comentarioxD_

_**luxter77:** haha, no es el final del fic, pero si el de algo, y senti que me sarandeaban cuando lei tu comentarioxD_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_¿?: Concéntrate, no confíes en tu vista o oído, siente su presencia_

_Mario: de acuerdo_

_un joven pony se encontraba parado sobre una roca en medio de un lago con los ojos cerrados intentando concentrarse, fuera del lago se encontraba un dragón con forma humanoide, con un símbolo de una runa de color roja en sus alas, este miraba al pony, esperando que lo lograra, el agua empezó a moverse, algo empezó a rodear al pony, en eso, algo salió del agua en un intento de golpearlo, sin siquiera abrir los ojos el joven se movio en el momento exacto para esquivar el golpe_

_Mario: lo logre!_

_Dragón: idiota, no te desconcentres!_

_¿?: sobre el!_

_Del agua salieron otras dos figuras, ambas eran sirenas que saltaron y lo golpearon con su cola para tirarlo al lago y irse contra el, una que otra paliza bajo el agua, para que luego fuera echado de la laguna de un coletazo_

_Dragón: et dije, concéntrate_

_Mario: veo muchas estrellas…._

_sirenaA: hahahah, este crio si que es patético_

_SirenaB: aunque es divertido golpearlo_

_SirenaC: oye dragón, recuerda que si se muere, igual nos pagas_

_Dragon: sisi, tu ya despierta, que nos cobran por hora_

_Mario: -levitándose- sabes, esos golpes si duelen, y ustedes, tienen suerte que no tengo permiso de golpearlas o si no.._

_Sirenas: uhh que miedooooooo –burlándose-_

_Mario: ahora si ya verán! –Lanzándole al lago-_

_El dragón suspiro pesadamente, a este paso el mocoso tardaría años en aprender la siguiente técnica, en especial porque ahora una sirena lo tenía sujeto al idiota mientras als otras 2 lo cacheteaban usando sus colas mientras se reían, esto duro un rato, hasta que la presenciad e alguien detuvo todo esto_

_¿?: veo que se divierten_

_Sirenas: ah, sacerdotisa –soltando al chico- solo estábamos jugando, enserio!-nerviosas-_

_¿?: Tranquilas pequeñas, conozco muy bien a este par y se que pueden sacar de sus casillas al más calmado, pero deberían volver a sus casas, se hace tarde_

_Sirenas: -sonrojadas- si, como usted diga sacerdotisa sea gem_

_Sea gem era una sirena de color dorado, llevaba una túnica blanca y una telas blancas de sombrero con unos toques de hilos dorados, su rostro demostraba una sonrisa cálida y tranquila, acompañada estaba de otra sirena de color celeste, llevaba una túnica morada y unas gafas, su rostro era algo frio y calculador, como que tenia apariencia de secretaria, además de que llevaba una agenda entre sus cascos_

_Sea: entei, mario, es un gusto volverlos a ver_

_Entei: un gusto también sea_

_Mario: hola sea, hace meses que no te veíamos, y dime, tu esposo sigue igual de idiota que siempre? _

_Entei: -lanzándole un lanzallamas- idiota, que formas de contestar son esas a tus superiores!_

_Mario: -esquivando el lanzallamas- hey, no me ataque viejo fosil!_

_Entei: que! –pegando su cara a la de el- repite eso mocoso_

_Mario: viejo fosil! Viejo fosil!_

_Sea gem solo sonreí al ver a sus amigos pelear, claro, ella usando su magia sin que se percataran hizo levitar el agua del lago, la cual giro en círculos para luego salir disparada contra ambos, azotándolos contra los arboles_

_Sea: ya están más calmados?_

_Mario: sigue siendo igual de impredecible..._

_Entei: deberías dejar de usar en mi, sabes que desde que tengo la runa de fuego, los ataques de agua me hacen más daño_

_Sea: vamos, se que algo asi no te lastimaría..mucho, así que sobrevivirás_

_¿?: Sacerdotisa sea, no debería usar sus poderes en su estado, téngalo presente_

_Sea: tranquila mizu, estoy bien_

_Entei: cuantos falta para que nazca_

_Sea: creo que 1 mes, aunque presiento que será en 3 semanas –llevando un casco a su vientre- pero sid e algo estoy seguro, es que será niña_

_Mario: ojala no nazca con el carácter del padre, o será un engendro infernal_

_Entei: que te dije de respetar a tus superiores!_

_Sea: tranquilo, -viendo a mario- se que mario se encargara de cuidarla mucho_

_Mario: por supuesto, eres como de la familia, tu hijo vendría ser como un sobrino o sobrina lejano o algo asi_

_Sea: se que asi será –sonriendo- solo intenta no sobrepasarte cuando crezca_

_Mario: eh, pero yo quería darles unas palizas a sus pretendientes cuando sea mayor si fuera niña u_u_

_Entei: creo que ella no se refería a eso_

_Mario: entonces?_

_Sea: -sonriendo- olvídalo, aunque deberías considerar formar también tu familia mario, ya tienes casi 500 años no?_

_Mario: estoy en un viaje de entrenamiento, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas_

_Sea: enserio? Porque me contaron que tu y cierta princesa recién nombrada solían verse mucho _

_Mario: es solo una amiga, amiga!-nervioso-_

_Mizu: sacerdotisa, recuerde para que venimos_

_Sea: cierto, podría verlos en la base en 1 hora, necesito hablar con ustedes de algo importante_

_Entei: pues las sirenas ya se fueron, para empeorar cobraron por adelantado.._

_Mario: ok, por cierto, que nombre le pondrás si es niña? A mi suena genial pepita patea traseros_

_Entei: -dándole un zape- tu mejor no opines!_

_Sea: -riendo- ya tengo el nombre perfecto para ella_

_Entei: cual?_

_Sea: -acariciando su vientre- adagio, adagio dazzle gem_

**O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capitulo 10- Tiempo de descanso**

Mario: ….eh…-levantándose- donde….estoy muerto?

El joven se encontraba confundido y desorientado, lo ultima que recordaba era estar muriéndose en la playa, y ahora estaba en una habitación con el sol dándole en la cara, miro a todos lados intentando saber donde estaba, si estaba muerto, el cielo o infierno eran idénticos a su cuarto, intento levantarse, solo para darse cuenta que tenía varias plantas rodeando su cuerpo, además de tener el pecho descubierto, salvo por vendajes, esa parte lo altero ya que no le gustaba estar sin su bata, intento parase, cuando noto que alguien estaba dormida sobre los bordes de su cama

Sonata: ZzZZzzz..

Mario: -acariciándole la cabeza- me preguntara que haces aquí? Y como llegue aquí para empezar?

¿?: Ellas te trajeron

Mario: cadance, que haces aquí?

Amore Cadance, maestra de la escuela donde mi estaba mi estudiante, la verdad no recuerdo el nombre de la escuela, algo de cristal o algo asi, además de ser la esposa de shining armor y la sobrina de Celestia y luna, y tal vez preguntarle que hacia hay era estúpido ya que ella tenía conocimientos de medicina, psicología, entre otras cosas, además que era la única persona en todo el mundo en que conocía mi extraña condición y sabia como curarme, claro, desde el asunto de sombra, no la había vuelto a ver

Cadance: ayer una chica me llamo y me dijo que estabas a un paso de enterrarte, al principio lo dude, pero cp me lo confirmo, el susto de muerte que me diste cuando llegue y te encontré balado en tu propia sangre

Mario: pero como llegue? O mas bien, como ..

Cadance: si preguntas como la policía no te atrapo, pues ni idea, puedes preguntárselo a ellas – señalando un rincón de la habitación- estuvieron aquí toda la noche esperando que te recuperaras, bueno, la pelirroja no estaba cuando me fui

Mario: vaya… y shining armor acaso sabe que estas aca?

Cadance: si, aunque supone que te metiste en alguna pelea estúpida y terminaste mal parado, no sabe en qué condiciones estabas exactamente, y sobre los muelles, se que tienes algo que ver, pero de momento no te preguntare sobre eso

Cadance como siempre lograba descubrir lo que el tramaba, el joven lo negó o afirmo nada, lo mejor era dejarlo así, aunque le sorprendió que eel trio de revoltosas lo salvaran, después de todo, adagio suele planear diario planes para derrotarlo, cadance dejo el desayuno y salió de la habitación, en eso, sonata empezó a despertarse

Mario: buenos días sonata

Sonata: jefe?

Mario: si, quieres algo de desayunar?

Sonata: Mario, estas bien! –abrazándolo-

Mario: eh espera, tranquila, me harás caer el desayuno

Sonata: estas bien, estas bien!

Mario: yaya, tranquila, si estoy bien, tranquila

Sonata al verlo despierto de inmediato lo abrazo, el joven no entendía por qué se alegraba tanto, solo estuvo a punto de morir, no era algo que fuera de lo común, al menos para el

Sonata: nada de tranquila, vi como casi se muere en ese escenario!

Mario: ah, como sabes que yo..

Sonata: lo se, en especial cuando salto para protegerme

Mario: ya veo, de verdad fui descuidado, de verdad lamento que tuvieran que ver todo eso

Sonata: no entiendo, por que hizo todo eso? Fue pro nosotras acaso?

Mario: no, fue por otra cosa, solo que mis cálculos no salieron como lo esperaba y perdí el control de la situación, y…espera, pro que me miras asi

Sonata: -enojada- porque cree, habla como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera pasado, sabe lo que sentí cuando lo vi tirado en la arena, su cuerpo estaba frio, bañado en sangre, lo que sentí cuando no sabía si viviera o no!

Mario: espera, está bien lo siento, solo no te pongas así

Para el joven era una sorpresa ver a la peli azul tan preocupada y molesta, sonata siempre fue para el una chica que vivía a su propio ritmo, siempre feliz de las cosas simples que el mundo podía ofrecer, con un toque de maldad cada cierto tiempo (en especial cuando se relacionaba con sus tacos), pero lo que más le confundía era la preocupada que estaba por el, no entendía eso, claro, el tampoco entendía por qué salto para protegerla, fue un auto reflejo según el

Sonata: prometa no hacer algo así otra vez!

Mario: pero yo..

Sonata: prométalo!

Mario: okok, te prometo no hacer algo asi de nuevo (sin calcular bien la situación)

Sonata: gracias, -acurrucándose su cara en su pecho- de verdad estoy feliz de que estés bien

Mario: vamos, que si nos ven asi se presta para malinterpretarse

Sonata: hehe

Ambos se vieron y sonrieron, ahora que todo estaba bien, solo quedaba reír, pero al estar tan juntos y cerca, cuando dejaron de reir, solo se vieron sin decir nada, sonata solo acerco su rostro al de el y el la abrazo más fuerte para acercarla, a tal punto que cada uno podía sentir el aliento de otro

Cadance: -entrando- olvide el…-viendo la escena- o vaya, interrumpo algo

Ambos jóvenes se separaron de inmediato con las mejillas rojas, exactamente que estuvo a punto de pasar? Cadance solo sonrió perversamente, tenía sus sospechas, pero ahora lo confirmaba, había amor en el aire

Cadance: (ella parece algo joven, pero hacen bonita pareja, tal vez debería echarles una mano) perdonen si interrumpe algo importante

Mario: ah…no…descuida…(maldita cadance…)

Aria: eh..que es todo ese ruido…-viendo a mario- ya despertaste, que bueno –viendo que todas la miran- digo, que bueno que despiertas, ya no tendremos que enterrarte en el patio

Mario: yo también te aprecio aria

Adagio: -despertando- veo que al fin despiertas –acercándose- ya está estable?

Cadance: déjame ver –revisándolo- parece tu capacidad regenerativa al estar rodeado de plantas sigue igual de rápida, claro, además de la medicina y todas las cosas que tuve que hacer han detenido las hemorragias internas, en 1 dia mas podrás salir del cuarto, aunque no habrá problemas en que comas cosas solidas

Adagio: entonces ya está mejor no?

Cadance: si

Adagio: perfecto

Entonces un paff se escucho en toda la habitación, adagio le había dado una cachetada sin aviso, mario quedo en shock unos segundos mientras se tocaba la mejilla que estaba roja por el golpe

Mario: oye, que te pasa!

Adagio: eres un idiota, eso es lo que me pasa!

La pelirroja después de gritarle se fue de la habitación, dejando el joven confundido y con ganar de ponerla a trabajar en el pozo

Mario: ouch, que rayos le pasa, mira que golpearme de esa manera

Cadance: chicas, salgan un momento, quiero hablar a solas con el

Sonata miro a aria, la cual solo le señalo que se fueran, después que se retiraron, cadance puso un banquillo cerca a la cama del joven para sentarse

Cadance: mario, de verdad no lo entiendes verdad?

Mario: que debería entender?

Cadance: -negando con la cabeza- cuando vine, te encontré en tu cama al borde de la muerte, las caras de esas chicas, ellas estaban muy preocupadas por ti, sonata y aria jamás salieron de tu habitación, adagio la vi caminando por toda tu cada preocupada

Mario: yo no lo entiendo cadance

Cadance: tan difícil es aceptar que se preocupen por ti?

El joven no respondió eso, no podía decirle que no quería ligarse a nadie ya que cuando terminara su invento, se iría y jamás volvería, no quería tener nada que lo ligara o le hiciera cambiar de opinión, bueno, uno una vez estuvo cerca

Cadance: creo que harías buena pareja con sonata, lástima que interrumpí su momento especial

Mario: que! No paso nada, estas confundiéndolo!

Cadance: -riendo- no tienes porque apenarte, no es malo que le des oportunidad al amor

Mario: no empieces con el discurso del amor otra vez.

Cadance: lo dices pro mi tia luna?

Mario: no me lo recuerdes

Cadance: no siempre el amor es fácil, a veces suele ser una guerra, y presiento que aquí habrá una por cierto chico despistado

Mario: deberás? Quien?

Cadance: olvídalo, tu descansa, y intenta ser más comprensivo con ellas, una que otra son igual de cerradas con sus sentimientos como tu

Con estas palabras, cadence se retiro de la habitación, el joven solo se recostó, cadance siempre lo empujaba a luchar por el amor y cosas asi, y solo una vez se dejo convencer y se declaro, lastimosamente sus sentimientos no fueron correspondidos y ella se alejo de el por varios años, decidió dejar de pensar en eso y dormir un poco mas, aun seguía cansado

Sonata: jefe, despierte

Mario: eh..hola…cuanto dormí?

Aria: al menos 3 horas

Adagio: cadance ya se fue –sentándose- ahora queremos respuestas, que paso exactamente en el muelle

Mario: así que ustedes también lo saben?

Adagio: no fue difícil deducirlo después de encontrarte en ese estado, ahora habla, se que tu plan jamás fue vencerlas

Mario: pero como..

Adagio: cp no los dijo

Mario: cp traidor!

Cp: -encendiendo un gran monitor- lo siento señor, la señorita adagio tomo su visor cuando estaba en la playa, tuve que indicar como salvarlo, además de contar parte del plan y la entrada y salida secreta que conduce directo al laboratorio A

Adagio: -mostrando su visor- esta cosa de verdad es sorprendente, es como una computadora, pero ahora quiero respuestas, que es lo que tramabas para hacer algo tan estúpido

Mario: -suspiro- ya que –mirándolas- el plan era simple, detectamos una fuente grande de magia hace unos días, conozco su encuentro de las rainbows gracias algunos videos que quedaron, así que supuse que si todas ellas estaban reunidas, podía provocarlas lo suficiente para que usaran aquel poder contra mi

Cp: para esto, creamos unos guantes con la capacidad de absorber magia,

Mario: lastimosamente, pasaron cosas que no estaba en mis planes

Adagio: cómo?

Cp: una de ellas era que ustedes estaban en el muelle

Aria: que tiene que ver eso?

Cp: el amo pudo desde el comienzo inmovilizar a todo el muelle y así provocar que usaran su poder combinado de inmediato, pero el usarlo requería lastimar a todos un poco, eso significaría que también ustedes saldrían lastimadas, así que hubo que optar por otros medios

Adagio: ( eso no lo sabia..)

Mario: lo otro fue que no sabia que Sunset shimer había despertado la capacidad de usar magia con el elemento sagrado

Adagio: y eso es malo porque tu cuerpo usa la oscuridad, que clase de objeto usaste para combinarte de tal manera con eso?

Mario: ninguno, es algo que forma parte de mi, pero bueno, con el podre sagrado y en aumento de Sunset, fue demasiado para que mis guantes pudieran aguantar tal magnitud de magia

Aria: pero y la explosión final?

Cp: era debido al constante choque de elementos contrarios, el plan para eso era usar la oscuridad como escudo para amortiguar el daño, pero la señorita sonata se acerco, así que el amo paso todo su escudo a ella para protegerla

Esa respuesta sorprendió a sonata, ella era la responsable de que estuviera al borde de la muerte?

Mario: tranquila, no es algo de lo que me arrepienta

Aria: si si, que bonito

Adagio: ahora dime, para qué es la magia, para que necesitabas la magia a tal cantidad como para arriesgar la vida?

Mario: eso…..no te diré

Adagio: no estas en posición de decidir eso, nos debes la vida!

Mario: lo se, pero porfavor, no puedo decirlo, no hasta que funcione…

Adagio solo bufo molesta, quería saber todo de una vez, pero la mirada de sonata suplicando que parara le hizo detenerse, ella entonces se acerco a la computadora y empezó arevisar unos archivos, hasta encender un programa muy conocido

Mario: eh, por que entras a mi cuenta de wow core?

Adagio: -tecleando-

Cp: esto señor..

Cpu: -mostrando en la pantalla gigante lo que pasaba-

Adagio: ese plan tan estúpido, arriesgar la vida de esa manera, y hacer que nos preocupemos, solo puede salir por jugar estas tonterías

Mario: espera adagio, que vas ah..

Cpu: wow-esta seguro de borrar todos los personajes permanentemente?

Mario: NO ADAGIO, ESPERA!

El joven se paró de inmediato, pero fue sujetado de aria y sonata, como aun no se encontraba bien del todo, y por el pánico, no podía quitarse de la llave de aria, la cual lo tenia sujetado de los brazos y sonata de los pies

Adagio: esto evitara que vuelvas hacer algo asi de estúpido

Mario: te lo suplico adagio, por lo mas sagrado, no lo hagas!

Cpu: wow-personajes borrados para SIEMPRE

El mundo de mario se paralizo, un total de 8 personajes lvl 80 equipados con un gs superior a los 5k, tantos bugs, sufrimiento y ganada de dados de icc perdidos ( y ni una marca, increíble no?), las horas de sufrimiento, ganadas, negocios, todo perdido en un solo segundo

Adagio: y listo

Aria: esto adagio

Adagio: qué?

Sonata: eh jefe, está bien?

Mario: ….

Aria: se esta poniendo blanco

Mario: -desmayándose-

Cp: ritmos cardiacos en 0

Aria: AHHH, SE MURIO!

Sonata: MARIO!

Adagio: QUE!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Adagio: no puedo creer que siga deprimido

Aria: creo que te volviste a exceder adagio

Adagio: lo tiene merecido

Sonata: -llegando- no resulto, no quiere tacos

Adagio: que fastidio, solo déjenlo solo, aun se debe recuperar

Sonata: entonces preparare la cena

Adagio: si haces sopa de tacos, juro que te pongo de sombrero sonata

Aria: …..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hora 6 pm**

Mario: (todo perdido…)

Sé que puede sonar infantil para muchos que alguien entre en schock y luego se deprima porque borraran todos sus pj de un juego, pero para los que entienden lo que se sufre levear y equiparse, entenderán lo que el pobre chico sufría

Aria: -tocando- oye, se puede pasar?

Mario: si…

Aria: -entrando- al menos sácate la sabana de la cabeza

Mario: para qué? El mundo se ha vuelto gris y sin esperanza

Aria: -con una gotita en la nuca- supongo que entonces debo llevarme este pastel

Mario: pastel?

El joven saco la cabeza solo para quedarse mudo, y no solo porque aria fuera tan amable para traerle pastel, si no que ella llevaba su traje de sirvienta, solo que ahora tenía sus propios detalles, sus hombros descubiertos, los lazos blancos con violetas (incluidos sus moños para sus coletas) y su falda unos centímetros mas corta, además del ligero rubor que tenía en el rostro mientras miraba a otro lado, solo había una palabra para describir la vista

Mario: (moe…)

Aria a pesar de ser la segunda a cargo del grupo, era igual de perspicaz y astuta que adagio, solo que menos paciente que ella, así que no le era difícil notar con las acciones de una persona lo que le gustaba y lo que no, así que no fue difícil deducir que su fetiche de traje de sirvientas + dulces lo animarían, y si que resulto ya que el tonto estaba con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro y juraría que había flores y lucecitas a su alrededor, ella evito prestar atención para sentarse cerca a el y darle el pastel, pero que el joven cerrara los ojos y abriera la boca esperando que ella le diera de comer la sorprendió, aumentando su enojo y su sonrojo

Aria: -sujetando un trozo grande de pastel- mas te vale no estar disfrutando esto

Para el joven, estaba en la gloria, nunca pensó estar en la situación en que una bella sirviente stundere le diera de comer, estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo como no lo hacia hace años, aria no pudo evitar pensar que el se veía bien cuando sonreía, claro, jamás lo admitiría, el joven volvió abrir su boca para que ella le siguiera dando de comer, de verdad no entendía como poda estar tan feliz

Aria: no entiendo porque te pones tan feliz por algo así

Mario: es como un sueño, una bella sirvienta dándome de comer n.n

Aria: tonto, termínate el pastel/

Mario: esta bueno, de verdad agradezco que intentes animarme aria

Aria: n-no lo hice pro ti! Simplemente sonata no dejaba de fastidiar después que te desmayaste y es un fastidio tenerte deprimido, no te emociones

Mario: hehe –riendo- te agrado verdad?

Aria: que! No malentiendas lo que estoy haciendo! Y-yo,.,

Mario: porque tu me agradas aria

Aria: a que te refieres?

Mario: bueno, no entendí bien las palabras de cadance, pero creo inconscientemente las considero importante para mi, al menos se que si tu o adagio se hubieran acercado en ese momento, las hubiera protegido, bueno, con adagio después de lo que acaba de hacer tengo una que otra duda

Aria: …no digas tonterías y come

Definitivamente era lo que mas detestaba de el, decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas de esa forma tan calmada, y verlo comer de esa forma tan despreocupada después de casi morir, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras seguía dándole de comer, la luz del sol ocultándose entrando por la ventana dio una atmosfera muy agradable

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Después de el agradable momento pasado con aria, el volvió a dormir, su cuerpo aun necesitaba descanso, y debía agradecer a tener aquella conexión con la madre tierra o hubiera pasado semanas para poder recuperarse, además del hecho de empezar aceptar que había personas que se preocupaban por el, el no quería aceptar esto porque no lo merecía, no después de fallar de tal manera a los que confiaban en el, tal vez ya era momento de dejar de castigarse a si mismo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido, cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver adagio, ella ponía algo de comida sobre un mueble

Adagio: ya despertaste

Mario: que hora es?

Adagio: cerca de las 10 de la noche, te traje la cena

Mario: ah, gracias

Adagio: sigues molesto por borrar esas cosas de tu juego?

Mario: no.

Adagio: -suspiro- tal evz me pase, pero lo tienes merecido –acercándose a el- no vuelvas a preocuparnos asi, esa dos no me dejaron dormir en toda la noche, y mira que planear algo tan estúpido –yéndose-

Mario: siento haberlas preocupado

Adagio: -deteniéndose- si vuelves hacer algo asi de tonto, et dejare tirado

Mario: gracias por tu amabilidad dazzle

Adagio: agradece que te siga hablando zekeda

Si no fue una charla muy amigable, ambos sonreían presumidamente, ninguno de los dos admitirá nada frente al otro, el no admitiría que se sentía feliz que ella se preocupara por el y ella no admitiría que se preocupaba por el, orgullo de líderes posiblemente

**O00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Lunes- 4am-habitacion de Mario Zekeda**

El joven despertó aburrido, había pasado todo el domingo en cama, y parte del lunes, ahora se encontraba despierto, si paro de su cama sin mucha dificultad, al menos su cuerpo parecía ya responderle bien, de inmediato activo a cp, reviso algunos archivos de cpu, activando mapas y otras cosas complicadas

Mario: como está el proyecto cp?

Cp: la misión fue un todo u nexito, la magia que recolecto ya está siendo puesta en la maquina sin ningún percance

Mario: perfecto, al fin después de tantos años- sentándose- todo parece salir bien para variar

Cp: si, pero existe un percance

Mario: eh? A que percance te refieres?

Cp: terminare de pasar la magia a la maquina en 24 horas, pero el paso final, su propia energía, temo decir que no será posible de momento

Mario: a que te refieres con eso?

Cp: aunque su cuerpo ya está estable, su energía o magia, está muy inestable –mostrando un mapa de su cuerpo- temo decir que la exposición al elemento sagrado a perjudicado su propio elemento y de momento es necesario que se tome un tiempo para estabilizarse un poco

Mario: ah censurado y exactamente cuánto seria el tiempo que debería esperar?

Cp: unos 30 días a partir de ahora

Mario: 30 días! No puede ser!

Cp: lo siento señor, pero es la única forma para que el paso final tenga 100% de éxito, si lo hace ahora el % de éxito es de 15%, además de otro percance

Mario: y cuál es ahora?

Cp: debido a la inestabilidad, cualquier uso del elemento oscuro provocara que se descontrole de inmediato

Eso fue con un baldazo de agua fría, eso era malo, muy malo! Usar aquel elemento siempre fue su fuerte, claro, ya sabía que después de lo que le hizo Celestia, poco a poco hiba perdiendo el control de si mismo, pero que sucediera de inmediato, eso era realmente malo

Para los que no saben, perder el control significa quedar a la merced de cualquier de sus emociones más fuertes, la ira, el dolor, la venganza, las ganas de destruir todo o la lujuria, ya quedo bajo los efectos del dolor en el muelle y casi termina destruyendo media ciudad, imaginen lo malo que sería quedar bajo los efectos de lo demás, además anda le decía que una vez perdiera el control, no seria para siempre, era como una bestia salvaje en ese estado, no respondía a la lógica, solo a sus emociones y instintos, y el siendo una mezcla de humano y bestia por ser pony, el resultado no llevaba a nada bueno

Mario: entiendo, será 1 mes de espera sin usar aquel poder, aunque no debe ser problema –haciendo levitar su tasa con una aura purpura- aun tengo esto para defenderme, y dudo que paso algo malo en **30 dias **

**O00o0o0oo0o0o0o**

Mientras el joven reía ya que 30 días no serian nada, no sabía que esos 30 días serian los mas raros, extraños, problemáticos y bizarros que pudiera haber

En otro lugar, un grupo de jóvenes luchadoras que se hacían llamar las amazonas y viudas negras habían puesto como objetivo a un profesor de poesía, debido a que había derrotad a dos colegas suyas, y ningún hombre vencía a uno de sus miembros y vivía para contarlo

Las cutie mark crusaders, un grupo de 3 niñas que buscaban su talento especial probando una variedad de cosas, habían encontrado un libro para la creación de pociones entre otras cosas, su interés se fijo en una poción que según el libro, serbia para hacer nacer el amor entre 2 personas, creyendo que su talento especial podría ser el unir parejas, desde ese día empezarían a juntar los materiales para la creación de esa poción

Cierto líder de mafia esperaba que Tirek recuperara sus fuerzas, pero no pondría todas las esperanzas en un sujeto como el, ya que parecía incapaz de ocultar y calmar sus ansias de poder, de momento decidió darle la misión de encontrar al científico a uno de sus agentes mas confiables, una mujer muy hermosa y hábil en el arte de la persuasión y el asesinato, ella, la cual tenía como apodo "B" ya tenía un plan, no era necesaria desperdiciar su talento en alguien como el, solo debía llegar al científico de otras formas, una sonrisa se dejo ver en su rostro mientras miraba una foto de aquel que buscaban con cierta pelirroja en un centro comercial, ella seria perfecta para acabar con el

Naiten estaba decidido hacer contacto con aquel científico, de paso discord le había dado una misión que lo relacionaba a el y una mujer conocida como nightmare moon en su pasado, si tenia éxito, la posibilidad de volver a equestria era posible

Cierto persona granjera y vaquera había llegado a canterlot, el venia en tren desde apleloosa, con el propósito de pedir un gran favor a un amigo, ya que gracias a el y la forma de meterlo en problemas en los indios, se casaría pronto, estaba feliz, pero antes de la ceremonia, se requiere cumplir un ritual, y por ende necesitaba su ayuda, de paso visitaría a su primos big mac, Applejack y Applebloom

En el ejercito, un grupo de exploración caminaba nerviosos por los cuarteles, hasta llegar a la oficina que decía "General", tocaron solo para escuchar la palabra "entren", dentro estaba un hombre mayor de contextura musculosa, con un traje militar, los emblemas y condecoraciones en sus ropas que demostraban las cosas que había hecho, su mirada era afiliada y profunda, los exploradores con miedo entregaron el paquete, el general lo abrió, era un caset de sonido, lo puso en su radio y escucho lo que había grabado, dejando oir lo que muchos estudiantes de la escuela high canterlot escucharon por los megáfonos cuando la directora Celestia y cierto profesor estaban hay, fácilmente se daba entender que la directora estaba seduciendo al profesor, y para rematar al fantasía, la sub directora luna parecía unirse al asunto, un disparo destruyo la radio, y una aura de enojo puro se dejo ver en el general, con solo un pensamiento en su cabeza "venganza"

En ese momento, un trio de chicas descansaba en sus cuartos, solo una de ellas había despertado por un vaso de agua para luego volver a su cuarto, cuando en eso tropezó con algo, además de darse un buen golpe ya que se cayo y se dio de cabeza con el colcho y decir algunas palabrotas entre murmullos, recogió el objeto que la hizo tropezar, era una foto de ella y las otras dos, y al fondo el que las hizo trabajar y permitió quedarse en su casa todo este tiempo, sonrió al ver la foto, desde que llego aquella casa, las cosas habían hido mejorando sin darse cuenta, poco a poco pero mejoraban, luego vio al chico responsable de esto, luego miro a las otras dos, entonces se decidió, generalmente las 3 solían compartir casi todo (salvo la ropa, cada una tenia sus gustos) mas que nada por costumbre, pero el seria la excepción, el seria suyo solamente, y ya era momento de que las otras dos se enteraran de eso

Muchas lugares diferentes, muchos pensamientos diferentes, pero todos tenían un objetivo casi especifico, cierto profesor científico, que no sabía que sus esos 30 dias de espera serian intensos de su vida

**Continuara…..**

**Adelantos del próximo capitulo:**

_5 calles habían sido tomadas por criminales, se habían establecido de tal manera que la policía cuando descubrieran lo que hacían, tardarían en hacerlos retroceder, todo para no tener interrupciones en una misión, su líder Tirek, con varios grupos de maleantes tenían rodeado un casa-laboratorio, esperando ordenes de su líder, cuando un woki toki salió disparado por la ventana, siendo atrapo por Tirek, el cual era un sujeto de piel roja, pelo blanco y contextura musculosa, con un sombrero con 2 cuernos de toro reales_

_Tirek: -activando el woi toki-si?_

_Mario: parece que tuviste las agallas de venri personalmente_

_Tirek: veo que no te sorprende que estemos aca_

_Mario: supe de su plan luego de lo que sucedió con ellas, de esa forma me encontraron no?_

_Tirek: inteligente, pero no lo suficiente si te quedaste sabiendo que venia_

_Mario: es mi casa, de aquí nadie me mueve, y no los considero una amenaza como para irme_

_Tirek: sabes tanbien que las líneas telefónicas fueron cortadas, tomamos toda la zona, asi que no hay forma que recibas ayuda, haslo fácil y prometo matarte rápido, me molestaría tener que hacer esto por las malas, podría lastimar a una de las chicas, seria menos diversión para mis muchachos si me dejo entender _

_Mario: ellas no están aca, no quería que verían lo que le hare a tus estúpidos lacayos y a ti cornudo_

_Tirek: bien, que asi sea, intenta sobrevivir, asi me será divertido matarte cuando entre_

_Mario: intentalo si puedes_

_Tirek rompió el woki roiki y ordeno a su gente entrar, todos portaban armas y bombas de humo y gas, con la sola misión de conseguir el experimento del científico y matarlo_

_Mario: preparado cp?_

_Cp: defensas de la casa activada, la maquina esta en proceso de activación_

_Mario: bien, te dare el tiempo necesario –poniéndose unos protectores de metal en los brazos y piernas- este será mi ultima pelea en esta dimensión!_

**Fin del spoiler**

**O0o0o0o0o00o0o0**

Y aquí el capitulo de hoy ñam

Si, algunos diran, 30 dias! Haha, no señores, el siguiente capitulo saltaremos esos 30 dias para pasar a la pelea final en el mundo humano

La reacción de sonata, es de una maternal, para ella sus amigas y el son como su familia, y el ver que hablara de su vida como si fuera nada la enojo, con aria siempre negando que es amable, y adagio pues, ella es la mas recia aceptar cambios, al igual que cierto científico cabezota

Ahora con mario, mil años de soledad en la tierra formaron ese pensamiento tan extraño de no permitir que otros se preocupen por el, si no miremos a la princesa luna, que estuvo en la luna mil años y no sabia como actuar en la sociedad actual, es casi lo mismo, solo que el mismo se auto exilio de todos

Ahora, por que tantas tramas para saltarme esos 30 días? Simple, mientras sigo con el fic, creare otro relatando los 30 días que el joven científico vivio, este tendrá el rango M, debido a que pienso explotar el lemon y l as situaciones picosas a su máxima capacidad xD

Pero primero vendrá un FA llamado " Beso de Medianoche" rango T, el que adivine o se acerque a lo que puede tratar esa trama, gana un pase de su oc para el nuevo proyecto ñam

Bueno, eso es todo de momento, aun debo avanzar el otro fic, se cuidan y dejen reviews, que motivan ñam


	13. FA-Beso de Medianoche

**Silverwolf:** y mas aun si tienes a media ciudad tras de ti con intenciones no muy buenas ñam

**Cartman6x61:** pobres personajes, no pasaron del 52 T.T, tus occ en este caso les tire al responsabilidad a Naiten, ahora estoy viendo quien usar ( de que enfrentana sonata, será un hecho)

**Haseo55:** el problema de un final tipo harem, es que uno debe compartir al que uno ama y viceversa, algo que ninguno de ellos esta preparado (y menos mario por un asunto que aun no puedo revelar)

**Advertencia: Escenas lemon**

**Nota: requiere haber leido "Gloria al Rey" hasta el capitulo 6 para entender la trama**

**High canterloot school-hora 1pm**

Si algo era ya se había dado a conocer en la escuela, eran dos cosas, la primera, relacionarse con el profesor de poesía daba como resultado estar en situaciones muy, pero Muy raras y caóticas, como hace 1 semana que el ejercito tomo la escuela para solo atraparlo, o el accidente en la obra que se realizo para la feria de la escuela, en la que el profesor y sonata dusk terminaron realizando una escena de acción, donde sonata intentaba matar a la actriz principal con un par de espadas sierras y el profesor la detenía como podía, pero que tenía que ver todo eso en la obra de romeo y Julieta? Solo se supo que Sunset shimer desde ese día dormiría con un ojo abierto

La otra, la cual también se relacionaba con el profesor, era su poca si no es por decir nula, preocupación por los alumnos, a el no le importaba hacerlos sufrir, torturar psicológicamente (véase Rainbow dash) o prestarle poca importante a si se lastimaban, según el, algo de trauma en su infancia fortalece el carácter

Luan: -entrando a una oficina- mario!

Mario: que? Estoy comiendo

Luna: una alumna fue llevada a la enfermería por..

Mario: pues llama a sus padres o la directora no? si eso es todo déjame terminar de comer

Luna: es aria

Claro, salvo que se tratara de una de las 3 revoltosas, en especial la revoltosa de las coletas, de inmediato el profesor salió disparo rumbo a la enfermería, en ella encontré a la directora, a sonata y adagio als cuales estaba preocupadas, luego salió la doctora zecora, la cual miraba con preocupación al joven

Celestia: se encuentra bien?

Zecora: no sabría decir, ya que no es fácil de mencionar

Mario: le sucedió algo?

Zecora: si, y solo espero que te mantengan tranquilo

El hecho que zecora no rimara, es que la situación era muy seria, y eso nunca era muy bueno

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**FA: Besos de medianoche**

Saben que es la multi dimensiones? De una forma fácil de explicar es que por cada decisión que tomamos por mas pequeña y insignificante que crees que sea, puede afectar el futuro y el de otros, y por ende, cada decisión crea otra dimensión, puede llegar existir miles de resultados diferentes, y nos centraremos en una de ella en estos momentos

Aria; (que se supone que estoy haciendo para empezar)

Aria blaze se encontraba dando vueltas en su cuarto en su pijama con una almohada en brazos, estaba a punto de Salir de su cuarto, pero la duda de por qué salía exactamente? Ella ya había sido advertida de lo que pasaría si una situación como la de la otra noche se repetía, su mente sabia esto, pero su cuerpo parecía pensar otra cosa, toda una confusión, pero lo diferente de lo que sucedió en otras dimensiones, es que esta duda le surgió en su cuarto y no antes de tocar la puerta

Adagio: y que se supone que haces aquí sonata?

Sonata: yo vine a dormir con el jefe, y tu dagi?

Ambas chicas se encontraban frente a la puerta de mario, ambas en piyamas, adagio solo había bajado por un vaso de agua y justo llega y encuentra a sonata a punto de entrar al cuarto del chico, ella le había ordenado acercarse al joven para conseguir algo para vencerlo o alguna cosa que las llevara a tener la magia de equestria, pero lo de dormir con el, ya era demasiado

Adagio: tu –jalándole la oreja- tu vienes conmigo ahora

Sonata: ouch, espera dagi, eso duele T.T

Adagio: pues te aguantas, tu y yo vamos a especificar lo que puedes y NO puedes hacer!

Adagio se llevo a sonata a su cuarto enojada, no se iba arriesgar a perder gente para cuando llegara el momento de enfrentarse al científico

Aria: (al fin se fueron)

Las dudas de aria le habían permitido demorar unos segundos, al menos lo suficiente para haber evitado cruzarse con sonata y que adagio la pescara, aun sin saber porque hacía en ese lugar, toco la puerta, esperando que el no abriera

Mario: ( y ahora tocan…enserio no pueden pelear en su cuarto?)

Mario había estado intentando conciliar el sueño, sus planes para mañana lo tenían preocupado, pero ya había previsto cualquier percance que pudiera ocurrir ( o los que el creyó que podrían ocurrir) y justo cuando ya casi lograba dormirse, escucho a sonata ya adagio discutir afuera de su cuarto, si no salió a callarlas fue porque no estaban hablando mal de el, que si no…. cuando en eso tocaron la puerta, de mala gana se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió, se sorprendió, ya que estaba la única que no escucho en la discusión

Mario: aria, sucede algo?

Aria: …no nada, solo…

Que podía decir la chica, que estaba ahí a pesar de que ya le había advertido lo que pasaría? Y que quería que algo ocurriera? Mario no era la persona más lista que digamos, pero el sonrojo y que no lo miraba directo al rostro le dio entender que hacia hay, solo que le tardo un poco ya que estaba medio dormido, para cuando su cerebro hizo click, el puso sus manos en la cintura de ella para acercarla y poder besarla, aria se sorprendió por unos segundos, para luego cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar la sensación, estaba tan inmersa en el beso que no se fijo cuando el la llevo adentro y cerró la puerta con seguro, para cuando los labios de ambos se separaron, aria estaba sobre la cama y el sobre ella mirándola

Mario: ahora yo soy el que está sobre ti, un dejabu muy raro no?

Aria: tonto, si dices cosas así matas el momento

Mario: he, puede ser

El se acerco a ella, aria solo cerró los ojos muy nerviosa, el sonrió ante su reacción para luego pasar sus manos sobre el cuerpo de ella, acariciándola y viendo la reacción que provocaba con solo tocarla, aria solo podía sentir las manos de el pasando por cada parte de su cuerpo, la sensaciones de aquella vez volvían a su cabeza, pero cuando el joven toco su parte intima, ella dio un pequeño brinco,, el joven al ver esto, sonrió para detener sus manos

Mario: creo que detendremos esto de momento

Aria: eh? –abriendo los ojos-

Mario: estas muy tensa aria, creo que te estás forzando demasiado y así no sería divertido

El joven no quería que esto fuera obligado para ella, podría lastimarla si no se relajaba, algo que a la vista aria no lograría esa noche, estaba demasiado nerviosa, ella intento marcharse, pero el la abrazo evitando que se fuera

Mario: aun asi, quédate esta noche conmigo si?

Aria: -asintiendo-

Aunque el no lo admitiría, la situación también lo había tomado por sorpresa y tampoco estaba listo, pero no le impidió que la volviera a besar mientras empezaba a acariciar las partes intimas de la joven sirena hasta escuchar sus gemidos de placer, aria solo pensaba que de alguna forma la estaba torturando, y no estaba muy equivocada, después de seguir con la tortura unos minutos más, ella no pudo aguantar mas y volvió a venirse, el joven le gustaba el rostro que ella tenía en esos momentos, una mezcla de satisfacción y vergüenza, aunque al parecer ya era demasiado para ella ya que se estaba quedando dormida, y también para el ya que ya le estaba doliendo cierta "parte" por la excitación, ambos se recostaron acurrucándose uno al otro

Aria: te quiero..

Fueron las últimas palabras de aria antes de quedar dormida, mario quedo sorprendido para luego sonreír, acaricio el rostro de aria para quedarse dormido también

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

Mario: no se pro que acepto esto de nuevo….

Adagio: tu sigue caminando, aun nos queda mucho por recorrer

Sonata: quiero esto, y esto, y esto!

Aria: ya no eres una niña para comprar juguetes sonata

Sonata: no soy una niña!

En aquellos momentos se encontraban en el centro comercial, según las revoltosas, ellas no tenían muchas ropas desde que las echaron del hotel donde Vivian, y ya casi había pasado 1 mes y necesitaban guardarropa nuevo, claro, el tendría que pagar y cargar todo, cosa que al principio se negó totalmente, adagio había planeado usar a sonata para en caso se negara, pero fue curioso que aria lo convenciera, esta solo le dijo algo en el oído y la cara del joven se puso roja y con un rostro del típico stundere acepto a regañadientes, muy raro, pero adagio estaba conforme que funcionara

La situación era casi la misma, el cargando toda la que el trió de aprovechadas tocaban y compraban, los golpes por las ofertas en la ropa por parte de otras mujeres, hasta llegar a la tienda de ropa de baño, donde su suerte cambio cuando sonata ya adagio le preguntaran como le quedaba la ropa de baño, pero todos quedaron con la boca abierta por el trajo de baño de aria, erad e dos piezas, pero era muy corto, que apenas cubría su intimidad, y el hecho que lo modelara con una cara de enojo y un sonrojo que los tomates envidiarían, definitivamente los había dejado sin palabras, pero entonces adagio lo noto, ella no prestaba atención a ella o sonata, su mirada y movimientos iban dirigidos hacia el, adagio tuvo que tronar los dedos varias veces para que ambos volvieran a la realidad, pero como no funcionaba, solo suspiro y fue a buscar otras cosas, llevándose a sonata de paso

Aria: como se me ve?

Mario: bi-bien! Algo pequeño..pero bien si!

Aria: es bueno, porque no pienso comprarlo

Mario: qué? Pero..

Aria: solo quería ver qué cara ponías, no te emociones –entrando al mostrador para cambiarse-

La cara del joven era un poema, aria le había visto la cara! Definitivamente no debía bajar la guardia con aquella sirena, cuando en eso fue empujado de tal manera que termino en el mostrador donde aria se estaba cambiando

Aria: que crees que haces!

Mario: me empujaron, lo juro!

Vendedora: -fuera del mostrador- hay algún problema?

Aria: n-no, nada sucede

Vendedora: ok, y usted señorita, necesita ayuda?

Cadance: ninguna n.n

Otro cambio que se había dado, es que gracias a que aria convenció rápido a mario de ir al centro comercial, llegaron más temprano, y justo llegaron a los mostradores donde Cadance ya se estaba retirando, pero justo en eso vio al amigo de su tía y como miraba a la joven de piel morado claro, cualquier diría que era el espectáculo de dos pervertidos, pero Cadance notaba un brillo de amor en los ojos de ambos, y ella como "princesa del amor" un apodo que le dieron cuando aun estudiaba, debía hacer algo, así que aprovechando que no su "tio" (lo llama asi ya que paraba con su tia luan de jóvenes) le dio un empujón directo al mostrador donde estaba la chica, esperando así ayudar en algo o meterlo en líos, lo que viniera primero mientras decidía ya que estaba ahí, buscaría un bañador nuevo

Aria: tonto, que crees que intentas!

Mario: shhh, ya te dije, no entre por mi propia voluntad me empujaron

Aria: si claro-

El enojo de aria se volvió vergüenza al notar en la posición que estaban, el mostrador no era tan grande ya que era personal, así que ella estaba delante de el con su trasero pegado a…., estuvieron así un rato, el no podía irse por la que la vendedora podía seguir afuera y se meterían en líos si los descubrían metidos a ambos en el mostrador, en eso noto que el empezaba a mover su intimidad para sobar la suya, ella pensó en golpearlo, pero la situación en que estaban, y que el traje de baño que aun llevaba la hacía sentir desnuda no ayudo a la situación, puso ambos brazos en la pared para sujetarse y así permitir que el contacto se hiciera más profundo, la situación ya se había ido de las manos para ambos, entonces aria pudo sentir como la parte interior de su traje de baño se desataba al suelo, ella no se atrevió al voltear ya que sentía que algo largo y duro se movía entre sus dos glúteos, solo se dejaba llevar por la sensación de esa cosa que rozaba sus intimidad

Aria: ya basta…

Mario: aria..

Aria: -abriendo su flor con una mano- hazlo, estoy lista..

El joven estaba igual que ella, rojo hasta las orejas, con cuidado tomo su miembro y lo introdujo poco a poco dentro de ella, para luego de un empujón lo metiera todo, un pequeño quejido se escucho de la sirena, mientras una delgada línea roja salía de intimidad, estuvieron quietos unos segundos para luego empezar a moverse lentamente, hasta que empezó a escuchar los dulces gemidos de su bella sirena, lo cual fue una señal para aumentar la velocidad

Aria: mas por favor, mas fuerte!

Mario: -tapándole la boca- shh aria, nos pueden escuchar

El joven le sorprendió que aunque le cubriera la boca a su bella sirena, esta usara su lengua para lamerle los dedos, y gracias al espejo del mostrador, podía ver el rostro de aria, un rostro lleno de lujuria y goce, eso provoco que aumentara el ritmo de sus estocadas, el gemido de placer de aria se lograba escuchar aun con la boca cubierta

Cadance: (creo que es momento de ayudarlo, de seguro no sabe cómo salir y ambos están rojos hasta mas no poder)- eh tío, vengo ayuda….O-O

Cadance se quedo sin palabras, y quien no lo haría si al abrir las cortinas viera a una parejita en lo suyo, aunque la forma en que el sostenía las caderas de ella para facilitar el ritmo con que entraba y salía de ella, y con la otra mano le tapaba la boca, daba la apariencia que la estaba obligando, pero el rostro de ella indicaba que le estaba gustando, Cadance no sabía que le sorprendía mas, que ellos estuvieran haciéndolo en un lugar público como en centro comercial o que a pesar de ser descubiertos, no se detenían, ni se habían dado cuenta, ellos seguían en lo suyo como si lo demás no existiera, de inmediato Cadance volvió a poner al cortina y voltear con el rostro totalmente rojo

Vendedora: sucede algo señorita?

Cadance: no nada!

Vendedora: hay algún problema con la señorita de ese mostrador?

Cadance: no no! –evitando que la vendedora se acerque- mi amiga es timida y la tengo que ayudar al cambiarse, ya sabe!

Vendedora: entiendo, si necesitan algo solo avísenme

Cadance: si claro!

Cadance dio un suspiro de tranquilidad al ver a la vendedora irse, para luego sentarse cerca del mostrador, hiba a tener que hacer de vigia para que ellos no se metieran en problemas, claro, el estar sentada cerca le permitia escuchar el ruido sucio que provocan al hacerlo

Mario: aria..ya no puedo aguantar..

Ambos habían llegado a un ritmo frenético, la única que podía escuchar todo esto para su mala suerte era Cadance, con una ultima penetrada entro dentro de ella todo lo que pudo para soltar su esencia dentro de ella, un largo gemido que tuvieron que contener se dejo escuchar por parte de ambos la sirena podía sentir su interior llenándose hasta lo más profundo pro la esencia del científico, el se quedo dentro de ella para no dejar que ni una gota saliera, cuando todo paso, salió de ella y la sujeto, ya que sus piernas no tenían más fuerza para sujetarla, ambos quedaron sentados en el suelo recuperando el aliento, al verse solo hicieron lo único que podían hacer, acercarse y besarse

Aria: lsito para otra ronda mi semental?

Mario: por supuesto mi bella sirena

Cdance: oigan ustedes dos, ya párenle, no estaré todo el dia de vigía!

Ambos amantes con esa llamada de atención volvieron a la realidad, dándose cuenta de donde estaban, aria de una patada lo saco de ahí mientras cogía su ropa, aunque luego con algo de pena saco la cabeza del mostrador pidiendo a Cadance algo para papel para limpiarse ciertas partes, Cadance le dio un pañuelo, diciéndole que no era necesario que se lo devuelva

Cuando ambos volvieron salieron de la tienda, no se miraban el rostro, aunque Mario sujetaba la mano de aria, ella sonrió por la vergüenza que se veía en el rostro de él, Cadance llamo a shining armor diciéndole que lo necesitaba ahora mismo en los mostradores para una "sorpresa", y la vendedora maldijo por que otra vez una pareja se pudieron calientes y dejaron oliendo el mostrador a sudor y sexo

Debido a los sucesos en el mostrador, varias cosas cambiaron, para empezar mario no fue al último piso de la tienda, si no se quedo observando a la sirena que había sido responsable de que perdiera el control, esto provoco que crazy axe esperara seguirlos a su casa, pero en su camino fue interrumpido por Naiten, el cual no podía permitir que matara al científico, una pelea se dio en un terreno vacio, dando a la derrota de crazy axe, pero a diferencia de la derrota que perdió contra mario, esto si podía considerarse una derrota ya que Naiten peleo con todo contra crazy, la amazona juro entonces que la vida de naiten seria suya, ya sea de una u "otra" forma, Naiten sintió un escalofrió ante tal declaración

Los cambios se siguieron dando, se suponía que las dazzling irían a los muelles, no sin antes adagio le hubiera dado esperanzas al joven científico, pero como el encuentro de ella y mario nunca se dio (por que aria y el durmieron juntos) la situación entre ambos seguiría como sirena sin voz con ganas de matarlo y científico con ganas de tirarla a un pozo, además que al mencionar que habrai chicos, un ligero fastidio se vio en su cara, aria estaba muy hermosa y que otro se acercara mucho a ella pues….pero el ya tenía planes, debía ir por las rainbows

Aria: y no te vas a cambiar?

Mario: yo? Para?

Aria: -cruzando los brazos- para que mas? Vendrás con nosotras

Adagio: eh, porque lo invitas?

Aria: por que mas, necesitamos quien pague los juegos, pero más te vale cambiarte, que pareces un vagabundo

Mario: pero el vagabundo de la esquina dijo que estoy genial!

Aria: -golpeando la frene- date prisa y cambiante para salir

Mario: tsk, mandona.-yéndose-

Adagio: ya había sacado dinero de su cartera

Aria: supongo que debiste decírmelo antes

Sonata: al menos el jefe también vendrá n.n

**O00o0o0o0o0**

Cp: señor, y que pasa con el plan?

Mariio: bueno….hay cosas que podrían salir mal y no puedo arriesgarme, lo mejor será que vigilemos a sparkle, si ella y sus amigas son tan unidas, habrá otros momentos para hacerles frente

Cp: como diga señor

Mario: si, de momento hay que fortalecer el equipo, bueno vendré en un rato, como me veo?

Cp: le sugiero no llevar la bata señor

Mario: pero me gusta!

Cp: …

Mario: okok

Adagio se estaba aburriendo de esperar, entonces el salió y las tres no pudieron evitar quedar con la boca abierta, el joven científico vestía un polo negro, un gabardon blanco con bordes azules, un jin y zapatos casuales, ninguna lo admitiría pero se veía bien, además que era la primera vez que lo veían con otras ropas, sin mas que decir, lso 4 salieron

Mario: esto…asi que iban a venir a este lugar?

Sonata: si, hay muchos juegos, divertido no?

Mario: ya lo creo…

Adagio: hay algún problema? Por si no sabes, existen lugares así de divertido si sales de esa cueva llamado laboratorio

Mario: gracias dazzle, no sabia.

El joven estaba sorprendido, no sabia que ellas hiban a ir a los muelles, agradeció haber abortado la misión, si ellas estaban donde planeada provocar a las rainbows, pudo haberlas lastimado o obligado a cambiar sus planes y todo pudo terminar en un desastre, sin más que pensar, se dedico a pasear por la feria, fue jalado de aquí para haya por sonata para probar diferentes juegos, y aunque le hubiera gustado sujetar las manos de aria, parecía que ella no estaba lista para hacer eso frente a las otras dos, claro, también tuvo que aguantar los chicos y sus intentos de coqueteo, el ya sabía que eso pasaría, pero cuando uno intento acercarse mucho a aria, fue nokeado misteriosamente por una botella de gaseosa directo en la cabeza que curiosamente pesaba como 15 kilos, muy misterioso de verdad

Mario: oh dios –rodando por el piso- quiere matarnos!

Fluetrshy: que haremos profesor?T.T

Mario: pues intentar vencerla primero, aunque –esquivando proyectiles- no creo que sea fácil

Aria: SALGAN DE UNA VEZ!

El paseo en los muelles había resultado bien la primera hora, hasta que se cruzaron con las rainbows, entonces adagio quiso poner en marcha su plan, no contaron que Pinkie empezaría una pelea al cruzarse con el científico, pero esta fue detenida por aria y Applejack, la ultima diciendo que no iba a permitir que la volvieran a cambiar en público, aria no entendió, pero Pinkie jalo a todos (incluyendo a las dazzling y a su acompañante) a un juego de pistolas de pintura, el hecho que mario terminara en el equipo con Flutershy, la cual parecía feliz por esto, puso de malas a cierta sirena

Rainbow: cúbranse!-esquivando una bala-

Aria: -disparando-

Lyra- ahhhhh!-recibiendo el disparo en la espalda-

Bombom: espera, me rindo! –recibiendo un disparo en el pecho- ugh….

Rarity: esto…no estas llevando este juego muy personal?

Aria: salgan, se que están hay!

Sonata: esta que ardes aria, a ganar!-disparando-

Adagio: -escondida- ni crean que arriesgare mi cabello a esto!

El juego, el cual se desarrollaba en una habitación con oscura iluminada por luces fosforescentes, donde el objetivo era darle al pecho al enemigo, claro, todos llevaban equipo de protección para evitar daños por la pintura, estaban en dos equipos, rojo y azul, apenas aria entro al juego, fue como si algo la poseyera, ya que la manera de disparar era tremenda, y sin contar que sonata estaba disfrutando escabullirse en la oscuridad para luego emboscar, Rainbow estaba intentado guiar a su equipo contra las sirenas, pero poco apoco caían

Flutershy: profesor, tiene que escapar

Mario: que? Estas bromeando? Si te dejo sola, ella es capaz de..

Flutershy: descuide –temblando- pero si tendrá oportunidad de poder emboscarla

Mario: esto Flutershy, no crees que…

Flutershy: hágalo profesor-tomando sus manos- hágalo por nosotros dos

Mario: (ok…esto se pone raro) de acuerdo, solo ten cuidado

Flutershy salió de su escondite disparando, cosa que aprovecho el joven para escabullirse, Flutershy sabia que ella no podría ganarle, pero al menos le daría tiempo, en eso un disparo en el hombro izquierda y otro en la pierna la hicieron caer, cuando alzo la vista, aria la tenia apuntando a corta distancia

Aria: donde esta

Flutershy: a salvo-temblando-

Aria: escucha bien pechos parlantes, el es mío

Afuera del cuarto había una pantalla donde mostraban como jugaban los que entraban, ahora la pantalla mostraba la espalda de aria y a Flutershy en el suelo, pudieron ver como la sirena le disparo sin piedad varios disparos a la joven, la pobre tembló por los disparos hasta que ya no se movió mas, una escena bastante aterradora, el juego acabo cuando sonata intento emboscar al profesor, pero termino cayendo encima de el, quedando en una pose comprometedora, antes que se pararan, aria les cayó encima, el cómo le dio a ambos con una sola bala seria un misterio que duraría por años

El paso por los muelles siguió, adagio decidió poner su plan en marcha, el cual involucraba el paseo en bote, confeti, 1 manguera, bombas de humo y 1 cabra, al final no resulto como lo esperaba, la diferencia es que las 3 no quedaron empapadas, si no el joven ya que evito que ellas cayeran al agua a costa de que el si cayera

Mario: bueno –secándose la cabeza con una toalla- que quieren hacer ahora?

Adagio: irme, estoy cansada de escuchar a las rainbows .

Sonata: pero aun no probamos ese juego-señalando la rueda de la fortuna-

Aria: no estoy de humor para más juegos

Sonata: vamos, será divertido*-*

Adagio: ya que, si así nos vamos

Aria: ….

El grupo de jóvenes fueron a la rueda de la fortuna, la cola era corta por suerte, justo cuando les tocaba a ellos, el encargado del juego dijo que eran 2 por persona, sonata entro primero y adagio fue empujada por Mario par que fuera con ella, antes que la líder rechistara, sonata la jalo par adentro, impidiendo que reclamara

Encargado: ustedes siguen

Mario: nosotros pasamos, gracias

Diciendo esto, ambos se fueron caminando mirando los juegos que había

Aria: como lo supiste?

Mario: saber qué? Que le tienes miedo a las alturas?

Aria: si

Mario: pues, para empezar, estabas más tiesa que un tronco cuando nos tocaba, y adagio casi tuvo que empujarte para que avanzaras en la cola

Aria: no te lo agradecer

Mario: descuida, te parece jugar un poco? A que puedo ganarte en cualquier cosa que elijas

Aria: muy confiado no? de acuerdo-sonriendo con arrogancia-

Mario: ok, pero si te gano, me dejaras darte un beso

Aria: q-que! –sonrojada- pues si te gano tendrás que hacer tu todos las tareas de la casa que me tocaban por 2 meses!

Mario: pareces confiada no?

Aria: ya te gane antes, lo hare de nuevo

Mario: veamos si puedes

**O0o0o0o00o**

Adagio: este paseo esta durante demasiado

Sonata: pero se ve todo la ciudad desde aquí

Altavoz: atención señores. Como evento del juego, detendremos las góndolas por unos minutos para que disfruten la vista espectacular que el juego les ofrece

Adagio: que!

Sonata: es genial, mira, hay esta nuestra casa

.

.

.

.

Encargado2: oye, nosotros no realizamos ese tipo de cosas

Encargado: -dándole un billete de 50- shhh, un tipo esta pagando 150 dólares por mantener a esas dos arriba un buen rato

Encargado2: acaso son pareja? Mhppp, yuri…

Encargado: creo que mas bien quería pasar tiempo con la otra chica, pero –sacando binoculares- nunca se sabe

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mientras, la competencia entre mario y aria había comenzado, el que ganada 3 juegos seguidos ganaba el reto, el problema es que cuando aria ganada 2 juegos, mario ganaba otro, y cuando mario ya casi ganaba los 3 retos, aria ganaba, asi estuvieron probando diferentes juegos que ofrecía el parque, solo por casualidad Twilight vio a ambos, al parecer una de las sirenas ya se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva vida, eso pensaba ya que podía ver como aria y el profesor se divertían, al final la victoria fue de aria en la prueba de valor en la casa embrujada, ya que el joven fue el primero en gritar después de que Pinkie apareciera de sorpresa con el pelo laceo saliendo de un pozo con toda al cara tapada por su pelo, aria celebro su victoria, ahora estaba libre de deberes por 2 meses

Después de ganar, la rueda de al fortuna por fin bajo a aria y sonata, al final los 4 regresaron a casa, aunque el plan hubiera fallado, no podían negar que pasaron un buen rato, pero no fue hasta cerca de medianoche que ambos se cruzaron por el pasillo, solo se saludaron para luego irse a su cuarto, pero entonces el llamo a aria, la joven apenas volteo recibió un suave beso por parte del joven

Aria: y eso pro que fue?

Mario: es mi forma de decirte que también te quiero aria

Eso volvió a provocar el sonrojo de la chica, el joven sonreía de forma tonta mientras se rascaba la cabeza, ella quiso recordar cuando dijo ella que lo quería, entonces recordó que dijo unas palabras antes de haberse quedado dormida, eso provoco su enojo, lo le gustaba que el la hiciera sentir así de nerviosa todo el tiempo, así que rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo beso, era extraño, pero cuando ellos estaban cerca, parecía que lo que los rodeaba dejaba de existir, cuando terminaron de besarse, el joven tomo las piernas de la chica y la cargo como se carga a las novias en la noche nupcial para llevarla a su cuarto, esa noche sería la primera vez que ambos sabrían lo que era hacer el amor a alguien a quien quieres y muy posiblemente amas

Desde entonces, mantenían una especie de relación en secreto, aunque adagio notaba que algo pasaba entre ellos dos, para empezar aria no estaba haciendo ningún trabajo de mantenimiento de la casa, aunque ella afirmo que gano una apuesta contra el tonto, también notaba que el trataba de una forma diferente a aria, como a la hora que el cocinaba, aria siempre recibía el plato primero, o que ambos a veces desaparecieran en las tardes, sus sospechas se hicieron más profundas cuando sonata le dijo que aria llegaba antes a la cama del jefe y así no quedaba espacio para que ella durmiera, definitivamente ando pasaba entre esos dos

La relación entre mario y aria crecía a grandes pasos, además del hecho de que cuando estaban solos la pasión y el deseo se salía de control, una era una sirena con el cuerpo de una adolecente y otro era un tipo que mantuvo el control de sus emociones por demasiado tiempo, muchas veces estuvieron cerca de ser pillados, posiblemente hacerlo en el salón de clases durante el descanso no era muy buena idea, aria terminaba culpando al profesor de ser un pervertido, el la culpaba por ser demasiado sensual

El tiempo fue pasando, debido a que Mario no resulto herido por la pelea del muelle, podría usar el poder de la oscuridad para el mes más raro de su vida, pero como contraparte, el hecho de no haber conseguido la magia de las rainbows, y que disfruta la relación con la sirena, no tenia prisas para nada, por ende cuando se entero de que Tirek atacaría su casa en pocas semanas, decidió con ayuda de shining y información de discord, emboscarlo, mario no le hubiera molestado que Tirek atacar primero, pero ahora estaba el miedo que lastimaran a la sirena por la que el sentía algo, la embosca resulto exitosa ya que Tirek no estaba recuperado del todo y el estaba en sus máxima condición, claro, la ayuda de discord y shining con la policía ayudo en su captura

Todo parecía ir yendo bien, claro, si a eso pueden llamar ser atacado por el ejército, que adagio se volviera un demonio por el uso de aquel artefacto, el asunto con la poción de amor, que termino enloqueciéndolo y no saber cómo termino desnudo con aria en medio del bosque, muchas cosas raras, pero el cariño que la sirena tsundere le transmitía a su manera era todo lo que necesitaba

Pasado 1 mes desde el asunto con Tirek fue que sucedió, aria había sufrido un desmayo de la nada, fue llevada a la enfermería, la directora, adagio y sonata llegaron primero, para luego llegar mario, todos esperaban que zecora dijeron que pasaba, cuando dijo lo que sucedía, todos quedaron en shock, de inmediato mario fue el primero en entrar a la enfermería y poner seguro, necesitaba estar a solas con ella

Cuando entro, hay estaba ella, echada en la camilla despierta y con preocupación en el rostro, el se sentó cerca a ella

Mario: estas bien?

Aria: si, solo fue un desmayo..

Mario: zecora me conto lo que te sucede aria

El joven quiso tomar sus manos, pero ella lo abrazo, el joven la abrazo también, se notaba el miedo con solo tocarla

Mario: tranquila, yo estoy aquí, siempre estaré a tu lado

Aria: crees que estemos listos para esto?

Mario: nadie jamás lo está, pero sé que estaré hay siempre que lo necesites

Las palabras sinceras de el parecieron aliviar la preocupación de ella, es normal estar asustado, el saber que vas a tener un bebe muchas veces es una mezcla de diferentes emociones, aria sentía felicidad, y a la vez miedo, llevo sus manos a su vientre y sonrió, al menos sabia que el padre su niño estaría siempre cuando lo necesitara, ya que podía ver la felicidad en sus ojos de el cuándo le permitió tocar su vientre

Para el, la noticia lo tenía feliz, posiblemente el haber lo hecho durante meses sin protección no fue lo más brillante que ambos pudieron hacer, pero iba a ser padre, algo que deseo desde siempre, una familia, algo por lo que haría lo que fuer con tal de proteger, pero a la vez tenia miedo, ahora existían dos personas que podría correr peligro por su pasado, y tendría que hacerse cargo de ello, permanentemente

**Prisión de equestria de máxima seguridad**

Guardia: seguro que quieres verlo?

Mario: si

Guardia: solo ten cuidado

El guardia y el joven tomaron un acensor, el cual los llevo al piso las profundo de toda la prisión, construido desde que el fue capturado, iluminado por todos lados sin dejar ninguna sombra, llegaron a una habitación, donde estaba un sujeto de piel oscura y cabello negro largo, encadenado de piernas y brazos, el cuarto iluminado pro luces blancas, daban una imagen como si el fuera la oscuridad misma

Mario: si que te ves terrible, no sombra?

Sombra: -mirándolo- vaya, mario zekeda, a que tengo el placer de su visita

Mario: -acercándose y agachándose para quedar cara a cara- necesito tu ayuda

Sombra: por que debería?

Mario: por que es tu oportunidad de quedar libre de esats 4 paredes, claro, el favor que te pediré no asegura que salgas con vida

Sombra: ….hahaAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA, siempre me haces reir –poniéndose serio- que es lo que tienes en mente?

**O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Al noticia de que aria estaba embarazada, y más aun al saber quién es el padre sorprendió a bastantes, y claro, muchos querían explicaciones, pero Mario fue claro que de momento se llevaría a aria a casa y luego explicaría, claro, eso no lo salvo de explicar la situación adagio y sonata

Con adagio no fue tanto problema, recordar que como nunca sucedió el encuentro de aquella noche entre ambos, su relación apenas se acercaba a una amistosa, con sonata fue difícil pro que esta estaba entrando a su faceta yandere y las uñas había n tomado un filo nada natural, para su suerte, el mencionarle que ahora seria tía pareció calmarla, claro, hubo una pelea entre adagio y sonata sobre quien sería la tía favorita, al menos las cosas parecían seguir estables entre los cuatro

Sonata: entonces debemos ir de compras para el bebe, yo como su tia favorita elegiré las cosas que le compraremos

Adagio: ni hablar, no vestiré a mi sobrino o sobrina de taco gigante sonata

Aria: parece que no tengo voz o voto en esto..

Adagio: aun tenemos que hablar seriamente contigo aria –mirando a mario- y más te vale a ti no desaparecer

Mario: ignorare lo que intentas decir dazzle

Mientras las dos chicas peleaban sobre que le comprarían, el joven toco el hombro de aria, esta tomo su mano en señal que todo estaba bien

**O0o0o0o0o00o**

**2 meses después….**

**Hora 10 pm – lugar desconocido**

En un terreno vacio, una persona estaba sentado esperando y viendo el gigantesco rascacielos que se veía a lo lejos, llevaba una gabardina oscura con líneas azules, un visor futurista y unos jin azules claro,, con unos protectores de acero en los brazos y piernas, parecía intentar concentrarte, cuando en eso escucho que venían más personas

Discord: vaya, te vez preocupado, no quieres un regalo para relajarte?

Mario: depende, de que sabor es el pastel que tiene dentro?

Discord: ábrelo y averígualo

Crysalis: dejen los juegos para otro momento, y el otro vendrá?

En eso, una sombra apareció en el suelo, dejando salir un sujeto el cual llevaba un traje elegante y una aura de crueldad pura

Sombra: veo que están aquí, solo falta luan y Celestia y será como los viejos tiempos

Mario: ellos no vendrán –comiendo un dulce- solo seremos nosotros 4

Discord era un hombre de unos 27 años, vestia un traje marron que le quedaba algo grande y de otro lado pequeño, albino con unos ojos extraños para un ser humano, crysalis vestia un traje de noche color verde oscuro, debajo del vestido llevaba varias pistolas y lo mas llamativo era la espada con agujeros que llevaba en la espalda

Mario: saben por que están acá verdad?

Discord: debo decir que tu plan es bastante desquiciado, demente, una locura total….me encanta!

Criyalis: fuera del loco amante del caos, lo que vamos hacer es arriesgado, no seria mejor llamar a la policía?

Sombra: la policía de esta área está en su mayoría comprada por ellos, si queremos que el tal shinign armor y otros capitanes entren, es que hacer un caos tan grande que se vean obligados a intervenir

Mario: si, por eso solo le pedí ayuda a ustedes, y la de sombra porque si voy a enfrentarlo, necesitare que use "eso" de nuevo

Crisalys: un momento idiota, si usas eso, tu serás un peligro para todos!

Mario: tranquila, encontré la forma de controlarlo, al menos por hoy

Discord: bueno, ya empecemos no? quiero ver todo envuelto en caos!

Mario: bueno, empecemos ya. Mas le vale no morirse, entendieron?

Crisalys: lo mismo te digo

Mario dio un pisotón al suelo para crear una grieta y así permitir rodear el suelo de una aura morada, permitiéndoles a todos empezar a levitar sobre ese trozo de tierra, ya flotando a una gran altura, activo sus protectores, los cuales lanzaban una ráfaga de aire concentrado, permitiéndoles usarla como propulsores, su meta, aquel rascacielos

Justo cuando estaban llegando, varios disparos empezaron a llegar contra ellos, mario usaba los propulsores para maniobrar y evitar los disparos, sombra usaba la oscuridad para crear un escudo, justo en eso, un rayo de luz fue contra ellos partiendo el trozo de tierra, mario de inmediato impulso a sus compañeros al edificio, sombra antes de ser lanzado, sujeto al joven lo rodeo por oscuridad, para luego lanzarlo hacia arriba, los 4 atravesaron las ventanas y entraron

Al entrar, de inmediato todo se volvió un campo de guerra, disparos y disparos se escuchaban por todos lados, los agentes de seguridad caían ante los disparos certeros de crisalys, discord de inmediato jugó con la electricidad del lugar, dejando a oscuras todo el edificio, cosa que aprovecho crisalys para usar su espada, las pobres victimas solo vieron aquellos ojos verdes en la oscuridad antes de ser destajados

En otro piso más arriba, se escuchaban gritos de terror, muchos estaban tirados en el suelo con los ojos verdes, al parecer sufriendo pesadillas, mientras sombra caminaba como si nada pasara, aprovechando la tranquilidad prendió un cigarrillo

En el piso más alto, mario atravesó la ventana, de inmediato al caer tuvo que girar a un lado ya que u nrayo de luz casi le atraviesa el pecho, estaba en la oficina responsable de que estuviera hay

A: al final te armaste de valor y viniste

Mario: -parándose- surgieron cosas que no me permiten ignorar el hecho que sigas libre

A: no em digas, déjame adivinar, es aquella chica y el niño que lleva en su vientre no?

Mario: tus agentes no pierden tiempo por lo que veo

A: siempre es bueno vigilar a los que pueden ser útiles, y supongo que el miedo de saber que podría usarla te trae hasta acá

Mario: que comes que adivinas?

A: esto será divertido

En un parpadeo A desapareció un rayo de luz y apareció atrás de el para darle una patada, el joven salió disparado y atravesó dos paredes al menos por la magnitud de la patada, aun así se paro rodeado de una aura oscura

A: usando la gravedad para aumentar el peso y masa de tu cuerpo para aumentar tu defensa, veo que has practicado

Mario: -parándose- si, pero los métodos convencionales no servirían contigo, asi que- activando un mecanismo de sus protectores- me veo obligado a usar esto, cp, transmite toda la magia a mi cuerpo

Cp: pero señor, si hace esto, su invento se retrasara por quien sabe cuantas décadas

Mario: lo sé, pero –recordando a aria- hay algo mas importante ahora

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

Discord y crisalys habían llegado a una zona del edificio que era bastante espaciosa y decorada en un estilo occidental, incluso tenía un patio y una fuente, cuando en eso una extraña mujer se dejo ver, tenía el pelo rosa, la piel roja y un vestido como una sacerdotisa (rojo y blanco), sus ojos eran blancos como la nieve

B: bienvenidos a mi hogar, es bueno que una bella mujer aparezca en mi casa, lástima que un sucio hombre también esta acá

Discord: ey, no estoy sucio!

Crisalys: -apuntándole con una pistola- no tengo tiempo de admiradoras, apártate

B: es una tristeza tener que matar a un belleza como tu..

Crisalys entonces disparo, entonces el aire del ambiente se torno frio alrededor de aquella mujer, incluso la bala se congelo a pocos centímetros de alcanzarla, crisalys y diiscord miraban sorprendidos como el suelo alrededor de la mujer empezaba a congelarse, incluso estaban empezando a nevar

B: descuida, te mantendré en una prisión de hielo eterno para preservar tu belleza, al otro simplemente lo tirare desde la ventana

**O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o**

Sombra también había llegado a una área grande del edificio, estaba decorado como si fuera un burdel, sillones cómodos, tubos de acero y una pasarela para que unas strippers bailaran, y unas jaulas en el techo, el siguió caminando, hasta que el unos pasos se escucharon, al fondo de la habitación apareció un sujeto con unas extrañas túnicas y sombrero, parecía una especie de brujo, ya que no se le veía los ojos y tenía el pelo desarreglado

C: shishishi, que hace un hombre acá? Este lugar solo es para mí disfrute personal de la belleza femenina

Sombra: -creando una espada de sombra- muere

La espada salió disparada al encapuchado, el ni se molesto en esquivar y termino atravesado por ella, pero al cabo de unos segundos la espada de sombra se fundió, de la herida del joven salía lava

C: generalmente solo me "enciendo" cuando hay mujeres cerca, pero tengo ordenes de matarlos, intenta morir rápido idiota, no me gusta tocar hombres

El extraño sujeto convirtió parte de sus cuerpo en lava para estirarse e ir contra sombra, este se fundió con el suelo a través de su sombra para esquivar el golpe

Sombra: (un sujeto hecho de lava?) morirás

**O0o00o0o0o0o**

En sabia que de pelear uno a uno contra el, las posibilidades de ganarle a "A" eran de 20% a lo mucho, por nada el ya lo había derrotado cuando llego a la tierra, y si quería ganarle, debía usar sus mejores cartas

Mario: -poniéndose sus ojos verdes- ira, dolor, miedo, desesperación, todos sentimientos que sacan lo peor de alguien, sentimientos que nublan la mente y provoca que hagamos cosas que nos arrepentiremos por toda la vida, pero a la vez disparan el poder de la oscuridad- rodeando de un humo negro

A: tan desesperados estas que sacrificas tu cordura por poder? –apuntándole con el dedo- patético

Un rayo de luz salió disparado del dedo, el joven recibió el impacto, pero este no lo atravesó , solo lo empujo para atrás, de inmediato un tentáculo oscuro salió de la espalda del joven y sujeto a A, para luego impulsarse hacia el, A lo dejo venir, en ese estado era una bestia salvaje, atacando a lo bruto, esperaba que se acercara para esquivarlo y de una patada destrozarle el pecho, y asi fue, el joven uso el agarre para ir contra el y intentar golpearlo, A movio la cabeza a un lado para esquivar el golpe y darle una patada en acenso, pero su patada fue detenida por otra patada del joven, entonces A se dio cuenta, los ojos de mario seguían con un brillo de conciencia, al darse cuenta, recibió un puñetazo en el rostro para alejarlo, pero al ser alejado, sintió como si algo empezó atraerlo hacia mario, este estaba usando su brazo para crear un efecto atrayente, logrando atraerlo hacia él, le dio un puñetazo directo en el estomago, volviendo a derribar, A se paro, unos golpes así no serian suficiente para vencerlo, pero si habían dolido

A: pero como-parándose- como puedes seguir consiente

Mario: tu eres una amenaza para mi familia, y hare lo que sea a mi alcance

Cp: señor, estoy usando toda la magia para equilibrar el poder oscuro y mantener su cordura, pero procure no arriesgarse, ese sujeto puede usar la luz como arma

Mario: tranquilo cp –dirigiéndose a A- no me importa los motivos que tuvieras para equestria, para los ponys o la reina, pero JAMAS te permitiré poner en peligro a mi familia!

La apariencia del joven era más de una bestia, aquel humo negro que rodeaba su cuerpo rodeaba gran parte de su cuerpo, incluso algunas garras se habían formado, A sonrió, así que quería usar el poder de la oscuridad para contrarrestar la luz? Bien, no la tendría fácil, demostrare por que aquella maldita reina y el mundo le tuvo miedo alguna vez!

**O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

Casa de Mario Zekeda-2am

Mario: estoy matadoo…-echándose en su cama-

Aria: quien…oh, al fin llegas, porque tardaste tanto¿

Mario: perdona aria, el mendigo trabajo, pero ya todo está bien –acariciando su vientre con su rostro- ya ya , tu también duerme, perdón por haberte despertado

La joven sirena, la cual tenía el pelo suelto y ya se notaba algo la barriga por su embarazo, solo sonrió al ver la forma en que se comportaba su esposo cuando le hablaba al bebe, apenas tenía 2 meses, pero bueno, que se podía hacer, si eso lo hacía feliz, le dijo que ya se durmiera que en la mañana tenían varias cosas que hacer, el solo asintió para recostarse, ella se acurro junto a el mientras se sostenían las manos, la cual dejo ver un anillo en el dedo en el dedo de cada uno

En la mañana todos los canales tendrían la misma noticia, la destrucción superior de un gran rascacielos, como su un meteoro le hubiera impactado y destruido solo la parte superior, además del hecho que muchos miembros de una peligrosa mafia fueran capturados, entre ellos los lideres de dicha mafia, aun no se sabía quien había sido responsable, pero al policía hizo un gran tarbajo atrapando a varios, en especial la gente del capitán shining armor, el cual también atrapo a los policías que trabajan para la mafia, lo mas raro es que había partes del edificio que estaba derretidas como si hubiera estallado un volcán en ellas y en otras congeladas hasta lo mas profundo

Aquella mañana, mario fue a su laboratorio para mirar su invento, este estaba apagado, sin energía y magia, posiblemente le tardaría muchos años recuperar toda aquella magia, al principio sentía que le había dado la espalda a su gente, pero el sabia que eso no era verdad, el vivía para proteger el legado de su pueblo, cuando estaba solo, solo podía protegerlo viviendo y planeando su revancha, pero ahora ya no estaba solo, no solo tenía esposa, si no dos cuñadas (una muy fastidiosa y otra que juraba que le daba indirectas que darle un primo/hermanito a su hijo, aunque supuso que eran ideas suyas) si no un hijo en camino, el futuro de su gente y pueblo ahora estaba en aquel niño que era fruto del amor que sentía por ella

Aria: sucede algo?

Mario: no, solo pensaba

Aria: entiendo en parte lo que sientes después que me contaste lo que pasaste, pero recuerda que no estás solo

Mario: lo se, ya no tengo prisas en mi plan, de momento tengo algo mucho mas importante aquí –mirando a aria- y soy feliz con eso

Aria: -abrazándolo de un brazo- cuando llegue el momento volveremos, como una familia

Mario: lo se, aunque como te dije –abrasándola- no hay prisas

Ambos se vieron a los ojos para luego volver a besarse, definitivamente lo que tenia ahora era tan importante que ya no tenía prisas, lo primero sería su familia, seria así siempre, y nadie decía que al nacer su hijo o hija, no se dieran el tiempo de darle uno que otro hermanito, después de todo, tiempo tenían de sombra

Aria: tonto, donde tocas –jalándole la mejilla-

Mario: es tu culpa, eres muy sensual y bella cariño

Aria: al menos ya puedes llamarme de forma cariñosa sin avergonzarte –viendo la cama- tenemos algo de tiempo para…

Mario: aria!

Aria: no te emociones tan rápido!

Esto era un resultado de otra línea temporal, todo gracias a una demora de unos segundos y un beso que se dio justo a medianoche

**Fin del FA "Beso de Medianoche"**

_**Y aquí otro FA, aun experimentando con las escenas lemon**_

_**La idea se me vino escribiendo el capitulo 6, y hubiera sido eso si no fuera que si apsaba, la trama apuntaba a OcxAria **_

_**Si no hubo tantas escenas lemon yfue algo rápido, es por que me hubiera tirado 10 capitulos, y miren que resumiendo los hechos son 18 paginas Word ñam**_

_**La idea se me vino escribiendo el capitulo, y de verdad e lanzado varios spoilers del "significado de la oscuridad"**_

_**Ahora a pensar en el siguiente capitulo del otro fic**_

_**Algun review ñam?**_


	14. Apostandolo Todo-1ra Parte

**_S_ilverwolf850: de momento discord se mantuvo a raya...por este capitulo ñam**

**Haseo55: pues el de adagio me falta su otra mitad, hay me dices si fue bueno o malo ñam**

**cartman6x61: no creo que sea buena idea, salvo que queiras que el fic tenga un final gore...**

**MasterLarry; se agradece el comentario, yo suelo motivarme con historias de otros autores, eso evita que pierda inspiracion ñam**

**Dia 30-Domingo- hora 6 pm-Casa de Mario Zekeda**

Adagio: -entrando violentamente a la casa- rápido, tomen todo lo que puedan y nos largamos!

Lo que pasaba en la casa era una escena extraña, las dazzling habían llegado corriendo y con una gran preocupación a la casa, apenas entraron fueron a sus cuartos. Tomaron una maleta y alistaron todo lo que encontraban a una gran velocidad

Adagio: (quien creería que alguna vez el tendría razón, ahorrar el dinero que ganaba y robaba me serviría)

El trió de chicas tenían listo una maleta cada una a una gran velocidad y ahora estaban reunidas en la sala, la preocupación y miedo en sus rostros era evidente

Aria: que hacemos ahora adagio!

Sonata: estamos perdidas, estamos perdidas! –girando en su mismo sitio con las manos en la cabeza-

Adagio: quieres dejar de gritar, Intento pensar!

Sonata: ya se! –poniéndose un bigote falso- y uno de esos sombreros mexicanos que les venden a los turistas- ta dan

Aria: que crees que haces sonata!

Sonata: sonata, se equivoca señorita, mi nombre es Carmen rosa fabrisia de la virgen mallega sofia alvarez de la cruz Ronaldo taco meragel, y ustedes –poniéndose un bigote falso a aria y adagio- son mis compañeros de las minas, burro de carga y gruñona

Aria: esto es una estupidez! Y yo no soy gruñona!

Sonata: -escuchando a aria-

Aria: gruño gruño gruño!

Adagio: ok, puede funcionar

Aria: que, estas demente adagio!

Adagio: es esto o perder mas tiempo, o quieres dar la cara después de lo que paso?

Aria: …ok, pero no quiero otro nombre, no me van a llamar asi gruño gruño gruño gruño

Adagio: bien chicas –tomando sus maletas- desapareceremos un tiempo

Sonata: por cuánto tiempo crees que sea suficiente dagi?

Adagio: con un año tal vez, ahora vámonos, no quiero estar aquí cuando el..-abriendo la puerta-

Mario: hola chicas

Adagio/aria/sonata: ah..0.0

Las chicas al abrir la puerta pudieron ver a mario parado, pero estaba en unas fachas raras, para empezar parecía tener brillo de escarcha en la piel, sus ropas estaban con diferentes pinturas y algo quemadas, su pelo o estaba con pintura o con unos lazos medio raros, parte de su rostro estaba maquillando y una marca de labio en la mejilla, y en el cuello llevaba una especie de collar con un candado en forma de corazón, ellas se hubieran echado a reír si no fuera porque el joven estaba emanando una aura de enojo, la aura era tan grande que los vecinos no se atrevían a llamar a la policía por que basto una mirada para que supiera que si se metían no iban a vivir otro día, las chicas intentaron correr, pero apenas dieron dos pasos cuando una aura morada als rodeo y las hizo levitar 10 centímetros, impidiendo que se movieran algún lugar, entonces el joven empezó avanzar hacia ellas

Adagio: (por el creador, mátame, mátame ahora!) esto mario..

Mario: ustedes –aumentando su enojo- ustedes han pasado todo limite esta vez…

Sonata: esto jefe…-sonata se cayó cuando el joven la miro diciendo "no e terminado"-

Mario: soporte que tramaran planes contra mi en voz alta afuera de mi cuarto, soporte que una de ustedes intentara asesinar a una de las estudiantes en la obra de teatro de la escuela, soporte que me drogaran y intentaran hacerme cosas que no quiero recordar, soporte que ME APOSTARAN contra la líder del equipo de la escuela imperio de cristal como si fuera un objeto, incluso soporte que una intentara y casi me asesina, pero lo que han hecho hoy, lo que ahn hecho hoy….NO SE LOS PERDONO!

Adagio/aria/sonata: AHHHHHHH!

Twilight: espere….maestro espere..

Mario: ah Twilight, que quieres, no ves que estoy ocupado?

Twiligh sparkle –la humana- había llegado a tiempo, después de ver lo que paso y ver la reacción de su maestro cuando logro quitarse a los travestis de encima, supo que iria tras las responsables, las dazzling miraban con esperanzas a la nerd esperando que las salvara de morir siendo tan bellas

Twilight: maestro, solo recuerde que si las mata, terminaría bajo investigación, así que intente no llegar a tal extremo, o si lo hace, deje los cuerpos en mi laboratorio, seria interesante- ajustándose los lentes- ver si las sirenas son por dentro como los humanos

Mario: hecho

Twilight salió de la casa como si lo que hubiera dicho hubiera sido lo más normal del mundo, las dazzling miraban con decepción, al nerd las había abandonado, solo porque la dejaron dentro un armario por 2 horas para poder derrotar a las shadow bolts

Mario: y ahora –emitiendo un brillo de maldad en los ojos- las morderé hasta la muerte

Entonces los gritos de dolor se escucharon en toda la casa por un buen rato

**Capitulo 11-Apostandolo todo-primera parte**

**Casa de Mario Zekeda-8pm**

Mario: ya cena estará casi lista

Ya habían pasado 1 hora desde que la tortura y castigo acabara, el trio de chicas si algo se notaba, era el enorme chichón que tenia cada una en la cabeza, incluso su chichón tenia chinchones, al menos seguían vivas, el joven se puso un mandil y se dispuso a hacer la cena, al menso se había logrado quitar el maquillaje y la pintura del cuerpo, y con algo de electroshock borraría lo que paso el día de hoy, al menos eso esperaba

Mario: a comer

La comida consistía en diferentes platillos que curiosamente eran sus preferidos, adagio tenía un gusto para las cosas picantes, aria para lo vegetariano y sonata para lo salado, además de algunos postres que habai aprendido a hacer después de tantas visitas/ataques de Pinkie pie, sonata de inmediato agarro el tenedor, nada mejor que una tortilla de taco con tallarines para levantarle el animo

Sonata: ñam ñam ñam

Aria: usa el tenedor al menos sonata

Mario: debería ser chef, tu no comes dazzle?

Adagio: ok, cual es el plan? Esto tiene veneno o alguna sustancia extraña? No querrás aprovecharte de estas 3 bellas y indefensas jóvenes no?

Mario: no soy tu dazzle, solo quería que esta cena fuera especial

Adagio: y especial por?

El joven dejo de comer parar mirarla, adagio entonces dejo su faceta analítica intentando entender por qué la miraba, este se paro diciendo que ya venían dejando al trió solas

Aria: que crees que trame?

Adagio: no lo sé, capaz nos envié a una escuela militar y esta llamándolos en este momento

Aria: siempre tan graciosa adagio –sarcasmo on-

Sonata: ñam ñam ñam

Aria: tu eres feliz con solo tener comida y donde dormir no?

Sonata: es que sabe delicioso! n.n

Adagio: a veces envidio tu simpleza sonata

Aria: aunque también tienes tu momentos, aun recuerdo la cara de Sunset cuando pusiste esa tijera sobre su cuello

Sonata: ella empezó!

Adagio: pedir ayuda a un maestro no es intento de robo sonata

Mario: ok, ya volvi

El joven se sentó en su sitio y siguió comiendo como si nada pasara, adagio y aria entonces se pararon y miraron por la ventana, al parecer no llamo al ejercito, pro suerte

Adagio: bueno, que tanto misterio?

Mario: -terminando de comer- verán chicas, ya son casi 2 meses desde que llegaron a mi casa, la verdad cuando llegaron solo pensé que un trió de revoltosas vino a mi casa como unos parásitos difíciles de eliminar, y ahora pienso que son un trio de aprovechadas solamente

Adagio/aria: ah gracias eh .

Mario: pero, a pesar de eso, e visto algunos cambios en su actitud, ambas forman parte de diferentes club de la escuela, ya tienen amistades fuera de su círculo y han podido estar 20 días sin que tenga que pagar por un destrozos en sus intentos de venganza, que por suerte ya "dejaron" no adagio?

Adagio: sisi .

Mario: de verdad no creí que mejorarían de esa manera, estoy feliz por ustedes, y por eso quiero darles algo –sacando algo de sus ropas-

Cp: señor –apareciendo un monitor en la cocina-

Mario: luego cp, estoy en algo

Aria: y eso?

Sonata: regalos!*-*

Adagio: aunque son muy pequeños, debe ser algo barato

Mario: -con una venita de enojo- solo ábranlos antes que decida llevármelos

Mario había sacado 3 pequeñas cajas con unos adornos simples, las chicas al abrirlo se sorprendieron, eran unos collares idénticos a lso suyos antes de que las rainbows les ganaran y terminaron destruidos, los sujetaron y miraban, adagio dejo salir una sonrisa burlona y aria solo miraba el collar

Aria: supongo que se parecen, algo de utilería barata supongo

Adagio: un regalo para recordar nuestro fracaso pasado? Gracias Mario –sarcasmo-

Mario: siempre tan ….-parándose-

El joven solo se paro, para tomar el collar de sonata y ponérselo, las chicas miraban aun con neutralidad la idea de darles collares falsos, pero sus pensamientos quedaron detenidos cuando sonata empezó a cantar con una voz suave y melodiosa, el joven sonrió al ver sus caras de sorpresa, así que se dispuso a ponerle sus collares, primero a aria y luego a adagio

Mario: son sirenas después de todo, y los collares son algo que forman parte del cuerpo de una sirena, seria cruel quitarles eso, por eso me tome la molestias de reparar sus collares dañados

Las chicas empezaron a cantar una pequeña melodía a la vez, para su sorpresa sus voces sonaban melodiosas, como antes que las vencieran

Mario: saben, un gracias estaría b…o.o

El joven esperaba mínimo un gracias, pero no espero que aria se fuera encima suyo para besarlo, esto lo tomo desprevenido totalmente, y a las otras dos también, el beso duro algunos segundos hasta que aria se separo

Aria: gracias, de verdad gracias!

Mario: esto aria…

Aria: ah..-dándose cuenta de lo que hizo- digo –dándole un codazo- si gracias, fue bueno de tu parte

Mario: si, no fue nada –rascándose la cabeza con pena-

Sonata: jefe! –abrazándolo-

Aria: eh, sonata, que crees que haces!

Sonata: agradeciéndole como tu lo hiciste n.n

Aria: ni hablar –tomándola de la cabeza-

Sonata: no es justo! –Siendo arrastrada por aria-

Mario: ejem, olvidando eso, nada que decir adagio?

Adagio: eh? –Saliendo del trance- supongo que gracias, aunque no es la gran cosa (inner: kyahhhh, es el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda mi vida!)

Mario: bueno chicas, antes que se emocionen o planeen algo, hay algo que debo decirles de sus collares y es…

Adagio era la única que no prestaba atención a las palabras del joven, su voz, su bella voz y su poder habían vuelto! La oportunidad de hacer cosas grandes volvían a ella, se sentía completa otra vez! Cuando el joven termino de hablar, adagio salió de su trance, llevándose las chicas y agradeciendo por el regalo como si fuera nada

El joven volvió a su cuarto, cuando paso por el cuarto de adagio logro escuchar al trió detrás de las puertas cantando, de seguro estarían así hasta cansarse, aunque debía admitir que tenían buena imaginación para la letra, decidió no molestarla y echarse a descansar

Cp: señor, los preparativos para mañana están listos, las defensas preparadas y el invento preparado para la unión

Mario: perfecto, ahora solo queda dormir un rato –echándose en su cama- no se para que compre una cama tan grande

EL joven empezó a recordar todo lo que vivió durante TODO el mes, una locura, vivió situaciones que parecían sacadas de un manga, y por esas cosas su casa tuvo algunos cambios, para empezar su cama era más grande, fácilmente entraban 5 personas acostadas juntas, ya que la anterior quedo destruida cuando hubo luna llena y al parecer provoca un efecto muy peligroso en los que eran mitad humanos y mitad animales, ahora tenía una piscina en su jardín, un observatorio en el techo y un dojo en la área este, además del reforzamiento de las paredes después de que el ejercito destruyera la mitad de su casa en el ataque, de recordar eso le daba escalofríos, estuvo a un pelo de haberse casado con Celestia, de pensarlo le daba escalofríos

Mario: al menos es cómodo

**1 hora después**

Tal vez por la emoción de recuperar las voces o que mañana era el gran paseo, todos se habían quedado dormidos, buenos, todos salvo cierta sirena peli naranja que se había escabullido en el cuarto de cierto joven, estaba llevaba un sujetador morado, una falda morada bastante corta con unas telas purpuras muy delgadas, empezó acercarse al joven mientras empezaba a tararear suavemente una canción, la cual empezó a dejar salir un aire verde que rodeaba al joven

Adagio: _" cualquier cosa que quieras hacer, yo también te lo hare_"

..adagi.

Adagio: -subiéndose lentamente a la cama- _"mi cuerpo es solo para ti, mi cuerpo es solo para ti"_

Mario: (ok..Definitivamente estoy teniendo otro de esos sueños extraños)

Adagio: - quedando casi cara cara- _"el placer es nuestro destino, nos puede conducir si tu eliges, si tu me eliges…" _–tocando si mejilla- _"todo mi amor es para ti"_

Mario: adagio…

Adagio: shh..Ahora estas bajo mi control mario

Adagio suavemente saco unas esposas de sabe donde para llevar las manos de el hacia atrás y atraparlo, ella espero ese momento durante mucho tiempo, la oportunidad de que el cayera ante sus encantos y su poder, el era el primero en la lista de los que debían estar besando sus pies y si se portaba bien le daría alguna recompensa, todo parecía salir como ella deseaba, ella rozando los labios de el, torturándolo para que esperara un beso, cuando en eso sintió algo extraño, sus manos de ella fueron esposadas

Mario: adagio, no me escuchaste cuando les dije que a pesar repare sus collares y que les permitía recuperar su voz, estos ya no tiene el poder de manipular a otros, si no aliviarlos de la presión y les alivia el dolor

Adagio: ah….

Mario: asi que yo elijo no? –sonriendo malignamente-

El rostro de adagio era un poema, definitivamente no podía explicar con una excusa como termino hay, o que intento ponerlo bajo su control, solo quedaba un remedio, huir! Pero apenas intento escapar fue abrazada por la cintura

Mario: y si te elijo a ti adagio?

Como adagio tenia sujeto los brazos por las esposas, no pudo evitar que el con el otro brazo que tenia libre la tomara del rostro para poder besarla, para su suerte ella no lo rechazaba, cuando sus labios se separaron, una fina línea de saliva unía sus labios, entonces el movió su pelo para besar su cuello

Adagio: no, no toques ahí, soy muy ahhhh

Mario: con o sin collar, ese "canto" que das siempre es agradable de oir

Mario recostó a la sirena boca abajo mientras seguía besando su cuello para ir descendiendo lentamente por su espalda, adagio sentía que la torturaba, una tortura muy excitante, esposada, a merced de su voluntad, provocaba en ella una sensación de placer que solo el despertaba en ella, entonces las caricias se detuvieron cuando estaba en la mitad de su espalda, mario al sujeto y la volteo, quedando boca arriba con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, el entonces continuo con su tortura, empezando desde su ombligo, para ir lamiendo su cuerpo suavemente hasta pasar por entre sus pechos para llegar a su cuello

Adagio: por favor…no mas..

Mario: quiere s que pare acaso?

Adagio: no, -mirando a otro lado- quiero..

Mario: quieres?

Adagio: -abrazándolo con sus piernas- quiero que pares con esta tortura..por favor..

Definitivamente ver a adagio rogando con ese rostro era algo que podía hacerlo perder el control, el acerco su rostro a ella, la sirena cerró los ojos esperando que él la tomara, pero solo escucho un click y un golpe seco, cuando abrió los ojos, vio que las esposas le habían sido retiradas y el joven se había sentado a un lado de ella sonriendo divertidamente

Mario: con esto estamos iguales con lo que me hiciste cuando me diste tu "malteada"

Adagio: …..-venita de enojo-

Mario: espera, no tienes porque enojarte asi o.o

Después de esas palabras, se escucho como si un puño golpeara algo, y luego un gemido de dolor

_**15 minutos después**_

Mario: sigues enojada?

Adagio: no

Mario: eso significa que si

Ambos aun se encontraban en la cama, solo que estaban echados viendo tele, adagio ahora usaba la bata que mario usaba para trabajar para cubrirse, mientras miraba la tele con los brazos cruzados, y mario sentado a su lado con un ojo morado

Mario: hora de aventura, llama a tus amigos…

Adagio: calla, no me dejas escuchar

Mario: perdón –tarareando-

Adagio: dime, porque razón nos diste los collares?- sin mirarlo-

Mario: acaso hice mal?

Adagio: no es eso, solo siento que fueras parte de un maldito juego, sin magia, obligadas a una vida corriente y luego de nuevo con nuestra magia, que esperas de nosotras entonces?

Adagio dijo todo esto sin mirarlo y con una expresión neutral, el joven la miro unos segundos, ella le devolvió la mirada, estuvieron viéndose unos segundos para luego dirigir la mirada a la tv otra vez

Mario: creo que tienen derecho a la oportunidad de volver a su tierra natal, y no podrán hacerlo sin sus collares

Adagio: a que te refieres con que no podremos hacerlo sin los collares?

Mario: si uno de nosotros es enviado a esta dimensión y no esta "completo", jamás podría volver a equestria

Adagio: -tocando su collar- entonces no los das para que volvamos? Aun si supiéramos como, creí que solo hacías todo esto para que nos acostumbramos a una vida de estudiante normal como Sunset shimer

Mario: shimer y nosotros son dos situaciones muy diferentes, nosotros fuimos desterrados, elal cruzo por su cuenta a este mundo y puede volver cuando quiera, ella no sabe lo que es ser echada a un mundo extraño, que tu cuerpo cambie –mirando sus manos- el sentimiento de miedo, el de la ira de ser alejado de nuestra tierra natal

Adagio: es lo que sentiste tu cuando te echaron a este horrible mundo?

Mario: es lo que sentimos todos –viendo la tv- o vamos, todo ese lio por que se comió sus papas?

Ambos estuvieron viendo la tv un rato hasta que se quedaron dormidos, adagio despertó un rato después solo para notar que mario ya se había dormido de lado, ella tomo la brazada para taparlo y taparse mientras se acostaba cerca a el, antes que se durmiera se acerco a el y le dio un beso suave en los labios del joven

Adagio: gracias por todo

Sin más, se dejo tomar por el manto de morfeo

**O00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o**

**Lunes-6.30 am**

Mario: ZZzzZ…que..que es ese ruido?

Adagio: como no pueden estar listas aun!

Aria: sonata dijo que ya tenia sus cosas listas y ni su ropa empaco!

Sonata: es culpa del internet!

Mario: a cierto, hoy es el paseo..

Debido a que la semana de vacaciones empezaba desde el martes, la directora Celestia se le ocurrió que el lunes la escuela haría un viaje no obligatorio a las montañas nevadas, a un centro turístico perfecto para pasar el rato y esquiar entre otras cosas, muchos alumnos se inscribieron ya que la empresa dueña del lugar turístico reducía precio a escuelas, y claro, el ya había pagado el pasaje de las tres revoltosas por adelantado, estarían lejos 5 días completos! Algo de paz para variar, claro, si no contamos el ruido que hacían al hacer sus maletas

Mario: bueno, al menos podre dormir 5 minuto..

Sonata: -entrando sin tocar- vamos jefe, que llegamos tarde! –arrastrándolo fuera de la cama-

Mario: (yo solo quería dormir…)

..

.

.

.

Después de llegar a la escuela, gracias al nuevo carro de las dazzling, la cual era un convertible purpura adornado con el símbolo de la cutie mark de adagio en la parte delantera y en los costados con la cutie mark de aria y sonata, regalado por la alcaldesa a cambio que mario JAMAS volviera a conducir, claro, adagio era la única con licencia, y eso fastidiaba a mario bastante

Mario: me gustaba conducir…

Adagio: no te quejes, después de lo que paso, es normal que ya no quisieran que volvieras a conducir, al menos nos dieron otro auto a cambio

Mario: pero esto es un auto de mujer!

Adagio: y aun así se ve mejor que tu chatarra que manejabas, ok llegamos

Había un montón de autobuses en la escuela, y muchos alumnos y profesores moviéndose, la directora y subdirectora dando indicaciones con altavoces, y Sunset shimer y otras de sus amigas indicando en que autobús les tocaba a cada uno, curiosamente cuando quiso saludar a Sunset, esta le devolvió el saludo para luego ponerse azul y salir corriendo lejos, el no entendió pro que la reacción, claro, si hubiera volteado atrás hubiera visto a una sonata con una sonrisa a lo gasai yuno mientras le mostraba unas tijeras muy filosas a Sunset, cuando este volteo, sonata estaba sonriendo como si nada pasara

Sonata: usted no vendrá jefe?

Mario: lastimosamente no puedo, yo..

Celestia: los dueños del lugar donde vamos especificaron claramente que el no podía ir, no quisieron dar detalles, pero mencionaron algo relacionado con la familia del dueño y trajes de sirvienta, ya me enterare estando haya, espero que no sea nada grave profesor Zekeda

Mario: -haciendo con su mano como si hablara- bla bla bla, ustedes solo diviértanse

Luna: -con el megáfono llamado "voz real"- ATENCION TODOS, YA SUBAN A SUS AUTOBUSES DESIGNADOS O LOS DEJAMOS, Y DONDE ESTA LA ALUMNA GUIA?

Celestia: -cubriéndose los oídos- cierto, donde esta Sunset shimer, se hará tarde

Sonata: yo ire por ella n.n

Mario: bueno, yo me retiro, que la pacen bien en su paseo

Celestia: de verdad lamento que no puedas venir profesor zekeda

Mario: tranquila, igual tengo planes para esta semana, solo cuídate las chicas vale?

Mario se quedo afuera viendo como los autobuses empezaban a irse, cuando el ultimo se fue, tuvo que volver a casa a pie, ya que el servicio de transporte de carros llevo el carro de las chicas de vuelta a la cochera, todo para evitar que el volviera a conducir

Mario: a veces creo que exageran, solo destruir un museo la ultima vez, ni que fuera gran cosa

**O00o0o0o0oo0**

Adagio: trajeron todo no?

Aria: si, y fue difícil sonata tenia media maleta llena de comida

Sonata: tiraste mis provisiones de emergencia? Porque!

Aria: tacos, hamburguesas y carne no son provisiones de emergencia sonata

Pinkie: holaaaa, veo que también les toco el mismo carro que nosotras –abrazando a adagio- nos vamos a divertir!

Adagio: -suspiro- no me digas que las demás rainbows están acá también?

Pinkie: si, no es genial!

Las dazzling asomaron la cabeza y en efecto, las demás rainbows estaban asientos atrás, las cuales las saludaron, solo sonata devolvió el saludo, aria no presto atención y volvió a su lugar, al igual que adagio, la relación con ellas se había vuelto algo más cercana, al menos ya no tenía razones para vengarse, de solo pensarla el recuerdo de aquella noche se hacía fuerte

_EL campo de soccer de la escuela estaba destruido, varios agujeros por todos lados, la lluvia era fuerte, alrededor de la cancha había algunas jóvenes que de milagro se habían salvado de lo que paso, los únicos que estaban en el medio era ella y el, ella estaba cansada, agotada y lastimada, solo cuando levanto al vista y vio el miedo de todos se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado, entonces fue cuando él la tomo de las ropas del cuello y la tiro al suelo_

_Mario: es esto lo que quieres! Que todos te teman!_

_Adagio: …_

_Mario: estuviste a punto de cometer el peor error de tu vida, no te quedes callada y contéstame!_

Aria: tierra llamando adagio

Adagio: eh? Que sucede?

Aria: nada, solo te quedaste mirando el vacio de la nada

Sonata: estas bien dagi?

Adagio: si, solo recordé algo, es todo, por cierto sonata, trajiste lo que te pedi?

Sonata: si, aquí esta –mostrando una cámara de video- estaba donde dijiste, en su cajón derecho inferior

Adagio: perfecto- tomando la maquina- no creo que le moleste prestarnos esto para nuestro viaje

Aria: no deberíamos borrar lo que tiene dentro primero? para hacer espacio

Adagio: si, pero primero porque no echamos un vistazo, puede que haya cosas interesantes

Una sonrisa maligna por arte de paria y sonata se dejo ver en sus rostros, Pinkie y Sunset que pasaba pro ahí se unieron para ver el video, Twilight – la alicornio- le dio curiosidad que tanto veían, al mismo tiempo la sub directora luan también se asomo para ver

Si no hubiera visto ese video, la historia hubiera sido otra…

**O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Casa de Mario zekeda, 8.55 am**

Mario: todo listo cp?

Cp: si señor, pero no seria mas conveniente llamar la policía?

Mario: no, será más fácil acabarlos si todos atacan un solo punto, de meterse la policía, acabaría en un tiroteo y quien sabe cuántas víctimas puede haber –poniendo unos protectores de acero en los brazos y piernas- ya vienen

Cp: las señales de radio y teléfono acaban de caerse

Mario: al parecer es listo

Era una extraña coincidencia que ese lunes se organizara un viaje a diversas escuelas por que varios lugares turísticos ofrecían un gran descuento a estudiantes, o que la famosa daring do se presentara en el cine de un gran centro comercial en el centro de la ciudad, esos dos eventos habían dejado varias calles vacías, y justo en eso varios camiones, autos, carros de apariencia militar, todos de color negro estaban llegando a la zona del científico, todas las torres de la zona fueron tomadas y neutralizadas al mismo tiempo, mientras más vehículos llegaban, algunos de ellos se quedaban en ciertos puntos, formando una barrera de 5 calles, hasta que al fin un carro muy elegante llego a las puertas de la casa laboratorio de mario zekeda, del carro bajo un sujeto de piel rojiza y de pelo blanco, llevaba un polo negro deportivo delgados, uno pantalones deportivos negros, un anillo en la nariz y un gorro negro con un par de cuernos puntiagudos en ellos y un collar en forma de triangulo dorado en su cuello, este era de contextura musculosa y al menos 2 metros de altura

Lacayo: señor, las líneas telefónicas están cortadas y hemos formado una barricada alrededor de varias manzanas como usted ordeno, esto dará tiempo, y aun si la policía lo descubre, les tomara trabajo avanzar

Tirek: bien –viendo la casa- y eso?

Por una de las ventanas un woki toki atravesó las ventanas y fue directo a Tirek, este lo atrapo y lo encendió

_Tirek: -activando el woi toki-si?_

_Mario: parece que tuviste las agallas de venir personalmente_

_Tirek: veo que no te sorprende que estemos acá_

_Mario: supe de su plan luego de lo que sucedió con ellas, de esa forma me encontraron no?_

_Tirek: inteligente, pero no lo suficiente si te quedaste sabiendo que venia_

_Mario: es mi casa, de aquí nadie me mueve, y no los considero una amenaza como para irme_

_Tirek: sabes también que las líneas telefónicas fueron cortadas, tomamos toda la zona, así que no hay forma que recibas ayuda, hazlo fácil y prometo matarte rápido, me molestaría tener que hacer esto por las malas, podría lastimar a una de las chicas, sería menos diversión para mis muchachos si me dejo entender _

_Mario: ellas no están acá, no quería que verían lo que le hare a tus estúpidos lacayos y a ti cornudo_

_Tirek: bien, que así sea, intenta sobrevivir, así me será divertido matarte cuando entre_

_Mario: inténtalo si puedes_

_Tirek rompió el woki roiki y ordeno a su gente entrar, todos portaban armas y bombas de humo y gas, con la sola misión de conseguir el experimento del científico y matarlo_

_Mario: preparado cp?_

_Cp: defensas de la casa activada, la maquina esta en proceso de activación_

_Mario: bien, te daré el tiempo necesario –poniéndose unos protectores de metal en los brazos y piernas- este será mi última pelea en esta dimensión!_

_Un grito de guerra se escucho a las afueras de la casa, el combate había empezado_

_**O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o**_

_**Autobuses 9.30 am**_

_Pinkie/Rainbow: hahahahahaha, si que es torpe!_

Luna: -aguantan la risa-

Adagio: definitivo, esto va para youtube

Las chicas llevaban viendo más de media hora el contenido del video, se trataba de grabaciones que mario hacia probando nuevos experimentos, claro, la mayoría de ellos terminaba explotándole la cara, mandando a volar por la ventana, entre otras cosas graciosas

Adagio: bueno chicas, solo queda un video, al parecer fue grabado ayer

Rainbow: lastima, aunque dame una copia, necesito esto para relajarme después de todas las pruebas que me tomo.

Aria: ya pon play adagio

Adagio: si si, play

El video se activo y era diferente a los otros, parecía una bitácora, ya que la cámara solo grababa la silla y en unos momentos mario se sentó en ella con su traje usual mientras miraba la cámara seriamente

_Mario: cp, está funcionando?_

_Cp: si señor_

_Mario: ok, shining o quien sea que lo esté viendo, si están viendo este video, entonces el paso final de mi experimento a fracasado_

Sonata: a que se refiere?

Adagio: shhh, déjame oír

_Mario: para empezar, mi nombre es Mario Zekeda, y no soy un humano, a pesar de mi apariencia, soy originario de un mundo donde existen diversas razas animales con una inteligencia equivalente a la humana, como minotauros, grifos, pegasos, unicornios, para simplificar, la raza pony es la principal y mas extensa raza en ese mundo, y yo soy de hay, un pony terrestre para ser exactos_

Twilight: que!

Pinkie: shhh, déjalo hablar

_Mario: llegue a este mundo al ser desterrado por proteger el legado de mi gente hace ya casi mil años, si, gracias a un rasgo hereditario de mi gente tengo una vida longeva, durante años he explorado el mundo, aprendiendo de los humanos, y cada cierto tiempo cambio de casa para evitar sospechas de mi edad, evitando mantener amistades o algo que me apegara a otros, pero bueno, me estoy desviando del tema principal, durante años he trabajo en un proyecto que pueda salvarme, cuando me desterraron a este mundo, algo salió mal y parte de mi nunca llego a este mundo, mis recuerdos, mi poder y mi misma esencia están aun atoradas en las líneas de este mundo y el otro, esto provoca que durante años sienta dolores y pesadillas, con el tiempo me acostumbre a ellas, pero también el dolor iba en aumento, al final me di cuenta que con el tiempo mi cuerpo sucumbiría a esto, mi cuerpo es inestable, las emociones negativas provocan que pierda el control de mi mismo, y las heridas graves deterioran mi cuerpo, es cosa de tiempo para que un día mi cuerpo se haga pedazos_

Todas: ¡!

_Mario: bueno, eso sería un resumen de mi, ahora a lo importante, durante todo este tiempo trabaje en un proyecto para recuperar mi otra mitad por así decirlo, lastimosamente otros desterrados saben de esto y quieren el poder y conocimientos que poseo para otros fines, gracias a un informante logre descubrir que planean un ataque el Dia lunes cuando las escuelas organicen su paseo a diferentes lugares turísticos, será un ataque a gran escala, conformado por su líder Tirek_

Luna: Tirek!

_Mario: aunque Tirek es solo un peón, ya que hay alguien más peligroso detrás de esto, Tirek ha pasado los últimos meses absorbiendo la poca magia que los humanos poseen y su energía vital para recuperarse, además de que es responsable de las múltiples violaciones a sus víctimas, si no avise a nadie de esto, es porque quería a ese maldito y sus sirvientes en un solo punto para enfrentarlo sin meter a otros en peligro, hehe, de seguro me mato si están viendo esto, escucha shining armor o el policía que este viendo esto, deje una cuenta bancaria y algunas cosas para que el trio de revoltosas puedan estudiar y vivir tranquilas un tiempo, y pase los avances de mis inventos a la computadora de mi alumna Twilight, se que estarán bien, además que mi contacto te dará la información de todo lo que descubrí para que atrapes a esos bastardos, no puedo hacer nada mas, por favor vigila que ese trió de revoltosas no se meta en líos quieres? Bueno, eso es todo, y perdonen los problemas que he causado_

El video termino con esas palabras, todas se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, luan de inmediato saco un celular intentando llamar al idiota, pero al parecer no contestaba

Adagio: ese idiota –parándose y hablando con el chofer- deténgase!

Aria: esperaba adagio

Sonata: espérenme!

Luna: oigan, no pueden bajar!

Twilight: -siguiendo a las dazzling-

Applejack: sub directora, es mejor avisar al policía de esto, nosotras seguiremos a Twilight

El grupo de las mane seven bajaron del autobús siguiendo a las dazzling, luna de inmediato se comunico con su hermana y luego con su yerno, la situación acababa de ponerse complicada

Adagio: porque vienen ustedes?

Twilight: enfrente a Tirek en mi mundo, es un ser muy peligroso y no podrán vencerlo solas, además, las amigas están para ayudarse

Adagio: amigas.. ..tsk, di lo que quieras, no dejare que ese idiota me deje fuera de esto

Aunque esas eran sus palabras, sus pensamientos de la sirena lider eran otros

Adagio: (idiota, no te atrevas a morir, no te he permitido dejarme)

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sirviente: como no pueden atraparlo, es solo un sujeto!

Siervo2: señor, perdimos el 30% de la escuadra de asalto cuando las armas explotaron, y el equipo 3 me dice que hay unos aniamtronics en forma de animales atacándolos!

Siervo: maldición, que clase de lugar es este!

Siervo3: esta al frente nuestro!

Resulta que la casa-laboratorio al empezar el ataque, activo un onda frecuencia de sonido especial, esta al hacer contacto con el metal y pólvora provocaba una chispa, lo que causaba que explotara, así todo los que usaban armas de fuego terminaron explotándoles, provocando que algunos perdieran algunos dedos y otros tuvieran quemaduras serias a la altura de la cintura o donde llevaran una arma, el segundo sistema de defensa de la casa se activo, unos animatronics vestidos de animales, un oso, una ave, un conejo azul, y un zorro, tenían la misión implanta de atacar a quienes no fueran miembros de la policía o que no estuvieran en su base de datos, claro, el límite era no matarlos, pero romperle los brazos o piernas a los intrusos era permitido, aparte que muchos se llevaban el susto de sus vidas cuando volteaban por un pasillo y un animatronic aparecía gritando

Finalmente el ultimo sistema de defensa era el mismo mario, este además llevaba su visor, el cual cp le conectaba a las cámaras de la casa, permitiendo saber quién y donde estaban los intrusos, aunque eran muchos, eran unos simples maleantes con uno que otra arma blanca, nada comparado con horda de minotauros, changelings, o el entrenamiento obligatorio en el ejército o la guardia de los faraones, podía evadir con facilidad los ataques, para luego tomarlo de las muñecas, para luego hacer algo de presión y un movimiento y crack, una muñeca rota, luego tomaba a los heridos para lanzarlos, antes del impacto se rodeaban de una aura negra, aumentando su peso y por ende el impacto a otros, también aprovechaba los mecanismos de defensa extras, los cuales consistían y tablas que salían de las paredes bloqueando los pasillos, este las tocaba para luego patearlas, las cuales aumentaban su masa por los efectos de la gravedad, provocando que arrastrara y aplastara a varios intrusos que estaban en lso pasillos, Tirek miraba fastidiado como sus lacayos salían disparados pro la ventana o escuchaba sus gritos de dolor, para empeorar, le anunciaron que la policía ya había sido informada y se dirigía hacia ellos, con la barricadas tendría tiempo, pero no podía arriesgarse

Lacayo: señor, el equipo de asalto 6 acaba de caer, que hacemos ahora?

Tirek: -mirando a los lacayos que le quedaban- entrare yo

Lacayo: y que haremos nosotros mientras?

Tirek: ustedes ya no me sirven

Tirek abrió la boca y la energía vital y la poca magia que tenían les fue drenada, los pobres cayeron al suelo y fueron pisados como si fueran basura, Tirek había entrado para poner fin a este ridículo juego

Cp: señor, los robots estaban alejando a los intrusos, y la maquina está en su fase final, es necesario que empieza el paso final

Mario; entiendo, prepara la trampa pro si Tirek llega al laboratorio

.

..

Tirek: fuera de mi camino!

De un puñetazo Tirek le destrozo el rostro al aniamtronic foxy, foxy y Bonnie intentaron hacerle frente al intruso, pero este de un golpe destrozo a los robots, Tirek siguió avanzando por la casa, a cualquier lacayo que seguía en pie le drenaba la poca energía vital que le quedaba, hasta que al fin llego a un pasillo limpio, donde estaba el robot Freddy esperándolo

Tirek: un oso de peluche? Patético

Freddy: criminal detectado, no te acercaras a los niños

Freddy se fue contra Tirek, este fue un poco más rápido y logro empujar a Tirek contra la pared, Tirek solo sonrió ante el atrevimiento de robot, lo sujeto del cuello para empujarlo y luego darle un puñetazo haciéndolo retroceder

Tirek: veo que eres más resistente que tus amigos, pero igual solo eres un juguete!

Tirek agacho la cabeza y se fue contra el como si fuera un toro, logrando incrustarle los cuernos en el cuerpo robotico de Freddy para azotarlo contra el techo, en el aire lo atrapo del cuello y lo estampo contra el suelo, un montón de piezas de fredy salieron de su cuerpo por tal golpe, pero la luz en sus ojos demostraba que aun funcionaba, Tirek se rio de esto y de un pisotón aplasto la cabeza de Freddy, destruyéndolo, con el robot derrotado, entro al cuarto que tenía delante, resultando un cuarto laboratorio con varias maquinas y un alguien sentado al parecer esperándolo

Mario: veo que mis maquinas no fueron rival para un monstruo como tu Tirek

Tirek: solo eran juguetes de niños, solo vengo pro tu invento, dámelo y te prometo que saldrás vivo de esto

Mario: he, me prometes algo? Como puedo creer en tu palabra?

Tirek: tienes opción? Además no tengo razón para mentirte, solo quiero evitar perder mas tiempo

Mario: enserio? No lo se, después de todo, nunca has sido de confianza, no como tu hermano scorpion

Tirek mostro una cara de molestia, cosa que a mario le hizo gracia

Tirek: bien, entonces terminemos con esto

Mario: te parece acabar esto en un lugar más amplio y privado? No quiero que mi invento resulte destruido por tu imprudencia luego que te derrote

Tirek: muy confiado? Acepto

Mario: cp, llévanos abajo

Cp: entendido señor

El piso empezó a temblar, para luego empezar a bajar, Tirek y mario se mirabban uno al otro, esperando que su pelea empezara

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Rainbow: por que venimos a las cañerías?

Sonata: es un atajo

Rarity: un atajo que necesita algo de decoración diría yo, y mucho ambientador

Las chicas habían llegado a unas tuberías lo suficiente grandes para que entrara sin problema una persona parada, estuvieron avanzando con adagio en la cabeza, hasta que llegaron a una puerta con un tablero de combinación, tablero que adagio no tuvo problemas en abrir para seguir avanzando

Adagio: y como derrotaron a Tirek en tu mundo?

Twilight: usando nuestro amistad podremos derrotarlo y quitarle toda la magia y energía vital que haya absorbido

Sonata: espero que el jefe este bien

Adagio: ese idiota me va escuchar apenas termine esto, le borrare TODOS los personajes y luego sus juegos de su computadora

Rainbow: vaya, eso es cruel

Adagio: raro

Twilight, que sucede?

Adagio, las escaleras llevan hacia abajo, la otra vez que venimos llevaban hacia arriba

Aria: creo recordar que el tal cp dijo que la salida lleva dependiendo de adonde este el invento en que trabaja el tonto

Adagio: qué más da, más le vale seguir vivo

Pinkie: hora de ser heroínas!

Rarity: Pinkie bájate, me aras caer!

**O0o00oo00o0o0oo00o**

Tirek: al fin

Mario: bienvenido a el observatorio estelar

Tirek: buen lugar para que mueras

El observatorio estelar, era el laboratorio subterráneo de mario, era una gran habitación del tamaño de toca la casa, bastante grande y en el techo tenía una representación del sistema solar y las estrellas, se veían muy real, alumbrados por una luz nocturna, en el suelo estaban dibujados círculos de diversos tamaños, y solo había una salida, del lado de mario estaban las maquinas y al fondo, lo que Tirek buscaba, el extraño portal

Tirek: bueno, términos con esto, tendré el porta para mí mismo y seré el más fuerte!

Mario: si claro, -parándose- primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi

Tirek: con gusto, AHHHH!

Mario: cp ahora!

Cp: activando mecanismo de seguridad

Tirek se abalanzado contra mario, entonces una pared rojiza transparente salió del suelo, rodeando todo alrededor de mario, apenas Tirek golpeo la pared, sintió como si golpeara gelatina, retiro su puño, notando que no logro quebrarlo

Tirek: que demonios es esto!

Mario: te gusta, es una extraña aleación de goma y otros metales, lo cual no hace muy resistente a los golpes y flexible, a tal punto que ni tu podrías romperla

Tirek: cobarde, dijiste que pelearías!

Mario: bueno mentí, que esperabas? Yo no soy un héroe defensor de la justicia, solo defiendo mis propios ideales, si tienes un problema quéjate con la policía, ahora si me disculpas, y ni intentes usar magia para aparecer aquí, yo mismo lo invente para evitar ese truco

Tirek ante esas palabras empezó a golpear el muro rojo un y otra vez, pero sin lograr hacer nada, la goma parecía absorber la fuerza de sus golpes, mario solo camino hasta quedar frente a su invento, para luego apuntarlo con los brazos

Mario: empieza procedimiento final

Cp: ok señor, recuerde que la maquina drenara su energía, al menos necesita un 90% de su fuerza, magia y energía vital para que funcione, ya luego solo necesitara tocar el portal y su proyecto habrá terminado

Mario: bien, comienza extracción de poder

Cp activo un mecanismo, el extraño portal empezó a brillar de azul a blanco, una luz golpeo a mario, entonces se notaba como una especie de energía salía de su cuerpo y se movía como si fuera polvo a la maquina

Mario: (bien, solo debo aguantar un poco, mientras esto dure todas mis capacidades irán bajando sin detenerse, al menos mi plan funciono y nada puede Sali…)

Tirek: ya rómpete!

Sonata: jefe, venimos ayudarlo!

El grupo de chicas salió por la única salida de la habitación, mario al verlas su rostro se puso azul, como demonios volvían aparecerse en el momento mas critico!

Mario: que rayos hacen acá, váyanse!

Adagio: idiota, venimos ayudarte! –mostrándole la cámara- no dejaremos que hagas una idiotez

Mario: (maldición, cuando cogieron al cinta!) esto ya esta resulto, váyanse ahora!

Tirek: ya veo, así que estas chicas parecen importarte no? –acercándose a ellas-

Mario: aléjate de ellas Tirek, ellas no tienen nada que ver!

Tirek:: pues ven y detenme, claro, eso significaría dejar tu invento a mi merced

Cp: señor, no puede pelear contra el ahora, la extracción no puede detenerse, y sus capacidad bajaran progresivamente

Mario: (maldición, pro que ahora!)

Twilight: Tirek

Tirek: veo que me conoces mocosa

Twilight: te conozco bien, hiciste mucho daño en mi mundo, y al parecer res igual de cruel en este, nosotras te detendremos

Tirek: ustedes? Hahahahaha, inténtelo si pueden

Las chicas se tomaron de las manos y concentraron su magia, entonces una luz las rodeo y sus pelos tomaron diversos colores como el arcoíris, además que algunas alas y en caso de Twilight y Sunset alas y cuernos, Tirek se sorprendió pero luego sonrió, al fin una buena fuente de magia!

Tirek: su magia es mia! –Disparando un rayo de magia de su boca-

El rayo obligo a las chicas a separarse, además de que destruyo la puerta y la única vía de escape, de inmediato Tirek se transporto y alzo a la primera que logro sujetar, siendo esta Rarity, para abrir su boca y absorberle la magia, provocando que sus ojos quedaran grises y agotada

Rainbow: aléjate de ella asqueroso!

Rainbow apareció y de una patada en el rostro obligo a Tirek a soltarla, Tirek solo se sobo el rostro y indicando con una mano que viniera, Rainbow acepto el reto y fue contra el dándole otro golpe en el rostro, pero esta vez Tirek la sujeto de las piernas para azotarla contra el suelo, de inmediato se dispuso a darle un pisotón, pero una patada detuvo su pisotón

Rainbow: Applejack…

Tirek: veo que no son simples mocosas

Applejack: -mirándolo con enojo- he domando toros mas fuertes que tu

En eso, Tirek fue empujado hacia atrás por una explosión de confeti concentrado, Pinkie había sacado una bazuca de dios sabe dónde, logrando derribarlo

Pinkie: estas bien Rainbow dash?

Rainbow: descuida- parándose- ni me dolió

Flutershy: chicas, cuidado, atras..

Tirek: enserio, entonces debería ser más rudo no?

Tirek se había tele transportado atrás de ellas, antes que pudieran reacción, estiro sus brazos y uso un doble lariat sobre Applejack y Pinkie, logrando derribarlas, para luego intentar golpear a Rainbow, pero fue sujetado del cuello por un par de piernas, para luego alguien usara el peso de su cuerpo para hacerlo girar y hacerlo aterrizar de cara

Aria: y dicen que la tv no enseña nada

Rainbow: gracias

Twilight: chica, atrás!

Esta vez fue el turno de Twilight y Sunset, desde la pelea en los muelles con el sujeto misterioso habían practicado el uso de magia en su forma humana-hibrida, logrando lanzar un kame hame doble de color purpura y dorado contra Tirek, este solo uso sus manos para intentar bloquear el rato, pero fue inútil, el rayo termino arrastrándolo hasta chocas con la pared roja

Tirek: malditas, me veo obligado a usar esto-sacando una píldora roja-

Mario: Tirek no, usar eso es peligroso y estúpido!

Tirek: silencio, intentare no acabar con todas, quiero divertirme con algunas luego e matarte

Tirek consumía aquella píldora roja, una droga conocida como esteroides de energía, que podían duplicar la fuerza, los reflejos y la masa muscular, apenas la consumió los efectos se hicieron notar, sus músculos se hicieron mas anchos y su cuerpo creció más, ahora media 2.20m

Tirek: (al parecer si funciona como lo dije el) solo estoy perdiendo tiempo valioso, es tiempo de acabar con ustedes!

Tirek dio un gran salto en un intento de embestir a Flutershy, la cual fue salvada al ser empujada por adagio, de inmediato las demás contraatacaron, Applejack le dio una patada pero este le basto con cubrirse con su brazo para luego lanzarla al aire, Twilight intento salvarla, pero un rayo mágico de Tirek la tiro para atrás, Sunset entonces fue por Applejack, logrando evitar que golpeara el suelo, pero era una trampa para que Tirek la atrapara, sujeto fuerte a Sunset y dreno su magia, dejándola con los ojos grises y débil, en eso una cubeta de chocolate le cayó en la cabeza y bloqueo su vista, Pinkie había entrado al rescate, este emitió un rato de calor a través de los ojos para derretir el cubo, para sostener a Pinkie y drenarle la magia, dejándola débil, Twilight de inmediato se transporto cerca a el, concentrando la magia en su cuerno le dio un golpe mágico, alejándolo de sus amigas

Tirek: es todo lo que tienen mocosas, al final todo ser humano se inclinara ante mi voluntad y no hay nada que puedan hacer para detenerme

Twilight: jamás te saldrás con al tuya Tirek!

Tirek: valiente palabras, pero no significan nada!

Tirek lanzo un rayo mágico, pero al suelo para levantar una cortina de humo, entonces se tele transporto atrás de Flutershy, la pobre apenas volteo no pudo ni emitir un grito ya que Tirek dreno su magia, entonces Tirek sintió que algo una presencia de muerte, de inmediato llevo su brazo para cubrir su cuello, sonata había intentando clavarle unas tijeras directo al cuello

Tirek: valiente intento mocosa- sujetándolo- pero no me sirven las mocosas normales!

Tirek lanzo a sonata contra aria, logrando darle y dejando inconsciente a ambas, ahora que tenia la magia de esas chicas, no necesitaba los despojos de personas normales, ahora era el turno de Applejack y Twilight, adagio viendo a sus amigas caer tomo las tijeras de sonata y en un hábil movimiento las clavo a la altura de lso riñones, pero esta no pudo atravesar los músculos de Tirek, eran demasiados gruesos

Tirek: maldita cria –sujetándola- crees que puedes ganarme, ahora que tengo este poder!

Twilight: dejala!

Tirek: no se metan!-creando un orbe naranja en sus manos- Corona solar!

El orbe naranja fue lanzado directo a Twilight, este entro dentro de ella para luego implosionar, Applejack apenas pudo sostener a su amiga después de tal técnica, estaba viva, pero el daño habai sido severo

Tirek: ahora tu –azotando a adagio contra el suelo- tengo curiosidad de ver qué pasa si impregno mi puño con la magia que poseo, será interesante ver que tanto daño puedo causar a ese bonito cuerpo!

El puño de Tirek entonces brillo de color naranja, usando gran fuerza lanzo un golpe adagio, al impactar, un estallido mágico se dio donde impacto, creando una ráfaga de aire, Applejack solo pudo mirar con tristeza, aquel golpe había sido demasiado brutal, era imposible sobrevivir a eso

Tirek: pero que!

Mario: adagio, estas bien?

Adagio: mario..

Mario: perdón al tardanza

Mario había logrado llegar a tiempo para bloquear el golpe con sus manos a la vez usando un pedazo de cartón como escudo y aumentar su masa para reducir el daño del golpe, aunque el golpe si había sido fuerte ya que aun aumentado la masa, el pedazo de cartón tenia grietas

Mario: aléjate de ella!

Mario apunto con la mano a Tirek, entonces una ráfaga morada se dejo ver, expulsando a Tirek hacia atrás

Mario: espera un momento

El joven cargo a adagio al estilo nupcial para llevarla con Twilight y las demás, Tirek no había notado en qué momento el había llevado a las demás chicas al extremo del cuarto

Mario: cuídala si? ahora me toca a mi

Applejack: pero el..

Mario: intentare debilitarlo todo lo que pueda, ustedes vayan recuperándose, a fin de cuentas, su poder de ustedes es más fuerte mientras estén juntas no?

Applejack: -sonriendo- tienes razón, dale una lección

Adagio: mario, espera

Mario: si?

Adagio: ….mas te vale no morir, si no quien pagara los recibos

Mario: hehe, ya veremos-yéndose-

Applejack: sabes, pudiste haber dicho algo mejor que eso

Adagio: si sale vivo de esto tal vez….

Mario y tirek caminaron al centro del cuarto, quedando uno frente al otro, en eso el muro rojo desapareció y apareció ahora como una barrera para proteger a las jóvenes, Tirek al ver esto sonrio

Tirek: veo que decidiste pelear al fin

Mario: si no fuera porque ellas aun no saben usar la magia en un cuerpo humano ya hubieras caído, para tu suerte –tomando una pose de pelea- yo si se usarla

Tirek: veamos si puedes vencerme ahora que tengo casi toda la magia de ellas, y veo que te importan mas que tu preciado invento, amistad, patético

Mario: no me subestimes, si puse el muro para ellas es para podar atacar sin miedo a de dañarlas, claro, puedes atacar a lo loco y destruir el invento, será peor para ti no?

Tirek solo sonrió con arrogancia, el chico tenía agallas si lo retaba, en especial porque podía ver bien en al condición que estaba, estaba débil

Cp: señor, su condición total esta al 80% y bajando, no lo haga

Mario: supongo que nada puedo hacer ya

Un Tirek sobrecargado de magia y esteroides, un mario con sus capacidades disminuyendo a cada segundo, la pelea estaba por empezar y no se veía bien para el

_**Continuara…**_

**Puntos aclarar:**

-_Si sonata y adagio no se sorprendieron cuando aria beso a mario, es porque comparado con lo que pasaron en los 30 dias, era algo menos, claro, aun asi a sonata le molesta, pero no para intentar matar a aria (de nuevo)_

_-No es lo mismo la Twilight usando sus capacidades mágicas siendo alicornio que siendo humana, si apenas se podía parar cuando llego, menos usar la magia al pelear (y no ha tenido mucha practica ya que no hay muchos peligros en el mundo humano…..irónico no?)_

_-la actitud al comienzo de las chicas es la de un niño cuando rompe algo muy caro y prefiere escapar de casa que enfrentar a sus padres por lo que hizo_

Y aquí el capitulo 11, enserio, cada vez que creo que el capitulo será corto, me sale mas largo.

Ahora todo queda entre mario vs Tirek, sin poder dela mistad, arcoíris y débil, será capaz de hacer algo contra el?

Nos acercamos al momento final señores ñam

posiblemente la conti sea un FA con la segudna parte de "victoria vacia" o otro nuevo que estoy pensando llamado "La fortaleza de una reina" rango T con escenas lemon


	15. FA1-Victoria Vacia-2da parte

**haseo55:** el fic aun esta en proceso, pero pronto saldra, y decidi acabar con este FA para cocnentrarme futuramente en lso otros, y quien dice que lso demas no saldran? ya te espera una sorpresa

**Silverwolf850: ** creeme, con lo que hicieron, hasta el mas calmado se hubiera enojado, y de los videos, imagina que al que te hizo la vida imposible que se le prenda el caballeo y esta corra en circulso como pollo sin cabeza xD

**MasterLarry: ** sale, enserio a una pelea de hunetrx hunter? y cual, yo recuerdo haber visto casi todas y no em suena o.o

..

.

.

.

.

Un salto al vacío, era lo mejor que enfrentar al sujeto con las vendas, el lo sabía, con verlo sabía que no podría ganarle, su instinto animal le había advertido que no se acercara, lastimosamente no le hizo caso para salvar a alguien, que al final era la última persona que quería ver, lastimosamente era tarde, solo quedaba huir, pero aun tenían una oportunidad, la ultima parte de su plan ya estaba completo, solo falta llegar a el y podrían vivir, ya que en el mundo "humano" si se podía decir por que ya no quedaba ninguno, ya no tenia nada para el

**Victoria Vacia-parte2- los que se quedaron atrás**

Como saben, las dazzling tuvieron su victoria contra las rainbows después de arrebatarles al vida, para luego ir dominando ciudad a ciudad hasta hacerse con el control de todos, pero mientras ellas conquistaban el mundo, otras cosas se fueron dando en otros lados

Después de que abandonaron la escuela, un joven llego a ella, lo único que quedaba en ese lugar era un auto destrozado y 8 jovencitas tiradas con un perro, preocupado se acerco para ver si estaban bien, pero ya era demasiado tarde

Cp: señor, están muertas

Mario: es una tristeza, eran tan jóvenes

Cp: que haremos ahora señor?

Mario: de momento démosle un entierro digno

El joven con uno de sus inventos transporto los cuerpos de las jóvenes y el perro a su laboratorio, hay creó un ataúd en cero, un ataúd que permite que el cuerpo se conserve durante mucho más tiempo, con ellos llevo los cuerpos de Applejack, Rarity, rainbowdash, Flutershy, Pinkie pie y vinyl al cementerio y las enterró, dio una oración, una lapida y se fue, era una lástima que ningún familiar las visitara ya que el pueblo estaba siendo afectado por la canción de las sirenas, con el solo propósito de adorarlas, el problema era el cuerpo de Twilight sparkle y Sunset shimer, ellas no pertenecían a ese mundo, ellas podrían tener familiares y amigos que se preguntarían donde estarían si no volvían a su mundo, suspirando pesadamente decidió algo

Mario: Cp, prepara el equipo, iremos a equestria

Cp: pero señor, si va sin estar completo

Mario: lo se, pero si algo se bien, es que cuando alguien muere, sus familiares querrán su cuerpo para despedirse, es algo que lo sea demasiado bien

A la mañana siguiente preparo todo el equipo, unos protectores de una aleación especial que tomo "prestado" de una empresa tecnológica que no le dio problemas ya que lo único que decían era "gloria a las dazzling", diversas semillas de plantas exóticas, con todo eso llevo ambos ataques al único portal que conocía a equestria, la estatua de la escuela

Mario: cp, quiero que en todo momento mantenga el radar activo, algo que me dice que hay 50% que me maten

Cp: entendido señor

Con una respiración profunda, el joven cruzo el puente con ambos ataúd

**Poniville-castillo de la princesa Twilight**

Apenas cruzo el portal, lo primero que recibió fue una descarga eléctrica por su cuerpo, los efectos de regresar sin estar completo, después de soportar la descarga, la cual paro a los 10segundos, respiro y empezó a observar donde estaba, al parecer era un castillo de cristal y otros materiales, cuando cruzo por un espejo se puso en guardia, solo para notar que era su reflejo, definitivamente llevaba años sin ver su forma original, un pony de crin negra, cuero azul con una cutie mark de unos aros purpuras, exploro un poco el castillo, solo para darse cuenta que a las afueras de el había un pueblo, se veía colorido y alegre, le recordaba sus tierras

Mario: (un castillo en un pueblo, la princesa de aquí si tenía buen gusto) –mirando el ataúd- lástima que tu vida acabara, pero así pasa cuando tienes poder, a veces un error puede costarte todo y mas, bueno, mi presencia ya debe haberla alertado, démosle mi ubicación exacta

El joven pony cerró los ojos y empezó a concentrarse, una aura purpura y una especie de humo negro empezó a rodearlo y hacerlo flotar para luego expandir una aura negra que se dejo sentir en todo el pueblo, provocando que todos en ponyville sintieran un escalofrio en sus cascos, y a la vez…

**O0o0o0o00o0o0o**

**Castillo de la princesa celestia y luna**

Luna: sentiste eso hermana? Fue magia oscura, quien pudo…hermana? Estas bien?

La princesa Celestia había dejado caer su taza de te al suelo, haciendo que se rompa en varios pedazos, su rostro estaba pálido y al parecer en shock, luna movió a su hermana preocupada, incluso uso la voz real para llamar su atención, pero anda funcionaba, solo tirarle un balde de agua fría en la cara pareció volverla a su mundo

Luna: tia, está bien?

Celestia: yo…luna, necesitamos ir a ponyville ahora

Luna: entendido

Ambas hermanas sin dar explicaciones más que una emergencia fueron a ponyville, Celestia era la más preocupada, ya que sabía que clase de criatura podía usar aquella energía oscura, y lo peor era el lugar de donde provenía

Celestia: (por le creador, que no sea el….)

**O0o00o0o0o0o0o**

**Ponyville- castillo de la princesa Twilight**

Mario estaba leyendo algunos libros que encontró intentando evitar usar energías innecesariamente, había usado la onda de energía a la vez como un radar para que cp lograra indicarle quien se acercaba, no tardo mucho cuando escucho dos par de alas entrar por la ventana y luego aterrizar, el joven cerro su libro, mientras miraba a las 2 alicornios, una lo miraba con precaución, la otra con sorpresa y luego odio

Mario: al fin llegan

Luna: que haces sentado en el trono de la princesa Twilight?

Mario: era su trono? –parándose- no lo sabía, como hay 6 tronos aquí, supuse que senatrme en cualquiera no haría..

Celestia: mario…

Mario: Celestia, supongo que no es un placer volvernos a ver

Luna: hermana, lo conoces?

Celestia: que haces aquí? Como has vuelto y donde está la princesa Twilight?

Mario: ya veo, es importante para ti, temo darte malas noticias sobre eso

Luna no entendía quien era el sujeto, o porque a pesar de emitir una aura de magia oscura no transmitía maldad, este solo dio una mirada a un lado queriendo indicar que miraran a la izquierda, Celestia miro y se acerco a las cajas que estaban en un rincón, apenas se acerco y vio el contenido de ellas simplemente no se movió de haya

Luna: hermana, que hay en esas cajas?

Mario: -acercándose- Celestia, debo decirte algo que sucedió en el mundo humano, ellas…

Celestia: tu..

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rainbow: vamos Flutershy, no te escondas

Flutershy: (debajo de una mesa) pero esa extraña aura dio mucho miedo…

Pinkie: pues no se sintió nada divertido, pero no te da curiosidad de donde vino?

Flutershy: no..

Applejack: creo que vino del castillo, a lo mejor Twilight ha vuelto

Rarity: si es así, tal vez necesite ayuda para derrotar a las malvadas sirenas, o tal vez ya las derroto y a vuelto

Flutershy: si es asi….

Pinkie: además, no es como si algo el castillo fuera a estallar, lo vez, esta igual de siempre n.n

Todo parecía normal en al villa, cuando una gran explosión en el castillo llamo la atención de todos, una de las paredes había explotado y un pony salía disparado a través de ella, este estaba rodeado de una aura purpura mientras hacía fuerza para dejar de ser arrastrado por el suelo, si eso no era suficiente, el que la princesa Celestia saliera de donde fue la explosión para disparar un rayo mágico dorado era ya demasiado

Celestia: ASESINO!

Mario: Maldición, cálmate y déjame explicarte!

Mario uso la gravedad para crear un escudo, pero el no estaba en sus mejores condiciones y el rayo mágico termino arrastrándolo hasta chocar y destruir con la fuente de la plaza, además de atravesar 2 casas en el proceso, ira increíble que aun se quedara en pie

Mario: joder, siempre fuera de si

Cp: señor, se aproxima

Celestia se acercaba a el a una gran velocidad y a la vez su cuerpo se rodeaba de unas llamas doradas, apenas pudo saltar a un lado para esquivar tremendo golpe, el cual hizo temblar el suelo

Mario: (maldición, la bruja no a perdido mucha condición)

Celestia esta vez hizo aparecer una lanza de oro y empezó atacarlo, este empezó a bloquear con los protectores que tenia, todos miraban como aquel pony que raramente parado en sus 2 patas traseras, peleaba contra la princesa Celestia, nadie entendía que sucedía

Celestia: ella no tenia anda que ver, NO TENIAS DERECHO HACERLE ESO ASESINO!

Mario: NO TE ATREVAZ! NO TE ATREVAZ A DECIRME ESO A MI!

En un movimiento rápido empujo su arma, para tocarle y hacerla flotar un poco, cosa que aprovecho para darle un golpe directo en el estomago, el cual mando a Celestia a volar hasta chocar con una casa y romper los muros

Cp: otro blanco se aproxima con intenciones no muy buenas

Mario: lo que faltaba, la hermana

Luna se unió a la pelea, ella no entendió por que la ira de su hermana, hasta que vio el cofre, eso le basto para ir por el asesino, y al ver a su hermana ser golpeada, de inmediato hizo aparecer unas espadas oscuras con un solo blanco, al lanzarlas, unos árboles crecieron a una gran velocidad logrando bloquear todas las espadas

Mario: (menos mal que deje caer semillas cuando me mando a volar)

Luna: asqueroso asesino, no tienes perdón!

Mario: que nadie quiere escucharme hoy!

Luna se acerco al joven con una espada y empezó atacarlo, mario tuvo que volver a usar sus protectores, pero su condición y que juraba que los dientes de luna se estaban afilando no le estaba dando buena señal, así que decidió acabar con la pelea

Mario: ya basta –sujetando a luna- Lanzamiento Pegaso!

Luna se rodeo de una aura purpura y fue lanzado hacia arriba con suma facilidad, y antes que lograra estabilizarse, mario apareció atrás suyo, la sujeto de una pata para lanzarla al suelo mientras se rodeaba de una aura negra, esta cayo duro al suelo, formando un crater, cuando creyo que eso la detendría un poco, otro rayo mágico lo impacto, provocando que cayera al suelo, apenas quiso pararse, una lanza sobre su cuello lo obligo a detenerse

Celestia: esto acaba aquí

Mario: como siempre atacando por la espalda, jamás tuviste el valor de enfrentarme cara a cara

Celestia: no tenias derecho….NO TENIAS DERECHO A MATAR A MIS ESTUDIANTES!

Ante aquel grito, los ojos de Celestia se llenaron de lagrimas de tristeza, todos los ponys se habían quedado a cierta zona para ver que sucedía se sorprendieron ante tal declaración, eso significaba que la princesa Twilight

Mario: veo que te duele, pero…

Una planta creció al lado de Celestia, provocando que esta volteara para ver que pasaba, esto fue suficiente para que mario se moviera a un lado esquivando la lanza con corte que no toco alguna vena y le diera una cachetada lo suficiente fuerte a Celestia para mandarla al suelo, de inmediato puso su casco en su pecho para evitar que se moviera mientras la rodeaba de una aura negra para aumentar su peso y así inmovilizarla

Luna: HERMANA!

Mario: atrás todos, si alguien más se acerca aumentare su peso a tal punto que sus huesos se aplastaran!

Luna se detuvo ante la amenaza, ella sintió cuando el la tiro que su peso aumentaba a casi el doble, no podía arriesgarse a que le hiciera algo a su hermana, los policías y otros ponys también retrocedieron ante la amenaza

Mario: ahora me escucharas

Celestia: por que debería! La mataste, mataste a mis estudiantes, ellas eran como hijas para mi, se que lo sabias, y las mataste!

Mario: QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ Y ESCUCHARME UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA! CREES QUE NO SE LO QUE SE SIENTE, QUE TE QUITEN A LOS QUE AMAS! CREES QUE YO QUERIA QUE ALGUIEN MAS SINTIERA LO QUE YO SENTI CUANDO TU…. Tu….

Esta vez le toco a celestia quedar sorprendida, unas lagrimas tocaron su rostro, esta vez Mario era el que estaba llorando, al darse cuenta que estaba llorando soltó a Celestia y retrocedió para tocarse los ojos, como si no creyera lo que estaba haciendo

Mario: estoy llorando…..yo..yo…

Celestia: mario –acercándose- cuéntame por favor, que fue lo que paso

Aquella mañana, seria un dia que ponyville jamás olvidaría, un dia en que la tristeza y lagrimas, fue duro para las amigas de Twilight ver el cuerpo de su amiga en aquel sarcófago, el llanto, el dolor no se hicieron esperar, Celestia tuvo que evitar que Rainbow y Applejack se fueran contra mario, ya que culpaban al joven de su muerte, el joven tuvo que explicar lo que paso, como su amiga y las demás fueron derrotadas por las sirenas y ahora el mundo era conquistado por ellas, Mario solo culpaba a tonto de star el barbado, el no tenía el derecho de enviarlas a un mundo sin posibilidad de defenderse solo para salvar el de ellos, y ahora hay estaban las consecuencias

El día del entierro fue difícil, en especial por que mario también trajo el ataúd donde estaba el cuerpo del pequeño spike, Celestia tuvo que avisar personalmente a la familia de Twilight lo sucedido, aunque eso no evito que shining fuera por mario para sujetarlo y lanzarlo contra la pared, gritándolo porque no hizo nada por salvarlas, el no tenía la culpa, pero díganle eso a un hermano que acababa de perder a su querida hermana, para muchos el seria el responsable de la muerte de una pony muy querida, muchos se presentaron el día del entierro, fue terrible cuando la madre de Sunset apareció, culpo a Celestia de lo que le paso a su hija, tuvieron que llevársela a rastras a la pobre madre, pero fue la madre de Twilight quien logro calmar un poco a la mujer, aquel día fue gris, el sol no brillo con la misma intensidad y la luna era opacada por la oscuridad de la noche

**O0o0o0o0o00o**

**Castillo de equestria**

Mario: bueno, yo volveré a mi mundo, lamento lo sucedió

Luna: mario, espera

Mario: que sucede?

Luna: tu conociste a mi hermana en el pasado no?

Mario: así es

Luna: podrías quedarte unos días más? Sé que mi hermana es fuerte, pero algo así…Twilight y Sunset fueron muy queridas para ella, seria bueno que un amigo estuviera a su lado para darle confort

Mario: -suspiro- sabes que tu hermana y yo no somos lo que podríamos llamar amigos no?

Luna: lo se, pero siento que tu ayuda sería útil, así que por favor quédate, te lo pido como una hermana preocupada

Mario: ya que

El joven camino por los pasillos del palacio desganado, desde que llego había recibido golpe tras golpe, incluso varios lo habían llamado asesino, irónico, lo último que podía hacer era matar y lo llaman así

Mario: -tocando al puerta- ahí alguien? –Volviendo a tocar- voy a pasar

El joven entro al cuarto de Celestia, dentro estaba ella con unos lentes leyendo un libro sobre su cama, el joven suspiro pesadamente para acercarse y sentarse a un lado

Mario: y..como estas?

Celestia: mejor

Mario: sabes, no tienes que hacerte la fuerte ahora, podrás ser una princesa y todo, pero yo que te conozco desde jóvenes, solo veo alguien que necesita desahogarse

Celestia: estoy bien enserio, yo…

Mario: si lo estuvieras asi, no habría lágrimas en tus ojos celes

Celestia llevo su casco a su ojo para notar que estaba empezando a llorar, el joven iba decir algo cuando Celestia lo abrazo y empezó a llorar sin parar, la imagen de gobernante había caído dejando ver a alguien que perdió a seres muy queridos

Mario: yaya, desahógate, llora todo lo que debas

El joven pony se preguntaba como termino en este tipo de situación, consolando a la responsable de todo su sufrimiento, esa noche estuvo con Celestia hasta que por fin se durmió, justo cuando se disponía a irse Celestia alzo su ala y lo acerco a el evitando que se fuera, y de paso atrapándolo

Mario: (por qué debo ser tan endeble…)

Posiblemente la razón de por qué detuvo su odio de momento es por que comprendía lo que ella sentía, al menos solo seria por aquella noche….. o al menos eso esperaba, ya que otra alicornio que miraba la escena por la ventana tenía otras ideas

**O00o0o0oo0o0o0**

Mario: ( por el amor a lo que sea, como termino en esto….)

Celestia: te encuentras bien?

Mario: si, solo pensaba un poco, es todo

Celestia: bueno, yo quiero dos pasteles de fresa, y tu?

Mario: piña por favor

Camarera: a la orden

Ya había pasado 1 mes y era muy, pero MUY difícil de explicar que hacia EL comiendo pasteles con Celestia en un restaurante en un 3 piso en canterlot, luna había nombrado una pastelería nueva, Celestia dijo que quería probar y de alguna forma luna termino empujando a su hermana y a el a una especie de,,, cita? No, nada de eso, de solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos, cada vez que intentaba irse al mundo humano, luan lograba convencerlo de quedarse, o Celestia tenía algún favor que pedirle, retrasos y más retrasos, para empeorar, el que Celestia fuera amable solo perjudicaba sus planes

Cp: señor, debemos volver, su cuerpo no podrá aguantar mas

Mario: lo se, pero intenta sacarme de esta situación

Celestia: ZzZzzz

El aun no entendía como pasaba, por más que dormía en su cuarto asignado, el pueblo, unas catacumbas ocultas en un cementerio o un sótano, el cerraba los ojos, y al despertar estaba siendo utilizado de almohada de abrazos por ella mientras dormía, después de los 15 días simplemente prefirió hacer que todo era su imaginación, ya que Celestia siempre lo ignoraba cuando pedía explicación o se hacia la tonta

Mario: (había olvidado lo desesperante que era ella, pues ni crea, me voy hoy si o si!)

El joven pony ya se había preparado para esto, al mejor estilo ninja(véase caer de cara de la cama y chocar con todo lo que encuentra) dejo un peluche con su forma exacta en su lugar, para luego saltar por el balcón de su cuarto al vacio y empezó a volar, como se dirán? Es simple, reduciendo la gravedad de su peso le permitía flotar pero no moverse, por esos sus protectores dejaban salir aire a presión lo que le daba impulso, y como su peso estaba reducido a casi 1 gramo, podía volar a una velocidad estable

**Poniville-3am**

Le tomo casi 4 horas de vuelo llegar a ponyville, definitivamente debía encontrar la forma de aumentar su velocidad de propulsión, eso o hacer que le crezcan alas, aunque eso ultimo era un sueño, pero al fin llego a ponyville al antiguo castillo de la princesa Twilight, el lugar estaba limpio y ordenado, el pueblo definitivamente le tenía gran cariño a su princesa, entro por la ventana, cruzo por las pasillo hasta llegar al portal, alrededor de el si estaba desordenado

Mario: (cuantas veces tuve que parar a esas chicas de cruzar el portal para atrapar a las asesinas)

Luna: al menos unas 50 veces

Mario: a luna, espero que no vengas a detenerme

Luna: de hacerlo solo destruiríamos el castillo, solo quiero saber para que volverás?

Mario: tengo asuntos pendientes, y si alguien tiene alguna posibilidad de detener a las sirenas soy yo, ustedes no podrán usar magia una vez que crucen, serian un blanco fácil

Luna: es por eso que te opusiste en destruir el portal? –acercándose al portal- yo sigo apoyando al idea de destruir, no sabemos si algún dia ellas podrían volver

Mario: si quieres destruirlo hazlo, pero después que yo lo cruce

Luna: bien-dándole la espalda- solo promete que volverás

Mario: porque lo haría?

Luna: he, es curioso como no lo entiendes, pero hay personas que te extrañaran si no regresas, para empezar los guardias del castillo que estas entrenando

Mario: a esos perezosos solo les di unas clases, es increíble como en mil años la fuerza militar se ha ablandado, si estuvieran cuando era joven hubiera bastado 1 soldado raso para acabar con un pelotón

Luna: además de que no quiero ver a mi hermana triste de nuevo

Mario: y que tiene que ver Celestia en esto?

Luna: -acercándose y dándole un zape-

Mario: y eso pro que fue!

Luna: por tonto, ya vete y vuelve con vida

El joven cruzo el portal de regreso al mundo humano, luna solo miro al cielo esperando que el joven volviera sano y salvo

**0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o**

Cp: señor, está bien?

Mario: mi cabeza…

Cp: el plan funciono, tenemos suficiente magia

Mario: perfecto

Cp: lastimosamente, hubo una baja

Mario: a que te refieres? Primero déjame sacarme estas cosas de encima

El plan era simple, provocar a adagio a tal punto que usara un potente ataque mágico, cuando adagio uso aquel golpe sónico que destruyo 5 manzanas delante suyo y que termino arrastrándolo, el activo sus guantes para amortiguar y absorber la magia, tal técnica le había dado la suficiente magia, pero también lo había lastimado y enterrado, arriesgado, pero era la única solución, empezó a rodear lo que estaba encima suyo con una aura purpura para hacer levitar y lanzar las cosas encima de el, entonces cuando quiso pararse lo noto, alguien estaba sobre el, tristemente sus miedos eran los correctos, era la subdirectora luna, el joven intento despertarla, pero era inútil, no tenía pulso y sus ojos no tenían vida

Mario: porque..

Cp: señor, ella lo cubrió en el último segundo, de no hacerlo no hubiera soportado tal daño

Mario: luna..-abrazándola- perdón y gracias por todo amiga….

Después de darle un entierro digno a su amiga, continuo con su invento, le tardo 1 año reconstruir lo dañado, pero finalmente lo logro, tomo las medidas necesarias para que las sirenas no localizaran, cuando estuvo totalmente seguro, activo su portal

Cp: señor, energía transferida al portal

Mario: bien, ahora cp, todo depende mi, te apagare un momento –apagando cp- llego la hora

Fue entonces que que algo oscuro salió del portal, el joven sonrio antes de ser atrapado por "algo" y jalado adentro del portal

**O0o0o00o00o0**

**1 año después**

Celestia y luna estaban atónitas por lo que veían, mario había vuelto y como siempre usando su sutil forma que lo detectaran, solo que esta vez no venia solo, el resto de las mane six también fueron, solo para quedar sorprendidas también

Mario: les quiero presentar a mi estudiante en el mundo humano

Twilight: mi nombre es Twilight sparkle, es un placer conocer a amigos de mi maestro –diciendo seriamente-

De inmediato la respuesta no se hizo esperar, al primera en caerle encima fue pinkei pie y la emoción de las otras, le tardo un rato calmarlas y explicar la situación

Celestia: entonces, ella es la Twilight de aquel mundo

Mario: si, lastimosamente el poder de ellas es muy grande y solo pude librar a mi estudiante de su poder sin que se percataran

Luna: no es extraño, ambos eligieron a la misma pony o persona en este caso como sus estudiantes

Celestia/mario: ahora que lo dices es verdad

Luna: bien dice que los que se quieren piensan igual

Celestia/mario: eh, no entendí

Luna: -suspiro- enserio?

Mario: quisiera que ella se quedara aquí, lastimosamente su familia murió en una de las construcción que las sirenas obligan a los humanos a hacer en su nombre, ella hubiera corrido la misma suerte de no meterme

Celestia: entiendo, será un placer cuidarla

Mario: solo les pido que recuerden que ella no es la Twilight que algunas vez conocieron, incluso su actitud es un poco más seria y cerrada, pero supongo que algo de….de….

Luna: dilo

Mario: amistad le ayudara…-respirando pesadamente-

Celestia: no fue difícil decirlo no? n.n

Mario: si claro.

La Twilight humana solo pensaba que el grupo de chicas ponys eran muy bulliciosas, pero su maestro dijo que sería un buen lugar para empezar después de lo que sucedió, ella no quería admitirlo, pero vencer a las sirenas estaba fuera de su alcance, además que ya no le quedaba nada en el mundo humano, sus padres, su hermano, su cuñada, todos ellos habían perdido la vida, no se perdonaba el haberlas ayudado durante años, pero mario insistió en que no fue culpa suya y que el arreglaría todo

Pinkie: ya entiendo, entonces Twilight, te presentare a los demás miembros del pueblo, aunque lo mejor es hacerte una fiesta de megaultrabienvenida!-llevándose a pinkie-

Rainbow: ey espera Pinkie!

Applejack: no puede haber fiesta sin sidra no?

Rarity: deberé preparar un bello vestido para la ocasión…IDEAAAAA!

Mario: se ven animadas

Celestia: si, gracias por esto mario

Mario: ejem, no me malentiendas, hago esto solo por el bien de mi estudiante, si me disculpan, debo volver, esta vez puede que tarde mucho tiempo

Celestia: pero volverás no?

Mario: si, solo te advierto que no he olvidado el pasado Celestia

El mantuvo una mirada firme, no importa que pasara o sucediera, el jamás olvidaría el pasado, y aun si estuviera neutral con Celestia, no detendría lo que planeaba

Celestia: entiendo, aun así, vuelve sano y salvo-sonriendo-

Pinkie: -cayendo del techo- que! También debes venir a la fiesta!

Celestia: es cierto, seria bueno para tu alumna, andando mario –arrastrándolo usando su magia-

Mario: oye no, deja de arrastrarme sin preguntarme mi opinión!

Luna: (las cosas que debo ver ….)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mario paso los próximos años en la tierra liberando los animales de las granjas, fabricas y acuarios, con la humanidad con su mente lavada y pensando en alabar a las sirenas, el sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que el fin de la raza llegara, curioso, el fin de la humanidad llegaría por que estos dejaron de reproducirse, el hubiera apostado por un apocalipsis zombie, pero no siempre se acierta

Fue muchos años después que puso en marcha su plan final para vencer a las sirenas, sabía que el trio paraba en una montaña en una especie de templo en la cima con la idea de que eran diosas, le tomo tiempo hacer lo que iba hacer, pero si lo lograba, las atraparía y encerraría por muchas décadas, el plan era rodear con una aura invisible TODA la montaña con gravedad, luego en un movimiento rápido comprimirlo todo para formar una especie de caparazón con ellas en medio de todo, y usando la energía oscura y natural lograría sellarlas, claro, lograr rodear toda la montaña que era igual de alta que el Everest no era tarea fácil, estuvo semanas, ya que debía hacerlo despacio para que no se dieran cuenta, cuando lo logro, lastimosamente escucho un grito de ayuda, el creyó que podía haber aun humanos vivos y fue en su rescate, encontrando a un ser como momia apuntar de acabar con alguien, de inmediato lo ataco de sorpresa y saco a la que pedía auxilia, grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien fue

**O0o00o0o0o00o0**

Mario: sujétate, aumentare la velocidad

Adagio se sujeto fuerte, mario rodeo a el y ya de una aura purpura para reducir su peso, para luego activar los propulsores de aire de los protectores de sus piernas y brazos (tenia ambos apuntando para atrás)

Mario: ah no puede ser!

N8 lo estaba siguiendo de cerca, de alguna forma la momia estaba saltando en el aire! Y a una gran velocidad, este empezó a dar giros para dar patadas, de las cuales provocaba lanzar aire en forma de ráfaga a gran velocidad, resultado, una cuchilla de aire

Mario: (arriesgar la vida por una asesina, por que debo ser tan endeble!) escucha mocosa, mas vale que te sujetes bien, voy a ser algo realmente divertido

Adagio: espera, que vas..AHHHH!

El joven empezó a caer en picada, rumbo a la ciudad que estaba debajo de ellos, la uncia salvación era escabullirse entre los edificios, fue una locura atravesar las ventanas de un edificio de 10 pisos con el cuerpo, pero todo para escapar de su perseguidor

N8: suficiente –sacando su cuchillo blanco- Excalibur!

Adagio: al suelo!

Mario: oye, que..!

Adagio había evitado que ambos terminaran sin cabeza, el corte en horizontal casi parte el edifico en dos (están en el piso 7), aunque parte de el empezaba a caerse, mario estaba vez corriendo se escapo entre los pasillo del edificio, n8 maldijo para sus adentros, por alguna razón quería atrapar vivo al sujeto, había algo en el que no era común

Adagio: que haces ahora?

Mario: déjame concentrarme, solo me tomara unos segundos mas…listo, vamos al edifico del lado

Adagio: estas demente! Debemso escapar, no quiero ver a esa cosa de nuevo

Mario: pues si no la quieres ver –sujetándola del cuello de sus ropas- confía en mi o te dejo aqui

Adagio: tsk, como sea

Mario: veo que el miedo ya se te quito al menos…cuidado! –empujándola contra la pared-

Adagio: que te…!

Antes que ella reclamara, una cuchilla de viento paso cerca a ellos en forma vertical cortando los escombros, de inmediato n8 apareció cerca para cortar el cuello de la peli naranja, mario apenas pudo golpear con su pierna en forma ascendente para desviar el golpe a centímetros del cuello de adagio, para luego quedar debajo de n8

Mario: expulsión!

Una onda purpura de sus manos expulso a n8 hacia arriba, atravesando el techo, mario tomo adagio correr rumbo por dodne vinieron, volviendo a saltar por la ventana, adagio se sujeto fuerte de su cuello, usando el impulsor de viento llegaron al otro edificio, mario volvió a repetir la misma acción, tocar los muros y cerrar los ojos como si se concentrara en algo, adagio solo miraba al otro edificio con miedo, entonces vio como n8 caia al piso donde estaban, este se paro y miro a la peli naranja a lo lejos, al menos estaba lejos, o eso creyó adagio, apenas parpadeo, n8 de estar al otro extremo ya estaba en el edificio donde estaban ellos, esta del miedo solo se sujeto de la espalda del chico

Mario: pegasus rise!

N8: inútil

La onda concentrara de viento con gravedad fue directo a n8, este solo agito su cuchillo para cortar la técnica, solo para ver como el joven corría, sin saber que jamás debía darle la espalda a el, rápidamente fue por ellos, solo para pisar unas semillas, las cuales crecieron en enredaderas, dándole mas tiempo a los otros de escapar subiendo las escaleras

N8: (incluso las mismas trampas para escapar, esto no puede ser ya una coincidencia)

N8 con fuerza libero su brazo y clavo su cuchillo en el suelo, quebrándolo y sacándose a las plantas de encima, para luego salir del edificio por la ventana y saltar en el aire para ir al techo

Cuando mario y adagio llegaron al techo, este de inmediato le dijo que se sujetara, para luego ir corriendo y saltar, solo que esta vez n8 predijo su movimiento, logrando golpearlo en el estomago

Mario: (grahhhhhh, este maldito es fuerte!)

El golpe lo alzo al aire para luego empezar a caer estrepitosamente, adagio también caía y gritaba de paso, el joven intentaba recuperarse del golpe, solo para ver que mientras caía, n8 salto para seguirlos, quedando arriba de el

Mario: (bien, ahora o nunca)

Todo paso en cámara lenta, el y la sirena cayendo con la momia arriba de ellos y acercándose, este extendió sus manos, las cuales emitían una aura purpura en cantidad

Mario: haber que te parece esto papel higiénico viviente!

El joven entonces dio una palmada, n8 no entendió, hasta que los edificios que tenia a su lado de comprimieron a si mismo con fuerza, formando una mano cada uno , las cuales aplastaron al que tenían en medio, ósea n8, luego mario formo un apretón con sus manos, provocando que los edificios que aplastaron a n8 se comprimieran con fuerza, para luego rodearse de una aura negra y varias enredaderas

Mario apenas logro sujetar adagio y reducir su gravedad para evitar quedar como huevo estrellado, apenas lograron caer a salvo, este hacia esfuerzo por respirar, hacer ese truco de verdad lo había cansado, adagio solo miraba sorprendida, ahora la punta de ambos edificios formaban un apretón de manos

Adagio: increíble..

Mario: debemos irnos, eso lo retendrá poco tiempo

Adagio: espera, sigue vivo después de eso!

Mario: si, sujétate, nos vamos de este mundo ahora!

El joven volvió a reducir su gravedad y usar su máquina de aire para volar lejos, ya que donde estaba n8 comenzaba a quebrarse…

**Lugar desconocido**

Ambos jóvenes habían llegado a un bosque, el cual tenía un sótano oculto, debajo de el había varias maquinas, adagio entendió como no lo había localizado antes, jamás creyó que la rata buscara una madriguera

Mario: bien, aquí esta

Adagio: esto es..

Mario: si, el ultimo portal a equestria

Adagio: crei que destruiste todos

Mario: si…te mentí

Adagio: que!

Mario: has silencio, debo hacer unos ajustes, gracias a que te llevaste toda la magia, mantener este portal a costado trabajo, solo debo ajustar esto, algo pro aquí y listo

El portal empezó a iluminarse de color celeste, mario iba a cruzar, cuando una extraña runa apareció en el mismo portal, impidiendo el avance

Adagio: que sucede?

Mario: "visión de muerte" es lo que dice esta runa, cp, que esta sucediendo!

Cp: desconozco la causa señor, esta anomalía parece haber surgido hace apenas media hora

Adagio: eso fue cuando el apareció

Cp: me es imposible descifrar que es o como removerlo, pero bloquea el acceso al portal

Mario: no puede ser..-retrocediendo- como pudo el..

N8: -atrás de el- jamás escaparan

Aquel ser apareció de la nada atras de mario, este volteo, n8 sin darle oportunidad dio un corte en vertical al joven, este cato al suelo, no tenia ninguna herida, pero le dolia, le dolía por dentro, sentía que le había rebanado la carne, como era posible

Mario: tu..que sucede, mi magia, no la siento.!

N8: he cortado un punto en tu cuerpo que permite el uso de magia, posiblemente puedas usarla en una hora, pero para entonces será tarde, ahora quédate tirado mientras termino mi trabajo

Mario: no espera!

Mario intento detenerlo, pero n8 solo le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, estampándolo contra el suelo, ay de por si el corte lo había lastimado fuertemente, ahora apenas si se podía parar

Adagio: no…no por favor…

N8: ya tuve suficiente con todo esto –sacando su cuchillo blanco- esto acaba ahora

Mario: espera –sujetándolo del pie- no lo hagas, por favor

N8: ….porque te esmeras en salvarla, es una criminal, le dare descanso a muchas almas con su muerte

Mario: lo se, ella también me quito una amiga, a la familia de mi alumna, pero aun asi….todos merecen una oportunidad, una oportunidad para cambiar su vida

N8: (esas palabras) -pisándole la cabeza- cuales tu nombre

Mario: que tiene que ver ..

N8: tu nombre ahora

Mario: mario…mario zekeda

N8: ….bien

El ser momificado dejo de pisar la cabeza del joven y desapareció en un parpadeo, para aparecer atras de adagio y de un golpe atrás del cuello la tumbo al suelo, logrando nokearla, aunque este seguía con su cuchillo, de verdad dejaría viva a alguien por una simple coincidencia?

Mario: DEJALA!

El joven pudo sentir la duda de n8, el iba a matarla, usando lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza se paro y arremetió contra n8

N8: (otro que se deja llevar por la ira, me equivoque por lo que veo) –esquivando el golpe para quedar a un lado-

Entonces todo paso en macara lenta, mario piso con fuerza el suelo con el pie izquierdo, para mover su brazo izquierdo a un lado y darle un puñetazo justo en el estomago a la vez que el aura del puño se volvía negra y lo arrojaba hacia atrás

N8: (fingió el enojo para hacerme bajar la guardia…ya es suficiente)

Todo seguía en cámara lenta, cuando n8 fue arrojado hacia atrás, espero, 2.5 segundos exactos en que la onda de choque desaparecía, uso esto para lanzar su cuchillo directo al cuello, mario lo esquivo apenas, pero en eso sintió algo tocando el hombro, n8 de cabeza sobre el sosteniéndose el hombro con una mano y tomando su cuchillo con la otra

Mario: (no pude verlo…)

N8: ya basta

En un parpadeo n8 apareció delante de mario y un sonido como un corte se escucho en la habitación, mario se desplomo en el suelo, había quedado inconsciente por lo que sea que n8 le hubiera hecho

N8: -limpiando su cuchillo- el uso de la gravedad, la oscuridad y la naturaleza, su nombre y el extraño ideal de la vida, es demasiada coincidencia –acercándose a adagio- y posiblemente tu eres la respuesta – a su brazalete- ábrelo

N8 llevaba un extraño brazalete que hablaba mostrando unas idioma rúnico, ante la orden de el , la runa que bloqueaba el portal a equestria desapareció, este simplemente lanzo a mario y adagio al portal, para luego de un corte partir en portal en dos

Brazalete: anomalía resuelta, ya puede acceder a la dimensión deseada

N8: perfecto, y ya se a quien usare para el siguiente paso

El brazalete de n8 creo un portal de la nada, n8 cruzo este para terminar en el castillo del imperio de cristal solo que ahora era un pegaso momificado, detrás de el estaba el portal que alguna vez Sunset shimer uso y que la princesa Twilight cruzo y la ayudo a reformarse, con la anomalía resuelta, este cruzo de nuevo el portal, esta vez logrando llegar a la equestria humana, esta se veía normal, aunque era de noche, n8 tomo su cuchillo y empezó a caminar por las calles buscando un restaurante mientras se quitaba las papiros mágicos que funcionaban como vendas, después de todo, una momia caminando por las calles llamaría la atención

N8: un café y un emparedado de atun

Camarera: ok guapo

N8 llego a un restaurante, lo primero era alimentarse claro esta, ya que en el mundo pony no es muy sencillo encontrar carne entre otras cosas, justo en eso una extraña niebla empezó a rodear el lugar, no le dio importancia, debía ser alguna magia de clase baja, nada para el, en eso noto que todo el mundo empezaba a discutir, y justo detrás de el, había un trió de chicas encapuchadas que entonaban una extraña canción

Aria: ahg, el esfuerzo no valió nada la pena adagio, ya me arte de la comida rápida, quiero comida real

Adagio: la energía de este mundo no es igual a la de equestria, aquí solo se puede cierta cantidad de poder

Aria: aghhh, ojala no nos hubieran desterrado a este horrible lugar

Adagio: enseriooo? a mi me encantan estar aquí

Sonata: bromeas, porque yo creo que este lugar es lo peor

Aria: yo creo que tu eres lo peor sonata

Sonata: así? Pues yo creo que tu lo eres

N8: (interesante, no creí que sería tan rápido

**O0o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Mientras, en otro lugar, mas especifico equestria, adagio dazzle despertaba, le dio la cabeza y el cuello, al menos aun tenía todo en su lugar, cuando en eso noto que su cuerpo había cambiado, no era sirena o humana, era una simple pony terrestre, intento comprender que pasada, estaba en una cama en una habitación algo acogedora, miro por la ventana, al parecer estaba en un pueblo en las montañas, en eso alguien entro, era un pony de crin negra, cuero azul oscuro y una cutie mark de aros morados

Mario: veo que al fin despierta

Adagio: dónde estoy?

Mario: pues si ya lo dedujiste, en equestria, en un pueblo algo alejado de la gran ciudad

Adagio: equestria…así que volví…espera, porque ahora soy una simple pony terrestre? Que paso con mi cuerpo!

Mario: la consecuencia de volver sin estar completa, tu cuerpo tomo una forma que pudiera soportar como medida de supervivencia

Adagio: ….-recostándose- …

Mario: hay comida y algo de bits en esta bolsa, has lo que quieras a partir de ahora

Adagio: espera, ya te vas?

Mario: pues claro, ya estas a salvo y el ultimo portal al mundo humano destruido, yo tengo cosas que hacer en el desierto, cuídate

Adagio: espera –parándose- no te puedes ir asi como asi!

Mario: perdón? –acercándose- hasta donde se, yo no te debo nada ni tengo deber de ayudarte, estas de vuelta en tu mundo, de milagro que tu cuerpo este estable, tienes comida y bits, de que puedo irme me ire

Adagio: no me importa, no puedes dejarme a mi suerte, al menos necesito saber donde estoy!

Mario: pues sal y averígualo! Por cierto, yo que tu me cambiaria de nombre, tal vez no te reconozcan en esa forma de pony, pero eres una criminal buscada por mas de 200 años

Adagio: criminal?

Mario: mataste a la princesa Twilight y la aprendiz de Celestia Sunset shimer, y las princesas del sol y la luna no han olvidado eso, si descubren que volviste, capaz te manden al sol

Adagio se sintió nerviosa, no esperaba que las que mato aquella vez fueran una princesa y la aprendiza de Celestia, ahora si estaba en problema, y sin sonata y aria…no, no tenía tiempo de pensar en esas tontas, su vida ahora estaba en riesgo

El pueblo donde ambos estaban era muy movido y alegre, según la poca historia del pueblo, hace casi 200 años eran controlados por la tiranica star light, hasta que la princesa Twilight y sus amigas le dieron el valor para enfrentarla, desde entonces el pueblo fue mejorando, mario aun no entendía como terminaron en ese lugar, posiblemente el que dos hayan cruzado el portal los llevo a otro punto, al menos hubo un pueblo cerca donde el pudiera descansar, lastimosamente no era tan desalmado para dejar a adagio tirada por ahí, así que tuvo que llevarla en su espalda

Mario: ya te dije que dejes de seguirme!

Adagio: no te estoy siguiendo, simplemente vas por donde yo también voy!

Mario: me tire a unas cavernas y ti también se te dio por tírarte? Solo tienes que decir _" soy una pobre yegua asustada y perdida, y necesito que me protejas por que estoy débil y indefensa"_ y podría llevarte

Adagio: aha, antes muerta

El joven suspiro pesadamente, el quería aprovechar el que aun celestia y luna no lo detectaban para poner en marcha su plan, pero el tener a la sirena atras suyo solo la demoraba

Mario: (si ellas descubren que traje y ayude a la asesina de la princesa Twilight, capaz me cuelgan, PORQUE DEBO SER TAN ENDEBLE!)

Y asi la historia una nueva historia se escribía en el tiempo, es difícil saber que pasaría ahora, ya habían pasado 200 años desde la batalla de las bandas, donde uan decisión cambio el destino de muchos y provoco la muerte de otros

Mario: (al menos tengo tacos)

Adagio por su lado, sabía que todo estaba en su contra, había vuelto a su mundo, sin magia, en un cuerpo diferente y con las gobernantes de equestria buscando su cabeza, es la razón por la que seguía al joven, algo en ella sabía que si permanecía con el, tenía muchas posibilidades de seguir viva, viva…al final estaba viva, quien diría que después de todo..

Adagio: una victoria vacía…pero victoria al fin de cuentas..

Mario: oye, ya deja de seguirme!

Adagio: que no te estoy siguiendo!

Mario: entonces al menos dejame nadar en paz no!

_**Fin de Victoria vacia**_

**Y aquí el final del FA, pro que siempre que creo hacerlo corto me sale largo!T.T**

_Este fic aclara ciertos puntos:_

_*lo que planea mario es algo mas complicado que simplemente matar a Celestia, además que tiene una ideología de no matar_

_*N8 esta en el momento exacto en se dio la intro de la película equestria girls, Rainbow rocks, no desconoce por que esta hay, pero además de su objetivo, parece que tiene planes para las sirenas _

_*no esperen que el encuentro entre mario y Celestia termine asi en el fic, esto se dio únicamente porque el entendía el dolor que es perder a un ser querido_

_*n8 es un personaje que sale en el fic "El significado de la oscuridad" y no, no es otro n8, es EL MISMO que sale en el otro fic_

_*Mientras siga viva, adagio siempre será adagio_

Bueno, con esto acabo el FA y toca un ligero descanso, que me estoy muriendo de hambre ñam


	16. Chapter 16

**Silverwolf850:** si, tendra que cuidarse las espaldas, pero la historia hay quedo, un final neutral podria decirse

**MasterLarry:** ah, yo habria apostado que se era de la kurapika contra el ryodan que mato, pero tanbien se parecen ñam

**Haseo55:** y lo veras, ya tenia planeado uno, pero el tiempo me esta faltando.

**luxter77:** peude ser, o tal vez juego co ntu mente -_0

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 12: Apostandolo Todo-2da parte**

Mario: bien, acabemos con esto

Tirek: como quieras, igual morirás

Mario: repeler!

Y así dio inicio la peleo, mario apunto a tirek con la palmo de su mano para lanzarlo hacia atrás, pero quedo sorprendido cuando su propio cuando fue repelido hacia atrás, apenas logro equilibrarse para no terminar rodando por el suelo

Mario: cp , que paso!

Cp: señor, debido a que el portal esta absorbiendo todas sus capacidades, sus técnicas pueden no funcionar como lo desee o no funcionar, si alarga la pelea terminara muriendo

Mario: a qué hora me avisas!

Tirek: Mario!

Mario: a maldición!

Tirek no entiendo por que el mismo se repelo, pero no le importo, empezó a correr directo a él y le lanzo un golpe, el cual apenas mario logro esquivarlo para luego sujetarle el brazo con su pierna

Tirek: intentaras tirarme? Eres solo una hormiga

Mario: pues adivina –rodeándolo con una aura morada- esta hormiga ha aplastado dragones

Como si Tirek no pesara nada, mario dio un giro mientras sostenía el brazo de tirek, provocando que este también girara y terminara azotando el suelo con la cabeza, el joven aprovecho esto para alzar su pierna e intentar darle una patada descendente a tirek, pero este rodo a un lado parar pararse y concentrar una esfera naranja entre sus cuernos, la cual dejo salir un rayo de calor que empezó a perseguir a mario

Mario: (ojala esto aún sirva) cp, activa el campo ahora!

Cp: entendido, activando el campo

Mario rodeo su cuerpo de aquella aura purpura para reducir la fricción de su cuerpo, provocando que fuera más rápido moviéndose, corrió para esquivar el rayo y a la vez dirigirse a una parte del suelo que se se estaba elevando, al parecer era un pedazo de acero circular el cual tomo y lo pateo directo a tirek, mientras se dirigía a tirek, este emitió un brillo negro, tirek sonrió y se cubrió con ambos brazos, el objeto impacto directo, pero ni hacerlo retroceder pudo

Tirek: patético

Mario: esto es malo, su cuerpo se ha hecho más resistente, necesito acercarme mas

Tirek de inmediato se tele transporto

Cp: señor, atrás suyo

Mario: entendido

Tirek: aho…ughh!

Tirek apareció atrás de el, pero apenas apareció recibió el impacto de un pedazo de acero circular directo en el rostro, y si le había dolido como para tocarse el rostro, pero eso no bastaría para derribarlo, al ver que mario iba a golpearlo el también lo golpeo, ahora ambos sin moverse estaban que se golpeaban sin parar, en el último golpe mario esquivo el golpe agachándose para darle un puñetazo en el rostro, tirek enojado se recompuso y uso su lariat, logrando impactarlo, ya que mario tuvo que saltar para darle en el rostro, dejándolo vulnerable, el lariat lo tiro para atrás, tirek de inmediato salto para caerle encima, otro pedazo de acero salió del suelo cerca a el, lo tomo y salto para atrás para evitar ser aplastado, para luego lanzarle el objeto a tirek, pero tirek estiro su brazo para sujetar el objeto y regresárselo, logrando desequilibrarlo, eso le permitió darle un puñetazo directo en el estómago, la fuerza del golpe fue suficiente para levantarlo por los aires, entonces tirek hacia el con los cuernos preparados para perforarlo, mario apenas logro aumentar su propio peso para caer antes que lo agarrara, logrando aterrizar, tirek solo se tele transporto de vuelto al suelo

Mario: pero como…(diablos, ese golpe de verdad me dolió)

Tirek: conozco tus habilidades, el truco de lanzar un objeto reduciendo su peso para lanzarlo a gran velocidad y luego que aumente su peso y masa para que el impacto sea doloroso, muy útil, pero tiene el punto débil que requieres algunos segundos para el cambio de peso de ligero a pesado, cosa que puedo aprovechar como has visto

Mario: debo suponer que me han investigado no? Entonces solo me queda usar mi técnica ultrasecreta zekeda!

Tirek: cuando quieras

Mario: pues ya veras!...que es eso!

Tirek: eh? –Volteando- pero que..

Mario: adiós!

Tirek: bastardo, ven aquí!

Mario: cp, activa las paredes

Cp: entendido

Del suelo empezaban a elevarse paredes de acero, mario al saltar sobre ellas las tocaba para rodearlas de una aura purpura

Tirek: (ya veo, intenta crear muros lo suficiente fuertes para contenerme) eso no te funcionara!

Tirek aumento la velocidad mientras usaba su casco con cuernos para destruir los muros antes que se endurecieran, pisándole los talones al joven que corría por todos lados, en eso uno de los muros que toco mario no se elevó, si no que volvió a hundirse, tirek no noto esto y siguió persiguiéndolo destruyendo los demás muros, justo en eso mario quedo arrinconado , un último muro se empezó a elevar, mario estaba de espalda al muro, tirek al ver su rostro supo que ya lo tenía, así que aumento su velocidad, destruirá el muro y su cuerpo de paso

Mario: (idiota)

Entonces tirek sintió un su cabeza estremecerse, el ultimo muro no pudo atravesarlo, este se había endurecido ya que mario lo había tocado antes (el muro que se hundió), así cuando salió ya estaba con su masa elevada, provocando que tirek se diera un buen golpe en la cabeza, cayendo al suelo

Tirek: mocoso tramposo

Mario: -sujetándole la cabeza- y no has visto nada, thundara!

Los protectores de acero del científico le había rodeado las manos para formar un guante, los cuales al sujetar la cabeza de tirek dejaron salir una gran carga eléctrica directo en la cabeza, el grito de dolor de tirek no se pudo contener, pero aun demostrando su fuerza se paró y sujeto a mario para lanzarlo con fuerza lejos, este solo al ser lanzado aumento el peso para evitar estamparse contra los muros

Mario: cp, activa el sistema de riego ahora

Cp: entendido

Tirek: mocoso bastardo, al parecer tienes muchos trucos bajo el guante, y ahora que es esto? Lluvia?

Mario: te dije, yo no soy un héroe o un guerrero con honor, uso todo lo que este a mi alcance, en este caso, la ciencia y los elementos

Tirek: un montón de trucos baratos!

Mario sabía que aunque el cuerpo de tirek era fuerte, la electricidad suele una vez entrar al contacto con alguien, abrirse camino a través del cuerpo, solo necesitaba una carga más fuerte y de mayor duración para cocinar por dentro a la vaca con sobredosis de esteroides, así que empezó a correr directo a él, cuando en eso una carga eléctrica rodeo su cuerpo, provocándolo que cayera al suelo de rodillas

Mario: duele duele!

Cp: señor, sus capacidades están al 60%, al parecer su cuerpo empieza a sentirlo, cada 20% sufrirá una sensación de dolor punzante

Mario: y dale con decirme estas cosas de última hora!

Tirek: te tengo – alzándolo del cuello- tu magia es mía!

**O00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Adagio: Aaah aah Aaah aah

Rainbow: ya apaguen la radio…pero que –levantándose- dónde estoy?

Rarity: la cabeza me da vueltas

Aria: sonata, ya quítate, estas pesada

Sonata: no es verdad, solo retengo líquidos!

Aria: ni sabes qué significa eso

Mientras la pelea se daba, adagio estaba cantando, al parecer era cierto, su canción ahora tenía al facultad de curar y aliviar el dolor, permitiéndolo despertar y curar algo a las demás chicas, aunque los ojos de las rainbooms seguía sin color, salvo applejack que la única que tirek no logro absorberle la magia

Sunset: no te muevas mucho twilight, aquella esfera te hizo mucho daño

Twilight: tranquila, yo ughh….

Applejack: no te sobreesfuerzes, de todas fuiste la que peor fue lastimada

Twilight: debemos detener a tirek, el es una gran amenaza

Adagio: descansa sparkle, si no se recuperan será inútil que las haya levantado

Rainbow: oye, no seas tan dura con ella!

Twilight: estoy bien rainbow, y ella tiene razón

Adagio: aria, sonata, ayúdenme a curarlas lo más que podamos, no sé cuánto el podrá aguantarlo

Pinkie: vamso mario, si evitaste que te ponga un gorro todo este tiempo, no te puedes dejar atrapar asi de fácil!

**O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tirek abrió la boca y empezó absorber la magia de mario, la cual tenía un color azul oscuro

Mario: cp….activa la flora ahora…

Del guante del joven cayeron varias semillas que tirek no presto atención por absorberle la magia, tampoco notaba como el laboratorio empezaba a rodearse de plantas y algunos arboles salían del suelo cerca a las paredes, cuando tirek termino de absorberle la magia, los ojos del joven esta gris y se veía cansado

Tirek: aquí acaba todo –soltándolo- me diste algo de diversión, pero ya no es divertido

Mario: de veras…-manteniéndose en pie- porque yo aún puedo pelear..

Tirek: y que se supone que puedes hacer? Tengo tu magia, ya no sirves de nada

Mario: idiota, crees que esta lluvia es normal?

Tirek no entendía a que se refería, cuando vio que el lugar se rodeaba de plantas y enredaderas por diversas áreas, en eso varias enredaderas lo rodearon a el y al joven, solo que a mario además de rodearlo, sus pies se habían rodeado de unos troncos y madera, cuando tirek lo vio a los ojos, estos habían recuperado el color

Mario: cp ahora!

Cp: transmitiendo toda la energía de los guantes a la función eléctrica

Mario: -poniendo ambas manos sobre tirek- Zeus schock!

Fue entonces que los guantes empezaron a brillar y dejaron salir una gran carga eléctrica a tal punto qye gracias a la lluvia, la cual no solo los había mojado, si no que también dejo el piso lleno de agua, aumento el daño de la electricidad a tal punto que se formó un pilar eléctrico donde estaban ambos, las chicas se asustaron por un momento por qué parte del ataque chocaba contra los muros, pero el muro de goma las protegió, el pilar eléctrico habrá durado un aproximado de 10 segundos, cuando termino, gran parte del agua se había evaporado, mario retrocedió algo cansado, mientras tirek pues, estaba de rodillas con humor saliendo de su cuerpo

Mario: (menos mal que las plantas que rodearon mis pies sirvieron como conductor a tierra o terminaba igual) al menos ya acabo

Tirek: …aun no

Mario: rayos, como puedes pararte, recibiste una carga eléctrica suficiente para destruir una casa! Bueno, al menos no..espera, no tirek!

Tirek en un último esfuerzo saco de sus bolsillos una cantidad insólita de esteroides de poder y los dirigió como si de agua se tratara, cuando los consumió todos, su cuerpo empezó a rodear de una carga eléctrica roja mientras aguantaba el dolor

Mario: (esta demente, la magia que absorbió y esa droga, acaso quiere explotar su propio cuerpo!)

Cp: señor, detecto algo extraño proviniendo del enemigo

Mario: y que puede..!

De sorpresa mario recibió un golpe de un puño lo suficiente grande para golpear la mitad de su cuerpo, este golpe lo arrojo contra los muros para terminar en el suelo, provocando que escupiera sangre por tan bestial golpe, cuando se paró quedo sorprendido ante lo que veía

Tirek: esto si que es poder!

Mario: se ha vuelto un centauro….esta demente

Tirek: ahora muere!-formando esa bola naranja entre sus cuernos para lanzarle un rayo mágico-

Mario: a maldición!

**O0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

A las afueras de la casa donde se desarrollaba la pelea, otro grupos de asalto ya se estaba movilizando a la casa, la barricada de autos y hombres armados mantenían a la policía lejos, y tirek no se había comunicada con ellos, y según las ordenes, si tirek no se comunicaba, debían poner explosivos alrededor de la casa y volarla en pedazos

Shining: -cubriéndose detrás de un auto- maldición, necesitamos refuerzos!

Novato: es imposible ahora capitán, las líneas de comunicación no parecen funcionar, tampoco me puedo comunicar con als demás unidades para organizarnos

Shining; esto ya no es obra de unos simples pandilleros, ese idiota, si me hubiera dicho que tirek estaba detrás de esto yo …

Novato2: señor, estamos recibiendo algo de señal, incluso parece que alguien intenta comunicarse por nuestra señal

Shining: pónmelo en altavoz

¿?: holaa?

Shining: espera, Twilight? Que haces en nuestra señal? Espera, como lograste comunicarte para empezar?

Twilight: simple, acabo de derribar una de las maquinas que hacen interferencia en la señal

Shining: ah ay veo….espera, ESTAS DENTRO DONDE ESTAN ESOS TIPEJOS!?

Twilight: cómo crees que destruí una de sus maquinas

Shining: escúchame, no me importa como terminaste hay, quiero que te escondas, hay muchos tipejos con armas por esa área!

Twilight: lo se, y los intentos de la policía sin poder comunicarse solo les tomaría horas, descuida, tenemos todo planeado

Shining: ni hablar, no permitiré que mi B.B.B.F.F le pase algo! Espera, como que "tenemos"?

Novato1: señor, al parecer empezamos a recuperar la señal!

.

.

.

Para que tirek y sus secuaces bloquearan las señales de teléfono, radio y internet, habían puesto unas máquinas en 5 torres del área, en eso 2 de ellas fueron destruidas, los pandilleros escucharon explosiones y disparos por varios lugares

Un grupo de pandilleros se dirigió a la torre C, solo para ser impactados por balas de caucho, el grupo intenta descubrir de donde venían los disparos, pero mientras más demoraban, más de su gente era derribada por las balas, entonces empezaron a disparar a lo loco, pero fue peor, mas rápido fueron derribados, hasta que el último fue nokeado de un golpe detrás de la cabeza

Crysalis: -usando un woki toki- torre C tomada, más te vale tomar las demás torres –viendo a lo lejos como más pandilleros se acercaban al edificio- o tendré que usar balas de verdad- cargando su arma-

**O00o0o00o0o0o0o0o00**

Mario: -en el suelo- esto es malo…

El joven las tenía negras, sus capacidades estaban al 40%, sus golpes ya no hacían mucho efecto en tirek, el cual ahora era un centauro de casi 3 metros de alto con suficiente fuerza para destruir los hueso de un golpe a una persona, aunque el tenía entrenamiento, el recibir golpes de esa magnitud, si seguía así, no iba a poder hacer nada

Tire: así debe ser, con la cara en el suelo ante mi poder, pero no para ti, párate, párate y muere peleando!

Mario: -parándose- cp, cómo va?

Cp: lso robots ya casi terminan de reparar la puerta de escape, necesita hacer tiempo para que terminen y las jóvenes puedan escapar

Mario: bien, entonces prepárate, usaremos el proyecto "impulso"

Cp: señor, esto apenas es una teoría, aun si funciona no podrá hacer nada si el efecto acaba

Mario: tienes otra mejor idea?

Cp: no

Mario: entonces prepárate

Mario apenas pudo saltar para atrás torpemente para esquivar el golpe de tirek, el cual hizo un hueco en el suelo, la fuerza del ahora centauro era demasiada, si lo alcanzaba todo acababa

Mario: no creas que eres el único que pude transformarse –juntando las palmas-

Tirek: desparece!

Tirek volvió a usar aquel rayo de calor sobre el, al parecer había usado demasiada magia ya que cuando detuvo su rayo no quedaba nada del cuerpo, las chicas miraban preocupadas esto, tirek solo sonrió, cuando en eso sintió una incomodad en el estómago, para luego ser lanzado hacia atrás un poco

Tirek: pero como!

Mario: no te voy a permitir haber entrado en mi casa y amenazar con dañar A MIFAMILIA!

El joven científico estaba rodeado por una aura azul clara, a la vez de los codos, muñecas, rodillas y tobillos parecían salir electricidad, tirek no presto atención y intentó golpearlo, pero logro esquivarlo y lograr acercarse para darle otro golpe en el estómago y luego desaparecer en un parpadeo para evitar que tirek lo volviera a golpear, tirek solo se volvió a reincorporar, el golpe si lograba hacerle sentir algo, arremetió contra el para embestirlo, mario logro sujetarse de los cuernos, tirek al ver esto lo lanzo hacia arriba, sabía que él podía flotar, pero no volar, por lo que solo podía flotar o caer en vertical, ya en aire le lanzo otro rayo de calor, pero el joven desapareció en un chispazo para aparecer a su lado, este le dio 1 golpe en el estómago, para luego darle otro y otro mas, tire golpe el suelo con provocando que se levantara, el cual obligo a mario a retroceder

Cp: señor, debe recargar

Ante esta señal, el joven se dirige a uno de los árboles de estaban en las paredes, se subió en el y parecía que intentaba recuperar fuerzas

Tirek: te ocultas de mi como un sucio mono!

Tirek levanto un gran pedazo del suelo y lo lanzo donde estaba mario, logrando destrozar el árbol, pero mario volvió a desparecer en un chispazo y aparecer delante de el para darle varios golpes en el estómago, tirek se estaba hartando de eso y lo pateo para alejarlo, pero este volvió a desaparecer en un chispazo y de nuevo golpearlo en el estómago, para luego alejarse a otro árbol en la pared

Mario: cómo vamos cp

Cp: los golpes en el mismo punto poco a poco harán efecto, necesita seguir golpeándolo en el mismo punto para dañarlo, con el suficiente daño bastara un golpe en la parte dañada para dejarlo inconsciente

Mario: perfecto

Tirek se arrojó contra él, destruyendo el árbol, la pelea empezaba a tornarse rara, las chicas no entendí por qué el insistía en golpearlo en el estómago y luego escapar a un árbol que no le ofrecía forma de esconderse, tirek también sospechaba que algo tramaba, en especial pro que empezaba a sentir una molestia donde estaba recibiendo los golpes

Mario: (un poco más…)

Tirek: sea lo que trames, no te lo permitiré!

Esta vez tire uso su rayo de calor, pero no solo donde el árbol que estaba mario, sino a todos los árboles en las paredes, logrando quemar toda la naturaleza de la habitación, fue entonces que recibió otro golpe en el estómago, solo que este si le dolió, y los otros 3 golpes que siguieron provocaron un gran daño en él, ya que dirigió sus manos al estómago, a tal punto que termino vomitando, dejando escuchar un sonoro PUAJJJJJJ por parte de las chicas

Cp: señor, es el momento

Mario: esto acaba aquí tirek!

Con tirek indefenso, mario fue contra él, solo necesitaba un golpe más y todo terminaba, fue entonces que el todo se detuvo para él, apenas a unos centímetros que su puño alcanzara a tirek, la aura azul había desaparecido y su cuerpo parecía inmóvil

Cp: capacidades físicas al 20%, imposible de mantener el Impulso por falta de energía natural, inestabilidad de la gravedad en el cuerpo impide moverse

Mario: no..estaba tan cerca…

Tirek: -acercándose- que sucede? Acaso es todo lo que tenías?

Mario: maldito…

Tirek: ya veo, has esforzado tu cuerpo al límite, ya no puedes más, debo decir que me has sorprendido, a pesar de ser solo una hormiga, has logrado lastimarme, y por ello –poniendo sus puños cerca al pecho de mario- usare algo que aprendí por parte del tal A, solo puedo hacerlo contra objetivos que estén cerca de mi y me toma algo de tiempo usarlo, pero ya que estas asi..

Mario: …

Tirek: muere, **Rokushigi Ogi: Rokuogan!**

Tirek de sus puños dejo salir una onda de choque, esta no solo dio de lleno a mario, si no que la onda avanzo hasta chocar y prácticamente destrozar la pared que tenía detrás de el, el daño simplemente fue monstruoso, hasta tirek respiraba pesadamente por usar aquella técnica, el cuerpo del científico a pesar de no notarse por las ropas, hilos de sangre salían por las manos y la ropa se manchaba de rojo, el joven cayó al suelo, había sido demasiado para el

Tirek: ahora siguen ellas

**O0o0o0o0o0o00**

Era horrible, el joven ya no podía moverse y tirek no había dudado en usar su mejor técnica contra él, era el pensamiento de la mayoría de las jóvenes que fueron testigos de la pelea, ellas al principio apoyaban al profesor y la vez se sorprendían de que pudiera contra tirek, pero para su tristeza en el último momento había fallado, en eso la puerta que estaba destruida detrás de ellas se derrumbó y un robot con las iniciales WALLY apareció, este estuvo buscando la manera de derrumbar la puerta y al fin lo había logrado

Rarity: que hacemos ahora?

Twilight: debemos detenerlo, si tirek se recupera, es posible que nada lo pueda detener

Sonata: jefe..

Sunset: lo se Twilight, pero no puedo usar mi magia, tirek aun la tiene

Pinkie: que haremos!

Flutershy: tengo miedo...

Rarity: tranquila cariño, todas estamos juntas en esto

Twilight: odio decirlo, pero sin nuestra magia no podremos hacer nada contra tirek, lo mejor es retirarnos de momento

Rainbow: detesto que tengas razón, pero y el profesor? No podemos dejarlo hay!

Twilight: ya l ose, pero que podemos hacer! Si tan solo pudiera usar mi magia-apretando los puños-

Adagio: ….

Twilight: adagio, debemos..

Adagio: Idiota, ya levántate! No puedes dejarte vencer por un simple golpe como ese!

Pinkie: simple golpe? Destrozo el muro de atrás!

Rainbow: no ayudas pinkie

Adagio: ya levántate!

Aria: adagio, ya basta, el ya no puede más!

Adagio: cállate! Ese idiota no se pude morir así nada más, escuchaste, no dejare que te vuelvas alguien importante para mi y luego mueras!

Sonata: dagi…-levantándose- Jefe, levántese, no puede dejarse ganar pro esa vaca!

Aria: …tiene razón, levántate! Si pudiste soportar ser golpeado por todo el equipo de patinaje de esa escuela, puedes soportar esos golpes!

Las rainbooms miraban sorprendidas la actitud de las dazzling, no esperaban que ellas se rehusaran a irse y intentaran darle ánimos al joven caído, así que se unieron en un intento de que sus palabras llegaran al joven

Tirek miro con risa el patético intento de ánimo para que el siguiera luchando, este volvió donde mario y lo levanto, apenas si estaba respirando

Tirek: patético no crees? Creen que aun eres capaz de salvarlas y vencerme

Mario: …de..déjalas fuera de esto…

Tirek: y si no?

Adagio no sabía que más hacer, no tenían la magia para derrotar a tirek, las rainbooms estaban en su mayoría sin su magia, lo más lógica era huir ahora que podían, pero algo dentro de ella se negaba aceptar que el perdiera, simplemente no podía aceptarlo, no podía aceptar que el fuera importante para ella, incluso después de todo, el había reparado sus collares

Adagio: los collares-tocando su collar- aria, sonata

Ambas chicas al ver a su líder al rostro entendieron lo que tramaba, y esperaban que funcionara

**O0o0o00o0o**

Tirek: que es ese ruido? Están cantando?

El centauro dirigió su mirada a la pared roja, detrás de ellas las chicas a las que no les había robado la magia ya que eran pobres comparadas con las rainbooms estaban cantando, tirek no lograba escuchar bien, solo algo relacionado con el cariño y la familia, en eso las 3 chicas empezaban a levitar mientras se rodeaban de una aura verde, las plantas entonces empezaban a crecer de nuevo, y la energía de las dazzling se elevó, dejando ver sus formas sirenas como paso en la batalla de las bandas, las 3 sirenas mostraban ira en sus caras y fueron contra tirek, esto sonrió, esperando el intento que ellas lo retaran, pero se sorprendió cuando las sirenas lo esquivaron para posarse mario, creando un escudo para protegerlo, tirek empezó a golpear el escudo, este era resistente, pero no por mucho

Mario: chicas…

Adagio: creerías que dejaríamos hacer la misma idiotez que los muelles? No aprendes verdad?

Sonata: jefe, usted me lo prometió!

Aria: ya levántate, si pudimos aguantar 10 minutos en aquel ring con esos sujetos raros, esto no es nada

Mario: deben huir..yo ya no puedo mas…

Aria: tonto, yo te ayudare, así que no te preocupes

Sonata: esta vez no dejare que haga algo peligroso solo!

Adagio: no seas cabezota y permíteme que te ayudemos

Mario: …gracias…

.

.

.

Tirek: que es esto!

Una luz proveniente de las sirenas y mario cegó unos momentos de tirek, los 4 estaban rodeados por una campo mágico color azul, purpura, naranja y negro, cuando la luz se desvaneció, tire recibió un puñetazo de un lado del rostro con tal fuerza que lo hizo rodar por el suelo varios metros, este se levantó y escupió al suelo algo de sangre

Tirek: (que se supone que fue eso, ni lo barrotes de la cárcel eran así de duros

Mario: tirek!

Tirek: tu! Como es que sigues levantándote!

Mario no solo estaba de pie, estaba flotando, Twilight y las demás no creía lo que veían, incluso se sobaron los ojos para comprobar que no estuvieran viendo cosas, pero al parecer era verdad

Pinkie: es igual a ti Twilight!

Twilight: se ha vuelto..

Sunset: un alicornio…

El joven ahora estaba flotando gracias a las alas color azul oscuro que poseía, las cuales eran más grandes que las que Twilight tenía en su forma hibrida, además de también tener un cuerno en la frente y estar rodeado de una aura purpura

Mario: se siente extraño…

Cp: señor, las capacidades físicas y mágicas están de alguna forma extraña, al 400%

Mario: 400%! Vaya –viendo su reflejo en algo de agua en el suelo- y yo siempre creí que un alicornio era simplemente un pony con alas y cuernos, al parecer poseen mucho poder –viendo a tirek- esto acaba ahora tirek

Los otros del suelo que se habían roto por los ataques terrestres de tirek empezaban a flotar alrededor de mario sin la necesidad que esto los tocara, ya que su cuerno al parecer permitía expander el efecto de la manipulación de la gravedad alrededor de el

Mario: Tienes la lista de proyectos que no realizamos por no cumplir las condiciones cp?

Cp: si señor

Mario: perfecto –volviendo su brazo color negro- es hora de probarlas ahora que podemos

Una sonrisa maligna se dejó ver del reciente alicornio, tirek no sabía que en muchos años, sería uno de los que enfrentaría a un alicornio malvado, algo que no había en más de mil años en otro mundo, y que no era una experiencia agradable

Mario: proyecto x-56-fortalecimiento del cuerpo como si fuera cubierta por una armadura a través de la magia y la gravedad

Cp: ese nombre es muy largo maestro

Mario: enserio? Entonces llámalo proyecto x-56-Haki de Armadura

**Continuara….**

Y aquí la 2da parte, estoy muerto x.x

**Técnicas Usadas:**

**Odin schok:** como se explicó, se usa la energía eléctrica de los guantes que mario fabrico más el conductor natural del agua para crear un gigantesco shock eléctrico, el cual forma un pilar, según mario, esta técnica es capaz de destruir una casa (si le cayera encima claro está), es necesario estar conectado a tierra, o podría también quemar al usuario, después de usarse, los guantes ya no pueden volverlo a juntar la energía necesario y deben repararse

Impulso: está en fase beta, la idea de este experimento usar la gravedad para fortalecer los músculos para luego pasar electricidad por los nervios y el cuerpo de forma constante para acelerar la velocidad de movimiento y reacción a tal grado como un rayo, los músculos deben ser fortalecidos con la gravedad constantemente para evitar que la corriente eléctrica los cocine, por lo que mario gasta mucha magia, por lo que necesita acercar a un árbol, ya que gracias al don dado según pro su clan, puede curarse mientras este cerca de la naturaleza

Como una forma del que cuerpo se proteja, es que a la falta de magia, el cuerpo se endurece totalmente, provocando que la técnica se detenga y el quede totalmente inmóvil

**Thundara:** para los que juegan final fantasy, también se dice Electro+

Ya solo falta acabar la pelea, se que no hubo mucha interacción entre las dazzling y mario, pero es una pelea gentexD

Ahora, sobre el "hakI" no es haki en si, pero mario creo una variante, nada dice que no se pueda crear a base de otros métodos, una técnica con los mismos efectos


	17. Aspostandolo todo-3ra parte

**silverwolf850**: si, pero si pensamos en que el joven esta perdiendo pdoer y tirek aumentandolo, no quedaba de otra, ademas asi qeudaba mejor ñam

** Haseo55:** si, un pequeño spoiler ñam

**Aspros:** se agradece mucho el post, curiosamente empeze esto igual que tu, leyendo historias aburrido por hay hasta que una me llamo la atencion y me dio ideas para esta ñam

**MasterLarry:** addagio parece ussop? acabas de matar 20% de la sensualidad de adagioT.T

**luxter77:** andaba jugando marvel avenger y viendo saint seiya mientras escribia el fic, se me cruzaron los diosesxD

_**Apostandolo Todo-3ra parte**_

La sorpresa se había apoderado del lugar, ya que no todos los días ves un alicornio…bueno, un alicornio macho, tirek no le importo eso, el bastado le había dado un buen golpe,, este concentro su magia en una gran esfera para luego disparar un rayo de colar a gran potencia, el alicornio hizo levitar varias cosas y para la sorpresa del minotauro este empezó a volar y maniobrar a una gran velocidad

Twilight: apenas tiene alas y ya sabe moverse como si siempre las hubiera tenido

Sunset: talento puro acaso?

Twilight: puede ser

.

..

.

Cp: ahora mueva las alas en un Angulo de 70 grados y muévalas para abajo

Mario: entendido

En verdad era que cp le estaba dando instrucción a través de su visor de cómo mover las alas para poder esquivar al minotauro, a la vez que reducía la fricción de su cuerpo, permitiendo volar incluso más rápido que la Rainbow del mundo pony en cortas distancias

Mario: (de no ser pro cp, estaría estrellándome por todos lados, es tan raro tener alas)

Tire aun lo perseguía usando su rayo de calor, cuando en eso tuvo que parar pro que varios objetos lo impactaron de lado, gracias a que mario tenía un cuerno, había creado un campo magnético, pudiendo controlar y levitar lso objetos a su alrededor sin necesidad de tocarlos, el golpe provoco que se distrajera y perdiera de vista a su objetivo, cuando de la nada recibió un golpe en la mandíbula con tal fuerza que lo lanzo hacia arriba, apenas se recompuso, mario ya había ido hacia él, quedando arriba de el

Mario: tu cuerpo no te protegerá de esto

Tirek: como conseguiste tanta fuerza!

El joven le dio una patada descendente justo en la cabeza, tirek noto entonces que el pie de la nada brillo de color negro para recibir una patada, la cual lo estampo en el suelo, ya en el suelo, el joven le lanzo una moneda, la cual se pegó justo en la mitad de su espalda

Mario: cp, lo tienes?

Cp: si, objetivo marcado

Mario: entonces acabemos con esto, me está resultando difícil tener tanto poder, no quiero arriesgarme algún contratiempo

Uno esperaría que una pelea así fuera seria y algo epica, pero el destino traía otras ideas, justo cuando mario descendió mientras levitaba varios pedazos de acero para acabar con la pelea, algo paso pro su mente

_¿?: Fuego!_

_Mario: maldito desquiciado!_

_El joven se veía a si mismo atacar al ejército que había atacado su casa, varios militares le disparan con balas de salva por que su objetivo era traerlo vivo, en ese momento pensó en las revoltosas, así que fue por ellas, entonces…_

Mario: ughh!

Aquellos pensamientos lo habían distraído, tirek aprovecho esto, ya que venía en descenso, le dio un puñetazo, el cual dio directo y lo mando a volar contra los muros, él podía ser un alicornio, pero no era invulnerable a los daños físicos

Mario: que sucedió? No importa, ahora debo..

En eso, otro recuerdo llego a su cabeza

_Adagio: esto es mi verdadero yo, nací para ser adorada y gobernar, y No me importa a quien aplaste en el proceso!_

_Adagio dazzle estaba por cruzar un límite del cual no había vuelto atrás, en aquel campo de futbol en una forma demoniaca estaba atacando a todos, el destrozo había llegado a tal punto que esta vez la policía había llegado, pero el poder de la sirena demoniaca era demasiado, las mane seven se presentaron para detener a la sirena, mientras el miraba con cólera en lo que ella se había convertido_

Cp: señor, cuidado

Mario: eh?

Tirek: ARHHHHHH

Tirek se había abalanzado contra él, gracias a cp salto para evitar la cornada, pero tirek se recompuso rápido y le lanzo un pedazo de pared, aunque recibió el objeto, logro recomponerse

Mario: que rayos le pasa a mi cabeza!

**0o0o0o0o0oo00o**

Adagio: y dónde estamos?

Aria: yo que se, y que se supone que haces sonata?

Sonata: miren chicas, hay un cine aquí!

Las 3 jóvenes después de haberse fusionado su poder, habían terminado en un lugar extraño, era un enorme pasillo lleno de enredaderas y muchas puertas, cada puerta conducía a una pantalla que mostraba diversos imágenes, todas relacionadas con el joven con el que Vivian

Sonata: me pregunto que pasaran ahora, sería bueno unas palomitas no?

Aria: aha, y seguramente alguien vendrá a dártelas en este lugar tonto

Pinkie: palomitas, lleve sus palomitas, aproveche que están calientes!

Sonata: aquí!

Aria: ….tontas…

Adagio: bueno, veamos que hay aquí

Adagio se sentó mientras Pinkie le daba palomitas y gaseosa, entonces la pantalla empezó a mostrar una imagen, a adagio el tomo 1.5s reconocer ese momento y quiso salir corriendo de hay, pero Pinkie la apunto con una linterna

Adagio: déjame ir!

Pinkie: no hay problema, solo muéstreme su boleto

Adagio: no tengo boba!

Pinkie: ya veo, una colada –tronando los dedos- descuide, la función de hoy será gratis

De la nada, unas enredaderas sujetaron a adagio y la obligaron a sentarse, Pinkie se sentó a su lado y les dio lentes de 3D, definitivamente no debían perderse lo que verían

_Adagio: shh….déjame conocerte al menos un poco_

_Con esas palabras, la sirena jalo al joven hacia ella y se besaron, una sensación de sorpresa y luego una cálida los rodeo, aquella noche fue la primera vez que ambos se besaron, aquel beso duro varios segundos antes que se separaran, ambos tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus rostros, el joven intento detener esto diciendo que estaba confundida, pero esta lo empujo al sillón y se subió encima de el para volverlo a besar, solo que esta vez era un beso apasionado, ella sujeto sus manos con las de ella para evitar que pudiera hacer algo, cuando el beso termino, ella podía ver un rostro de vergüenza y algo de uke en el_

_Adagio: me gusta esa expresión –tomando del mentón- te ves muy lindo asi_

_Mario: tonta..no sabes lo que dices…_

_Adagio: enserio? –deslizando su mano –_

_Mario: eh, espera..que estas…no corazón no está preparado para eso!_

_Adagio: no me importa_

_La sirena no lo dejaría escapar, al fin lo había logrado, lograr que el sucumbiera sus encantos y que estuviera a su entera disposición, la expresión de sumisión y vergüenza lo hacía ver adorable de paso_

_Adagio: detrás de esa aptitud ruda se encuentra un chico sumiso, tranquilo, tu ama te tratara bien_

_Mario: yo…._

_Adagio: con razón celestia te chantajea tan fácil tonto_

_Mario: ….ahora si te pasaste…_

_Al expresión sumida del chico cambio a una de enojo, adagio no supo en que momento ella termino echada en el sillón y el sobre ella, o en qué momento la única ropa que llevaba había sido despojada quedando desnuda, intento recobrar el control, pero una sensación de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo, ya que mario llevo sus dedos a su intimidad y empezó a jugar con ella_

_Mario: veo que eres muy sensible_

_Adagio: AHHHH –tapándose la boca al darse cuenta que acaba de gemir-_

_Mario: tranquila mi pequeña sirenas, apenas comenzamos_

Aria y sonata habían quedado en shock, habían reconocido cuando había pasado eso, cuando el las tiro a las 3 al patio por conspirar contra el y luego se llevara adagio parar curarla por que se torció el tobillo

Pinkie: ok, se acabó el espectáculo, gracias por venir! n.n

Las chicas de la nada volvieron al pasillo lleno de puertas de nuevo

Aria: eso explicaba la mancha en el sillón de ese dia, y yo creí que solo te habías divertido sola

Adagio: no paso lo que creen!

Sonata: dagi traidora.

Adagio: sonata, guarda esas tijeras! Miren, por lo que veo estamos en la mente de este idiota, así que posiblemente estos son sus recuerdos

Aria: y vaya recuerdo el que vimos

Adagio: si hubiéramos visto completo verían que no pasó nada!

Aria: sisi –caminando- y como se supone que saldremos de acá

Sonata: tal vez deberíamos tomar otra puerta, esta!

Adagio: oigan, no me ignoren!

Esta vez la chica llegaron a una habitación más pequeña con una tele pequeña, Pinkie está detrás con un traje de plomero rojo y azul intentado ver que estaba fallando

Pinkie: bien, creo que si toco aquí –recibiendo un chispazo- ok, ese no –desmayándose-

Sonata: miren

La tv se prendió, era la sala de la casa, no parecía gran cosa, cuando en eso la canción Old Time Rock and Roll se escuchó, entonces salió mario con una camisa blanca, en calzoncillos, medias y unos lentes negros mientras usaba una zanahoria y simulaba cantar por toda la casa mientras simulaba cantar y hacia movimientos tontos

Aria/sonata/adagio: ….pggg…HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!

**O00o0o0o0o0o0**

De vuelta a la pelea, al joven no le estaba yendo bien, muchos recuerdos al azar llegaban a su cabeza distrayéndolo, cosa que tirek aprovechaba para tomarlo desprevenido, ahora se encontraba en el suelo después que ambos se dieran un golpe en el rostro al mismo tiempo

Mario: que rayos pasa, siento que algo…..ellas…no sé cómo, pero se que ellas son responsables de todo esto! –mirando su frente- más el vale dejar de espiar mis recuerdos! No me hagan subir!

Cp: señor, concéntrese

Mario: eso intento!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Las sirenas seguían explorando los recuerdos del joven, uno de ellos fue cuando aria había estado extraño, aria no recordaba ese día, pero sonata había hecho estrógenos en su cena, y cuando aria despertó en la mañana estaba demasiado feliz, y de inmediato se ponía muy triste o volátil, la escena que casi le provoca un ataque a la peli morada fue cuando estaba en la clase de poseía, ella no recordaba nada de ese día, pero lo que vio

_Mario: nada mal aria, solo no debes estar tan feliz, es una poesía que intenta demostrar la tristeza de haber perdido un…estas llorando?_

_Aria: tu me odias verdad!?_

_Mario: eh?_

_Toda la clase quedo con los ojos abiertos, el dio ya había sido extraño cuando aria, si, aria entro al salón saludando amigablemente a todos, ahora solo por una pequeña llamada de atención se había puesto a llorar mientras le gritaba el profesor, el cual estaba igual de confundido que ellos_

_Mario: espera, no crees que exageras un poco?_

_Aria: no es cierto, me odias! por más que intento ayudarte o hacer las cosas bien simplemente finges que no existo, incluso la tonta de sonata se lleva más tu atención, incluso adagio que te trata mal tiene más tiempo que el que tienes conmigo!_

_Mario: o-o_

_Clase: o-o_

_Ahora todos tenían la boca tan abierta que podría entrar un tren, aria de la nada se abalanzo sobre mario para abrazarlo sin importarle que todos estaban viéndolos, el joven también estaba impactado, acaso estaba en un sueño bizarro o algo asi?_

_Mario: esto aria..creo que lo mejor es que veamos a zecora, ella.._

_Aria: -viendo con los ojos de lágrimas- no te gusto?_

_Mario: eh? Espera, que tiene que ver eso con.._

_Aria: porque tu me gustas_

_Clase: oohhhhhhh! _

_Mario: ustedes cállense!_

_Aria: sabes-deslizando – yo haría cualquier cosa con tal de gustarte_

_Mario: oye oye, espera que rayos estas.._

_Ahora si ya todos estaban en un megashock, aria se había deslizado hasta quedar de rodillas y se pudo escuchar claramente como un cierre se abria…_

Sonata: vaya..

Adagio: mira que hacer eso frente a todos, eres todo una exhibicionista blaze

Aria: yo no recuerdo nada de ese dia!

Adagio: si claro

Sonata: (no debí darle poner tanta medicina en su cena esa noche…)

Las chicas volvieron aparecer en los pasillos, hasta el momento habían encontrado muchas cosas curiosas, como el hecho que sin que ellas lo supiera, el joven las miraba cuando tenía la oportunidad, adagio siempre creyó que el tonto la consideraba una mocosa por su cuerpo no tan desarrollado, pero algo en ella se alegró cuando era lo contrario, solo que el era muy hábil para desviar la mirada, lo más curioso fue el recuerdo a medias de sonata y el en una fiesta, sonata cuando vio eso de inmediato se puso roja y rompió la pantalla a martillazos, dejando KO a Pinkie de paso

Sonata: que es eso?

Aria: peus es una puerta, tonta

Sonata: no soy tonta, tu eres la tonta!

Aria: que gran respuestas sonata

Sonata: si verdad? Asi que ya sabes lo que pasara si te metes conmigo

Aria: -facepalm-

Las tres habían llegado al final del pasillo, en este había una puerta diferente a las demás, esta era vieja y oxidada, al entrar encontraron un reproductor antiguo, en el palanca para encenderlo había una nota

Adagio: veamos _" sin importar lo que pase, no olvidare jamás el dolor de mi gente, conseguiré venganza, pero sin olvidar mis enseñanzas, por que dejarse guiar por el dolor te desvié del camino, el dolor me lo recuerda, pero la justicia es mi guía" _raro –encendiendo-

La máquina se prendió, dejando ver una escena en blanco y negro, está a diferencia de las demás, mostraba varios ponys en ellas

.

.

_¿?: Seguro que es lo que quieres?_

_Mario: si, viste lo que podría pasar si esto continua, pero tampoco podemos permitir que ella venga y tome lo que tanto esfuerzo nos tomó formar, así que por favor Jack, lleva a la gente por los túneles y espera mi señal_

_Jack: bien –viendo un collar con una runa en ella- se que te pediré imposible, pero intenta salir vivo de esto_

_Mario: de acuerdo…hehe_

_Jack: de que te ríes?_

_Mario: es que me sorprende a veces, nunca espere que en Jack Apple, miembro de una familia de monarcas terminara siendo un granjero y amigo de este simple explorador_

_Jack: tampoco espere que em dieras aquel golpe, aunque me hiciste darme cuenta de que la aquella vida no me gustaba, yo siempre quise una vida más simple y que mi esfuerzo se viera recompensando_

_Mario: por eso elegiste tener una granja de manzanas?_

_Jack: si, espero que mi familia entienda algún día esta decisión_

_Mario: lo harán_

_Changelig: señor, nuestro líder carnage ya está listo_

_Mario: bien, es hora _

_El pony terrestre miro por la ventana del castillo como todo el pueblo se movilizaba rumbo a las montañas, guiados por algunos dragones y changelings, también estaba Jack y sus trabajadores llevando arboles pequeño de manzanas listo para sembrarse, todos iban a las montañas, había un camino para escapar sin que el ejercito de Equestria los viera, a lo lejos del otro lado podía ver el ejercito de la princesa del sol acercándose, este sujeto el collar de runa que llevaba y emprendió su camino, mientras corría rumbo a enfrentar al ejercito solo, miles de recuerdos por su cabeza pasaron, todo lo vivido en su país, de cuando de niño empezó a explorar por su cuenta, el cómo conocía a sus amigos más cercanos, los cuales con el serian conocido como las 6 runas elementales, el dia que fue nombrado rey porque nadie más quería el puesto, todo en solo unos segundos, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba frente a frente con celestia, star el barbado y todo el ejercito de Equestria detrás de ellos_

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o**

De regreso a la pelea, lo que las dazzling veían también él lo veía, ese recuerdo, ya lo había olvidado, de solo recordar sangre y fuego, el recuerdo de su amigo Jack, de sus amigos, como había olvidado todo eso?

Mario: he..soy un tonto..

Cp: señor

El joven simplemente se había quedado parado viendo al vacío, las rainboom le gritaban que se moviera, tirek aprovecho esto para usar todo su poder mágico y cargarlo en su puño

Tirek: esto termina ahora!

El puñetazo no se hizo esperar e impacto para luego provocar una explosión por las llamas, el centauro sonreía victorioso, nadie podía sobrevivir a tal daño que había provocado un temblor en la zona, cuando el humo se despejo, grande fue su sorpresa, el joven solo había cubierto con su brazo, la cual solo el brazo estaba de color negro incluyendo la ropa, solo con eso se había protegido del golpe de tirek, además que estaba llorando y a la vez sonriendo

Mario: amigos.. de verdad lo siento, falle aquella vez, pero..

Tirek: no es posible –retrocediendo- como puedes..

Mario: prometo no volver a fallar

El joven vio a tire y de inmediato esquivo el golpe para golpearlo en el pecho y luego darle una patada ascendente en la mandíbula cubierta de "haki", este golpe lo mando a volar hacia arriba, el joven fue por el, tirek intento lanzar destruir todo el lugar con un gran rayo de calor, pero varios objetos lo golpearon para evitar que se concentrara, mario entonces ya había llegado y se puso delante de el

Mario: (regresare a nuestra tierra y recuperare nuestro legado)

Ya arriba de el, junto ambas manos y le dio un golpe en el rostro, estampándolo de nuevo en el suelo, solo que esta vez sería la última, con su cuerno por donde cayó tirek dejo aparecer varios aros celestes, los cuales flotaban, un total de 60 aros que iban desde donde cayo tirek hacia el, entonces su cuerno se ilumino con fuerza y sus manos se rodearon de una aura purpura en cantidad

Mario: esa es la razón de por qué sigo vivo! Siente el peso del mundo, COmet Storm!

Tirek ya había recuperado la conciencia, justo a tiempo para ver que un enorme cuerpo celeste se acercaba a el, intento pararse, pero la moneda que antes le había impactado se activó, anulando su magia y haciendo su cuerpo pesado ya que esta emitía pulsos de gravedad tan variantes que su cuerpo no podía hacer nada, entonces recibió el golpe de aquel cuerpo celeste, cuando este le golpeo en el hombro sintió como si le hubiera roto los huesos, solo en eso noto con terror cientos y cientos de cuerpos celestes acercándose a el

Mario había empezado a golpear apuntando a tirek, de sus golpes saliendo aire comprimido con gravedad a una velocidad de 60kmxh, cuando este aire comprimido pasaba por un aro celeste su velocidad se multiplicaba x10 , como eran 60 aros, tirek estaba recibiendo golpes con una velocidad de 3600kmxh, y ya que mario estaba en gran altura y el lugar era un observatorio, parecía que del mismo espacio llovían cometas, ya que estos al pasar por los aros celestes emitían un brillo celeste, un espectáculo hermoso y fatal, después de cientos de cometas impactaran el campo, un gran cometa golpeo a tirek, resultando mario que había ido en picada a través de todos los aros, cayendo a una gran velocidad y de paso dándole por unos breves segundos el aspecto de un alicornio celestial, este término dándole un tremendo pisotón a tirek, esto si provoco un temblor que toda la ciudad sintió y levanto una gran cortina de humo

Mario: al fin termino

Tirek: gr….no…..

En eso, una corriente roja rodeo a tirek, este tenía los huesos rotos, por esa razón no se movió cuando sentía aquel dolor, su cuerpo entonces dejo salir toda la magia que absorbió de las rainbooms, quedando con el cuerpo de un anciano

Tirek: que..que me paso..que me hiciste…

Mario: las consecuencias de aquellas drogas tirek, creo que ya no podrás volver absorber la magia y energía vital de las personas, tu cuerpo quedara así toda tu vida –haciendo levitar- ahora largarte de mi casa!

Mario levito a tire y lo lanzo justo a una pared que tenía una capsula de salida de emergencia, tirek cayo justo adentro y la capsula lo disparo fuera de la casa, terminando volando por la chimenea

Twilight: -sintiéndose mejor- vaya, lograste vencerlo

Mario: escuche que tu también lo habías vencido en tu mundo

Twilight: aun con el poder de las princesas nuestras fuerzas eran iguales, necesite de la ayuda de mis amigas para vencerlo

Mario: pues yo tengo el poder de las tres revoltosas, así que digamos que estamos en las mismas

Twilight: supongo que tienes razón, pero que pasara con tirek?

Mario: descuida, esta en buenas manos

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Novato1: señor, creo que ya tenemos a la mayoría, aunque varios de ellos estaban atrapados en una especie de trampa de chocolate y otros estaban rodeados de plumas y tenía sombrero de latex

Shining: creo saber quién es responsable de eso, y algún rastro de tirek?

Novato2: ninguno

Shining: ok, quiero manden un grupo para bloquear las cañerías subterráneas, posiblemente lo usen para escapar

Novato1: esto señor, que es eso que viene hacia nosotros?

Shining y lo demás miraron hacia arriba, justo en eso saltaron a un lado ya que una capsula cayo en la patrulla en la parte trasera, aplastándola, la capsula se abrió, dejando caer un tirek todo anciano y lastimado

Tirek: debo escap…

Shining: ni lo intentes tirek

Los demás miembros de la fuerza policial apuntaron a tirek advirtiendo que ni atreviera a moverse, mientras esto se daba, alguien a lo lejos miraba esto, una mujer con un traje de sacerdotisa, de cabellos rosas y piel clara con una espalda colgando en la cintura

B: a fallado –hablando por un transmisor- acabo con objetivo?

A: no, ya sal de hay, dejaremos que la policía crea que fue obra de tirek, pero asegúrate que el una vez en la cárcel no pueda cambiar su historia

B: entendido –cortando transmisión- bien, ya me tengo que ir

Crysalis: bastarda, aun no termino contigo!

B: no quiero matar a tales bellezas, asi que por hoy las dejare vivir

B salto del edificio y despareció de la vista, Crysalis cayó al suelo agotada, sus armas estaban congeladas, al igual que gran parte del techo, en un rincón Twilight (humana) estaba inconsciente, Crysalis reviso que estuviera bien, sus signos vitales eran estables

Crysalis: esa mujer era un monstruo, cuál era su verdadero objetivo en todo esto?

**O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

De vuelta en el laboratorio, las dazzling salieron del trance al cantar su canción, provocando que la transformación en alicornio del joven terminara, de inmediato Pinkie dijo que estaba victoria había que celebrarla con una fiesta y que mario aburrido zekeda ni se atreviera a decir que no, el joven ni pudo responder ya que sonata dijo que podía hacerla en su casa (osea, la casa de el), mario iba a protestar, pero adagio y aria sin mostrar emoción e interés aceptaron la idea de sonata, el joven volvió a reclamar de por que usaban su casa como si fueran de ellas, provocando que todos rieran ante su acción tan infantil, todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que el joven cayo al suelo

Sonata: jefe,! Está bien?-agitándolo violentamente- no muera!

Pinkie: se nos muere! –Sacando desfibriladores- DESPEJEN!

Rainbow: espera Pinkie, lo vas a matar asi!

Pinkie: eh? –Volteando por error, dándole un shocke eléctrico a Rainbow y dejándola algo carbonizada- perdón dashie n-n

Rainbow: -temblando en el suelo-

Adagio: tonto, que sucede?

Mario: debo….debo tocar el portal

Aria: el portal?

Todos miraron el portal que de alguna manera había permanecido intacto, este emitía un brillo negro que daba algo de miedo

Adagio: habla ahora, para que necesitas tocar eso?

Cp: -activando el altavoz- cuando el maestro llego a este punto, parte de el quedo atrapado entre las 2 dimensiones, el portal es un acceso a la ubicación de su otra parte, se necesitó mucha magia para abrir la ubicación exacta, más la energía vital del maestro para dar con su otro a mitad, solo debe tocar el portal y volverá estar completo, pero tiene poco tiempo, su cuerpo ya no podrá soportar más estar separado

Todas vieron al joven tirado en el suelo, Twilight iba ayudarlo, cuando aria y sonata ayudaron a levantarlo, adadgio miro el portal

Adagio: (entonces era eso, ellos no buscaban como regresar a Equestria, ellos querían el poder y conocimiento de el, pero tan poderoso es para esperar tantos años? Es tan grande el poder que esta detrás del otro lado? Y si yo….)

Aria: oye adagio, vas ayudarnos? Esta pesado

Adagio: ah, si

Las chicas acercaron al joven al portal, el joven les pidió que se alejaran un poco, el joven hizo toda la fuerza posible para levantarse y extendiera la mano, cuando logro tocar el portal, sucedió, fue como si el tiempo si hubiera detenido para todos, nada se movía, salvo mario, entonces un humo negro salió del portal y arremetió contra el joven, para luego levantarlo del cuello, esta cosa amorfa tomo la apariencia del joven, solo que los ojos eran totalmente oscuros

¿?: Traidor!

Mario: afloja el agarre, no puedo respirar

¿?: por que debería, rompiste tu palabra! –Apretando con fuerza-

Mario: ya deja de apretar tanto y te explico

¿?: grrr- soltándolo-

Mario: madre tierra. Y creí que sonata era la que racionaba de forma peligrosa

El joven miro a la "cosa", aunque tenía su forma, aquellos ojos oscuros y vacíos darían miedo a cualquiera, cualquiera que no estaba acostumbrado a su presencia

Mario: sabes bien que no fue mi culpa lo que paso, si no te activaba, el rayo de ella nos hubiera atravesado

¿?: y mira lo que hizo, pase años atrapado en aquel limbo, sintiendo dolor por que aun estaba unido a ti! –ahorcándolo-

Mario: ugh..bueno, que quieres para que te calmes?

¿?: Quiero la cabeza de esa yegua….quiero la cabeza de celestia!

Mario: …no…

¿?: Por que no!

Mario: te lo dije antes no? No acepte la oscuridad para ser un pony más que elimina a quien tiene enfrente, si quieras venganza, tengo un plan, pero no lo haremos a tu modo, será al mío

¿?: -alzándolo- y que te hace pensar que seguiré tu plan!

Mario: pues aceptas o mátame, sabes que sin un huésped no puedes hacer nada, y soy el único que no a perdido la cabeza, o te recuerdo al rey sombra?

¿?: grrrr

La extraña criatura lo volvió a soltar, para luego rodearlo y cubrir al joven, el joven sintió que se le acababa el aire y por unos momentos sus ojos emitían un brillo verde, pero este golpeo el suelo con fuerza intentando controlarse, logrando que sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad y que su cuerpo ahora en s u totalidad estuviera cubiertos por runas azules, demostrando que ya estaba completo

¿?: Llegado el momento, tu sucumbirás..como aquellos seres nacidos por la estrella de la oscuridad…

Con ese último pensamiento, el tiempo volvió a la normalidad, las chicas solo pestañaron, esperaban que algo raro o místico pasara, pero solo vieron al joven hay parado viendo las manos

Sonata: jefe, está bien?

Mario: si…ahora lo estoy, ya no me duele nada, salvo los golpes que tirek le dio

Sonata: -abrazándolo- me alegro n.n

Pinkie: eh mira, algo le pasa al portal?

El portal que antes emitía una energía oscura, ahora emitía una color celeste, Pinkie fue la primera en acercarse y tocarlo con su mano, dándose cuenta que del otro lado, su mano se volvía una pata

Twilight: es un portal a Equestria

Mario: si, llego el momento que regresa a casa

Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a todos, mario zekeda volvería a Equestria..

**Continuara…**

Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy ñam

Perdón a los que esperaban una pelea épica, pero si hacemos cálculos, cuando twilight consiguió el poder arcoíris de 1 hit venció a tirek, aquí también mario alicornio pudo haberlo hecho, pero las dazzling siempre haciendo que se meta en problemasxD

El siguiente capitulo se divira en dos partes y es el final, tendra lemon asegurado y varias escenas bizarras ñam

Adelanto del capítulo siguiente…

_Un beso, no espero que sonata simplemente ante la noticia que se iria lo besara, por unos momento se dejo llevar por las caricias de la pequeña sirena, cuando en eso sintió que la sirena le paso algo en el beso, entonces cayo al suelo, sonata le había hecho tragar algo que llevaba oculto en su boca_

_Mario: un somnífero…sonata…porque.._

_Sonata solo se quedó hay viendo como el joven perdia la conciencia, el se había confiado y ahora ese era el precio, la joven sirena entonces sonrio par a agacharse y acariciar al joven_

_Sonata: mario…-sonriendo- no dejare que te vayas de mi lado…..jamás lo dejare.._


	18. Epilogo-1ra parte

**Silverwolf850:** y no te parecio mas raro que pinkie fuera la que se encargaba del cine o.0?

**Haseo55:** pos depende, hasta ahora nadie le gana a gasai yuno...brrr

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogo-1ra parte**

**Casa de Mario Zekeda 7pm**

Mario: NO digas nada..

Luna: está bien….-aguantando la risa- hahahahhaha, perdón, no lo puedo evitar

La subdirectora luna no podía evitar reírse, su amigo y colega estaba con un sombrero te cumpleaños, una cerbatana y una cara que claramente "mátenme", mientras toda su sala y comedor estaba rodeado de confeti, globos y otras decoraciones, incluso luna aprovecho para acercar a el y tomarse una foto y ponerle por face, de inmediato miles de comentarios sobre "miren eso, el que dijo "jamás celebrare un cumpleaños celebra uno", "ya nos debes 100 dólares ", " te dije que luna le iba a poner el collar algún dia" y diversas cosas asi que provocaban que el joven quisiera apretar el celular y hacerlo pedazos, la cosa empeoro cuando discord, Crysalis y celestia llegaron, estos al ver la casa y verlo a el de inmediato sacaron los celulares y a tomar foto

Mario: (maldigo la hora en que se inventó aquel artefacto…)

Después que la policía lograra controlar todo el desorden y los artefactos que interrumpían las señales de comunicación fueran destruidos, todo los llevo a la casa del científico, Shining armor en esos momentos quería darle un dolor de cabeza, quería negarse que por una vez en la vida un ataque de una banda criminal, mafia o brujos extraños se daba, el estuviera involucrado, pero NO, el SIEMPRE estaba involucrado, dentro de la casa encontraron muchos maleantes aplastados, con muñecas rotas, uno que otro electrocutado, pero vivos a fin de cuentas, mario solo afirmo que se metieron a robarle, el simplemente se defendió y al parecer ellos tomaron eso como reto, todo eso como fuera lo más común del mundo, lo cual fastidio bastante a Shining, aun así no había pruebas de que tirek hubiera estado hay, además que el hecho que no hubiera víctimas civiles evito que los de altos cargos presionaran a los capitanes, sin contar que atraparon un gran numero de maleantes y al mismo tirek, Shining de momento se mantuvo a la margen, eso si, después de regañar a su hermana y a Crysalis por ponerla en peligro, Crysalis lo ignoro y Twilight dijo que todo estaba calculado, este solo pensó que Crysalis le estaba dando un mal ejemplo a su pequeña hermana

Cuando todo pareció calmarse, Pinkie saco de su mochila muchas, pero MUCHAS cosas para iniciar una fiesta de emergencia, incluso tenia escondido en las paredes "estuche de emergencia para cuando el aguafiestas se decida", el joven la tomo y se disponía a echarla, pero el rostro y los ojitos tiernos de sonata fueron demasiado para el y permitió todo, ahora se encontraba en la mesa comiendo, al menos algo debía sacar de provecho

Celestia: veo que terminaste el invento que tanto decías que hacías

Mario: asi es –dando un sorbo al refresco-

Celestia: y también que mi hermana te pego duro esta vez

Mario: solo pro que no le avise que enfrentaría a un criminal peligroso me recibió con un puñetazo en el rostro, y yo que soy tan delicado (¿?)

Celestia: aha, y discord fue un alumno aplicado en su juventud

Mario: bueno, en parte es tu culpa

Celestia: yo?

Mario: pues claro, quien fue la que uso jins apretados durante medio año, dejando relucir tu enorme trasero?

Celestia: -zarandeándolo del cuello- Fue pro que tú y luna destruyeron todas mis faldas y pantalones y de alguna forma nadie en la ciudad me vendía mas que esas cosas!

Mario: claro, siempre culpándome!

Luna miraba a lo lejos esto, en parte se alegraba que su hermana y su amigo ya se llevaran bien, desde el asunto de la boda había arreglado sus diferencias, en cierta manera, el molestar a su hermana hasta hacerla perder el control ya era cosa de ellos

Pinkie: eh mario, no es justo que comas el pastel antes que todos!

Rainbow: no creo que el que la directora lo intente ahogar aplastándole la cara contra el pastel cuente como comerse Pinkie

Discord: hohohoho, caos

Flutershy: no deberíamos ayudar?

Sonata:_ podríamos.. o podríamos tener una competencia de karaoke! –sujetando un micrófono-

Pinkie: cuenta conmigo!

Aria: -sentada en un sillón con una cara de "aburrida"- paso

Adagio: suena infantil

Mario: -sacando la cabeza del pastel- enserio? No será que temes que aria descubra que su voz es más melodiosa que la tuya dazzle?

Adagio: no digas tonterías, acaso cres que caeremos en eso?

Aria: -sujetando el micrófono- bien, algo de rock por aca?

Adagio: aria!

Aria: que? Sabemos que es inevitable que mi voz sea mejro que la tuya

Adagio: serás una..bien, no pienso caer en su juego, haya ustedes –yéndose-

Sonata: vamos dagi, será divertido

Aria: déjala sonata, es una aguafiestas

Mario: -haciendo ruido de gallina-

Adagio: me crees una niña para caer en eso zekeda?

Mario: cro cro

Adagio: …..bien, dame ese micrófono!

Rainbow: ni hablar, yo lo tome primero!

Sonata: al cielo pido un favor, que no me dejes morir…

Flutershy: chicas, si juegan de manos alguien se lastimara..

Discord: tranquila Flutershy, déjalas que se diviertan, pero por si las dudas traes tu botiquín no?

.

.

.

Celestia: entonces te iras verdad?

Mario: si, el invento fue todo un éxito y ya no tengo razones para quedarme

Celestia: pero, y que pasara con la otra celestia de tu mundo? Crees que estas listo para eso?

Mario: -comiendo pastel- tal vez, no lo se en verdad

Celestia miro preocupada a su amigo, apenas hace unas semanas habían arreglado sus problemas, mario había entendido que era injusto odiarla solo porque ella se parecía a aquella yegua, durante el asunto de la boda el le explico en parte que el no pertenecía a este mundo, que era del mismo mundo de dónde provenía Twilight y sunset, y que aunque de donde venia "celestia" había hecho algo tan atroz para el que no podía evitar odiar y llenarse de ira de recordarla, pero tampoco era justo desquitarse con ella, al final después d escapar de esa iglesia y el ejército, quedaron como amigos, y ahora el se iba

Pinkie: y luego tendremos una pijamada!

Sonata: eso suena perfecto, hay que hacerla aquí n.n

Pinkie: sonata, definitivamente me caes bien –abrazándola-

Mario: ya dejen de invitarse solas a mi casa!

La directora entonces recordó las palabras de su madre, tal vez había llegado el momento de actuar

**O0o00oo00o0o**

Mario: y listo!

Cp: señor, es necesario reforzar las ventanas y puertas con acero aprueba de explosivos, golpes y cortes?

Mario: no me voy arriesgar con todas esas chicas durmiendo en esta casa, la última vez casi fui abusado por la mocosa de las mariposas que extrañamente parecía un vampiro con traje de latex, no correre riesgos esta vez, es curioso como mientras uno intenta evitar estas cosas, suceden con mas frecuencia

Teléfono: ring,ring

Mario: y ahora quien será –contestando- alo?

¿?: hola; tienes patas de Puerco?

Mario: pues, creo que si

¿?: pues láveselas! –colgando-

Mario: pero que…

**O0o00o0o0o**

Rainbow: te dije que caería!

Sonata: hahahahah, otra vez , otra otra!

Aria: pff, ustedes no saben hacer bromas, denme eso

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Teléfono: sonando

Moe: alo?

Aria: hola, esta al?

Moe: Al?

Aria: si, Al, se apellida coholico

Moe: déjeme ver….LLAMADA PARA AL-ALCOHOLICO! Esta algún AL-COHOLICO por aquí?..esperen un momento…

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mario: enserio, que tanto se ríen esas chicas?

La pijamada de las chicas estuvo asi toda la noche, el buen humor había logrado contagiar a sonata y aria, y un poco adagio, ya siendo casi 1 am todas cayeron rendidas, había sido un dia duro y agotador, pero por la mente de la peli naranja, la cual aun no se dormía, aquellas palabras seguían en su cabeza

Adagio: (el se ira, asi de simple, ni se molestó en preguntarnos, simplemente se ira y ya….pues ni crea que lo acompañaremos a enfrentar a celestia, esta demente, porque de seguro nos rogara que lo acompañemos, verdad?)

**O0o0o00oo00o00o0o**

**Al día siguiente**

La mañana en aquella casa había sido animada, el desayuno ya estuvo listo para las chicas cuando despertaron, con una nota diciendo que el joven iba arreglar algunos asuntos y volvería luego, además que técnicamente las vacaciones habían empezado, y como ya habían perdido el viaje a las montañas, algo debían planear ahora

Rarity: sucede algo cariño? Te veo muy pensativa

Twilight: solo me preguntaba, ahora que el profesor se ira, que pasara con ustedes?

Sonata: como que pasara?

Twilight: pues si el se va, ustedes lo seguirán o se quedaran? Por qué el planea irse si o si

Sonata: ….el jefe se va ir!?

Aria: -facepalm- recién te das cuenta sonata?

Sonata:_ pero el no nos ha dicho nada

Pinkie: posiblemente no les dijo por que planea irse sin importar lo que decidan ustedes no creen?

Aria: ….

Sonata: ….

Applejack: no tenías que ser tan "brutalmente" honesta Pinkie

A sonata se le pusieron los ojos de cachorrito como si fuera a llorar, Rainbow se alejó y Flutershy le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza para que se calmara, mientras todas veían a Pinkie de una manera reprochadora

**0o0o0o0o0ooo0o**

**Cárcel deEquestria**

Por su parte, mario estaba cerrando todo negocio que tuviera, además de arreglar algunas cosas para cuando se fuera, como los fondos para que su alumna siguiera con las investigaciones y estudios sin problemas

Mario: veamos la lista, cerrar los negocios pendientes listo, abortar el plan para la conquista del mundo listo, a si, solo falta lo de sombra

Guardia: esta seguro señor?

Mario: descuida, lo tengo todo cubierto

Guardia: bien, pero recuerde que si algo le pasa, no nos hacemos responsables de su muerte o daño psicológico

El guardia condujo a mario por unos túneles hasta llegar a un ascensor subterráneo, el cual los llevo a una prisión a 10 pisos de profundidad, hasta llegar a una habitación totalmente blanca, lo único a relucir era el prisionero que estaba en el medio, sujetado por grilletes y cadenas blancas, evitando que moviera los brazos y piernas, el prisionero tenía el pelo largo y alborotado que le cubrió parte del rostro, el joven pidió que soltaran los amarres, el guardia antes de hacerlo cerro la habitación, ni loco iba a estar dentro cuando soltaran los amarres

Mario: han pasado años, no sombra?

Sombra: zekeda…

Cuando los amarres se soltaron, sombra de inmediato se fue contra el tumbándolo, mario se lo saco de encima usando ambos pies para luego acercarse y patearlo, pero en vez de darle, su pie quedo atorado en una especie de sombra

Sombra: hahhahaahah, no aprendes jamás no?

Sombra lo sujeto del cuello y lo hazlo, entonces los ojos de este emitieron un brillo verde y mario quedo atrapado en una prisión de cristal rojo, sombra entonces se dirigió a la puerta, entonces empezó a invocar cristales rojos del suelo los cuales chocaban contra la puerta, los guardias detrás de ella estaban algo nerviosos con las armas listas por si el prisionero escapaba, fue entonces que sombra pudo escuchar como el cristal donde mario estaba se rompía y la sombra de varios tentáculos aparecían detrás de el, los guardias solo escuchaban los ruidos como de una bestia y arañazos detrás de las puertas, después de unos minutos, dentro de la habitación sombra estaba sujeto al suelo por sus propios cristales y mario delante de el

Mario: bien, -tocando su frente- la primera vez no pude hacer esto porque no estaba completo, pero ahora

Sombra: SUELTAME!

Mario: tu cállate

El joven entonces emitió en mismo brillo verde maligno que sombra emitía, entonces con su brazo rodeado de la misma oscuridad que sombra produjo empezó a "jalar" algo, sombra solo emitió gruñidos de dolor que se escuchaban en toda la cárcel, fueron varios segundos hasta que el joven cayo para atrás con una extraño amuleto, al extraerlo, la aura de oscuridad de sombra desapareció totalmente, los cristales desaparecieron, y al parecer sombra parecía recuperar la cordura

Sombra: gracias..

Mario: oh, aun no agradezca- dándole un puñetazo en la cara dejando KO- ok, ahora si estamos a mano, con que este es el amuleto del alicornio? Como habrán hecho para ponerle dentro de ti esos bastardos? Pero ya que –aplastando con gravedad el amuleto- una cosa menos, guardias!

Los guardias abrieron la puerta sin bajar sus armas, cuando vieron a sombra inconsciente y al joven vivo se aliviaron un poco

Mario: díganle al alcalde que este hombre ya no es un peligro, puedo dar mi palabra a eso

Sin mas que decir, el joven se fue de hay, una cosa menos que hacer en aquel mundo

**O0o00o0o0o0o0**

**Casa de Mario Zekeda 3pm**

Mario: hola, hay alguien?

Aria: ah , eres tu

Mario: hola aria, y las demás?

Aria: en la cocina, adagio quiere hablar contigo

Mario: vaya, y ahora que querrá? –Entrando a la cocina- esto, pasa algo aquí?

Adagio: -tomando algo de café- por que debería pasar algo?

Mario: porque ustedes 3 solo me hablan a la vez cuando quieren algo que se que me opondré totalmente

Sonata: esto jefe..

Adagio: déjame, lo hare yo

Adagio tranquilamente dio un último sorbo a su café para luego pararse y acercarse para quedar frente al joven, este no entendía que tramaba ahora, entonces adagio lo apunto con sudedo y firmemente dijo

Adagio: Nosotras no te acompañaremos de vuelta a equestria!

El joven se quedó hay unos segundos hasta que comprendió las palabras de la peli naranja, las otras dos esperaban alguna respuesta del joven, este tranquilamente tomo su celular, marco un número y empezó a hablar

Mario: si, ellas me lo confirmaron, cuídate

Adagio: hey, te estoy hablando zekeda

Mario: ah eso, si, acabo de hablar con celestia, como ustedes se quedaran ahora estarán a su cargo, pueden vivir en la casa mientras, pero igual deberán ir a la escuela, fue un gusto conocerlas, suerte en lo que hagan

El joven lo dijo todo como si fuera nada y se fue a su cuarto, dejando a las tres intentando entender lo que paso, entonces un "crack " se escuchó como algo se rompiera, sonata solo dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa, aria miro a otro lado con una clara muestra de ira, y adagio no lo admitiría, pero esas palabras habían lastimado su orgullo seriamente

Adagio: ese idiota…No le voy a permitir darle al satisfacción de irse tan tranquilo! Ustedes dos dejen de llorar y pasemos al plan B

Aria: acá la única que esta llorando eres tu y sonata

Sonata: no estoy llorando, solo sudo por los ojos!

En eso tocaban la puerta

Adagio: y ahora quien será? Has algo útil y ve abrir la puerta aria

Aria: que fastidio –abriendo la puerta- si?

Cadance: hola, eras aria no?

Aria: si, que quiere?

Cadance: esta mario? Supe que pronto se iria y quería darle algunas cosas para que llevara a su hogar

Aria: pasa, el iditoa esta adentro

Cadance entro a la casa, ya dentro noto el extraño ambiente de pesadez de las 3 chicas, por unos momentos cadance dudo en hablarles, se veían molestas, pero que adolecente no está molesto en su vida?

Cadance: paso algo malo?

Adagio: nada que le importe

Aria: solo que el tonto se ira y no le importa si no vamos con el

Sonata: nada agradable debo decir -_-

Cadance: se ira sin ustedes? Es extraño, supuse que ya se habría confesado con una de ustedes después de lo que hablamos..ups

Cadance se llenó la mano a la boca intentado detener lo que dijo, pero era tarde, aquellas palabras habían llamado la atención de las sirenas, estas la rodearon y fue adagio la que comento que empezara a hablar, sin saber que todo esto era parte del plan de Cadance

Cadance: (no creas que te iras y jugaras con el corazón de tres damiselas) bueno está bien, resulta que…

**O0o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Mario por su lado, ya había terminado de alistar sus cosas, aunque no debía llevar mucha tecnología a su mundo, tampoco la dejaría toda, entre ellas estaba Cp, sus protectores de acero, varios de sus libros, una laptod con la transcripción de todos sus descubrimientos mientras estaba en el mundo humano, y varios doujin para adultos, todos en una mochila media, además de la cámara que las chicas se habían llevado de sus cosas y algo de ropa, porque ya no se sentía cómodo andar "desnudo" en su mundo, con todo listo fue por un bocadillo a al cocina, ya estaba atardeciendo, el sol iluminando con aquel brillo naranja indicando que pronto seria de noche, daba a la casa un ambiente tranquilo, después de comer algo de fruta se disponía ir asu cuarto, cuando en pleno pasadizo apareció sonata, su pelo de alguna manera cubría sus ojos, dándole un toque algo tenebroso que el joven no se dio cuenta

Mario: eh sonata, pasa algo?

Sonata: jefe – acercándose- de verdad piensa irse a Equestria?

Mario: si, con mi cuerpo completo ya no hay razón para que me quede

Sonata: y que pasara con nosotras?

Mario: pues, ustedes no querían quedarse? Además que tiene buenos amigos aquí y con su voz de vuelta no tendrías problemas para ser famosas, incluso conozco un amigo que es un buen agente, algo gruñón pero confiable

Sonata: entonces seria todo?

Mario: a que te refieres?

Sonata: -viéndolo con enojo- es todo? Es todo lo que significamos para usted!

Mario: eh, no me mires asi o.o

Sonata: usted lo dijo, se supone que somos como una familia, que clase de miembro familiar decide irse asi nada más sin impórtale los demás!

Mario: pues yo…

Ahora el joven no sabía como responder, y el hecho que sonata se enojara y le alzara la voz lo saco de balance, admitía que les había dicho que ellos eran como una familia, una rara y disfuncional familia, el se veía como un padre o hermano mayor, que solo buscaba el bien de sus "hermanitas", que encontraron su camino y que ( a su fastidio) encontraran bueno hombres que supieran valorarlas (y en el caso de aria aguantarle el mal humor) y asi vivieran tranquilas en el mundo humano, claro, el no podía obligarlas, no obligaría a algo que el era incapaz de hacer, pero no quería llevarlas con el, ya que lo que el haría traería muchas consecuencias y no quería arriesgarlas

Mario: lo siento, pero esta decido, yo me ire mañana y..

En eso se escuchó una canción en el ambiente (poner **kanashimi no mukou-school days)**

Un beso, no espero que sonata simplemente ante la noticia que se iria lo besara, por unos momentos se dejó llevar por las caricias de la pequeña sirena, cuando en eso sintió que la sirena le paso algo en el beso, entonces cayó al suelo, sonata le había hecho tragar algo que llevaba oculto en su boca

Mario: un somnífero…sonata…porque…

Sonata solo se quedó hay viendo como el joven perdía la conciencia, el se había confiado y ahora ese era el precio, la joven sonrió para luego agacharse y acariciar al joven

Sonata: mario…-sonriendo- no dejare que te vayas de mi lado…..jamás lo dejare…listo chicas

Adagio: -apareciendo- perfecto sonata, es nuestro

Aria: si, pero podrías pagar esa música? Es algo perturbadora

Sonata: ok –apagando la música de su celular- ami me gusta n.n

Adagio: bien chicas, es nuestra oportunidad, esta vez haremos que hable, si se va ir, nos cobraremos todo lo que nos ha hecho –rodeada de fuego de ira- va lamentar cada cosa que nos hizo pasar, entonces se ira a Equestria en un intento de olvidar lo que le hicimos!

Aria: ….aha…por cierto sonata, creo que te tomaste el papel demasiado enserio, incluso yo creí que lo decías enserio

Sonata: ..he…y quien dice que no lo era?

El tono de sonata alerto a las chicas y retrocedieron un poco, ya habían sido testigos de lo que pasaba cuando sonata se ponía asi, y aria había visto todo school days y prefería evitar a sonata en ese estado, no quería tener un agujero en el estomago

Sonata: -sentándose sobre mario- saben, pueden vengarse o hacer lo que quieran, pero al final de todo, el y yo estaremos juntos, el admitirá que me ama, entonces seremos novios, empezaremos a salir y con el tiempo el me pedirá ser su esposa- acercando su rostro cerca al joven- entonces nada nos podrá separar –volteando para ver a las chicas- me dejo entender chicas?

Adagio y aria solo asintieron con miedo, entonces el rostro de la sirena azulina volvió a la normalidad para pararse y afirmar que ayudaría en el plan, las 3 cargaron al joven a su cuarto, aunque adagio y aria se miraron, ambas preferían evitar llevarle la contraria a sonata cuando se ponía asi, por su propio bien físico y por qué aun no sabían dónde guardaba esas tijeras tan filosas

**0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

Mario: -despertándose- donde…..eh…donde estoy?

El joven al fin despertó, definitivamente hiba a resondrar a sonata por haberle hecho una jugada tan sucia como drogarlo, intento pararse cuando noto que estaba en su cama, pero atado de brazos y piernas, tenía un poco de movilidad, pero no la suficiente como para escapar, miro por la ventana, ya era de noche

Mario: (porque siempre me tienen que estar amarrando!) y ahora que planean esas 3, por que se que sonata no haría esto sola…

Adagio: veo que aun drogado aciertas como siempre zekeda

El joven miro adelante, entonces su rostro se puso rojo, el trio de revoltosas estaban ahí, solo que las 3 llevaban trajes muy, muy reveladores y provocativos

_Nota: art/The-Dazzlings-Will-Do-Anything-519380089_

El joven no pudo evitar sonrojearse, pero aun así mantuvo la compostura, el no era un simple animal salvaje que se dejaría llevar por sus instintos, aunque técnicamente era mitad pony y humano

Mario: bien, si esto es una broma, no es graciosa!

Adagio: nada de eso zekeda- arrastrándose hasta quedar encima de su pecho- esto es una venganza

Mario: venganza? Y eso por qué?

Adagio: por jugar con nosotras zekeda, chicas

Sonata: no puedo dagi, es sucio!

Aria: ni hablar sonata, ayudaras

Mario: esperen, está haciendo frio o soy yo? –viéndose- pero que….!

A mario le tardo bastante darse cuenta que estaba sin su acostumbrada bata, más bien estaba sin nada salvo sus bóxer, y con adagio sentada sobre el con ese traje, pues…

Aria: o vaya, cierto "amiguito" está despertando aquí

Sonata: -cubriéndose el rostro con las manos-

Mario: es una reacción natural, lo que no es natural es desnudarme así, técnicamente s una violación dazzle!

Adagio: ya deja de llorar zekeda y empieza hablar

Mario: hablar? De que rayos hablas!

Adagio: muy duro no? Chicas

Mario: que están ugh…

El joven podía sentir las manos de ambas tocando su miembro a través de la tela de sus boxers, era una sensación placentera, pero no iba a dejar que dazzle lo humillara

Adagio: entonces hablaras?

Mario: hablar de qué? No se ni que quieres para empezar!

Adagio: Cadance estuvo aquí, al parecer tu y ella tuvieron una charla sobre nosotras, y después de un poco de palabras "amables" logramos hacerla hablar, al parecer todo este tiempo has estado enamorado de una de nosotras no? Todo este tiempo sin el valor para confesarte? Patético zekeda

Mario: (Cadance no soltaría algo así al menos que…esto es obra tuya no, mendiga princesa del amor, espera que salga de esta y veras que te voy a…) si si claro, no te ilusiones dazzle

Adagio: -con una venita de enojo- o si?

Adagio dio una señal, aria y sonata estaban indecisas y nerviosas, esto ya era demasiado, pero adagio no pararía esta vez, así que le quito los boxers al chico, dejando ver su miembro erecto, esta sonrió con malicia, al parecer sus encantos no pasaban desapercibidos para el joven

Adagio: -tocando el miembro con sus dedos- nada mal zekeda, aunque en las películas suelen ser más grandes

Mario: esos tipos usan inyecciones y cirugías! Y uno que otro dotado por así decirlo, ahora ya quieres soltarme-

Adagio: si que eres terco

Con una señal, las aria y sonata comenzaron a masturbarlo, mientras adagio miraba la expresión del chico, ella esperaba el momento en que el suplicara por mas, que gritara que siguieran y dijera a quien amaba, sería entonces que lo dejarían hay amarrado, seria la venganza perfecta

Por qué adagio lo sabía, físicamente era imposible humillarlo, el fácilmente las vencería, manchar su reputación imposible, a el le importaba poco lo que los demás opinaran de el, solo quedaba lo sentimental y sexual, y el no necesariamente era alguien romántico, pero si tenía tendencias a ser subyugado, solo debía ser paciente

Adagio: listo para admitir a quien amas zekeda? –Usando su voz sensual- prometo que ella te recompensara bien por tu honestidad

Mario: no…no lo dire….

Adagio: admiro tu resistencias, cualquier otro hombre no hubiera soportado ni 10 segundos, pero ya basta de juegos, hazlo ahora sonata

Sonata: pero dagi..

Adagio: es necesario

Sonata: ok… lo siento jefe

Mario: espera, que vas ah….x.x

Sonata había tenido dudas en usarlo "aquello", pero lo hizo, una técnica en la que golpeaba dos nervios en los "tesoros del hombre", para mario fue como recibir un chispazo en ese lugar y era un milagro que siguiera consciente (aunque con algo de espuma en la boca), adagio tuvo que abofetearlo un poco para que no se desmayara, y al parecer funciono

Mario: que me hicieron…

Adagio: tranquilo, te gustara, listo chicas?

Aria: adagio, esto ya es demasiado no crees que..

Sonata: mario..esto huele a el…

Aria quedo con la boca abierta, sonata por su propia iniciativa toco el miembro con ambas manos para luego lamerlo, al principio de forma torpe y suave, para luego empezar hacerlo rápido y empezar a chuparlo, las reacciones del joven de inmediato se hicieron notar, un enorme placer, demasiado enorme, adagio solo sonreía al ver la escena, ver al idiota retorcerse de placer, cuando el creyó que la situación no podría ser mas extraña, sintió una segunda sensación en su miembro, aria llevada pro la escena hentai en vivo que sonata y el protagonizaban, se había dejado llevar por el calor y la lujuria, empezando también a lamer y chupar el miembro del joven

Adagio: listo para hablar ahora zekeda?

Mario: que..ahhhh…que me has hecho…

Adagio: ya lo sientes verdad? Una técnica que sonata aprendió de uno de los libros de Crysalis, tu cuerpo ahora es más sensible, además que sin importar lo que pase, no podrás correrte, ahora –sentándose en su cara sin aplastarlo- se buen chico y has lo tuyo

Adagio dejo ver su intimidad el joven, el cual empezó a lamer sin oponer resistencia, la escena era una total locura, aria y sonata estaban haciéndole una felación mientras lamia la intimidad de adagio, cualquiera diría que era el deseo hecho realidad de cualquier hombre, pero al contrario, era una pesadilla, su cuerpo estaba caliente, con demasiada estimulación y no podía venirse, a tal punto que su mente empezaba a nublarse, todo esto duro un buen rato hasta que adagio dio un largo gemido para llenar la boca del joven con su fluidos, el cual los tomo todos por orden de adagio, esta se volvió a sentar en su pecho, viendo su rostro al fin pudo verlo, él estaba bajo su control, bajo su hechizo

Adagio: bien zekeda –aun usando su tono sensual- ya es momento de que nos digas, a quien amas

Mario: adagio…no…por favor…

Adagio: shhh, solo dilo, te prometo que luego te dejare venirte…solo dilo

Mario: ….

Adagio: dilo…

Mario: tonta…

Adagio: eh?

Mario: Eres una tonta! Quieres saberlo, Bien! Estoy enamorado de ustedes 3 escucharon, LAS AMO A LAS 3!

Aquel grito y confesión dejo impactada a las 3, las cuales se detuvieron en lo que estaban haciendo, se notaba la vergüenza del joven al decir esto, y al parecer aun tenia cosas que decir

Mario: Por eso no podía decírselos! Qué clase de persona puede amar a 3 mujeres y aun asi atreverse a decir que lo que siente es amor! Yo solo quería que ustedes conocieran a alguien que fuera merecedor de sus sentimientos y no de alguien que ni puede amar a una sola mujer como el resto de las personas o ponys!

Aquella confesión simplemente las había dejado sin palabras, aunque mario sentía un alivio por haberse quito eso de encima, la vergüenza y excitación aún no se iba, aria y sonata no sabían que decir, no es normal torturar sexualmente a alguien para que luego este confiese que está enamorada de ti y tus dos amigas, adagio por su lado sonrió, una sonrisa de victoria

Adagio: bien chicas, creo que lo logramos

Aria: creo que te pasaste un poco

Sonata: …..

Adagio: tranquilas, les dije que funcionaria, y ahora..

Mario: -snif-

Adagio: acaso ya no peudes mas ze….

Mario: chicas..ustedes..ustedes son muy crueles conmigo…obligarme a decir esas cosas…

Las 3 se quedaron sin palabras, y no era para menos, el joven con el que convivieron por todo este tiempo y que se caracterizaba por ser alguien que impone autoridad no solo estaba dejando salir unas lágrimas y los ojos le brillaban, si no que tenía una expresión que lo hacía verse como un auténtico rey uke que suplicaba que no lo lastimaran más, incluso había flores alrededor de el, a las 3 les dio una ligera hemorragia nasal y sus rostros se pusieron rojos, entonces fue cuando adagio fue empujada a un lado, sonata ahora estaba sobre el chico

Sonata: tranquilo mario, yo aliviare tu dolor

Mario: sonata….

La sirena tomo el miembro del joven y lo introdujo suavemente en su flor, para luego dejarse caer y meterlo todo, dando un pequeño gemido, ambos estuvieron sin moverse, mario le pregunto si no le había hecho daño, pero esta solo le sonrió, para luego apoyar sus manos en su pecho y empezar a moverse, al principio lentamente para luego aumentar el ritmo hasta llegar a uno muy rápido, adagio y aria solo estaban viendo tal espectáculo sin moverse

Sonata: mario, no te dejare ir, eres solo mio!

Mario: sonata..se siente bien..

Sonata se recostó sobre el para besarlo mientras su caderas seguían subiendo y bajando, ella estaba feliz, el al fin había declarado que la amaba, era el primer paso, si alguien pudiera ver sus ojos en esos momento vería corazones en ellos, biológicamente imposible pero se notaban, el joven ya no podía más, su cuerpo aun estaba muy sensitivo, lo único que pudo hacer es levantar su cadera con fuerza parar entrar profundamente en ella, entonces fue cuando sonata sintió la esencia del joven llenándola, el gripo de placer de ambos cubrió toda la habitación

Sonata: la esencia de mario…es como la crema especial de tacos

La joven se recostó sobre el joven, ambos estaban sudorosos y intentado recuperar el aliento, pero a la vez sentían que habían hecho que los uniría bastante, entonces paso, la actitud pasiva y sumisa del chico se evaporo, una aura negra lo rodeo, a tal punto que rompió la cadena y los amarres que lo tenían sujeto y estaba gruñendo, sonata cayo suavemente en la cama, mientras adagio y aria la veían de mala gana

Sonata: qué?

Adagio: como que "que"? que le pasa ahora?

Aria: parece una bestia

Sonata: ah, es un efecto secundario, el estar tan sensible y la frustración de no poder liberar todo eso provoca que al liberarla, esta se explote y tal vez la persona afecte se descontrole un poco, que cosas no? n.n

Adagio: ….boba

Aria: y ahora que..

Mario: sigues tu..

Aria: cuando..

Las palabras de aria fueron costadas ya que el joven se había puesto atrás de ella y tomo sus labios con los suyos, a la vez que lanzo las cadenas que lo sujetaban de tal forma que atraparon y amarraron adagio, dejándola inmovilizada

Sonata: aria no es justo! Es el momento especial entre el jefe y yo!

Aria: -separando sus labios con los de el- díselo a el!

Mario: te ves muy enojada aria

Aria: tonto, yo no formo parte de esto!

Mario: enserio?

El joven lanzo aria a la cama y puso los brazos alrededor suyo para que no escapara, aria sintió un dejabu, era lo mismo que aquella vez, el sobre ella, solo que ahora estaban desnudos, esta solo se limitó a cubrir con sus manos sus pechos y juntar sus piernas para intentar tapar su intimidad, mario en esos momentos su único objetivo era tomar el amor y la lujuria que sentía y satisfacerlo con aquellas revoltosas, este volvió a tomar sus labios a la vez que usaba sus manos para masturbar a la sirena, ya había tenido contacto con aria antes, por eso sabia como tocarla, donde deslizar sus dedos, porque él aunque no era experto en asuntos sexuales, si era bueno tocando, aria no quería que dejara de besarla, era la única forma que no la escuchara gemir por la sensaciones que le estaba provocando, pero no pudo evitarlo, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo antes de venirse, el joven separo sus labios de ella, logrando escuchar su grito de excitación, dejando claramente que aria era una tsundere, incluso sonata pensaba que aria se veía moe cuando estaba tan timida

Aria: porfavor..se gentil..es mi primera vez..

El joven sonrió, tomo las piernas de la joven e introdujo suavemente su miembro dentro de ella

Mario: tranquila, relájate y veras que lo disfrutaras mi bella sirena

Una vez que estuvo dentro de ella, se quedó quieto unos segundos para que el cuerpo de ella se relajara, luego empezó a moverse lentamente, aunque por alguna razón solo lo hacía lento, el esperaba una señal..

Aria: mueve mas rápido, asi como lo hiciste con sonata por favor

El joven sonrió, definitivamente aria es muy linda cuando pide las cosas, hizo caso a sus suplicas y empezó aumentar el ritmo, por cada evz que entraba y salía de ella podía escuchar su "canción de placer", este la tomo de la cintura para aumentar la profundidad con la que entraba en ella

Aria: mario.

Mario: ¿?

Aria: -extendiendo los brazos- abrázame por favor

El joven hizo más que eso, la tomo del a cintura y la levanto, quedando el sentado y ella encima de el, permitiendo abrazarla y besarla mientras seguía haciéndole el amor, sonata estaba algo celosa, cuando lo hizo con ella estaba atado y no la había abrazado como lo hacía con aria, aunque esta ignoro las quejas de su amiga, ahora solo eran él y ella, adagio era la que sufría ahora, como estaba atada con la cadena, quedo echada en la cama, viendo muy de cerca como el minebro de mario entraba y salía de aria, podía escuchar claramente los ruidos sucios que producían tal acción, el que ella estuviera atada y el estuviera haciéndolo con aria frente a ella la hacían sentirse dominada, cosa que la éxito lo suficiente para arrastrarse y..

Aria: ahhh, pero que…..que crees que haces adagio!

Mario: veo que no puede esperar

Adagio estaba tan excitada que se había acercado a ambos y empezado a lamer la "conexión" de ambos y tomar la esencia que ambos producían, mario y aria podían sentir la lengua de ella tocándolos, mario entonces sonrió, atacando los pechos de la sirena, aria no podía más con la situación, era demasiado morbosa y placentera, el joven al sentir las pequeñas de aria aumento el ritmo para venir al mismo tiempo que ella, el grito de placer de aria fue una bella melodía para sus oídos, el la tomo con sus brazos para no cayera para atrás, aun quería sentirla cerca a el

Aria: te quiero

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes que el le diera un suave beso para recostarla a un lado, todas aquellas sensaciones la habían dejado exhausta

Una de las razones de por qué mario aun seguía con energía eran por varias razones, al primera que la técnica de sonata había liberado toda aquella lujuria comprimido durante, bueno, durante todo el tiempo en que llego al mundo humano, lo otro es que el cuarto estaba rodeado de plantas, lo cual le permitían recuperarse muy rápido, y la razón mas importante es que la situación era demasiado excitante como para cansarse, en especial ahora que el plan de adagio se le había devuelto, ahora ella era la sumida, aun encadenada se había arrastrado y empezado a lamer el miembro de mario, este sonrió con maldad, definitivamente adagio había liberado el monstruo en busca de carne en el

Sonata: jefe, no es justo que lo tan romántico con aria! ….ahora me toca a mí si?

Sonata se había puesto en posición de perrito mientras miraba al joven en señal que viniera hacia el, este dejo a adagio y fue tras la sirena yandere, esta vez fue no fue necesario empezar lento, la tomo de la cintura y entro dentro de ella, sonata dejo escapar un gemido de excitación mientras pedía que no se detuviera, el joven empezó a moverse dentro de ella a ritmo acelerado, la sirena apretaban las sabanas con fuerza , entonces el la tomo del a cintura y la alzo, quedando sonata encima de el dándole la espalda, esto lo hizo no solo para poder estimular las demás partes de su cuerpo con sus manos, si no para que adagio tuviera buena vista de lo que hacían, fue entonces que sonata noto como adagio miraba claramente lo que hacían, incluso en esa posición ella podía ver perfectamente como el miembro de el entraba y salía de ella

Sonata: dagi, no mires!

Mario: dejala que mire, eso parece excitarte aún más al parecer

Mario ahora que tenía sonata sobre el, llevo una de sus manos para acariciar el clítoris de sonata y con la otra sus senos suavemente, los gemidos de placer de sonata no paraban de escucharse, estaba tenía los ojos cerradas para concentrarse en las sensaciones que el producía en ella, entonces el decidió morder la oreja derecha de sonata usando solo los labios

Sonata: aahhhhh! No mario..soy muy sen..ahhhhh!

Mario: (al parecer encontré un punto muy sensible nya)

Con la sonrisa que se igualaría a la de un gato siguió mordiendo el lóbulo de la sirena, esta ya no podía mas con las diversas sensaciones en su cuerpo, llegando de nuevo al orgasmo, el joven la beso suavemente antes de dejarla caer, ella estaba exhausta y necesitaba descansar, entonces fue que por unos leves momentos el joven empezaba a recuperar el control de si mismo, per..

Adagio: por favor mario, castígame, he sido mala…

Eso provoco que la cordura se fuera al caño, el joven tomo de las cadenas para acercarla a el, antes de besarla le susurro "te amo" para empezar a besarla, luego la echo en la cama para empezar a besar su cuerpo, adagio no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar ya que estaba bien sujeta, salvo por sus piernas, las cuales intento sujetar la cabeza del joven cuando este empezó a lamer su flor, podía sentir su lengua recorrer su intimida y su lengua entrar y salir de ella, cuando creyó que tendría otro orgasmo, este se detuvo, adagio no entendía el por qué se detuvo

Mario: estas cosas estorban

EL de alguna manera rompió las cadenas que sujetaban a la pelinaranja, esto hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse, pero aun libre, ella aun se sentía "atada" la mirada de el era profunda y sus ojos en esos momentos la deseaban a ella, el la tendría, eso era lo que podía ver en sus ojos, este la abrazo y empezó acomodarla para introducir su miembro dentro de ella no fue difícil ya que adagio ya estaba excitada de las cosas previas que había hecho

Adagio: -tomando del rostro- deberás hacerte responsable

Esas fueron sus palabras para luego besarlo, entonces ambos comenzaron a moverse, el rostro de adagio estaba lleno de placer de goze, al igual que el

Adagio: mmmmm!Aah….

Mario: eres muy bella adagio, sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí aguantar esto, el deseo de tomarte, de hacerte el amor en cualquier lugar de la casa? Es momento que pagues por todo eso mi pequeña revoltosa

Mario la recostó sobre las almohadas, y puso uno debajo de su cintura, permitiendo profundizar al entrar dentro de ella, ahora el estaba sobre ella, introduciendo su miembro en su flor, el ritmo con el que la penetraba empezaba a llegar a ser salvaje, los jadeos de adagio y el no paraban de escucharse, adagio lo abrazo con fuerza clavando sus uñas en su espalda, pero esto parecía aumentar la fuerza con la que la penetraba, ambos llegaron a un punto en que ya no podían más, sus cuerpos bañados en sudor y apestando a sexo, en un momento dado ambos explotaron de placer, adagio lo abrazo con manos y pies, ella no lo dejaría ir, no después de hacer esto, en especial ahora que podía sentir toda su esencia dentro de ella llenado cada rincón de sus entrañas, el y ella se recostaron mirando fijamente, parecía que el le diaria algo, cuando el joven sintió varias manos posarse sobre su cuerpo

Aria: listo para otra ronda?

Sonata: ahora es mi turno con el!

Adagio: tranquilas chicas- sentándose encima de el- es mejor que te vayas preparando mario, esto no es un harem, nosotras no te pertenecemos, tu nos perteneces a nosotras

El joven al verlas sonreír (esa sonrisa de que van hacer algo malo) este les devolvió la misma sonrisa, entonces las 3 se fueron encima de el a la vez

_Hora discovery: y aquí tenemos un caso único, vemos como este pequeño pony sin conocimiento de a dónde va, se acerca aquel lago para beber algo de agua, el pobre tonto, en eso unas aletas se dejan ver, pero este no parece darse cuenta, entonces la sirena líder toma del cuello al pony de sorpresa y lo mete al lago, donde otras 2 sirenas se unen al ataque, el pobre no sabía que es temporada de celo y es cuando las sirenas suelen ponerse "violentas", pobre pony, la carnicería que vemos es tan fuerte que censuraremos todo esto…dios, que masacre_

**O00oo00o0o0o0o0o**

**Casa de Mario Zekeda-hora 9am**

Mario: ah..mi cabeza…donde….madre tierra, fue todo un sueño..gracias madre tierra..

El joven suspira con tranquilidad, al final todo había sido un sueño, posiblemente ahora que estaba completo ya no necesitaba reprimirse y esto provoco que tuviera aquel sueño, bastante real y intenso debía admitir, pero un sueño al fin, en eso noto algo raro, su cuerpo estaba pesado y sentía poca movilidad

Mario: pero que….hay no…

El joven se dio cuenta de 3 cosas, la primera, tenía adagio encima suyo, aria de su lado derecho y sonata del izquierdo, ambas abrazándolo de un brazo y dazzle acurrucada en su pecho, lo otro era que estaban no solo desnudas, si no el también, lo que nos lleva al punto tres, que definitivamente deseaba que todo fuera un sueño, fue entonces que adagio despertó, lo primero que vio fue al joven confundido, esta sonrió como siempre

Adagio: no fue un sueño zekeda, fui real, muy real debo decir

Mario: entonces yo…

Adagio: si, ahora tu nos perteneces

Adagio estaba disfrutando la mañana, se sentía mas relajada, tranquila y la cra de terror de mario era un buen toque para empezar el dia

**Continuara…..**

Aquí la 1ra de 2 partes, próximo capitulo, el final! (feliz dia del padre porsi ñam)

Ahora, aclaro algunas cosas:

*no se hagan la idea de que mario sea asi siempre, exitacion acumulada+drogado+técnica rara+habilidad de recuperación= bestia sexual salvaje dominante

*no, el cielo no se ha abierto, si no una entrada al infierno

_**Adelanto del próximo capitulo..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ninguno, acabas de ser troleado estilo autor ñam!


	19. Epilogo-2da parte- El Final!

silverwolf850: asi es, el ya tuvo un encuentro con fluterbat, y no fue muy bonito que digamos

cartman6x61: existen personas que pueden tener un harem, y otros que no estan hechos para eso, mira que el pobre es medio uke en ese sentido.

Haseo55: descuida, solo que estoy con muchas cosas encima, pero la idea ya esta, solo falta el golpe de inspiracion ñam

MasterLarry: bueno, ojala esto responda tus dudas ñam

Ghost iv: si, pero con la celestia humana esta en buenos terminos

...

.

.

_**Nota del autor: se agradece los que han seguido la historia hasta este punto, esto motiva siempre a continuar ñam n.n**_

.

.

.

Adagio: y ahora que te pasa? Cualquier hombre estaría maravillado de haber estado con tan bellas mujeres!

Después de que Mario se diera cuenta que de verdad no estaba soñando, se cubrió con las sabanas y se acurruco en un rincón de la habitación

Mario: me siento usado…ya no me podre casar…

Aria: ahora que le hiciste adagio?

Adagio: que! Yo no le hice nada!

Sonata: yaya jefe, todo estará bien –abrazándolo- dagi, no puedes tratar estar usando esas extrañas cosas con el, aún es muy pronto!

Adagio: a que cosas te refieres? Y por qué me están viendo así de feo!

Aria: bueno, la última vez que revisamos tu armario tenías muchas cosas raras, como los látigos, las esposas, somníferos, y esos extrañas cosas que se atan a la cintura que prefiero no recordar

La cara de adagio empezó a llenarse de vena de ira, ya estaba pensando en golpearlas a todos los presentes, el es que acaba de "abusar" de tres damiselas y la tachan a ella de pervertida?}

Adagio: están muerto.

Y gritos de dolor llenaban la casa, la mañana acababa de empezar para ellos

**Epilogo-2da parte, un final o el comienzo?**

**Caza de Mario Zekeda -10m**

Después de todo el dia al despertar, todos estaban tomando desayuno lo más tranquilo que podían, sin contar que aria evitaba ver al rostro al joven después de las cosas que pidió ayer que le hiciera, sonata que estaba muy pegada a el, adagio preguntándose que pasaría ahora y mario intentado creer que todo fue un sueño muy real

Adagio: y que pasara ahora zekeda?

Mario: pues, de verdad pienso regresar a Equestria

Adagio: y que pasara con nosotras?

Mario: ayer ustedes dijeron que querían quedarse –tomando algo de leche- pero si soy sincero, quisiera que me acompañaran de regreso, se que es egoísta de mi parte pedirles que abandonen todo lo que han logrado, pero parte de mi no quiere dejarlas –dando otro sorbe- necesito dulce

Sonata: sabia que el jefe quería que vaya con el n.n

Aria: dijo que quería que TODAS fuéramos con el sonata

Sonata: no, yo escuche que solo yo n.n

Adagio: -evitando sonreír- y exactamente cuál sería el plan zekeda? Ir y matar a celestia?

Mario: hehe, me sorprendes dazzle, de verdad crees que pase tantos años viviendo solo para planear algo tan simple como eso? Con su muerte no se lograría nada

Adagio: como que nada? Como actuabas parecías odiarla a muerte

Mario: lo sé, pero que gano con que muera? Solo el odio del pueblo, ella seria recordada como una gran líder y yo como el vil asesino que les quito su princesa al mundo, tengo algo planeado ya

Adagio: y cuál es el gran plan zekeda?

Mario: he, si quieren saberlo, tendrán que venir –parándose- me iré a las 8pm, depende de ustedes lo que decidan, si vienen lo único que puedo garantizarles es que las cuidare, asi que no tendrán que preocuparse si aun las buscan por lavarle la cabeza a varios pueblos

El joven se fue tranquilo, ahora dependía de ellas decidir, ir o no irse era lo que pasaba por sus cabezas, aunque las palabras sinceras las había tranquilizado de cierta manera

Adagio: bien chicas, saldremos un rato

Aria: y ahora a donde vamos?

Adagio: a divertirnos, lo tienes sonata?

Sonata: si –mostrando una billetera- se lo quite mientras estaba cerca de el n.n

Aria: a veces me asombras sonata

Sonata: -revisando la billetera- esto chicas..

Adagio: que sucede –tomando la billetera-

Dentro de la billetera había solo 50 dólares y una nota que decía "con eso una jóvenes de su edad pueden pasarla bien por varios días, asi que ni intentes obtener mas, tanto te cuesta pedir amablemente las cosas dazzle? _Pdt: tonta –un dibujo de el sacándole la lengua"_

Adagio: será un….

**O00o0o0o0o0o0**

**Parques-mediodía**

Crazy axe: estas muerto!

Yellow monk: prueba el azura!

Mario: ustedes jamas aprenden no?

Crazy axe y yellow monk eran las únicas de las amazonas que aun seguían perseverando en el intento de matarlo, el joven solo saltaba de un lado a otro para atrás para evitar los golpes, las niñas eran buenas peleando, pero en estos momentos el quería evitarlas, supuso que ya habían aprendido cuando se enfrentó a toda su escuadra (y jamás creyó que todas ellas fueran parte del harem de un joven que había olvidado su nombre, claro, salvo crazy que se negaba a todos por ser una amazona según ella)

Crazy: -girando su hacha sobre si misma- lanzamiento de el hacha espectral!

Crazy lanzo su hacha en forma giratoria dándole el aspecto de una sierra circular, el se preparó para evitar cuando noto que yellow monk se alejaba, entonces el hacha desapareció de su vista, entonces mario entendió y dio un salto mientras ponía su cuerpo en horizontal, justo para evitar 2 hachas que pasaron por arriba y debajo de el por atrás, al parecer había evitado el ataque, cuando crazy axe apareció arriba de el con una hacha aún más grande

Mario: (ah maldición!)

Crazy: MUERE!

Mario ante la situación se estaba obligando a rodear su cuerpo de runas, cuando en eso dos espadas aparecieron y chocaron con el hacha de crazy levanto una cortina de humo, un joven de piel blanca y cabello azul claro, una chaqueta con el símbolo de un escudo con dos espadas cruzadas había bloqueado el ataque usando 2 espadas, yellow monk entonces ataco por un lado, pero naiten, el sujeto mitad dragón bloqueo el ataque con su mano, yellow de inmediato se separó, ya había peleado contra naiten y debía tener cuidado

Crazy: tu otra vez holy blade, si que eres un entrometido!

Holy: puede ser, pero dos contra uno? A pesar que sea el profesor pervertido del pueblo, no es una pelea muy justa

Mario: ey, tu eres el que tienes historias contigo y varios waifus!

Holy: es arte profesor, arte! Además usted me pidió que lo protagonizara con cierto trio de..

Mario: ejem,ok ok, gracias por la ayuda

Holy: de nada, creo que si las enfrentamos a la evz ellas….profesor?

Naiten: se esta llendo

Mario: -a lo lejos- encárgate de todo holy!

Holy: ey, no me pase sus problemas!

Crazy: bien, tu serás el primero!

Holy: jamás aprendes no?

Crazy: -atacando salvajemente- tu bastardo, me metiste en tus historias sin mi permiso!

Holy: o vamos, fui pegado a tu personaje!

Naiten: (las cosas en que debo involucrarme..)

Mientras los jóvenes peleaban, mario se alejaba de hay lo más rápido posible, no tenía tiempo de jugar con chiquillos, fue entonces que al intentar tomar algo de aire, se dio cuenta que podía estar en el peor lugar posible

Celestia: mario, que coincidencia verte

Mario: celestia? Que haces aquí?

Celestia: suelo venir a este lugar porque tienen deliciosos pasteles y al lado hay muchas tiendas –tomando del cuello de la ropa- y justo llegas, necesito alguien fuerte que me acompañe n.n

Mario: no espera! No caeré en eso, alguien ayúdeme!

Celestia: vamos, te invitare un turrón luego ok?

Mario: ….hago esto porque estoy de humor, no porque tú quieras escuchaste!

Celestia solo sonrió ligeramente y empezó a jalar al chico de aquí para haya y la carnicería volvió a comenzar, celestia ya tenía experiencia comprando en ofertas de ropa, incluso tomo el mismo vestido que crisalys tomo y las chispas entre las dos comenzó, al final 25 mujeres terminaron inconscientes, crisalys también, mientras celestia levanta el vestido en señal de victoria mientras estaba parada encima de todas las que venció

Megáfono: limpieza en el pasillo 5, traer una grua

Mario: por glob….

Las compras siguieron, ahora el siguiente punto era el mostrador, mario dio un suspiro de tranquilidad, al menos tendría más, celestia rara vez el preguntaba cómo se veía cuando la acompañaba de compras

Celestia: y bien, como se me ve?

Mario: pues….eh, que estás haciendo!

Celestia: solo quiero saber cómo se ve, no se me ve muy pequeño no?

El joven retiraba lo dicho, celestia estaba mostrándolo como se veía con una lencería negra muy provocativa, que hasta las que atendían se habían puesto rojas, para rematar la forma que posaba hacia notar su gran trasero, el joven solo asintió que se veía bien mientras volteaba a otro lado, sin notar la sonrisa traviesa de celestia

Casa de Celestia 2pm

Celestia: y ya estamos aquí

Mario: al fin..

Celestia: gracias por ayudarme con los paquetes, aunque no compre mucho esta vez

Mario: aja, claro…

El joven no entendía como había comprado todo esas cosas, ni las revoltosas habían comprado tanto, incluso se vio obligado a usar la gravedad para aligerar el peso, cosa que aprovecho celestia para comprar aún más cosas, después de meter todo en su departamento ,el cual ella y luan compartían, se tiro en el sillón para descansar, todo esto lo dejo algo cansado, no se habría dado cuenta pero se quedó dormido, cuando despertó se alarmo, ni se dio cuenta de la hora, aunque al parecer solo fueron 20 minutos

Celestia: ah, ya despertaste, el almuerzo estará listo pronto

Mario: pero yo..

Celestia: velo como una forma de agradecerte por ayudarme hoy

Mario: de acuerdo…

El joven solo se rasco la cabeza en forma pensativa para luego mirar en la cocina, en efecto, ella estaba cocinando, pensó que rechazar un invitación a comer seria descortés y se sentó en el sillón a esperar, ahora que estaba completo sus recuerdos también lo estaban, unos recuerdos de cuando era aún un niño y la celestia de su mundo intento cocinar y la comida intento comerse a ambos llego a su cabeza, no pudo evitar reír un poco

Mario: (una lastimara que todo acabara asi, me pregunto cuando empezó a odiarme? Entiendo que muchos temieran a los ponys que usábamos el poder de la oscuridad, pero si hasta su propia hermana había nacido con ese poder…)

Celestia: a comer

Mario: ya voy

El almuerzo fue agradable, ambos conversaban sobre diversas cosas como su trabajo, uno que otro pasatiempo, una que otra broma que terminaba con celestia tirándolo un tenedor en la frente, luego del almuerzo, el cual el no pudo evitar decir que estaba bueno (modales siempre) para luego ambos empezar a jugar uno de los tantos videojuegos que luna tenia y que celestia había obtenido un buen nivel por estar siempre perdiendo contra su hermana

Celestia: ya casi..

Mario: no, no me vas a ….perdí..

Celestia: o si, quien es la buena ahora ohhhhhhhhhhh

Mario: hehe, ok, acepto, me ganaste, pero solo estaba fuera de práctica, es todo

Celestia: aha, típico de todo hombre, no acepta que una chica le gano en un videojuego

Mario: -venita de enojo- bien, acepto, perdí! Pero te advierto que no usare ropa de mujer!

Celestia: tranquilo, solo necesito que hagas algo por mi

Era algo de ellos, siempre que pelaban a veces pactaban en jugar algo y el ganador le hacía un favor al otro, eso explicaba por qué celestia uso dos conos de tránsito en los pechos por 2 días en la escuela cuando eran jóvenes, celestia solo le pidió que arreglara algún desperfecto eléctricos en als luces del techo de su cuarto, nada difícil para alguien como el

Mario: veamos, si toco esto –bzzzzzzzzz- ok….ese no era…-volviendo a subir la escolera- bien, si pude crear un portal a otra dimensión, no veo por qué no pueda arreglar una simple conexión –bzzzzzzzzz- celestia, te parece bien usar una vela un tiempo?

Celestia: si, me parce bien..

Mario: bueno, si es todo yo me ….eh, que se supone que estás haciendo mujer!?

Celestia: esto? Pues se llama ser más "activa"

Celestia en esos momentos estaba usando aquella lencería negra que compro en la tienda, esta se acercó peligrosamente al joven, el cual retrocedía algo asustado por el comportamiento de la directora

Mario: es-espera, creí que estábamos en buenos términos!

Celestia: así es, y así que en nuestros buenos términos, no hay nada que pueda hacer para que no te vayas?

Mario: ah, no creo que..

Celestia: seguro?

Ahora el joven e verdad estaba aterrado, celestia lo había acorralado contra la pared mientras tenía un rostro que nunca había visto en ella, tanto era su miedo que había olvidado que fácilmente podía sacársela de encima

Celestia por su lado se había cansado de ser tan pasiva con respecto a sus sentimientos, siempre manteniéndose tranquila y pasiva, si hubiera actuado con más firmeza y sido más dura sombra no hubiera terminado como acabo, y ahora el se iba, pues no, se acabó la celestia amable, su madre tenía razón, a veces una mujer debe demostrar a los hombres que ellas tiene el poder, en especial con tontos que no se dan cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor, justo cuando estaba por besarlo, la puerta de sy cuarto fue derribado de una patada, mario aprovecho para rodar a un lado, ya que la puerta aplastado a celestia contra el muro

Luna: HERMANA, QUE RAYOS CREES QUE HACES!

Luna cuando llego a la casa, noto que habían hecho el almuerzo y había 2 platos sucios, una cantidad de cajas que su hermana no podía cargar sola, así que supuso que alguien mas estaba con ella, luego escucho ruido en el cuarto, sonrió por dentro, su hermana por fin estaba saliendo con alguien y al parecer la cosa iba enserio si ya lo había metido al cuarto, asi que decidió espiar un poquito, hasta que escucho el grito de cierto amigo que reconocía, al ver a su hermana acorralándolo y con claras intenciones de no dejarlo escapar, actuó de inmediato, algo drástica, pero a veces hay que hacerlo

Mario: -suspiro- gracias luna

Luna: gracias nada, que sucede acá zekeda!

Mario: eh, no me mires asi, yo solo fui amable y casi fui violado!

Celestia: -levantándose de los escombros- no te metas luna, ya es momento que le demuestre a este niño quien manda aquí

La mirada de celestia emitía un brillo maligno que provocaba miedo en ambos, mario intento escapar, pero celestia fue más rápido y se le fue encima, luna solo estaba impactada, jamás espero ver a su hermana en ese estado, era la misma situación que la dirección, solo que ahora no estaban hablando de dulces

Celestia: vamos mario, no te resistas, si no piensas cambiar de idea, al menos te daré motivos para regresar pronto, no luna?

Mario: (esto me gano por ser amable..pero ni crea que van a seguir abusando de mi asi!) ya veras..eh? que haces luna!

Luna al notar que el joven iba a sujetar a su hermana (para sacársela de encima) de inmediato piso sus muñecas con sus pies, impidiendo que toque algo, entonces luna se puso sus guantes con el símbolo de la luna y sus dientes obtuvieron un filo nada bueno

Mario: nightmare moon…hay no…

Luna/nightmare moon: o si zekeda

O0o0o0o00o0o

Casa de Mario Zekeda-4pm

Mario: -arrastrándose por el suelo- uno muestra algo de amabilidad y termina siendo violado….esas dos si que estaban dementes…

Sonata: jefe, le aspo algo?

Mario: solo cosas que me perseguirán por el resto de mi vida sonata, y como les fue a ustedes?

Sonata: bien, fuimos a un karaoke, adagio y aria no querían soltar el micrófono, asi que aproveche para comerme sus pasteles n.n

Mario: bien por ti, ahora si me disculpas, me arrastrare a mi cuarto

El joven empezó arrastrarse como si fuera una oruga, sonata al verlo se subió en su espalda mientras decía " mas rápido!", el joven prefiero ignorarla y seguir su camino, aria al ver esto solo giro los ojos, sonata solía comportarse como una niña todo el tiempo

Adagio: que sucede aquí?

Sonata: es un paseo por toda la casa dagi, incluso pasamos por la cocina!

Adagio: ok, entiendo esto por sonata, pero tu aria?

Aria: -comiendo un pedazo de pizza- no me juzgues

Mario: ya puedes quitármelas de encima?

Adagio: mhpppp- sentándose también- llévame a la piscina quieres? Y no seas perezoso

El joven le salio varias venas deira en al cabeza y se levanto, sujeto de la cabeza a las 3 chicas y las lanzo por la ventana (que estaba abierta) cayendo justo en la piscina

Sonata: y yo sin mi bañador

Adagio: esto gano por seguirles el juego a ambas.

Aria: necesitare otra pizza, esta ya se empapo

**0oo00o0o0o0o0o0**

**7pm- laboratorio**

Mario: llego el momento, cp, activa el portal

Cp: entendido señor

Mario estaba activando el portal en su laboratorio superior (su cuarto), con las coordenadas exactas, ya que no quería aparecer en el centro de la tierra o frente a celestia, justo cuando terminaba de dar los últimos detalles, una bomba de humo le cayó encima, rodeando la habitación, entonces una risa se escuchó, y la sombra de una especie de criatura dragón con garras se dejó ver

¿?: hohoohohohoho

Mario: que quieres Discord?

¿?: a poco me reconociste?

Mario: te ríes de la misma manera siempre, ahora dejar de jugar con las sombras

Discord salio de su escondite, mientras seguía haciendo figuras en las sombras cn sus dedos y una lámpara, en eso la puerta de su laboratorio se abrió, dejando ver a Twilight (su estudiante), Crysalis, Shining armor y cadence

Mario: eh, y ustedes que hacen aca?

Shining: pues cadance vino a despedirse, yo vine a feste..

Cadance: -dándole un codazo- Shining…

Shining: bien, venimos a despedirnos, tampoco te puedes ir sin decir adiós no?

Mario: eh, pero quien se los dijo?

Twilight: fui yo maestro, supuse que era lo correcto para este tipo de situaciones?

Mario: enserio o.o –acercándose a Twilight- mi pequeña estudiante esta creciendo T.T-abrazándola-

Twilight se sorprendió un poco y se sonrojo, su maestro siempre tratándola como una niña pequeña, aunque mario hacia esto mientras le sacaba la lengua a Shining, el cual no se le había tirado encima porque cadence lo sujetaba, en eso llegaron luna y celestia, mario con ver a celestia sintió un escalofrió, y luna no podía evitar sonrojarse un poco al verlo

Crisalys: y no trajeron un regalo de despedida?

Celestia: ya se lo dimos en la tarde, no luna?

Luna: …

Mario: bien, creo que ya es momento, pero debo decirles que..

Sonata: esperen!

Las dazzling llegaron corriendo con una mochila deportiva, cada una traía la suya y al parecer habían llegado corriendo

Celestia: y ustedes que hacen aquí?

Sonata: que más, iremos con el jefe de regreso

Cadance: que!

Discord: hoho, asi que no te basto con una no?

Mario: cállate Discord.

Adagio: no te sorprendas celestia, con nuestros collares de vueltas, es la oportunidad perfecta para irnos de este feo mundo

Celestia: están seguro chicas?

Aria: completamente, de todas maneras la comida de aquí ya me arto

Mario: vaya, crei que habían decidido quedarse

Sonata: disculpe la demora, es que las rainbooms nos dieron una fiesta de despedida y algunas cosas de recuerdo, incluso aria se puso a llorar

Aria: Yo no estaba llorando!

Adagio: claro, "se te metió basura al ojo", como digas blaze, -acercándose a mario- además no podemos dejar que nuestra mascota se vaya sola

Mario: A quien le llamas mascota!

El grupo se rio al ver a mario y adagio jalándole las mejillas, Discord estaba grabando todo esto, ya tenía todo preparado "profesor se fuga con 3 alumnas menores de edad", " 3 jovencitas dejan la escuela y se van a vivir con su profesor, se correr rumores que están embarazadas", crisalys solo se acercó y le pego en el hombro mientras le deseaba suerte, celestia dijo que los momentos que pasaron eran buenos y jamás lo olvidarían, cosa que provoco que Shining armor empezara a llorar cataratas, mario estaba un poco confundido sobre todo esto, asi que decidió mejor hablar

Mario: esto chicos, saben que no me ire para siempre no?

Todos: eh?

Mario: una vez tomado el portal este se apagara, en mi mundo construiré otro para conectarlo con este y volver, yo solo quiero terminar unos asuntos pendientes en mi tierra, ya luego puedo ir y volver, apoco creyeron que me iria para siempre?

La cara de todos era un poema, todos creían que el ya se iba para siempre y habían dicho o hecho cosas que solo harían al saber que nunca más lo verían, celestia fue la más impactada, las cosas que dijo y hizo por creer que no lo vería de nuevo, de inmediato paso al modo pasivo y luna lo miraba con reproche, cadance también estaba sorprendida, pero feliz que no sería la última vez que se verían, Shining solo decía que era una lástima ya que creyó deshacerse de él, Twilight no estaba sorprendida ya que mario le había comentado antes todo esto, adagio también estaba molesta, pero ya luego arreglaría cuentas, Discord pro su parte estaba feliz, ya que el era el único que aguantaba sus bromas, incluso participaba en ellas, el joven tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al portal seguido por las dazzling

Mario: cuídense muchos amigos, ya nos volveremos a ver

Sonata: volveremos para los Friendship games!

Aria: que eso no era en agosto?

Adagio: déjala ser

Los 4 entonces cruzaron el portal, luego de unos segundos de haber cruzado el portal, este se apagó, las personas de hay al menos sabían que más adelante lo volverían a ver, aunque curiosamente Discord estaba riéndose sin parar, cadance fue la única que se acercó para ver que sucedía

Cadance: sucede algo?

Discord: solo quiero ver su cara ante mi última broma! De solo imaginarlo..hahhahaha

Cadance: y cuál es la broma?

Discord: esto! –Mostrándole unas pastillas blancas y otras naranjas-

Cadance: estas naranjas son caramelos, estas blancas son anticonceptivos, pero que tiene de gracioso?

Discord: simple, cambie los anticonceptivos de esas chicas por caramelos y ni cuenta se dieron, hahahahahha

Cadance: ya veo…que! Discord, sabes lo que acababas de hacer!

Discord: relájate Cadance, no es como si el y ellas hubieran pasado una noche entretenida anoche….hahahahahah

Cadance solo vio horrorizada a discord, pero ya no había de otra, solo esperaba que mario supiera controlar la situación por si alguna o las tres terminaban embarazadas, claro, luego reprendería a discord por eso

Si que cadance lo supiera, esa no fue la única travesura, si no que también cambio los anticonceptivos que celestia y luna había usado aquella tarde

Discord: ah dulce caos! Aunque mejor será tomar vacaciones cuando vuelva, por mi propia seguridad n.n

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**En un rascacielos**

B: señor, nos informan que la energía del sector D a desaparecido totalmente

A: veo que al fin se fue

B: perdone mi atrevimiento señor, pero por que dejarlo ir?

A: tirek fallo y ahora está completo, sería arriesgado confrontarlo de momento, dejemos que cumpla su venganza contra celestia, eso facilitara nuestros planes llegado el momento

B: entendido, también quiero informar que ya nos encargamos de tirek, parece que colgó el mismo en su celda

A: bien, ahora tengo una misión de suma importancia para ti –dándole un archivo-

B: este es mi siguiente blanco?

A: si, nuestros científicos han descubierto una irregularidad con el pase a otra dimensión, parece que hay una abertura

B: abertura?

A: si, Equestria y este mundo son un reflejo de cada uno, gracias a eso hay la facilidad de crear un portal que va de un lado al otro, pero hace unas semanas se abrió una brecha a otra realidad distinta, yo mismo entre a revisar

B: usted señor?

_**Flash back**_

_A entonces empezó a recordar, una equestria humana diferente a la actual, al parecer una equestria donde el los jamás habían llegado, eso significaba que algo en la equestria pony logro detenerlos? Llevado por la curiosidad fue directo al portal en aquella estatua en la escuela, solo para encontrar a 3 jóvenes siendo encerradas en sus propios collares por un joven de traje azul, A se acercó sin miedo hasta quedar a una distancia de aquel sujeto_

_¿?: que quieres….tu no perteneces a esta dimensión…_

_A: lo mismo podría decirte, no eres de esta dimensión_

_A entonces recibió un corte en el pecho, pero en vez de sangrar salía luz de su cuerpo, esta luz se separó y se volvió a formar en su cuerpo, sin ninguna herida, A apunto con su dedo para disparar un rayo de luz al sujeto, este apenas logró esquivarlo, fue entonces que el sujeto misterioso le lanzo se abalanzo contra el, A era rápido y esquivo el corte del arma que traía, pero entonces lo noto, el corte le causo un ligero corte en la mejilla, por primera vez en décadas A quedo sorprendido_

_¿?: asi que eres un usuario, es mejor que regreses a tu mundo –apuntándolo con un cuchillo- no lo diré otra vez_

_A: bien –llevando sus manos al bolsillo- sería estúpido pelear con alguien con habilidades desconocidas, pero al menos me dirías tu nombre?_

_N8: me dicen n8, ahora vete_

_A se retiro, aquel sujeto no era normal, había logrado herirlo con un simple cuchillo, definitivamente no era normal_

_**Fin del flash back**_

A: por la grieta, solo podemos enviar a uno solo o podríamos causar un desastre, tu misión es ir a esa dimensión, tomar en portal a equestria y averiguar lo que sepas del tal n8

B: entendido señor

A: espera B

B: si?

A: también averigua si estamos muertos o no, no puedo concebir la idea de que algo nos haya podido matar, pero no te acerques a ese sujeto demasiado

B: como ordene

B se retiró de la oficina, dejando a A pensativo, el no pudo ver bien lo que aquel sujeto hizo, era alguien que jamás había visto, reviso el archivo de todos en la dimensión en la que se encontraba, pero nadie concordaba con la apariencia física de n8

A: (un sujeto único…quien eres….)

**O0o0o0oo0o00o**

**Equestria-zona desconocida**

Sonata: eh, dagi, ya despierta

Aria: tal vez murió

Sonata: que! Que haremos entonces!

Aria: enterrarla, y yo paso a ser la líder claro esta

Adagio: -agarrándole de su collar- YO soy la líder! –levantándose- mi cabeza, donde….que les paso a ustedes? –Mirándose- que me paso a mi!

Mario: aún les falta acostumbrarse

Adagio miro a sonata y aria, ambas eran ponys terrestres, igual que ella, entonces miro a mario, el cual era también un pony terrestre (foto de la portada)

Adagio: que nos paso, porque tenemos esta forma!

Mario: tranquila dazzle, su cuerpo aún no se acostumbra a la nueva energía positiva del collar, usaron tanta la negativa que su cuerpo no lo acepta, pero es cosa de semanas para que su cuerpo se adapte y puedan volver a su formas de sirenas

Adagio miro a los alrededores, era zonas rocosas con uno que otro árbol, dio un respiro profundo, podía sentir la magia en el ambiente, definitivo, habían vuelto a equestria

Adagio: de verdad volvimos

Mario: asi es, pareces feliz por eso

Adagio: lo estoy…-mirando su collar- bien, que haremos ahora?

Mario: pues –usando su visor- al parecer el que 4 personas usaremos el portal a la vez nos desvió unos cuantos kilómetros de nuestro objetivo actual, lo mejor será movernos

Aria: y a donde vamos exactamente

Mario: ya lo verán, prometo que cuando lleguemos les contare todo de acuerdo?

Las chicas se vieron para luego asentir, empezaron a seguirlo y ver el ambiente que las rodeaba, se sentían felices, el aire en equestria era tan diferente al del humano, tenía más magia a su alrededor, aunque mario tuvo que evitar que adagio se cayera regañándola que no estuviera tan distraída, esta solo lo ignoro, aunque otra cosa que le alegraba es que el estaba con ella

_Canción de mario Bross moviéndose de un nivel a otro_

**Desierto del Sur**

Guardias: alto!

Mario: sucede algo?

Guardia2: que hacen aquí? Este lugar es peligroso

Los desiertos del sur, una zona bastante peligroso por el desierto y su extraña tormenta de arena, si te adentrabas al desierto, en pocos minutos te veías rodeado por una tormenta de arena que no parecía acabar, muchos arqueólogos exploraban el desierto por semanas, pero una vez dentro, todo era un laberinto, las brújulas no funcionaban, al igual que los hechizos de tele transportación, lo peor es que muchos después de vagar por semanas, terminan por donde entraban

Mario: somos simples exploradores

Guardia2: no tienen pinta de exploradores

Aria: que tanto me miras –viéndolo de mala gana-

Guardia: repite eso niñata

Mario: señores, lo que no entiendo es por qué habría guardias en este lugar, me podrían decir?

Guardia: nos avisaron del avistamiento de una criminal en esta área, cuando la encontramos esta entro al desierto, llevamos aquí unas semanas esperando que salga

Mario: si lleva semanas aquí, es posible que haya muerto por falta de agua o comida, recuerden la regla de 3, 3 semanas sin comida, 3 días sin agua y 3 minutos sin aire

Guardia2: supongo que tiene razón, ya debe estar muerta, bueno, tengan cuidado, muchos exploradores afirman que en este lugar no hay nada útil, cuídense

Los 2 guardias, los cuales tenían armaduras del ejercito de equestria recogieron sus cosas y se fueron, sonata les saco la lengua, mientras mario miraba el desierto

Adagio: y bien?

Mario: entraremos

Adagio: bromeas? El aviso dice que el lugar es un laberinto, como esperas cruzarlo?

Mario: sencillo –entrando- yo cree este laberinto

Aria: oye, espéranos!

Mario: chicas, cúbranse las cabezas y guarden la comida, será un viaje de 3 horas- dándoles un trapo con 3 amarres- amarren esto a sus cascos, así no las perderé de vista

El grupo empezó entrar al desierto, a los pocos minutos la tormenta de arena empezó a rodearlos, mario entonces emitió una aura purpura y empezó a moverse en zip zap, adagio creyó que el tonto se había perdido, cuando en eso llegaron a una cueva, entraron para refugiarse de la tormenta y sacudirse la arena de la cola y cascos

Mario: bien, es la primera

Adagio: que es este lugar exactamente zekeda?

Mario: este no es un desierto normal, antes de ser desterrado, los guardianes de las runas y yo usamos una maldición para convocar esta tormenta para alejar a los intrusos del país, este desierto está vivo, la tormenta impide que los ponys noten que la arena se mueve, haciéndolos caminar en círculos durante días

Aria: por eso nos movemos de forma tan rara?

Mario: si, la única forma de moverse por aquí es usando la arena como un mapa, uso pulsos de gravedad de tal forma que me visor nos permite movernos en línea recta, sin la tormenta notarias si te quedaras quieta que tu cuerpo empieza a girar

Sonata: -levantando su casco-

Mario: si sonata?

Sonata: donde están los tacos?

Mario: en la mochila de aria

Aria: qué? Oye sonata, tranquila!

Adagio: aun si parece una buena protección, alguien tarde o temprano encontraría la salida, aun por accidente no?

Mario: he, aunque la encontrara, sería inútil, ya verás por que

EL grupo después de tomar agua y algo de comida volvió a moverse, cada media hora encontraban otra cueva igual a la primera, pero mario aseguraba que eran diferentes, asi estuvieron unas cuevas más, hasta que llegaron a la última cueva según mario

Mario: bien, es la última, el próximo objetivo es la salida

Sonata: jefe, hay alguien aquí!

Mario: eh? Enserio?

Aria: gran método de seguridad no zekeda?

Sonata encontró detrás de unas rocas una unicornio, estaba algo pálida, se notaba que no tomaba agua en varios días, lo mas extraño es que se parecía mucho a aria, mario le dio de tomar algo de agua, está por reacciono tomo todo lo que pudo, pero aún seguía inconsciente, mario la cubrió con telas y la puso encima suyo

Mario: abra que llevarla, si la dejamos aquí se morirá

Sonata: no será tu hermana perdida aria?

Aria: recuerda que somos sirenas sonata, ella es un unicornio

Sonata: ohhh, menos mal, tener 2 amargadas sería demasiado

Aria: oye!

Adagio: bueno, terminemos con esto zekeda

Mario: apresurada por ir a nuestro nidito de amor dazzle?

Adagio se le tiñeron las mejillas por el comentario, pero rápidamente le dijo que no se emocionara, en cambio sonata afirmo que ya quería llegar mientras abrazaba a mario, este ahora se sonrojo, aun no estaba acostumbrado a tales muestras de cariño

Estuvieron caminando un poco más hasta que llegaron a una pequeña área circular con un pilar bastante alto, lo curioso es que la pequeña área donde estaba el pilar la tormenta no lo tocaba

Adagio: y esto?

Mario: es la razón de por qué nadie podría entrar aun si encontraran este lugar por accidente –tocando el pilar- porque solo alguien con CONOCIMIENTOS en runas podría abrirlo, cosa que solo nuestra gente sabia, ahora prepárense

El joven empezó a rodearse de runas oscuras en todo el cuerpo, a sonata no le gustaba por que le recordaba cuando casi se mata cuando peleo en el muelle, entonces el pilar brillo y el grupo desapareció en una luz

.

.

.

.

Adagio: un hechizo de tele transportación, pero que..

Mario: bienvenidas chicas….a mi hogar

Las chicas quedaron asombradas, del desierto ahora estaban en un prado, el cual les permitía ver el extenso bosque, en el centro de el había casas y más adelante un gran castillo algo demacrado y rodeado de raíces, mientras caminaban, notaban como mario sonreí con ver ciertos lugares, sonreía como si recordara buenos tiempos, adagio les indico que no lo molestaran de momento, al llegar al pueblo, eran un montón de casas destruidas, y curiosamente había arboles rosas en unas áreas, siguieron caminando hasta llegar al castillo, el cual estaba en el centro de un gran largo, era tan grande como el de celestia, el joven se quedó en la entrada parado sin moverse un rato, hasta que adagio se acercó a el

Adagio: sucede algo?

Mario: -suspiro- yo soy responsable de todo esto adagio, yo obligue a mi gente a dejar sus hogares –entrando al castillo-

Mario entro, el lugar de verdad necesitaba una limpieza, el joven camino hasta llegar a una habitación, donde sacudió algunas cosas, puso una frazada y hecho a la unicornio para que descansara, entonces siguió caminando hasta que llego a la sala del trono, atrás del trono había 6 grandes vitales con 6 símbolos de runas diferentes, se veían importantes, ya que mario se quedó viéndolos un buen rato

Mario: he vuelto chicos-viendo los vitrales- lamento haberme ido tanto tiempo

Aria: enserio necesita una limpieza todo esto

Sonata: si, pero velo así aria, ahora viviremos en un castillo!

Aria: un castillo en ruinas sonata, que emocioooon

Sonata: que si verdad?*-*

Aria: -facehoof- ouch, olvide que los cascos son más duros que las manos

Adagio: bien, empieza a contar zekeda

Mario: bien- mirando por la ventana- verán chicas, yo fui el último rey que estuvo este país, lo llamábamos "hope for all", significaba esperanza para todos, un refugio y un hogar para cualquier raza

_**Proverbio de mario**_

_Después de la gran guerra entre la Reina, el gran alicornio, los 4 emperadores y la daga blanca, el continente se recuperaba de todas las muertes y daños, yo era uno de los tantos que perdió sus padres de muy pequeño, asi que no tengo recuerdos de ellos, no me importo por que no podía estar triste por algo que no recordaba tener, pero la vida en el orfanato me aburría, asi que un dia tome algunas grutas y me fui a explorar el mundo, en mis viajes conocí muchos ponys diferentes, pero lo más importante fue que a un año de mis viajes me encontré con un dragon rojo, este me persiguió para comerme, yo le metí una vara por la nariz y unas bolas con espinas, el dragón estornudo y dijo que rayos me pasaba, la verdad no estaba asustado, si no impresionado por tal criatura, este resulto ser Entei, el dijo que yo tenía algo que le recordaba a el y decidió entrenarme cuando podía, según el, los asuntos con el vuelo rojo, una organización a la que pertenecía lo mantenía ocupado, yo seguía mi viaje, conocí tanta gente, al rey de los chagenling, carnage, a la sacerdotisa de las sirenas sea gem, al hijo de un gran monarca Jack Apple al cual lo golpee por tratarme como si fuera basura, a un unicornio investigador llamado yuko heartstring, el me metíaa la idea todo el tiempo con que una raza llamada humanos existían y no eran leyendas, si pudiera decirle que era verdad, el único que le creía además de mi era su madre y su padre, creo que su padre se llamaba yuta heartstring, también conocí al misterio lulamoon, un unicornio que afirmaba ser maravilloso, pero siempre le fallaban los hechizos_

_Cuando cumplí 19 me llamaron los consejeros de mi país, no entendía que querían de mi, empezaron con alabanzas, por ser el único pony terrestre capaz de usar magia como los unicornios, ellos creían que era un don, pero yo me esforcé durante años para eso, entonces me invitaron almorzar, extrañamente me hicieron firmar algo antes de eso, yo tenía hambre y lo firme, después de la cena me llevaron al balcón donde todo el pueblo estaba reunido, yo no entendía nada, hasta que de la anda me pusieron una corona en la cabeza y me declararon rey, al parecer el rey actual había muerto en un ataque, y la línea sucesora se había muerto, asi que la lista de sucesores fue bajando hasta llegar al conserje, pero ni el quería, así que me eligieron a mi por mi habilidad con la magia, yo intenté huir, pero me agarraron y decía que no podía irme, además que ya había firmado mi aceptación y había líderes y figuras con poder que apoyaban esto, como la sacerdotisa de las sirenas, el general de los dragones, un monarca con influencias y el rey y reina de los unicornios, maldije ese día que mis amigos me apoyaran, me habían condenado a ser rey, yo era un explorador, no me gustaba estar encerrado!_

_Al final me acostumbre a esa vida, otra cosa que hacia además de viajar era aprender a usar las artes oscuras, esto lo hice porque muchos que nacían con este elemento no se controlaban por el enorme poder que conllevaba a eso, los demás ponys o razas les daba miedo esa magia y echaban a los que nacían con este poder, el desprecio de los demás los terminaban convirtiendo en seres que solo odiaban, yo acepte por mi propia cuenta aquel poder oscuro, y empecé a entrenarme para ser uno con la oscuridad, la oscuridad no es mala, son los sentimientos negativos lo que la vuelva mala, se debe tener un gran control de las emociones, fue cosa de tiempo que pasaran la voz en ser el único pony que además de usar magia, poder manejar la oscuridad, muchos ponys que temían miedo a su propio poder venían a mi para ayudarlos a controlar aquel poder, ese fue el comienzo de mi misión en la vida, ayudar a todo el que nacía con aquel poder incomprendido, para que lo usaran por el bien del mundo, pero no era fácil, llevo años y años de estudios, tuve tantos amigos que dedicaron sus vidas al estudio de esto, muchos dedicaron su vida a esto, sus estudios, notas y pensamientos los guardábamos en libros, eran tantos que funde la gran biblioteca, un lugar que aceptaba a todo aquel que quisiera aprender magia oscura y sus usos, creo que por esto también me eligieron rey, y gracias al apoyo de mis amigos más cercanos, logramos sacar adelante el país_

_Con el tiempo encontramos algo extraño, unas runas que representaban cada elemento existente, aire, agua, tierra, fuego, oscuridad y luz, cada uno acepto una runa, las cuales nos volvió uno con un elemento, y por ley, nos hacía débil al elemento contrario a nosotros, nos llamaos los guardianes rúnicos, y nos dedicamos a la protección del país_

_Después de que fui ascendido a rey, permite que muchas razas diferentes se mudaran, la más trabajosa fueron la raza changeling, su líder era un conquistador por naturaleza, pero logramos encontrar la forma de que se alimentaran de amor y a la vez no lastimaran a nadie, incluso esto le permitió al rey enamorarse, teniendo una hija a la que llamaron chrysalis, todo iba bien….hasta aquel trágico día_

_Fui llamado a una misión pedida por la reciente princesa celestia, no tenía motivos para desconfiar de ella, éramos amigos desde niños, esta misión pedía los mejores usuarios de la oscuridad, la verdad no quería dejar la gran biblioteca descuidada, si llevaba los mejores solo quedarían los estudiantes, entei dijo que no debía preocuparme, la gran biblioteca estaba cerca al castillo, era imposible que la atacaran, entei me ayudo a llegar al lugar donde pedía nuestra ayuda, cuando llegamos notamos algo extraño, el lugar era un desierto, no había nada, solo rocas y barro, algo me daba mala espina y le pedí a entei que me llevara rápido de regreso al reino, entonces lo vi, la gran biblioteca, el lugar donde estaban todos los libros que representaban el esfuerzo y dedicación de muchos amigos a través de los años estaba en llamas, y los estudiantes siendo asesinados, de inmediato atacamos, pero era demasiado tarde para salvar el lugar, el fuego con que se estaban quemando era mágico, pude haberlo apagado, pero debíamos salvar a los que quedaban, impotente vi como el lugar al que muchos dedicamos nuestras vidas se reducida a cenizas, cuando atrapamos a los culpables, usamos técnicas mentales para evitar mentiras, eran soldados de equestria, aprovecharon mi ausencia y la alianza para meterse, su único objetivo era destruir todos los libros y no dejar estudiante vivo, posiblemente fue la primera vez llore_

_Equestria llevaba ya algunos años de haberse formado, para celebrarlo se hizo la gala del galope, una fiesta para conmemorar la alianza del país, ese día entre con entei y carnaje, y en medio de la fiesta le reclame a celestia, ella fingió desconocimiento de todo, fue cuando perdí la paciencia y le grite que me respondiera el por qué lo hizo, ella que lo hizo por el bien del país, como si ya fuéramos parte de su país, luego nos dijo que nuestra arte era una aberración, si no destruimos el lugar fue para evitar que la sociedad estuviera en nuestra corta, pero si corte todo nexo con Equestria ese día ( lo mejor será evitar contar lo otro, capaz sonata me mate)_

_El pueblo estaba enojado, si no ordene un ataque, es porque enfrentar Equestria era por dos cosas, su ejército nos superaba 1 a 10, y lo otro, si empezábamos una guerra, el mundo nos veríamos como los villanos, los que usan la oscuridad para destruir la luz, la situación se hacía más critica, cuando en eso una vidente llego suplicando que debíamos evitar la guerra, ella era conocida por que siempre sus visiones se cumplían, ellos nos permitió ver lo que vio, aun lo recuerdo bien, el continente envuelto en llamas y llenos de cadáveres, Equestria y mi reino destruido, la luna y el sol inmóviles, la cantidad de muertos era demasiada, la tierra lloraba por el dolor que sentía, cuando la visión termino, me quedaban pocas opciones, equestria ya había empezado avanzar, con el dolor de mi corazón pedí a los capitanes y los usuarios de las runas que llevaran a toda la gente por el pasaje de la cascadas, ellos no entendían mi razón, mis alumnos y el ejército quería defender su tierra, pero les dije que la tierra solo es tierra, que el país seguirá vivo mientras ellos lo estén, pero que tampoco dejaría que tomaran nuestro país, la movilización empezó, la moral había caído, le pedí a mis amigos que se preparan para sellar el país entero, pero necesitaban tiempo, entonces yo solo enfrente al ejercito de Equestria_

_Suena una locura, pero los enfrente, la ventaja que tenía era que usaba el mismo poder que alguna vez el rey sombra uso, envolvía a todos en sus mayores miedos, luego absorbió todo su miedo y lo convertida en poder para crear enormes meteoros, aunque celestia y star el barbado protegían a varios de los meteoros, no podían protegerlos a todos, eso era mi ventaja, ella no podía proteger a todos a la vez, a donde miraba había lanzas, espadas, hechizos venir directo a mi, fue una locura total, no tenia ni un segundo de descanso, la naturaleza me ayudaba a recuperarme, pero al paso que iba perdería, asi que ataque a celestia y star, los encerré conmigo es una esfera de gravedad, si lograba vencerlo su ejército perdería la moral totalmente, claro, enfrentar a una alicornio y el mejor unicornio de la época, iba ala de perder, después de pelear durante horas logre debilitar a star y inmovilizar a celestia, les ordene que se rindieran, fue cuando star uso un extraño espejo, me lanzo un hechizo el cual empezó a absorberme, use toda la gravedad que podía para evitar ser absorbido, entonces celestia se paro, con toda su fuerza lanzo un rayo mágico, entonces vi en sus ojos odio, odio y asco a mi persona, mi primera amiga me miraba asi, como si no fuera nada, por unos momentos dude si seguir peleando, si desactivaba mi escudo todo acababa, ese rayo me atravesaría, pero no, mientras viviera, no le daría la espalda a mi gente, al diablo celestia y nuestra amistad, entonces el rayo me dio y me empujo, directo al espejo, apenas logre lanzar mi collar de runa al cielo,, pude ver otros rayos de colores yendo al cielo también, ellos jamás pondrían sus cascos en el país de mi gente, con ese último pensamiento fui absorbido por el espejo_

_Solo que nunca espere que star me lanzara un hechizo que no dominaba, más el rayo de celestia mi cuerpo se desgarro en el vórtice dimensional, la oscuridad en mi, al igual que gran parte de mis recuerdos quedaron atorados en el vórtice, y yo acabe un desierto con extrañas pirámides, me dolia todo el cuerpo, fue entonces que me di cuenta que estaba en el mundo humano, y si quería volver a Equestria, debía encontrar la forma de recuperar mi otra mitad y un portal_

_**Fin del proverbio**_

Las dazzling estaban impresionadas por el gran relato, la única que parecía llorar era aria, ya que mario también tenía una lagrima en los ojos de recordar todo eso, adagio solo se acerco

Adagio: tranquilo, ya estas de vuelta, y te ayudaremos, después de todo, fue star el quien nos tiro también a ese extraño lugar

Sonata: te ayudaremos en lo que podamos jefe!

Aria: si se trata de patearle el trasero a celestia, cuenta conmigo

Mario: gracias chicas, de verdad –limpiándose los ojos- pero si queremos vencerla en su propio juego, lo primero será eliminar la maldición de arena

Adagio: y como haremos eso?

Mario: eso será lo difícil, la maldición solo puede ser removida con las runas y el poder delos guardianes rúnicos, cuando las 6 runas sean devueltas al templo de donde la encontramos por propia voluntad con el poder de sus guardianes, la maldición se romperá

Aria: pero eso fue hace miles de años, ellos ya deben estar muertos no?

Mario: ni tanto, mira –mirando los vitrales- el vitral de la runa del agua, el fuego y la oscuridad aun brillan, simbolizan que aún están vivos, con los otros, el poder rúnico es magia en si, asi que debe haberse heredado de hijo en hijo

Adagio: en otras palabras, debemos buscar 2 amigos tuyos que quien sabe dónde estarán, buscar 4 collares perdidos en el mundo y 3 parientes de tus antiguos camaradas?

Mario: exacto n.n

Adagio: afff, eso va tardar años! Y el fic ya casi se acaba

Aria: al menos tienes una pista de dónde buscar?

Mario: pues –sacando un mapa- pedí "prestado" esto a los guardias sin que se dieran cuenta, es un mapa del país, supongo que entei estará en algún lugar donde vivan los dragones, y en el humano, la tal Applejack, no creo que sea coincidencia que los Apple tengan el mismo apellido que Jack Apple, además que Jack se volvió granjero y ambos mundos son el reflejo del otro

Sonata: la Twilight mágica nos dijo que ella vivía en ponyville con sus amigas y podíamos visitarla si volvíamos

Mario: bien, entonces nuestro primer objetivo será ponyville, hay podremos conseguir más información al respecto

Adagio: sabes que si celestia nos encuentra será nuestro fin?

Mario: no creo que en sus formas pony las encuentre, y espero no cruzarme con ella –viendo el pueblo por la ventana- pero créanme que hare que mi gente y su sacrificio no sea olvidado

Adagio: -mirando por la misma ventana- recuerda que no estás solo, necesitaras ayuda de las mejores cantantes de equestria

Aria: mientras no nos acerquemos a canterlot OTRA VEZ, creo que todo puede resultar bien

Sonata: Gloria al rey!

Aria: por qué dices eso ¿

Sonata: creí que sonaría bien n.n

Mario: bien, ahora…

¿?: Disculpen, escuche su pequeña conversación, y quisiera ayudarles

Adagio: porque querías ayudarnos?

¿?: yo también fui despreciada por mi gente por mis talentos, y según tu historia, este lugar aceptaba a todos no? Además les debo una por sacarme del desierto

Mario: bueno, si, supongo que puedo aceptar tu ayuda, como te llamas por cierto?

¿?: Starlight Glimmer, y creo en que todos debemos ser "iguales", al igual que tu

Sonata: bienvenida –abrazando a starlight- pero-hablándole al oído- si te acercas mucho a mario, te abro el cuello y usare tu piel de alfombra

Star se puso azul por el tonito que sonata uso, sonata entonces volvió a sonreír, mario solo sonreía, al menos no estaba solo para lo que haría, su nueva familia seguía con el, y esperaba que asi siguiera

Mario: prepárate celestia, el Rey ha vuelto

**Fin de la intro**

_Uff, que matado estuvo todo x.x_

_Buenos señores, con esto termina la intro del fic, a que me refiero? Bueno, al comienzo me dijeron que no debía desviarme mucho de la trama principal, tal vez me desvié unos 12 capítulos a mas, pero ya estamos en la trama principalxD_

_Con esto La primera temporada de la gloria al rey acaba, mas adelanto empezare la segunda, que necesito arreglar varias cosas en la uni y avanzar "el significado de la oscuridad" para que la 2da temporada tenga algo de sentido_

_También aclaro que mario resumió todo su relato, hay algo que no conto de la razón de por qué celestia lo odia, solo los que estuvieron en aquella gala de galope saben el por que_

_Y con esto termina la intro, primera vez que acabo una temporada, yay!_

_Nos vemos en la siguiente Temporada,** Gloria al rey-En busca de las Runas**_

.

.

.

.

**OMake**

El grupo habia decidido descansar, mario les indico unas habitaciones para que reposaran, y el fue a la suya, execto que al entrar

Sonata: demoro mucho jefe

Mario: eh sonata, que haces aqui?

Sonata: que mas -saltando en la cama- vine adormir contigo n.n

Mario: ...bueno, supongo si es dormir

Sonata: que mas podriamso hacer...ya veo -sonriendo-

Mario: no es lo que imaginas!

Sonata: tranquilo mario, esta bien-echandose- la cama esta caliente

Sonata estaba usando un tonito que lo estaba poniendo nervioso, eso que que intencionalmente movierasu cola para dejarlo ver...fue demasiado para el, sufrio uan pequeña hemorragia nasal, su rosotro se puso rojo y cayo al suelo

Mario: (estas sirenas van a matarme...)

**Fin del omake**


	20. Una Historia Diferente

**Haseo55: ** descuida, aunque de momento de concentrare en "el significado de la oscuridad" y "N8", debo preparar algunso detalles con ambas

**Silverwolf850:** creeme, tu personaje no ser la ultima vez que salga (kukuku)

**Ghost iv:** Twilight no se si habrá descubierto o no la razón de pro que mario quiere volver, ella no sabe que el que la ataco en el muelle y el profesor son la misma persona

_**Extra: Una historia diferente**_

**Notas: notaran que la modo de redacción varia en algunas partes, explicare al final n.n**

.

.

.

_**A veces, un pequeño cambio, puede cambiar la historia, puede no parecer gran cosa, pero los hechos que desencadenaría, podrían dar comienzo a otra historia….**_

**Montañas Nevadas 11 am**

Aria: que se supone que hacemos aquí adagio?

Adagio: observen hay –señalando unos arboles- parece que hay una parejita en lo suyo

Aria: y?

Adagio: si subimos a la telesilla de seguro conseguiremos mejor vista, acaso no queires ver blaze? Usualmente ers tu la que grava a la gente cuando esta en lo suyo

Sonata: dagi es una pervertida entonces?

Aria: no me llames asi!

Adagio: aunque con este celular no logro grabar bien, sonata, pásame la cámara

Sonata: que cámara?

Adagio: la cámara que te dije que tomaras de los cajones del tonto ese

Sonata: ah, esa cámara

Adagio: aja

Sonata: no pude n.n

Adagio: que?

Soanta: no fue mi culpa, el jefe entre antes que pudiera tomarla

Aria: eres inútil sonata

**O0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

**Casa De mario Zekeda 11 am**

Tirek: AHGGGGGHHHHHH!

Un grito de dolor se escucho en aquel laboratorio, un grito que nadie oyo por lo profundo que estaban, en un cuarto bastante amplio que tenía un simulador del espacio (para lso que jugaron FFVII, como el que tiene el abuelo de nanaki) en el techo, un sujeto de piel rojiza y pelo blanco de contextura musculosa cayo al suelo, su cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones y arañazos, apenas podía ponerse de pie, solo pudo mirar hacia arriba, delante de el estaba el responsable

Tirek: que…que eres tu…

¿?: GRHHHHAHHHHHHH!

El extraño ser que era una especie de "bestia" rodeada de una escencia oscura sujeto a Tirek de un tentáculo oscuro que salió de su cuerpo para alzarlo y azotarlo una y otra vez, cuando pareció hartarse, saco otro tentáculo, agarrándolo de ambas muñecas lo alzo, la criatura se rodeo de una aura purpura para levitar su cuerpo para mirarlo cara a cara

¿?: soy la pesadilla del sol –crack-

Tirek: AGHHHHHHHHH

El sonido de huesos rompiéndose se escucho bastante fuerte, al criatura se había destrozado lso huesos de la muñeca y lo de los dedos, una sonrisa macabra dejo verse al ver el dolor de su enemigo, otro tentáculo lo sujeto del cuello, entonces Tirek empezó a envejecer, ya siendo solo un viejo decrepito, la criatura lo tiro al fondo de una habitación, cayendo en una capsula de escape de emergencia, saliendo disparo fuera del lugar

La criatura dio un último rugido, la esencia oscura empezaba a desaparecer, cuando al fin se esfumo, el cuerpo de un joven de apenas unos 21 años cayo al suelo cansado y respirando pesadamente, en eso un monitor bastante grande se prendió

Cp: señor, se se encuentra bien?

Mario: si…-pesadamente- al parecer me pase un poco, pero y estoy mejor, dame un informe de la situación

Cp: el proyecto "Recuperación" a funcionado, su cuerpo ya está estable, aunque controlar "aquello" le tomara algo de tiempo

Mario: genial, y lo otro?

Cp: véalo usted mismo

El lugar no solo era amplio, estaba lleno de plantas y maquinas, pero lo más llamativo, además del monitor gigante, era un portal el cual emitía un brillo colorido para luego apagarse y brillar de color celeste

Cp: el portal esta estable

Mario: bien, entonces llego el momento….y las revoltosas?

Cp: según mis censores, ya deben haber llegado a las montañas con los demás estudiantes, la policía creerá que todo lo que paso será responsable de las pandillas, y la capsula de Tirek a caído justo en la comisaria del pueblo

Mario: bien, de verdad fue bueno que ellas no estuvieran aca (de haber usado "eso" con ellas, no pudiera haberme controlado…), ok, quiero que prepares todo para la fase final, y pone en contactos con los otros

Cp: está seguro señor? Ellos no parecen ser de confianza, podrían arruinar sus planes

Mario: yo solo cumpliré mi parte y les avisare, lo que hagan después es cuenta suya

El joven vio el portal que había creado, el momento de dejar aquel mundo había llegado

**O0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuantos tiempo ha pasado, cuantos años desde que llegue a este mundo ha ocurrido, cuantas noches los recuerdos del fuego y muerte regresan a mis ojos como si todo hubiera sido ayer solamente, el dolor, la ira, el sentimiento de traición, todo vuelve, y la responsable de todo se atrevió a dejar su bandera, la bandera que para muchos era el comienzo de una nueva vida, para nosotros solo significa traición y muerte…equestria, ese era el nombre de la bandera, del país y de la líder que provoco todo esto….no mas….no más risas, no mas lealtad, no mas amabilidad, no mas generosidad, no mas lealtad y no mas magia, ya no mas….

Mario: -sacando un celular- haber, a quien primero…

….

..

**Montañas nevada-hora 1pm- cabañas de turistas**

Enif: (vamos eniff, puedes hacerlo, si puedes contra pandillas de unicornios, puedes hacer esto!)

Enif Kentaurus, un joven e 20 años de cabellos azules. Un gabardon blanco con toques azules, ojos celestes y una bufanda azul, se encontraba detrás de un poste intentando juntar valor, pero que podría estar provocando un ataque de nervios a un pegaso que enfrento a ladrones y criminales en su pasado? La respuesta era una persona, sunset shimer

Es difícil saber cuando el joven de cabellos azules se sintió atraído por la chica cabello de tocino, solo el sabría las razones, pero eso no la impidió cruzarse pro "casualidad" en la excursión que hizo su escuela a las montañas de nieve, ya tenían un tiempo de conocerse claro esta

Enif: (recuerda el plan, camina hacia ella, tranquilo, sereno, se cool, salúdala y dile si quiere esquiar contigo un rato, nada difícil, camina muchacho, sonríe)

Justo cuando el joven caminaba, a su vista estaba tranquilo, pero para los que lo miraban, parecía como un pingüino al moverse, justo cuando estaba cerca de la chica de cabello de tocinos, un vaso le dio justo en la cabeza

Enif: quien fue el gracioso!

Sonata: fallaste aria

Aria: da igual-yéndose-

Enif: esperen un momento, al menos discúlpense no?!

Aria: es tu problema por quedarte parado como idiota cerca al tacho de basura-yéndose-

Sonata: adiós cabeza de tacho –yéndose también-

Enif: SERAN UNAS!

Sunset: enif?

Enif: quien me….ah, sunset!

Sunset: que sorpresa verte pro aqui

Enif: si, yo…yo también bien de viaje, n oes que te estuviera siguiendo ni nada! (cerebro- aborten, repito, aborten misión!)

Sunset: ya veo, este lugar es bastante tranquilo y llamativo, no te parece?

Enif:si, lo es, por eso quería saber si tu…..si tu!

Pinkie: -llegando- holaaa, como están, quien es sunset? Es un amigo acaso? O acaso es un acosador que espía los anuncios de la escuela para saber cuando haríamos un viaje y asi venir también con la excusa de cruzarse contigo y pasar un rato juntos y así tener la esperanza que el romance llegue a su vida?

Enif: ( /&amp;%/&amp;/ como adivino mi plan maestro! O.o)

Sunset: no creo Pinkie, solo nos cruzamos por casualidad

Pinkie: enserio? Vaya, mi pinkie sentido esta fallando entonces, a que vine..asi, vamos sunset, a esquiar todo el dia! –Llevándose a sunset-

Sunset: espera Pinkie, cuídate enif!-yéndose-

Enif: espera!...-en el suelo con una aura depresiva- la historia de amor de enif duro apenas 10 segundos –en eso suena su celular- QUIEN RAYOS ES AHORA!

¿?: vaya, por que tan enojado enif?

Enif: eh, tu? Que quieres ahora Mario?

Mario: -con un tono serio- la maquina esta lista

Enif: tan pronto?

Mario: para ti han sido 5 años solamente, pero yo espere casi mil, partiré en 5 dias, tienes tiempo para decidir si vienes o no, pero una vez que me vaya, no habrá otra formad e volver, al menos no sin que seas arrestado

Enif se puso serio, el ya le habai hablado de la existencia de un portal, pero estaba en un lugar que Celestia fácilmente lo localizaría y posiblemente lo arrestara, el espero esa llamada mucho tiempo, pero no creyo que seria tan rápido

Mario: pasa algo? Acaso el pequeño enif no quiere dejar a su "novia"?

Enif: que no es mi novia!

Mario: a poco ni eso has logrado después de espiarla tanto? Tio, si que eres patético

Enif: seras un …..

Mario: bueno, quiero aclarar unos detalles, cuando termines de acechar a la cabello de tocino, ven en 3 días en lo que acaba tu viaje, los demás también vendrán, quiero hablar con ustedes antes, cambio y fuera –colgando

Enif suspiro fastidiado, 5 días y 3 para ver al sujeto, definitivamente su historia de amor estaba resultando cada vez más patética, para empeorar las malditas dazzling estaban por la zona, aun no se perdonaba haber caído bajo sus encantos en la batalla de las bandas

Enif: (deben ser unicornios en el otro mundo, malditos cuernudos…)

**O0o0o0o00o0o0o**

Lyra: como que no puedes venderme una mascota!

Flutershy: ya te lo dije lyra, tu expediente no es muy bueno que digamos

Lyra: que pude haber hecho que no me permitas comprar una mascota!

Flutershy: según tu expediente, ahs tenido 10 mascotas y todas han desaparecido en circunstancias muy extrañas, y fuiste demandada por un mono

Lyra: El mono me puso una trampa, una trampa!

Flutershy: esto…-mirando la camilla donde estaba acostado un chico- kuleath..podrías…

Kuleath: -despertando – eh? Sisi, ya voy

Lyra: ey, esperen, aun no termino contigo Flutershy, tendre mi pony asi sea lo último que haga!

Kuleath, yaya, andando –jalando de la parte trasera de su camisa

Kuleath era un chico tranquilo y callado, con un peinado que le daba la apariencia de una piña, trabaja de limpieza en al veterinaria del pueblo, y solo cuando lyra aparecía, se encargaba de la seguridad, a el no le importaba que lyra hiciera su escándalo, el problema era que cuando ella llegaba, hacia mucha bulla y Flutershy lo despertaba de su descanso para sacarla, y bueno, Flutershy era demasiado permisiva con el y sus descansos, lo menos que podía hacer era calmar el enojo de la peliverde

Kuleath: ya te dije que no te darán un pony, y menos uno mágico que pueda hablar

Lyra: se que deben tener uno, o al menos denme un mascota genial no?

Kuleath: y que paso con tu ultima mascota, señor smith?

Lyra: digamos que el ya no es un problema

jon

Kuleath: …..ve a casa, que quiero dormir

Lyra: de acuerdo, pero te juro que volveré y no podrás detenerme!-yéndose- tendré mi pony mágico hablador!

Kuleath: -suspiro- esta en la 11va vez que viene en lo que va del mes, bueno, hora de tomar un pequeño des-ruido de celular- y quien será ahora?

¿?: hola kuleath? Te desperté acaso?

Kuleath: ah, eres tu –bostezando- se te ofrece algo?

Mario: cielos, charlar contigo siempre me da sueño, solo necesito verte en 3 días para hablar contigo y los demás de algo importante, si tienes algo importante que hacer, hazlo en lo que van esos dias

Kuleath: no puedes ser ahora? Que quiero dormir el resto del día saliendo del trabajo

Mario: no estoy en condiciones ahora –bostezando- y ya me pegaste tu sueño, nos vemos luego

Kuleath: me pregunto que querrá, al menos puedo volver a…

Flutershy: disculpa…podrías….limpiar el area de los monos, están arrojando su comida por todos lados y..

Kuleath: si si, ya voy jefa

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bombom: o vaya, no puedo creer que kentaro lo vaya engañar, pero es tan sensual….

Lighting: (no llamare ligh que se me hace largo escribir todo.) –viendo a la chica con algo de baba en el rostro-

Dr whooves: lighting, no se supone que solo vendrías por unas cosas y volverías? Llevo 1 hora esperándote

Lighting: ah doctor, perdón, em distraje viendo algo interesante

Dr whooves: oh, ya veo, estas en esa edad

Lighting shadow era un joven de cabellera negra y unos ojos rojos como un ruby, actualmente se encontraba de asistente del doctor whooves, el doctor lo había mandado por algunas cosas para el almuerzo, cuando en el mostrador se distrajo por algo que le llamo la atención, la chica llamada bombom, la conocía por medio de otra chica llamada lyra, la cual tenia la suerte de conocer, ya que lyra solía preguntarle si el doctor no había creado un portal a un tierra donde existieran los ponsy mágicos, el hecho que ligh le diejra que no pero la mantendría al corriente le permitió ir conociendo poco a poco a lyra, que a su vez también a bombom, lo curioso de esta es que estaba en la sección mangas leyendo yaoi con otras chicas, y esa perversidad que se veía en sus rostros cuando leían eso era algo que le atraía, le atraía tanto como un buen trozo de carne de res

El doctor whooves era un hombre comprensivo, y sabia que su asistente cuando tenai ese rostro soñadora, no se concentraba, asi que tomo las cosas y le dijo que no demorara demasiado, el joven asintió y siguió viendo el espectáculo, cuando su celular sono

Light: ola?

Mario: eh, lighting

Ligh: ah, el científico vagabundo

Mario: no me llames asi!

Ligh: se le ofrece algo?

Mario: termine mi proyecto

Ligh: ….eso significa..

Mario: si, y en 5 días partiré, pero quiero verte a ti y los demás en 3 dias para aclarar algunas cosas, te sugiero que si tienes cosas pendientes las hagas, y deja de comprar carne asada a mi nombre!-colgando-

Light: tsk…las chicas se fueron, ya ni modo

**O0o0o0o0o0o00o0**

**Lugar**: Montañas Nevada – Afueras de la cabaña  
**Hora:** 2:00 PM

-Veamos, ¿que sucede contigo enif? – replicándose hacia el mismo con una tonalidad enojada – por más que me gusten las montañas y los climas helados, el objetivo principal de venir hasta acá de manera escondida y escapándome del entrenamiento de spitfire – esto último lo dice en voz baja – era tener la oportunidad de hablar con sunset y de invitarla a salir

– Enif se recuesta encima de la nieve suspirando de agotamiento - ahora me quede sin entrenamiento, sin cita y con el tiempo en contra, ¿cinco años han pasado ya? como pasa el tiempo, me demore un año en adaptarme al mundo de los humanos en todos los sentidos, hasta me gusta la carne asada y lo que más extrañare de este lugar jajajajaja– mientras enif miraba las nubes una misteriosa sombra apareció de la nada cubriendo su cuerpo por completo –

-Así te quería encontrar...¡vagando en vez de estar entrenando para el juego! – en esos momentos producto del miedo, la piel de enif se volvió blanca como la misma nieve en que se encontraba recostado, sus pupilas se recogieron y comenzó a sudar en exceso, era evidente que reconocía aquella voz que lo ponía en ese estado - …..Spitfire ….hoolaaa…..- respondía lentamente mientras veía como está la observaba con unos ojos llenos de furia – eemmm…. ¿quieres un chocolate caliente? hace muuuuchoooo frió aquí, te puedes enfermar

-¡NO QUIERO NINGÚN CHOCOLATE CALIENTE! ¡TU VIENES CONMIGO! – esta agarro a enif de la bufanda y comenzó a arrástralo de mala manera por la nieve hasta el refugio –¡NOOOOOO! ¡QUIERO VIVIR! ¡AYUDA! – gritaba este mientras era arrastrado, enterrando sus uñas en la nieve en un intento inútil por salvarse de la ira de su capitana –

0o00o0o0o0o0

Eran ya las 7 de la tarde, 2 horas antes Mario lo habia llamado para hablar sobre "eso" y Fluttershy le habia pedido que limpiara la jaula de los monos, habia terminado y se proponia irse.

Fluttershy: ¿Como te fue Kuleath?

Kuleath: Fue dificil, pero lo logre, cada vez que terminaba me tiraban mas comida u otras cosas de dudosa procedencia.

Fluttershy: Cuanto lo siento, pero tu sabes lo desastrosos que pueden ser.

Kuleath: Sise, nos vemos mañana Fluttershy, me voy a recostar a mi casa.

Fluttershy: Adios Kuleath.

Kuleath: (Caminando a su casa) ¿Quien sera la primera persona que se vaya a enterar? Mmmmmmhhh... Me da mucha foojera, lo pensare mañana.

Al llegar a su casa, Kuleath se recosto en su cama y se propuso dormir, sin antes pensar.

Kuleath: Pronto os vengare, padres, hermanos, familia.

Ya en el siguiente dia, en Canterlot High School, Kuleath se encontro con Big Mac y Maud Pie hablando en el patio.

Big Mac: Mira Maud, es Kuleath, ¡Hola Kuleath!

Maud: No tienes porque gritar, Big Mac.

Big Mac: (algo deprimido) Ayeup.

Kuleath: Hola

Maud: Hola

Kuleath: Tengo algo que decirles, dentro de 4 dias saldre del pais y nose si volvere.

Maud: ¿Porque?

Kuleath: (Muy deprimido) Aniversario de mis padres

Muad/Big Mac: ohhh

Todos sus amigos sabian que Kuleath era huerfano, pero solo sus amigos de verdad conocian de su tragedia.

Maud: Mejor diselo a Bon-Bon rapido, ella se va a deprimir mucho, son como hermanos.

Big Mac: Ayeup

Kuleath: Lo hare.

Justo en ese momento Bon-bon pasaba por detras de ellos con Lyra a su lado, y Kuleath se propuso a asustarlas, se acerco atras de ellas y...

Kuleath: ¡Buhhh!

Bob-bon/Lyra: Ahhhhhhhh, tonto.

Kuleath: jajajaja, como sea, Bon-bon, tengo algo que decirte.

Bob-bon: (Mirando a Lyra extrañada) ¿Que es?

Kuleath: en 4 dias saldre de la ciudad y no creo que vuelva.

Bon-bon: ¡¿Queeeee?! ¿Porque?

Kuleath: (Deprimido y cabizbajo) Padres...

Bon-bon: (Con las manos en la boca) Ohhhhh... Perdon, no sabia que era esta semana.

Kuleath: Este puede ser nuestro adios, (abrazando a Bon-bon) te extrañare.

Bon-bon: (Casi llorando) Yo tambien.

Kuleath: (Secandole las lagrimas) Y la proxima vez que Lyra quiera ir a la veterinaria de Fluttershy porfavor ve con ella, creo que va a necesitar mucha ayuda la proxima vez que pase "eso"

Lyra: ¡Oye!

**O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0**

_**En una Linea de tiempo, sonata tomaría esa cámara, lo cual provocaría que descubrían el plan del joven y están fueran ayudarlo, estos eventos y los que sucedieran a través de ellos, fortalecerían la confianza y por que no, amor entre las sirenas y el rey, pero al no pasar, el rey no formaría ese vinculo especial con ellas**_

_**Al no suceder esto, puso en proyecto secundario, cuando el fue exiliado a la tierra, con el tiempo llegaron mas ponys exiliados, estos a diferencia de las dazzling sufrieron un daño al llegar, fusionándose con su parte humana, aunque tenía ahora forma humana, era híbridos, mario lso salvo de morir y como pudo los puso en cámaras de recuperación, que tardo 990 años en curarlos, esto los dejo en una especie de animación suspendida, donde evito que envejecieran, 5 años antes del evento del aguerra de las bandas los jóvenes se recuperaron y empezaron a explorar el mundo humano, ahora mario zekeda les dio aviso, aunque se desconoce la razón de por qué, el sabe que todos tienen un mismo objetivo, el odio a la princesa del sol**_

_**Pero que podría variar que mas exiliados volvieran a equestria? Pues…**_

**Ponyville**

Pony: TINBERWOLF!

El pueblo de ponyville era atacado por aquellos lobos de madera, por alguna razón misteriosa toda la manada había decido atacar, los ponys corrian buscando refugio, en una área cerca al bosque everfree

Kuleath: ok….tal vez vencer a esa manticora no fue buena idea….

.

.

.

.

.

Mario: ok, tinberwolf derrotados

Enif: hahaha, pareces una gelatina!

Mario: intenta caer a 500 pies de altura a gran velocidad y no sentir dolor!

Kuleath: al menos ya nada puede salir mal….aunque que todas esas ramas se muevan no em gustan

Todos lso tinberwolf habían sido reunidos por ellos en un solo punto para aplastarlos de un golpe, solo que todas los pedazos empezaron a unirse, formando un gigantesco lobo de madera con una corona, El Rey Tinberwolf había entrado en escena con un gran gruñido

Mario: tenias que hablar no?

.

.

.

.

.

.

El grupo había salido del cráter solo para darse cuenta que TODO el pueblo había estado hay mirando desde el comienzo TODA la pelea, con cámaras fotográficas, incluso uno que otro puesto de comida, apenas enif saludo, todos se fueron sobre ellos y los levantaron

PonyA: ellos vencieron a los tinberwolf!

PonyB: y a su rey, jamás volverán atacarnos!

PonyC: son héroes!

Todo el pueblo estaba celebrando, la amenaza tinberwolf había sido erradicada para siempre, ya no tendrían que esconderse de los tinberwolf jamás! Así que llevaron a los "héroes" cargando al pueblo, enif, Kuleath y ligh estaban algo apenados, pero su rostro cambio a preocupación cuando vieron a mario, el cual parecía muy enojado, hasta que por fin los bajaron cerca a la alcaldesa, la cual de inmediato saco un micrófono y se dirigió al pueblo

Alcaldesa: queridos ponys, me es grato presentar a estos valientes ponys que ayudaron contra la amenaza de los tinberwolf y nos libraron de ella para siempre!

En eso, todos los ponys golpeaban el suelo como señal de aplauso

Alcaldesa: por eso serán recordado como héroes por su heroísmo y valentía!

Periodista: alcaldesa, una foto con los héroes!

La peor pesadilla de mario se había hecho realidad, la idea era pasar desapercibido, ahora eran llamado héroes y las cámaras tomaban fotos sin parar, solo pudo mirar con odio a los 3 jóvenes, mientras sonata posaba para las fotos, al menos no sabían su nombre, y ni muerto lo diría al publico

Periodista: y como se llama usted?

Mario: (no digas nada, solo vete tranquilo..solo eso..)

Sonata: el jefe se llama Mario Zekeda, y yo sonata dusk n.n

Mario: -cayendo al suelo y llorando- (por que..porque madre tierra!)

Enif: (lloron…)

Kuleath: (dramático…)

.

.

.

.

Aunque las cosas ya estaban calmabas, enif impulsado por sus antiguos y aun intactos instintos de guardia, realizaba algunos vuelos sobre el pueblo para verificar que todo estuviera en orden ni que sucediera nada extraño, pasaron unos buenos minutos en dar varias rondas a la ciudad hasta que finalmente decidió irse a una laguna que se encontraba cerca de la ciudad y comenzó a bañarse por completo, sin importar que el agua estuviera helada pero quería limpiarse de una rara "sensación" que sentía

-¡Maldición!, ¡maldición!, enif por que continuas con esta estúpida costumbre tuya – se decía para si mismo notando su malestar mientras salía del agua y comenzaba a secarse volando en círculos rápidamente – aun no soporto que utilicen magia en mi para curarme, ni menos como soporte, lo encuentro algo tan indigno, impuro de un pegaso, claro, antes no pensaba así de extremista, fue mi maestro quien me impulso esa idea tan radical en la cabeza por muchos años – suspira este muy preocupadamente mientras se sienta al lado del lago – debo de dejar de actuar así, no es correcto, pero es que….. es muy difícil superar el pasado, no sé qué hacer conmigo, quiero quitarme este odio de encima, pero no puedo.

-Valla, pero que tenemos acá, sino el héroe de ponyville – detrás de enif aparece rainbow dash que aparentemente también se encontraba volando por la zona - ¿héroe?, honestamente no sé si me considere uno, solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho – esta responde – ¿cualquiera? No cualquiera se pone de frente a pelear con el rey de los timberwolf y lo derrota – enif responde - ¿acaso viste la pelea? – responde esta - ¿verla? La villa entera estaba observando la pelea, incluso colocaron un stand de apuestas para ver a quien la bestia eliminaba primero – responde este

\- ¿Bromead verdad? – responde esta - ¡no!, no bromeo, incluso te tenían al final de la lista por que eras pegaso, tenían a los primeros lugares a los dos unicornios y al otro sujeto – este responde algo furioso - ¿¡último en la lista!? ¡quién se han creído que consideran a los pegasos débiles! – esta responde - ¿cierto?, de hecho mire como peleabas, ya veo por qué luna te dio la plaza, fueron unos golpes ¡increíbles!, esa manera que embestiste a la bestia para tirarla contra el suelo, no una, sino varias veces, y lo mejor ¡sin magia!, fue genial verle la cara a todos los demás cuando le estabas dando una paliza a la bestia, y más encima he apostado por ti y mira – esta le muestra una bolsa llena de bits.

– ¿¡apostaste a favor de mi rainbow!? ósea, primero me golpeas y ahora ganas dinero a costa mía, tu sí que te pasas ¿no?, ¡mínimo!, la mitad de ese dinero es mío, me corresponde – esta responde riendo – sueña que te daré la mitad del dinero, confórmate con tu título de héroe jajajajaja – este responde – ¡pero no es justo!, uno que ni siquiera tiene donde dormir ni comer acá y tengo que soportar que me exploten – esta responde – espera, ¿de verdad no tienes a dónde dormir? – Este responde – bueno, dicen que el puente que está a mitad de la ciudad es acogedora – esta responde – ¿debes de estar tomándome el pelo? ¿Acaso tu título de héroe de la villa no te ha un techo en donde vivir? – este responde sarcásticamente.

– bueno, como sabrás, el reino no está en su mejor momento, ya sabes, crisis económica, el hambre y no hay dinero para darle a los héroes, ya sabes – esta responde – es que, ¡aahh!, me cuesta imaginarme esta situación, bueno, mira … - esta desvía un poco la mirada mientras continua hablándole – ya que me has ayudado a ganar todo este dinero, creo, que te has merecido quedarte por un tiempo en mi casa – este responde - ¿de verdad me estás dando alojamiento en tu hogar? – esta responde – aparte de eso me vas a tener que enseñar cómo hacer esos golpes tan fuertes, sino, no hay trato – este responde - ¡TUUU!...cálmate enif, relájate, recuerda lo que te dijo la enfermera, está bien rainbow , dame alojamiento y te ayudare a lanzar fuertes golpes – esta responde - ¡excelente!, me emociona la idea de aprender nuevos movimientos, bueno ya es tarde, mejor vallamos a la casa, ven sígueme.

Luego de unos minutos de vuelo, rainbow llevo a enif hasta su casa que se encontraba encima de una gigantesca nube, este entro en la casa y rápidamente comenzó a inspeccionar el enorme lugar

.

.

\- ¡Y tu…! ¡tú piensas que dormirás en la misma cama que yo! ¡tú duermes en el sofá! – este responde – te lo juro que no muerdo ni hago nada, tienes mi palabra – esta responde de manera nerviosa – ¡N….! ¡No! ¡aunque tengas una gran envergadura de ala tú dormirás en el sofá! - en cuanto enif escucha esas palabras recuerda lo que le ha dicho la enfermera y este le responde a rainbow con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿y que tiene que ver la "envergadura de mi ala" con que no pueda dormir contigo en la misma cama? ¿tienes miedo que estas te golpeen en la noche? Jajajajajaja

– Esta retrocede un poco llegándose a tropezar con un objeto cayendo al suelo con la cara completamente roja - ¡t…tu! ¡es que no…! ¡no me refería a…! ¡Aaahh! ¡tú duermes en el sofá! – este responde – ¿acaso nunca habías compartido cama con alguien?- esta responde – ¡por supuesto que sí!, cuando voy a casa de fluttershy o applejack cuando me quedo hasta tarde en sus casas, pero….nunca….con un semental – este responde – bueno será tu primera vez entonces ¿no? – esta responde – no sé por qué en esa frase, algo me suena mal, está bien, compartiremos cama, ¡pero!, ¡un ala de distancia separación entre tú y yo! – este responde de manera maliciosa

– Pero rainbow, mi ala es muy grande, será muuuuchaaaa distancia jajajajajaja – está nuevamente se sonroja tapándose la cara – ¡aaahh! por celestia que mente tan…"imperativa" la mía – enif se recuesta en el suelo riéndose de la situación – ¡esto es genia!l, como me entere esto del ala tan tarde, como voy a disfrutar lanzando esta clase de comentarios al aire jajajajaja

Ese día en la noche, una inquieta y nerviosa rainbow dash trataba de conciliar el sueño en su lado de la cama mientras al otro lado se encontraba un enif que dormía como un tronco, despreocupadamente y agotado producto de la fuerte pelea que había tenido, este no despertó sino hasta la mañana siguiente.

.

.

.

De otro lado, sonata paseaba por el pueblo, aunque se preguntaba donde estaba aria y adagio, su jefe le había enseñado que a veces uno debe darse tiempo para si mismo, así que después desayunar y robarle el beso de buenos días a su jefe, se fue a pasear, todo tranquilo hasta que una pony rosa se paro frente a ella mientras hablaba muy rápido

Pinkie: y en total, bienvenida a ponyville!

Sonata: gracias n.n

Pinkie: tu debes ser de los ponys nuevos del pueblo, ayer quise hacerles una superduperfiesta pero no me dejaban hacerla en el hospital y luego cada uno se fue pro su cuenta, pero hoy planeo hacerles una fiesta en la noche, y tu me puedes ayudar llevándoles su invitación!

Sonata: de acuerdo, ya quiero que empiece la fiesta- rapeado- que comience la fiesta que comience la fiesta ooohhhhhhhh

Pinkie: eso sono genial- imitando a sonata-

Sonata/Pinkie: que ya comience ya fiesta, que haya fiesta, que ya quiero que comience y así me divierta ohhhhhhhh

.

.

.

La gran fiesta de Pinkie se adelanto unas horas porque ella ya no podía esperar mas, sobra decir que medio pueblo estaba en ella, y por supuesto los héroes de ponyville hicieron presencia, cada uno con una acompañante, enif y rainbow (este último entro pro la ventana y rainbow aterrizando encima de el), ligh y derpy, Kuleath y zecora, solo faltaba uno mas, lo que llamo la atención engrande fue la aparición de Celestia con Twilight, Kuleath, ligh y enif les estaba difícil mantener la compostura, la fiesta empezó a moverse, el ambiente era divertido, incluso los chicos no podían evitar conversar con uno que otro pony, la alegría de Pinkie pie era pegajosa, en eso el ultimo héroe apareció, acompañado de sonata, este saludo animadamente a los ponys que lo saludaban, entonces paso, frente a el estaba Celestia

Enif: (esto no va terminar bien)

Kuleath: (no seas estúpido mario, si peleas acá habrá demasiadas víctimas inocentes)

Ligh: (esto es grave, ambos solo piensan en matar al otro, nunca creí que el deseo de asesinato llegara a ese punto)

Ambos avanzaron hasta quedar cara acara, se miraron a los ojos, los demás ponys no entenderían la mirada que ambos se daban, solo los que han visto el horror de la guerra y la muerte sabrán lo que es sentir tanto odio que la mirada transmita ese brillo, incluso Twilight quiso preguntarle a Celestia si le sucedía algo, pero algo en ella le decía que la princesa Celestia en esos momentos era peligrosa

Mario: en un gusto conocerla princesa celestia- haciendo una reverencia-

Celestia: igualmente, conocer a uno de los héroes que protegieron ponyville de una criatura muy peligrosa

Mario: solo hicimos lo que debimos, no era necesario que mostrara su "real" presencia ante unos simples plebeyos

Celestia: al contrario, aunque también tengo algo de curiosidad joven héroe, de donde proviene usted?

Mario: provengo de tierras lejanas, de momento no puedo decirlas, pero se que "muy pronto" tendre el honor de decirles y que conozcan a mi gente

La conversación había llamado la atención de todos, la forma que el joven hablaba y se comunicaba era a un nivel de la alta alcurnia, sonriendo ligeramente, el movimiento de los cascos, posiblemente el 4to héroe de ponyville era algún miembro real visitando ponyville

Enif: (esa forma de hablar no es algo que se aprenda fácilmente, es algo que se enseña, me pregunto que estará tramando)

Pinkie: bueno ponys, prepárense porque hoy como invitada especial tendremos a la gran cantante sonata dusk! Sube al estrado!

Sonata subió alegremente al estrado (una mesa) donde tomo un micrófono y se disponía acantar, Twilight temió que fuera a hechizarlos, ya que vio que elal tenia de nuevo su collar, pero mario le hizo su señal de que todo estaba bien

Sonata: Lalalal yo te voy a soportar lalalala yo te voy a sorprender, por que un nuevo comienzo voy a tener lalala

Sonata empezó a cantar una canción sobre una nueva oportunidad, con un tono alegre y motivador, Twilight noto que su collar no transmitía aquella magia negativa, si no transmitía una magia parecía a los elementos de la armonía, los ponys estaban disfrutando la canción

Lighting mantenía su mirada fija en mario y Celestia, por si uno de los dos hiciera algo estúpido, debería actuar con rapidez, mario estaba concentrado en sonata, sus ojos demostraban un cariño que sentía por la sirena, eso explicaría por qué la protegía, entonces noto en Celestia algo raro, esos ojos, ya no eran de odio, eran….era posible acaso?

..

.

.

.

Zecora: eso es, CUIDADO, PASTEL

Antes de que Zecora terminara la frase, al unicornio le habia llegado un pastelazo en el costado de su cara, ya habia comenzado la guerra y en todo lo que pensaba Kuleath era devolverle el favor a quien se lo habia tirado, mientras a su lado la zebra se reia sin control

Kuleath: ¿Y tu de que te ries?

Zecora: jajajajajajajajaja, un tortazo, jajajajajajaja, en la cara, jajajajajajaja, te ha llegado, jajajajajaja.

Kuleath: ¿Asi que estas graciosa? Pues ten esto.

Antes de que Zecora pudiera dejar de rodar y ver a lo que se referia, le habia llegado un tortazo en toda su cara, al verlo noto una leve sonrisa y lo vio galopar al otro lado del lugar, oficialmente comenzo una guerra de pasteles entre ellos, claro que a cada uno le llego uno que otro pedaso de torta en el cuerpo, pero el objetivo de ambos eran la cara del otro, cuando Kuleath habia alcanzado una gran ventaja entre ellos, una alicornio morado le cayo encima suyo, dejandolo boca abajo y algo adolorido.

Kuleath: OYE, MIRA DONDE ATERRIZAS.

Twillight: Lo siento, pero me saco volando una bazooka de pasteles, una ves que ese Enif se las vea conmigo, sufrira las consecuensias.

Kuleath: Espera, ¿Conoces a Enif?

Twillight: Claro que lo conosco, el maldito me destruyo mis libros, DOS VECES.

Kuleath: Vale, vale, pero sk lo que planeas es hacerlo sufrir, has que hagacosas que de verdad odie.

Twillight: Estoy en eso, despues de limpiar mis libros no sabra lo que se le avecina, su castigo sera increiblemente tortuoso.

Kuleath: Vaya, eso si que es rencor. (En eso se escucha una mini explocion)(Girando la cara) ¿Que fue eso? AHHHHH

Al girar la cara, se dio cuenta que Zecora lo habia alcanzado, y antes de poder reaccionar le habia llegado un pastelaso en la cara tan fuerte que lo termino por hacerlo caer sobre una mesa, provocando que este se activara como una catapulta y haciendo salar todo lo qie quedaba de torta sobre un desafortunado pony.

Kuleath: Has ganado esta vez Zecora.

Zecora: Jajajajaja, esta broma siempre funciona.

Twillight: Oh, una mesa libre, eso sera perfecto, adios.

Kuleath: Adios.

Al ver que Twillight tomo la mesa para lanzarse sobre Enif, Kuleath solto una carcajada, pero sin darse cuenta habia dejado la torta levitando en el aire, aldarse cuenta de lo ocurrido, este se cayo y digamos que no cayo sobre la mejor opcion de victima.

Celesta: (Mirando a Kuleath con algo de ira y risa) ¿Asi que me das gracias de esta forma?

Antes de poder reaccionar, la alicornio saco un poco re torta de su melena y se lo tiro tan fuerte a Kuleath que lo saco volando al otro lado de la casa.

Kuleath: Okay, esa me la merecia.

.

.

.

.

Celestia empezaba a despertar, sus oídos aun retumbaban de todos esos campanazos

Celestia]: mi cabeza…

Mario: que tal celes, una mala noche?

Celestia: mario….TU!

Celestia intento lanzarle un hechizo, pero su magia no salía, mario intento hablar, pero celestia al no poder hacer nada, intento al menos perforarlo con su cuerno, el odio que se tenían era bastante, el joven arto de su terquedad la tomo y la azoto contra la campana, provocando ese ruido estridente

Mario: sigue asi y lo vuelvo hacer

Celestia: vil demonio, si crees que pediré piedad, estas equivocado

Mario: si quisiera matarte, lo hubiera hecho mientras dormías celestia, por cierto, tienes algo de baba en la boca

Celestia empezaba agitarse pero nada serbia, incluso uso la voz real, el cual dejo algo a mario, esperando que pudieran localizarla

Mario: ahh, eso duele –azotándola contra otra campana- escucha bien, hay un campo alrededor de este campanario que inhabilita el ruido, así que podemos estar aquí horas sin que nadie lo note

Celestia: -viéndolo de mala gana- que es lo que quieres?

Mario: simple, quiero la runa que tomaste cuando me exiliaron!

.

.

..

.

Adagio: así que no han perdido tiempo

PegasoA: le ayudo en algo mas señorita?

Adagio: nada de momento, ya puedes irte

Adagio dazzle, en su forma pony, estaba en un tierras lejanas con un grupo de pegasos y unicornios, ella había tenido sus propios planes, planes que no involucraban a cierto científico o una sirena distraída

Adagio: bien –tomando café- ahora veamos si esta mas colaboradora-

La pony sirena camino por unas cavernas hasta llegar a una puerta vigilada por unicornios, esta les dio una señal y paso, dejando ver una unicornio atada en una silla, con un papiro enredado en su cuerno evitando que usara magia

Adagio: espero que estés mas colaboradora hoy star glimmer, no quisiera tener que hacerte daño, después de todo, te necesito viva aun

Star:…..

_**Muchos Cambios, una historia diferente, Equestria debía saber que era La Hora de los Exiliados!**_

**Fin del extra**

_Buenas, si han llegado hasta aquí, se preguntaran "que rayos es esto!" hace un tiempo comencé en Fic colectivo llamado "hora de los exiliados", un FC con una historia alterna a "Gloria al rey", que ha avanzado de forma buena y graciosa con sus participantes , y aun nos quedan cupos disponibles, asi que si están interesados, solo pones en google: Dz la hora de los exiliados, buscamos más escritores ponys que se unan a la aventura ñam ( o solo si quieren leer las locuras que 3 escritores pueden provocar en el mundo de Equestria, no nos hacemos responsables de las locuras que puedan leer ñam)_

_Este capitulo fue un ligero y pequeño resumen de lo que ha pasado en el FC hasta ahora, con algunas parrafos de los escritores/ponsy participantes, se parte de la aventura y causa el caos en equestria!_

_Discord: hermoso T.T_


End file.
